To End it All
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Sequel to The Glory Of Hera: While Harry and his friends hunt down the remainder of Voldemort's Horcruxes, people are getting attacked, the Death Eaters have taken over the wizard world, all but Hogwarts. And Gaea is getting stronger. Voldemort has new powerful supporters. With the final battle almost here there is just one question on everyone's mind. Who can they really trust.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer" I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. First chapter in the last story of this series, I hope you like it, and I thought I would warn you now, that there will be violence and teen pregnancy in this story. There is a time skip from the last story, and there will be more time skips later in the story and at some point Piper will have her baby._

Chapter one: I close a door and cause a fight.

Harry's P.O.V.

The last few months have been crazy. First; we moved, Percy, Sirius, Sally and I moved into our new place, where Piper was given her own room. Sally didn't feel comfortable with us sharing one, even though it was a little late to make that rule now, but Sirius went along with her. (it doesn't mean we always stayed in our own room) I finally felt like I had a family, Percy picked on me more, said he had to as my "big brother" it was like an unwritten law that he had to pick on me and I had to be a pest to him. Sometimes I think Percy has taken one too many dips in the Ocean. On Valentine's Day, Sirius and Sally got married. It wasn't a big wedding; well, it wasn't really a wedding at all. Sirius and Sally went to the court-house, along with me, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Tonks and Remus, and got a judge marry them. Tonks and Remus were Sirius' witnesses, and Percy and Annabeth were Sally's. Sirius did promise her a huge wedding right after the war was over, but Sally said as long as they were married was all that mattered to her. Then in the middle of March I became a big brother. Sally gave birth to a little girl. Abigail Elizabeth Black. We call her Abby, and she's just the cutest little thing, with black hair and gray-blue eyes that tend to look more blue than gray, depending on the color she was wearing, but she was still adorable. When she was born Leo had joked that if we thought Ginny having six older brothers made it hard for her to have a boyfriend, wait until Abby was old enough to date, with having both The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Savor of Olympus as older brothers, no boy would even look at her. That joke seemed to make Sirius happy, and Percy and I smacked Leo on the back of the head.

Sally has let Piper help take care of Abby, so she can get the hang of it when our baby was born, we still had four months to go, Piper no longer got morning sickness, or cried a lot. No, now it was cravings and being mean. She could get real mean at times, then when she calmed down she felt bad about it. She has gained weight and she was showing, but she wasn't really all that big, it worried me until Sally told me that not all girls get as huge as she did, and since Piper was small to begin with, she probably wouldn't get all that big, even in her ninth month. Piper was happy about that, not because she was worried about getting fat, but because if she wore a big enough shirt she could hide she was pregnant. If Voldemort knew about her pregnancy, he hasn't shown it yet, and we weren't taking chances so if she went out, she wore big shirts or hoodies hiding her little round belly. She didn't go to camp much after she started to show. Girls were teasing her. Something that not only ticked off me, but our friends too, even Clarisse, who beat up a girl from the Nemesis cabin for making fun of Piper, and how she always knew a daughter of Aphrodite would end up that way, and even made the suggestion that it could be any of our friends' baby. After Clarisse got a hold of her she shut up. We rather stay at our place right now anyway. Annabeth, Nico and Hazel came by almost every day so we could plan. Clarisse and I didn't fight all that much anymore, and she has this weird friendship with Sirius, for some reason he likes her and Clarisse acts as if she's his bodyguard. The Malfoys took over our old place once we got all our stuff out. My old room was now Draco Malfoy's bedroom. He comes over here a lot when his mum is in an Order meeting. And when he's here, he and I do nothing but fight and argue. He's still working for my Mother Hera. I happen to know she has him spying on the order. He gets his mum to tell him what's going on and he turns around and tells Hera, when she visits his dreams. I also know she has something else in mind for him soon. What? I did not know my mother wouldn't tell me. But she said it was the most important thing she would have him do.

I adored my little sister and I sometimes help take care of her, and was looking forward for my son to be born. Piper and I have already picked out a name for our little guy; we are going to name him: Kayden James Tristan Potter. I wanted to name him James Tristan after our dads, but Piper wanted him to have his own name. So he would be his own person, so, she looked through the baby name book Sally gave her, and she found the name Kayden and liked how it sounded. I like how it meant fighter; as a son of two demigods one of them the Boy-Who-Lived, he would have to be a fighter. I felt bad about him being born into this crazy world of monsters and wizards, but Piper and I will do the best we can, to give our son a normal and happy life. At least he'll have a lot family that will love him.

Nico and I were also planning something else, something we were keeping from everyone, even Piper. I knew she would be ticked, but with her pregnant I didn't want to upset her so we kept it to ourselves. Last time I bought it up to Piper she had thrown a fit and forbid me to do it. But I was going to. Once Nico found where the other door was he was going to come get me and we were going to go close the Doors of Death. Nico already found someone to close it from the Tartarus end, he wouldn't tell me who, which worried me a little, but then again I was just glad I didn't have to go back down there. I was still having nightmares about it. Which were always worse the nights I didn't have Piper lying next to me. Someone I don't remember who it was had asked if I was going to marry Piper since I got her pregnant, my answer was yes, one of these days Piper and I would get married, and have more kids, hopefully a daughter next time, but at this moment, no, Piper and I was not going to get married because she had gotten pregnant. We loved each other and did plan on being together for the rest of our life, but when the time came and we finally did marry, it would be because we loved each other, not because people were saying we had too. It was different for Sally and Sirius, they were adults, and though they did love each other, her getting pregnant might have had a role in their getting married, but they had talked about it before she had known she was, they just got married quicker than they had planned.

Right now it was about seven in the morning and I was lying in bed, I had just woke up, I hadn't been able to sleep much lately, because on top of having dreams about Tartarus I started having these weird dreams about some old wizard family called the Gaunts. That name sounded so familiar, someone had mentioned it to me, but I can't remember who. They were all weird and a bit on the crazy side. And I felt bad for the girl Merope her dad and brother treated her like crap. I had talked to Hermione about the family and she's been trying to look it up. But so far no luck. She was the only wizard at camp right now, well that I was close to. After going back for a short visit Ginny and Ron went home again, and both have agreed to go back to Hogwarts and let us know what was going on there, they might still be wanted, but Dumbledore will let them go to Hogwarts. Since there really wasn't a Ministry in the wizard word right now. And Luna had gone home to spend some time with her dad, since she hasn't seen him since coming to camp, and she was going back to Hogwarts too. Annabeth felt that we needed people on the inside. To let us know what's going on. What wizards can be trusted and what wizards are working for Voldemort. And Both Percy and I thought someone should be keeping an eye on Snape. Neither one of us trusted him. To my surprise Clarisse had gotten her half-brother Blasé Zabini to agree to go back and spy on the Slytherins. The Creeveys were going back also. We were hoping with some of our people on the inside they could talk some of the Hogwarts students into joining our side.

At the moment I was lying down trying to go back to sleep, I rolled over to put my arm around Piper when I realized she wasn't there, last night Abby had been fussy and had Sirius and Sally up all night crying, so Piper had been unable to sneak in my room, so I had slept by myself for the fourth night this week. But when I rolled over I remembered something and smiled. Today was Piper's birthday, I then frowned when I remembered her dad was coming over to meet me. But then put that out of my head and got up, and made my bed. Then went over to my dresser and picked out a pair of faded black jeans and a black dress shirt, then headed to the bathroom and took a shower. I then got dressed. And fixed my hair the best I could. It was no longer down to my shoulders. I had cut it, It kept getting in the way. But I kept the gray braid in the front of my hair. It was just shorter too. I decided to keep it. As a reminder of what I once went through. Since it was her birthday, I was going to make Piper something for breakfast and take it up to her. On my way down the stairs I passed my step-mum Sally, she was carrying up an arm full of baby clothes, that looked to have been just washed.

"You're up early." Sally said. Looking a little surprised.

"Yep." I said. "Today is Piper's birthday and I'm going to take her breakfast in bed." Sally smiled.

"You're a sweet kid." She said. Walking on by, smiling, we've all gotten along great since moving in here together. It really did feel like a family. But after they were married Percy decided that he would rather call Sirius either by his name or Padfoot, instead of dad, and I felt more comfortable calling Sally by her name and not mum. It's not that we didn't like each other, but it just didn't feel right. Plus we didn't want to anger our godly parents, both Percy and I had a good relationship with ours, even if mine with my mother Hera was a bit rocky, but we didn't want to do anything that might ruin that. Plus Hera was known to be jealous and I didn't want to risk her doing anything to my step-mum if she found out I was calling her mum.

I made Piper some pancakes, and got her some juice, and toast and sat it in a tray and carried it up to her room, I opened the door and walked in, Piper was sleeping peacefully. I almost didn't want to wake her. I sat the tray down and walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She was lying on her side with her back to me, her hair was in her face so I reached over and pulled it back, then leaned in and gave her a kiss, Piper moaned and turned over and looked up at me, I smiled down at her.

"Morning, birthday girl." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"What time is it?" Piper asked, rubbing her eyes.

"A little after eight." I said. Piper frowned.

"In the morning." She said. I nodded and laughed when she glared at me.

"Set up, Baby girl, I cooked you breakfast." Piper smiled and sat up and I laid the tray across Piper's lap. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh, Harry, you're so sweet." Piper said, she picked up the syrup and started pouring it all over her pancakes. Then started eating. She even stuck a couple of bits in my mouth and we just sat there and talked while she ate.

"I love you." I told her.

"Love you too." Piper said. After Piper ate she got up to take a shower and I made her bed and cleaned her room,(Piper was a t messy) before taking the tray back down to the sink. I washed the dishes then headed into the living room, by then Percy was up and eating a bowl of cereal as he watched T.V.

"Hey, Shorty." He greeted me. I glared at him.

"Don't call me that." I demanded, sitting down and looking up at the wall above the fireplace. A newly painted portrait hung there. A none moving muggle portrait of Percy, me and our new little sister Abby.

"Sorry, I have too." Percy said. "As your older brother I must have annoying nicknames for you." I stood and kicked his leg as hard as I could, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt him. Percy just sat there all clam as he finished his cereal, then sat the empty bowl down, and suddenly jumped up and tackled me to the floor. We rolled around wrestling a few minutes. Then Percy got me in a headlock, and I struggled to get free, but then we rolled over and bumped an end table and knocked a lamp off and it broke.

"What's going on in there?" Sally demanded. Percy and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, she came walking in the room holding a dish towel. Her eyes fell on the broken lamp and she frowned. "What have I told you about wrestling around in the house?" She put her hands on her hips just as a baby started crying upstairs. "Now you woke Abby." She pointed at the broken lamp. "Clean that up. Percy aren't you suppose to be an adult. How about we start acting like it." She turned and headed out of the room and Percy and I started laughing again. We seem to make Sally mad a lot by wrestling around in the living room or in one of our rooms, or in the kitchen, basically we broke out wrestling just about anywhere we were together. Still laughing I pulled out my wand and repaired the lamp, before I picked it up and put it back on the end table. At that time Sirius came into the room and saw us on the floor and he shook his head.

"Boys, can we try to behave." Sirius said. "Sally and I didn't get any sleep last night again." Sirius was turning out to be a pretty good dad to Abby; and to my surprise he took turns with Sally when Abby cried at night. So, the other could try and get some sleep, but it always ended with them both up taking care of her. Abby tended to sleep during the day and stay up all night.

Percy's face took on a sick look. "Sirius, please I don't want to hear about that." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"The baby kept us up all night." Sirius said. He Jokingly kicked at Percy. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

The closer it got to dinner the more nervous I got. Piper's dad would be here soon and I was sure I would be killed when he got here. Even though it was her birthday, Piper hadn't wanted a big party, just a small dinner with her dad over, so her family could meet mine. The only people who were going to be here was: me, Sirius, Sally, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. The rest of our friends understood what Piper wanted and stayed away, but since Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend she was allowed to be here, considering she spent the night here a lot. In the guest room of course.

I was almost shaken when it got time for Piper's dad to show up, she looked gorgeous in a dark blue dress that came just above her knees, she had her hair pulled out of her face with a headband. It went a little past her shoulders and was light brown, her eyes were also brown . She also had on little black slippers. It was hard for me to keep my eyes off her, but I was going to have to, I doubt her dad would like me staring at her the whole time he was here. Sirius was dressed about the same as I was, but instead of his shirt being black it was dark blue. Which kind of made his eyes look blue. His hair was combed and laid neatly on his head, mine was all over my head. Percy was also dressed up wearing jeans and a white dress shirt, his hair too was combed neatly, Annabeth looked pretty even though she didn't wear a dress, but jeans, and a gray blouse that really brought out her eyes. Sally had on a blue dress and high heels. She looked pretty too for an older woman.

It was ten minutes passed the time Mr. McLean was supposed to be here when the doorbell rung. Piper jumped up from her spot next to me and went to the door, but Sirius stopped her before she could open it.

"Check and make sure it's him first." He told her, Piper nodded and looked through the peep-hole. "It is." She opened it and smiled wide as her dad stepped in and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Pipes." he said handing her a couple of wrapped gifts. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." Piper grinned.

"Thanks, dad." She said. "Come on I want you to meet Harry." She closed the door and we all gathered around him.

"Sirius Black." Sirius was the first to introduce himself and he stepped forward and shook Mr. McLean's hand. "I like you to meet my wife Sally," he put his hand on Sally's back and gently moved her forward she smiled at Mr. McLean and shook his hand. "This here is my step-son Percy, and his girlfriend Annabeth."

"Annabeth." Mr. McLean asked. "You were one of Piper friends with her when she came to see me." Annabeth nodded.

"And of course my son Harry." Sirius said. "My daughter Abigail is up stairs taking a nap. And you already know Piper." I don't think Mr. McLean heard the last part, the moment Sirius said I was Harry, the friendliness left his face and he turned and glared at me. I took a step back and hide a little behind Percy. I could tell my step-brother/ best friend was trying not to laugh at me.

"So, you're Harry?" Mr. McLean asked. Piper rolled her eyes grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her dad, when all I wanted was to stay hidden behind my older step-brother.

"Daddy, come on. You promised you would be nice." Piper said. Her dad looked at her and grinned a little.

"I said I would try." He said. I heard Sirius snicker and I glared at him. Some dad he was, his son was about to be killed by his pregnant girlfriend's father and he was laughing about it.

"Dinner is ready, if you all would like to eat." Sally said.

We all walked into the dinning room, where I was forced to set beside Piper and her dad. We all chatted a little as we ate. Soon the awkwardness faded and everyone relaxed enough to really start talking. Sirius was getting along pretty well with Piper's dad, and he was glad to learn she had her own room here and ordered her to keep her door locked when she slept, then glanced at me. Piper just rolled her eyes. And Percy and Sirius started laughing at my red face. By the time Sally brought out Piper's birthday cake everyone was having a good time. Mr. McLean started asking about the baby, he seemed to like the name we picked out. After cake we went into the living room to set. Piper opened the presents everyone got her, her dad bought her a charm to add to her charm bracelet and an outfit, then handed her a little black box that looked like it might have some a neckless or something in it, but when Piper opened it there was a set of keys inside. Piper looked up at him with wide eyes, and her mouth open.

"You got me a BMW?" She demanded. He gave a nod.

"It's at the house right now, but when I get the chance I'll have it brought up here to you." Mr. McLean said. "Or you could always come home."

"Thanks, dad." Piper said she leaned over and gave her dad a hug. Piper had recently gotten her license, Percy tought her to drive, but when he had tried to teach me. I was all over the road. I wasn't good with cars. I guess I was sticking with motorcycles.

Annabeth and Percy, which I figured it was more Annabeth's gift then Percy's, but they got Piper a set of books she's has wanted to read, and Sirius and Sally just gave her a card that had some money in it and said she could just buy whatever she wanted, since they really didn't know what to get her. I had forgotten the gift I got her and went upstairs to get it. I went into my bedroom and over to the dresser, grabbed the little jewelry box up off it ten turned to leave, and about jumped out of my skin, because Nico was suddenly standing, holding my sword.

"Bloody hell, you scared me." I cried. Nico just smirked and I looked his face over and my eyes widened. "You found it?"

Nico nodded, grabbed my arm and we disappeared into shadows. We appeared in the shadows behind some bushes, in front of this large palace looking place, it had a black stone walkway, that led up to a black stone door, which stood wide open, dozens of monsters walking out of it, along with the place being surrounded by monsters and inferi. I guessed they were put there to guard the doors by either Voldemort or Gaea; so no one could close them and monsters could keep reforming fast, but they weren't going to stop Nico and I. They needed to be closed and that was just what Nico and I were going to do. I put Piper's gift in my pocket and took my sword from Nico.

"Ready?" Nico whispered. I said nothing just held up the Blade Of Olympus and gave a nod. Nico nodded back, pulled out his sword and jumped forward. We ran out of the bushes and into the mist of all the monsters. I sliced the head off the nearest inferius, then blasted the next with magic. I ducked an earth-born trying to grab me, then drove my sword into his gut, before turning around and slicing the legs off another. On and on I went. Slicing and slashing monster after monster.

Nico had shadows flying all over the place, some even grabbed hold of some of the earth-born and squeeze them until they burst into dust. While he was fighting the other monsters and inferi. It was hard to see what he was doing he was moving so fast and in the shadows, one minute he was next to me and the next minute he was feet away.

I sliced an inferius head off, then another, then drove my sword into the gut of another. I then twirled around and took the head off an earth-born that was coming up behind me. Nico and I took out every inferi, earth-born or monster on our way up toward the door, more and more came flying out. Nico and I looked at each other and nodded, we brought down our swords at the same time and slammed them into the ground. Black light surrounded us and shadows flew around, my eyes turned black, and the ground began to shake and split open as hundreds of skeletons rose from the ground. At one command from Nico they ran at the monsters and inferi knocking them back through the door. We took out a few more monsters, we had fought for a good two hours. We were both tired and out of breath, but there was one more thing we had to do. Nico looked at me.

"Ready?" Nico asked, again. I gave a nod knowing he was talking about the door.

"Yeah, before these guys start reforming." I said. "Are you sure who ever is closing the other door is there?" Nico nodded looking grim.

"They are, trust me." Nico said.

"I do." I said, and for some reason that made Nico frown even more and a look of guilt cross his face.

"Alright, let's do it then." He said, hooking his sword to his side, I hooked the blade of Olympus to my side and together Nico and I grabbed the large black stone door, and we pushed. The door was a lot heavier than it looked. No wonder at least two people were needed to shut it, not to mention all the sprites and monsters trying to keep the door open from that end. If I listened hard enough I could hear the ones shutting the other door struggling like we were. I wish he would just tell me who they were. I knew they were dead, Nico hinted they were by saying you didn't have to be alive to close the doors. After a while the door finally started to move, shadows flew around, from both me and Nico, we were both glowing black again, but Nico was darker than I was; he was more powerful being a son of Hades. He could also do stuff I couldn't, like turning into a shadow, or turning a shadow solid so he could stand on it, or sense death. I couldn't do any of them things. But I'm not complaining I don't think I would like sensing someone's death. But I wouldn't mind turning into a shadow, when Nico did he could actually walk through walls or sink into the floor, like he was a ghost. It seemed like it took hours, but actually only about ten minutes past before we finally got the door closed. I heard the one on the other side slam right before our door did.

"Bloody hell, we did it." I said, as Nico dropped to his knees out of breath. I too was out of breath, and dropped down next to him. "Hopefully they stay closed."

"They should." Nico said. He didn't look as happy as I felt, he kept glancing at the door. But then finally sighed and stood up. "Now, the monsters won't reform as fast." I nodded.

"And hopefully no one else who should be dead pops up alive." I said. "Not any that will be against us or the gods at least." Nico ran a hand through his hair and said nothing. I took a deep breath and looked at him. I smiled "That's one for the good guys."

Lately a lot of our people, demigods and wizards have been attacked, Diagon Ally has been taken over by Death Eaters, so has the Ministry in fact the safest place in the wizard world now, heck it might even be the only safe place, was Hogwarts. The good thing was the wizards and demigods were now working together. Well, the ones brave enough to fight Voldemort that was; which I should say the Order of the Phoenix were now working with the demigods. Dumbeldore has even gone to camp to talk to Chiron. They seem to get along pretty well, which wasn't really all that surprising, seeing in some ways they were a lot of like, except for one being half-house. But now with the Doors of Death closed, that takes out a lot from the bad guys side. If it takes longer for monsters to come back, then that'll be less for them to send to attack us. And that was a good thing.

"Hey, Nick." I asked. Nico looked up at me. "Who was it on the other side of the door. Who did you get to help us close it?"

Nico looked down and wouldn't meet my eyes. But then finally he answered. "James and Lily." I narrowed my eyes, pretty sure I had just heard him wrong.

"What?" I demanded, anger flowing through me. Every time I thought of who Nico could get to agree to help us, whenever my parents popped into my head I pushed it aside telling myself he wouldn't do something like that, not without talking to me first.

"How could you do that?" I yelled. "You know how horrible it is down there? Now they are stuck in Tartarus." I went to the door to try to pull it back open, but it had no knob and I banged on it before trying back to Nico. "I've lived through that. I don't want them to have to see it."

"Harry, if they retrace their steps and walk back up the way they got down there." Nico said. "They can go back out the entrance to the Underworld. James and Lily are smart , I'm sure they can do it."

"That's not the point." I yelled. "The point is they are going to have to see all that."

"They can handle it." Nico's voice was rising now, like he was getting mad at me. I'm the one that had the right to be mad. He should have talked to me. "Look, Lily and James knew what they were doing. They were glad to keep you from having to go back down there. If it came down to it I would have myself, we didn't have anyone else. Okay, we needed help, the two of us barely got this door closed. We couldn't have done it with one of us on the other side. Who else do you think would have been willing to go down there for us?"

I groaned and glared at him, Nico glared back. "I can't believe you went behind my back like that." I said. "You should have talked to me about it. I've always trusted you, I've always been nice to you and help you whenever you need it. You told me yourself no one as ever done that for you and here you go behind my back like that. I can't believe it. Percy once warned me you couldn't fully be trusted. I should have listened to him."

"I'm sorry." Nico said. "Maybe I should have told you, but I knew you would say no."

"Of course I would have, they are my parents." I said. "I can't believe you went behind my back."

"It's over, nothing that can be done about it now" Nico said. "Why do you always go on and on about everything. Whenever something happens you don't like or someone does something without your say. You keep on about it. You never let anything drop?"

"I care." I said. "Don't you care about anything?"

Nico glared at me and suddenly I had a shadow punching me in the face knocking me down, but when I jumped back up, Nico was gone. He disappeared into the shadows. I groaned and with a loud pop I disappeared. I appeared right in the middle of my living room with the same loud pop, which made Sally who was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking Abby jump.

"Sorry," I told her.

"Where the hell have you been." Sirius came walking into the room, he put his hand on his hips and glared. "Your pregnant girlfriend happens to be upstairs right now crying, because you just disappeared on her right in the middle of her birthday dinner. You were suppose to be making a good impression for her dad. Great job by the way."

"Harry, how could you do that to Piper, I'm shocked." Annabeth said. She was sitting on the couch next to Percy. "And she was so happy it was going so well, then you disappear. You really scared her at first, but then she realized we would have heard if you were taken and she went from being scared to mad to feeling hurt."

"Damn." I whispered. I had forgotten we were in the middle of Piper's birthday dinner, I felt real bad. "Look, it's not all my fault, I went up to my room, and Nico was in there he just grabbed me and shadow traveled away with me."

"So, that's where you've been?" Piper demanded, She had appeared in the doorway. I noticed she had changed out of her dress into pajamas. I looked outside and saw that it was dark. I glanced at the clock on the wall it said: 9:15. I frowned, was I really gone that long.

"So, running off with Nico was more important than me?" Piper demanded. "You scared me to death and my dad wasn't happy you suddenly disappeared either."

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't really my fault. Nico grabbed me and shadow traveled away before I knew what was happening." I said. Piper rolled her eyes. Which were red rimmed and puffy, and her face was red and wet from tears. It made me feel like the worst person in the world. I should have told Nico to wait until after Piper's birthday was over.

"And you couldn't have just traveled back when he had let go of you?" Piper demanded. "Or apparated like you just did. That's how I knew you were back, I heard the loud pop."

"Well, I couldn't just come back." I explained. "We um... we... kinda..."

"Why does it look like you've been fighting?" Piper demanded. She narrowed her eyes and I knew that she knew. "Harry, you didn't?" I didn't say anything and she took it as a yes. "Oh, my gods, have you been planning with Nico this whole time behind my back. I can't believe it. Did you ever plan to stay through the whole dinner or just until after we ate?"

"Yes." I said. "I had no idea Nico was going to show up today. I didn't even know he had found it until he appeared in my room and made me jump out of my skin."

"You still broke a promise to me." Piper said. "You promised you would never just run off again without at least leaving a note telling me where you went." I frowned, I did promise Piper that. Right after they had saved me, after I was dragged through Tartarus and locked up in a tomb. I had a nightmare right after I was saved and left Piper and my room to get some air, and Piper had freaked out thinking I had been taken again. I promised never to scare her like that again. Now if possible I felt even worse. I had broken a promise to Piper. I have never done that before.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I really am." Piper folded her arms and glared at me. She looked as if she was about to cry, I took a step toward Piper and reached out to pull her into my arms, but she took a step back and wouldn't let me touch her.

"Where did you two go anyway?" Percy asked. Not understanding what Nico and I would have went and done.

"We went and...um...closed the Doors of Death." I said.

"Really?" Percy asked. "Well isn't that a good..." He was cut off by Annabeth's look.

"Look, Piper, I knew if I told you what Nico and I was planning it would cause nothing but fights between us." I said. "I knew you didn't want me to do it. But Nico couldn't have done it by himself. And I swear I did not know he would show up today, I thought it would take longer than that to find the doors."

"I didn't want you to go, because I was worried about you." Piper said. "I know how much being in Tartarus affected you the last time, and I didn't want to see you go through that again."

"I didn't okay." I said. "And I know how you feel. Nico went behind my back and got someone else to close the doors on the Tartarus end. Which made Nico and me fight." I pointed to my now black eye. "You think a monster did this?" Piper frowned.

"Are you saying Nico hit you?" Percy demanded. I nodded.

"After what I said to him, I probably deserved it." I said. Yeah I was pretty ticked off at Nico, but I hope I hadn't lost him as a friend, even if it would be hard to trust him now.

"Who did he get to close the other door?" Annabeth asked. I sighed and sat down on the other side of Percy.

"Apparently you don't have to be alive to close the door on the Tartarus end." I said, and Sirius frowned real deep, I think he got who I met.

Annabeth gasped. "He didn't?" I nodded blinking back tears, Nico was right about one thing, if anyone could find their way out of Tartarus back into the Underworld it would be them.

"Who did he get?" Percy asked.

"My birth dad." I said. "And surrogate mother, James and Lily Potter. Now they are stuck down there somewhere."

Piper's look softened a little, but she was still pretty mad. "Harry, you should have talked to me before you ran off with him. You are going to be a father soon. I know we are in a war and I know the doors needed closing, but you can't keep running around being reckless. Kayden will need his father."

"Was your dad mad? I asked. Piper nodded.

"I had to make up a story to why you disappeared." Piper said, she then wiped a tear that was falling. "You know how I hate to lie to my dad, and that's all I seem to be doing lately."

"I'm sorry, really I am." I said. "Let me make it up to you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Piper said nothing, she just stood there and stared at me, then turned and headed out of the room, a few minutes later I hard her bedroom door slam closed.

"I really screwed up this time." I mumbled. Percy snorted.

"That's an understatement, man." He said. I glared at him then stood up and walked to Piper's room. I knocked on the door then entered. She was lying on her side facing the opposite from me.

"Baby, please." I said. "Don't me mad. I'm sorry." I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, and she moved away from me.

"I can remember not too long ago you yelled at me for keeping something from you." Piper said. "Now you kept something from me." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said. "Please forgive me." I moved closer to her and pulled her present out of my pocket and sat it on the bed in front of her. She didn't move to open it. "Come on, you can't be mad forever."

"Yes I can." Piper mumbled and I grinned a little and tickled her. "Stop!" She smacked my hand away, while she was trying not to laugh. "Go away."

"Okay," I said. "If that's what you really want." I went to stand, but Piper's hand grabbed my arm and I smirked. "So, you don't want me to go." Piper let go, turned around and sat up.

"Jerk." She snapped, crossing her arms. I grinned and laid my hand on her stomach. I just loved feeling my son moving around in there. I smiled when I felt him kick. "See, even Kayden is mad at you." She laid her hand over her mine. "Aren't you Kayden, you're mad at daddy." I rolled my eyes, but grinned and leaned in and kissed Piper, I was happy when she didn't pull away. She reached her hand out and laid it on my cheek.

"You scared me to death." She said. "I thought something happened to you when I couldn't find you. My dad thought you ran off and wanted to take me home with him."

"I really am sorry." I said. Piper nodded and smiled a little.

"You're still a jerk." She said. I laughed and kissed her again, she finally picked up her gift and opened it. "Oh, Harry, I love it." I had gotten her a neckless that was a heart shape pendant, with the word Mom written on the inside of it. She had me take the dove I had got her for her birthday last year off and put her new neckless on her. She said she would give the little dove a rest.

"You're staying in here with me tonight, right?" Piper asked. I nodded with a grin and went over and shut Piper's door and locked it, before putting a silence charm around the room. Piper rolled her eyes with a smile and laid back down as I crawled in bed next to her. I leaned in and kissed, then pulled back.

"I just realized something." I said. "For the next few months you are older than I am." Piper grinned.

"Which means I can tell you what to do." Piper teased, reached up and pulled me back to her and kissed me deeply. I laid on my back and pulled Piper on top of me and started unbuttoning her pajama top. I loved Piper more than anything, and I couldn't wait until our baby was born. I just wished he wasn't going to be born while we were in the middle of a war. One he could lose one or both his parents in. But if I had my say that wasn't going to happen. We would have are Happy Ever after.

_A.N. There was the first chapter, hope it was good. I wanted to show a bit of Harry's new happy family before we got to any fighting, and I also wanted to get the Doors of Death being closed out-of-the-way. Since it hasn't happened in HOO yet, I don't really know how they would be closed or what it would look like, so I made something up. The main focus of this story will be the Horcrux hunt so I need the doors closed. The last three-stories have been more like Percy Jackson, but I wanted this one more like Harry Potter, since they will need to go into the wizard world to find the Horcruxes. And don't worry, Harry and Piper aren't going to be doing nothing but fighting. They might disagree now and then, but it won't be nothing big. Sorry this if this chapter wasn't all that good, but the next one will be better_


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter 2: I take a few memories

Harry's P.O.V.

After Piper's birthday we didn't get into any more arguments. And to my great relief she forgave me pretty easy for ruining her birthday; but did say the next time her dad comes for a visit I wasn't leaving her sight till he left. I had laughed about that. I haven't seen Nico since that day we went to the Doors of Death; I was starting to worry that my temper has lost me a good friend. Piper said I shouldn't worry about it. That he will get over it in time, and I had every right to get mad at him in the first place. But I couldn't afford to lose Nico. For one: he was a good friend and two: I needed his help with the Horcruxes and heck we all needed him, because he's one of the seven of the prophecy. No one but Hazel has talked to Nico or seen him lately. She told me he was not only mad but hurt by what I said. He wouldn't admit it to her but she could tell. Hazel also explained to me, that Nico thought a lot of me. I was the only person who even bothered to see through the whole Hades son thing to get to even know Nico, and like him for who he is and not judge him for who his father is. And that made me feel even worse, but on the other hand I was still ticked at Nico for not talking to me before he went to James and Lily. I understand why he had talked to them, but it still hurt he didn't talk to me first. They were my parents. I had a right to know what he was planning. All my life everyone has thought they had to keep stuff from me. The Dursleys kept me being a wizard from me, Hera kept me being a demigod from me until I was fifteen and needed, Dumbeldore kept the prophecy about Voldemort from me, being a descendant of Hades was kept from me. Piper kept Lycaon being back and after her from me. Nico was one of the few people up until now that has never kept stuff from me. So, yeah it ticked me off and made me feel betrayed when he kept talking to my parents from me.

Right now we were all at the Burrow, why? Because we've been invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding. The funny thing about that was; I was here as Fleur's guest and Piper was invited by Bill. Yeah, you would think I would have been invited by the Weasley's, but Fleur had beat them to it. Piper is convinced she did it just to tick her off. To say Fleur and Piper didn't like each other would be an understatement. They couldn't stand the sight of each other. Even before Piper had met Fleur she was jealous of her. Not because of Fleur's beauty, but it was because one time when Piper spoke french without knowing she did. I was an idiot and mention I knew what french sounded like because I had spent enough time around Fleur in fourth year to know, Piper took it the wrong way and ever since has hated Fleur. And when they had finally met face to face, Fleur seemed a little intimidated by Piper's good-looks (she was the most beautiful girl in the world) and had insulted her by saying she has always hated brown hair. Aphrodite had explained to Piper once that one of her known enemies was the Veela, and since she was her daughter, it was in Piper's nature to hate Veela and the same goes with any Veela. So, since Fleur had Veela blood in her, Piper and her were destined to never get along, which made me a little nervous about bringing Piper to Bill's wedding, but she wanted to come, because her and Bill were friends. That time Voldemort had captured Piper and held her hostage in Azkaban, he had also captured Bill Wealsey, trying to get information out of him about the order and Dumbledore. They had been kept in cells next to each other and became a comfort to one another and passed the time talking. Well, Bill talked, Piper had to write everything she wanted to say on a piece of parchment Bill had; they had put a silence charm on her to stop her from charmspeaking anyone into letting her go. Yeah I was a little jealous of their friendship at first. I mean Bill was what girls thought as good-looking, but then I had to tell myself. Bill was a lot older than Piper, and she was his little brother's age and only a year older than his little sister. Bill had to see Piper as a kid, but Piper was beautiful. It was hard for me not to feel jealous over anyone. I know Piper loved me and only me, but I did get my jealousy from Hera. And everyone knows how she can be.

We came early to help set up for the wedding, poor Mrs. Weasley had been so stressed out, Sally afford for us to help her. Mrs. Weasley had been so grateful, but Percy wasn't very happy about having to clean some wizard's house and help decorate. We were talking about a boy who couldn't even keep his room clean. One of the reasons he had hung out and my and Sirius' apartment with me, instead of me hanging out with him in his, was because I couldn't stand his messy room. And once I even got up and cleaned it. Which he found weird, and ever since we hung out at my place. But now that we live in the same place there was no getting around his messy room. Which really got on my nerves, but there wasn't nothing I could do about it. Now that Sirius has a wife I don't have to do all the cleaning and cooking anymore. Sally does most the cleaning around the house, but I do help out. So when she volunteered for us to help out, neither Percy or Sirius was happy about that. They helped anyway. Sally made them. But when Piper had tried to help Mrs. Wealsey wouldn't let her, because of her condition. So she sat around taking care of Abby while we helped set up the wedding.

Right now we were all getting ready, we had brought what we were going to wear at the wedding with us and changed here. All I did was slip some black dress robes on over top of the jeans and T-shirt I was wearing, and tried to straighten my hair the best I could, but as we all know, my hair was a lost cause. I changed in Fred and George's old room they had lived above their joke shop in Diagon Ally, but when the Death Eaters began dragging shop owners away. To ease their mum's worries, they didn't move back home, but did rent a little flat in London, so they didn't have to fear being dragged away in their sleep. Anyway, I changed my clothes in their old room, and walked back downstairs to the living room to see that Sally and Sirius were both already dressed. Marauder laid in front of the fireplace chewing on a very large bone Hagrid had given him, and Sally was walking Abby around trying to stop her crying. She has been a little crabby today, she's usually a quiet baby, hardly cries but at night, but today she was crabby and it had Sally worried that she might be getting sick, but for some reason it made me feel uneasy. I didn't like it.

"Can I try?" I asked, walking up to Sally. She looked at me and then nodded.

"It's worth a shot." She said, handing Abby to me. She looked cute in a little pink dress with white flowers all over it and a matching headband around her head, with a little pink bow. She looked up at me with gray-blue eyes and made a sound that almost sounded like giggling. I smiled at her and rocked her back and forth. She kicked her tiny feet and chewed on her little tiny fist. The moment Sally laid her in my arms she stopped crying and made funny little noises.

"Well, looks like she just wanted her big brother." Sally said, looking a little surprised. I smiled down at my little sister. She was just the cutest little baby and so tiny. It was hard to believe she was so small with how big Sally had gotten when she was pregnant with her.

"I wish Piper was having a girl." I said. Sirius looked at me and snorted.

"You only wish that, so you could make her a daddy's girl." Sirius said. I sat down next to him on the couch and glared at him. He was wearing pretty much the same thing as I was. Abby started to whine again.

"No, Baby, don't cry." I said and rocked her back and forth in my arms. I felt someone watching me and looked over to see Sirius staring. "What?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing," he said, as Percy entered the room. I took one look at him and burst out laughing. He glared at me. I couldn't help it he looked so ridiculous in a pair of black dress robes, that barley came down to his ankles and you could see his sneakers. He had combed his hair to the side and that was about all he did to "dress up"

"Shut up!" He snapped at me, pulling on the collar of his robes.

"Percy," Sally said. "Don't tell people to shut up." Percy scowled. And sat down next to me. I snickered at Percy getting told off by his mum and he glared at me, his face a little red. I also heard Sirius laughing at him, which made Percy's face go even redder.

"Guys, stop laughing at Percy." Sally told us, which only made us laugh more, and Percy's face got even redder. Sally looked pretty in a powder blue dress and matching high heels; her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and curled. I don't know Sally's age or how old she was when she had Percy, but sometimes when she fixed herself up and put on a little make-up, she didn't really look old enough to have a son Percy's age. She was actually quite pretty for an older woman.

Annabeth now came walking into the room and looked around. "Where's Piper?"

"Still getting dressed." I said. Annabeth looked at Percy and bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at him. Annabeth looked pretty in a light gray dress, and had one side of her curly hair pulled back in a comb with diamonds in the handle. I smirked at that, it was the comb Aphrodite had put in her hair, the time we were heading to save Piper's dad and Aphrodite had given us all a make over, she even wore the owl neckless Aphrodite had put on her. Who knew Annabeth had kept them.

"I know I look like an idiot." Percy grumbled, Just then Piper walked into the room and it took my breath away. She just looked so beautiful. She had her hair long and black with silver streaks in it, her eyes were midnight blue with little silver specks. She also wore silvery robes, with star and moon designs. Even Percy was staring at her. But stopped when both Annabeth and I glared at him.

"So, how do I look?" Piper asked. "I chose witch robes to hide my belly." She said. It was then that I noticed you couldn't tell Piper was pregnant in them. "You know if someone there likes to blam their mouth, and says something later in front of the wrong person."

"Good idea." Sirius said. "And you look nice." he nudged me. "I believe my son thinks so too, right, Harry?"

"Yeah," I said, coming out of my daze. "You look beautiful." I carefully stood up and walked over to Sally and handed her Abby. Then walked over to Piper and gave her a hug and kiss. "You really do look gorgeous." Piper smiled and kissed me back.

"Hey guys." Ron now entered the room, wearing dress robes like the rest of us. "Mum said the guest should be arriving, so she asked if you all could come on outside. Marauder left behind his bone and followed us outside."

"Sure." Sally said, Sirius stood and picked up Abby's car seat and we all followed them outside. Mrs. Weasley came up to us.

"Sirius, Sally, I'll show you to your seat. She said. "But do you kids think you can help welcome the guest and show them to their seat?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Annabeth said, then elbowed Percy who was mumbling something under his breath.

"And of course, Piper, dear, I'll show you to your seat now if you like." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's okay, I rather stick by Harry." Piper said. Mrs. Weasely frowned, but gave a nod and walked Sirius and Sally to their seats as we followed Ron up to the great white marquee in the orchard, to await the arrival of the guest. I made sure my scar was covered; hopefully no Boy-Who-Lived fans would reorganize me. Fred and George were already there and handed us seating plans so we knew what seats to show people. An hour earlier a host of white-robed waiters had arrived, along with a gold-jacketed band, and all of them were currently sat under a tree a shot distance away from us. And behind us, the entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rolls of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold followers.

"When I get married." Fred said, handing me a seating cart. "I'm putting a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's over and you can all wear what you like."

"Good," Percy said, turning his chart every which way trying to read it, "because if you plan on wearing dresses like theses don't even bother inviting me, because I won't come. And I can't read this freaking thing." Annabeth rolled her eyes and took the chart out of Percy's hand.

"Don't worry about it, just stand there looking like a Kelp Head." She told him. But I agreed with Percy, I couldn't read whom ever writing this was either and decided to have Piper help me show people to their seats. I wouldn't want her to walk off with someone I didn't know anyway.

"I'm not planning to marry anyway." George said. He smirked and me, then winked at Piper. "Unless I find a nice pretty demigod who would like to marry me." I glared at him and slipped my hand in Piper's hand and she just rolled her eyes.

"Mum wasn't too bad this morning." Ron said. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here." Percy looked up at Ron confused.

"They are talking about their brother Percy, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him.

"Blimey," Fred said. "Brace yourselves here they come." Brightly colored figures began to appear, one by one, out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sounds of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.

"Excellent, I think a few Veela cousins have arrived." Fred said.

"Just great." Piper mumbled, making a face. As they came closer, I squeezed her hand.

"Behave." I told her. She glared at me. Fred and George went forward and showed some female Veela to their seats, but as they walked by us, they all looked toward Piper; as if they sensed her or something, and started yapping away in French and laughing as they pointed toward her. Piper glared at them, but thankfully other than that, she ignored them.

"Do not pay my cousins any attention, they are just jealous," A male voice with a French accent had walked up to Piper. He had silver hair and deep blue eyes, and was, well, handsome. I frowned when he took her hand out of mine and bent down to kiss it. "It is very rare to come across a non Veela with such beauty." He then said something in French, I didn't understand. Whatever it was made, anger flash in Piper's eyes, before she gave him a sweet smile and said something back in French, which made him go red, and he dropped Piper's hand and walk on, letting Ron show him to his seat. Marauder growled at the man as he walked by him and Piper had to grab my arm to stop me from going after him.

"What did he say to you?" I asked. Piper shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "He won't be bugging me again."

"Wotcher!" said a familiar voice before I could ask Piper what she had said to him, and I turned to see Tonks and Lupin. She had her hair blonde today. And I noticed her and Lupin was holding hands. I guess they had finally got together.

"Hey, Tonks, Moony." I greeted them with a smiled. Piper and I showed them to their seats.

"I like what you did with your hair." Tonks told her.

"Thanks." Piper said. Tonks had been the one to figure out Piper was Metamorphus and showed her how to use her powers to change her looks. She had also been one that helped take Piper's dad to a safe place after we had saved him from a giant, so she and Piper were friends.

After that we showed a few more people to their seats, and was waiting for the next ones when two friends came walking up to the marquee.

"Hello, there, Uncle Harry." Leo greeted, to my surprise he was wearing fiery red wizard robes, so I guess Hermione had picked out what he wore. And of course she was with him, wearing a light blue dress, and had her bushy hair fixed a lot like she did for the Yule Ball and looked quite pretty.

"Don't call me Uncle." I said. "And what are you two doing here."

"I am a friend of the Weasley's, Harry." Hermione said, showing her invitation. "And I bought Leo as my date."

"Oh, yeah." I said. Feeling kind of dumb that I hadn't realized that Hermione would probably be here. And instead of going to their seats right away, they choose to stand there and chat with us for a while, which might have been a mistake, considering who decided to show up as they were standing there talking to us.

We were so busy talking that we didn't notice the guy walk up with dark hair, a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he trusted his invitation in Percy's hands while he checked Annabeth out, his eyes going up and down her body, which made Annabeth glare at him, before she stepped behind Percy to get out of his sight.

"Vicktor!" Hermione shirked. Leo scowled and tightened his hold on Hermione's hand. Vicktor Krum's eyes went from Annabeth to Hermione and he gave a smile.

"Hermy-onee." He said. "You look wonderful." Hermione's cheeks turned pink a little and Leo glared at Krum.

"Her name is Hermione." He snapped. Krum looked his way and frowned.

"I do not know you." He said.

"Viktor, this is Leo, he's my...fri..." Hermione said.

"Boyfriend." Leo said. "Leo is your boyfriend." Viktor looked Leo up and down and gave a little laugh, Leo's eyes flashed angrily, looking like little flames, and Piper and I decided to go ahead and show Krum to his seat. We didn't think Fleur and Bill would like it very much if their wedding suddenly went up in flames.

"Of course Fleur would have invited him." Piper mumbled on our way back to the others. "She seemed to have invited nothing but boys, is Bill sure he wants to marry her, she's such a..."

"Piper." I said. Taking her hand and stopping her rant. "It'll be fine. Hermione likes Leo now. Krum is old news." I had explained to Piper who Krum was and she decided she did not like him. When we made it back to the others Luna was standing there with her dad and to my shock Nico and Hazel. Nico apparently was Luna's date and Hazel, I did not know why she was here.

"Hey, Harry, hi Piper." Hazel greeted us, she looked pretty, with her curly brown hair pulled back with a headband, and she wore a little black dress.

"Hey, Hazel." Piper smiled at her. "You look nice."

"So do you." Hazel said.

"Hey, Hazel, Luna," I said, Nico and my eyes locked on each other's." Hi, Nico." I said. He just looked away, unlike the rest of us, Nico was not wearing wizard robes, but a black dress shirt and black jeans. I guess that was as far as he went to dressing up. He ignored me and looked at Percy and smirked, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"No fair." Percy whined. "You didn't have to wear a dress." He tugged on his robes trying to pull them down over his shoes. "My loving step-father insisted I wear these." Annabeth showed Mr. Lovegood to his seat, but Luna and Nico hung back.

"I tried to get him to wear dress robes." Luna announced. "But it was either that." She pointed at Nico's clothes. "Or he didn't come." Luna like her father was wearing brightly colored robes.

"I didn't even want to come." Nico grumbled. "But since Ron." he glared at Ron. "Invited Hazel, I came to keep an eye on her." Hazel rolled her gold eyes, I noticed all the jewels that was still on the ground left behind by the Veela, were moving and shaken, like thay would like nothing more than to zoom over to Hazel. She must be nervous. Only when she got nervous did she have trouble controlling her ability.

"I don't need a babysitter, Nico." Hazel said. Ron held his arm out for Hazel to take, but smirking Fred and George stepped forward and took either one of her arms, making her look scared.

"Not so fast, little brother." Fred said. Nico narrowed his eyes at the both of them.

"Yes, not so fast." George agreed. "We shall walk the lovely little Hazel to her seat."

"Yes, I believe we need to have a little _talk_ with her." Fred said. "We need to warn...I mean tell _talk _to her about you." They started walking her toward the seats and Ron went to follow, but George stopped them.

"No, little, Ronnie." He said. "You stay and show the next guest to her seat." He winked at Ron before they walked off.

"Out of the way, out of the way." A loud voice said. Ron scowled as an older witch came walking up. Her beaky nose, red-rimmed eyes, and feathery pink hat gave her the look of a pink bad-tempered harpy. She looked at each of us and frowned.

"You need a hair cut, Ronald." she snapped, at Ron. "There for a minute I thought you were Ginevra." Percy started laughing and she glared at him.

"Who in Merlin's name are you." She demanded. Percy raised his eyebrows at her.

"My names' Percy Ja..." He tried to say.

"Percy." She said. "I thought you had red hair like your brothers and your sister? You sure do look different since I last saw you. Are you sure you're really a Weasley? Oh, Well, I have just been showing the bride the right way to were my tiara." She looked from each of us again. "She's a pretty girl, but still _French_." Piper snickered at that. "Well, Ronald, show me to my seat. I am a hundred and seven and I ought not to be on my feet all day."

"What is she talking about I have never met her?" Percy demanded.

"She thought you were Percy Weasley." I told him.

"Hello, Harry." Someone else said and I looked over to see Dumbledore had just arrived. I said hi and Piper and I showed him to his seat, and when we got back, Jason had arrived wearing robes of sky blue that brought out his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded.

"Ginny asked me to come." Jason said. He showed us his invitation and Piper and I showed him to his seat, which was in the same role as ours, and since Piper's feet was starting to get tired from all the walking back and forth, we just sat down, and not long after that the rest came over and sat with us. The wedding was about to start, and all the guest had arrived.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went walking up the aisle, smiling and waving. A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up front of the marquee. Fred wolf-whistled making the Veela break out in giggles. And Piper started mumbling things under her breath about Veela. Not very nice things either. Stuff I'm not even going to repeat. Then everyone fell silent as the music started up. A great sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle; Fleur wore a simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it made them look more beautiful on those it fell on. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual. I saw Jason's jaw drop as Ginny passed us going up the aisle. And Piper, she was sitting at the end and close to the bride going by, when the silvery glow fell up on her it made her look if that was even possible more gorgeous; half the guys sitting around us took their eyes off the bride and began to stare at Piper. She ignored them and just smiled at me and took my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. As the wedding started.

"What on earth is Ginevra wearing." I heard Ron's Auntie Muriel say. "Her dress is way too low-cut." Ginny looked toward Jason, rolled her eyes then winked at him with a smile, before facing front again. My mind went elsewhere as Bil and Fleur started saying their vows. Well, to the girl next to me.

"Hey, Piper." I whispered, so only she could her, she turned her head in a way she could look at me. "When are we going to do that?" I nodded toward the soon to be husband and wife. Piper smiled real big.

"When we're a little older." She said, then reached up and kissed me.

After Bill and Fleur was pronounced Man and wife, the wizard who married them waved his wand and a bunch of white clothed tables appeared, and soon waiters were walking by with trays of food and drinks. After congratulating Bill and Fleur; Piper and I found seats next to our other friends. All but Luna and Nico who were sitting elsewhere. Leo seemed to have gotten over Krum and was joking around and laughing. Some Veela walked by heading to an empty table, they paused and blow a kiss at Jason, which made Ginny glare at them and Jason turn red. Then I had to stop Piper from jumping out of her seat when one ran her hand across my face, then giggled at Piper's mad look. She looked to her Veela sister next to her.

"That is the one Fleur told us about." She said. Her Veela sister mad a fat belly motion with her hands and laughed, making Piper go red. "The one who trapped Harry Potter." They burst out in laughter. And Piper's face got redder and she started chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's not nice to make fun of people." Hazel told them, they just laughed and pointed at Hazel saying stuff in French.

"What you guys get lost." Annabeth snapped, her hand went to the dagger she had on her side.

"And I wasn't trapped by anyone." I told them, looking mad. Piper finally had enough and jumped up and started talking in French saying things to them. Both Veela girls went red and backed off. Piper smirked and sat back down. I don't know what she said, but Hazel started laughing. Marauder growled at them, but they paid them no mind.

"You know French?" Ron asked her

"Only a little." Hazel said. I looked at Piper to see she was still upset.

"Don't listen to them." I told Piper, laying my hand on hers and rubbing it with my thumb.

"Yeah," Percy said. "They're just mad because you're prettier than them." Annabeth gave Percy a funny look.

"What, all you are prettier than them." He said. "They are just a bunch of Veela, you guys are all half god. They're just jealous, any demigod would be better looking than them." I thought Percy was putting his foot in his mouth, but for some reason Annabeth smiled at him.

"Ohh, Percy, are you saying I'm pretty." I teased. Percy scowled at me. But my joke cheered Piper up a little. She did laugh about it anyway.

"All but Harry." Percy said. "He's ugly."

"Thanks, mate." I said. "Love you too." Percy smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"He must think I'm ugly too." Ginny said. "I'm not half god." Percy's face went red.

"You're still way prettier than them." Jason told her, and Ginny smiled at him.

We sat around joking with each other like that for the next hour or so, but then Piper talked me into getting up and dancing with her. I don't like dancing, but I did what Piper wanted. The first song we danced to was a fast song, not really romantic, but then they started playing a slow song. I put one hand on Piper's waist and the other took her hand, and she did the same.

"You look pretty in robes." I told her. Piper smiled at me. "You are the prettiest girl here. Or where ever we go."

"No am not." Piper said, but she was grinning. We danced to a nice little love song. Piper dropped my hand and put both her arms around my waist and I put mine around her and pulled her closer to me. We ended up mostly just hugging more than we were dancing. When Piper laid her head on my shoulder, I looked around at all the couples around us. I saw Bill and Fleur dancing, Ron and Hazel were dancing with each other, Ginny and Jason, Fleur's parents, Dumbldore and some old witch I did not know. Sirius and Sally, Fred and George had snuck off to the bushes somewhere with a couple of Veela. When I turned toward the entrance I saw someone standing there I did not like. She had on black pants, and a silk black blouse, that hung off the shoulders. Her thigh bone handle sword hung from her side, and she was leaning against the entryway drinking a glass of champagne. She saw me looking and raised the glass to me as if in a toast. Then took a drink.

"Enyo." I said. Piper pulled away and looked up.

"What's she doing here?" She asked, just as Enyo gave us a little wink then disappeared. I frowned and shook my head, then something Enyo once told me came to mind.

"Oh, shit." I said, grabbing Piper's hand "There is going to be an attack."

"How do you know that?" Piper asked. Then her eyes widen. "Oh, that's why...?" I nodded my head, and led Piper over to Sirius and Sally.

"Dad!" I cried. They stopped dancing and looked my way.

"Pup, was is it?" Sirius asked they walked over and meet us half-way.

"I saw my sister. I said. "We need to tell Mr. Weasley to stop the party. People need to leave. An attack"

"Wow, hold up there" Sirius said, holding up his hands, looking confused. "You're not making any sense. Abigail is in the house asleep. And what about an attack."

"Not, Abby." I said. "My sister Enyo, the goddess of war. She told me once she showed up when there is going to be a..."

My words were suddenly cut off my screams and shouts, followed by the sounds of tables being knocked over and people running, and apparating. I gripped Piper's hand tighter. Sirius pulled out his wand and stepped in front of Sally.

"A battle." I finished.

"Sally, go grab Abigail and hide." Sirius demanded. Sally didn't protest she turned and took off running for the Burrow.

"Marauder!" I yelled. My faithful lion came running to me. I pointed at Sally. "Go, keep them safe." He gave a nodded and ran after my step-mum.

I slipped off my robes and pulled out my sword, I had hooked to my side underneath. Piper pulled out her dagger, and together we went running toward where we left our friends. But it was hard to get by, now that dozens of earth-born were coming up out of the ground, and Death Eaters were apparatng all around us. I thrust out my hand and blasted a Death Eater away from us, then cast a shield charm over Piper as a spell came her way. She still had the blessings on her, but I wasn't taking any chances. Piper took out an earth-born with her dagger. I then sliced another's one's head off.

"Harry!" Percy came running up to me, he had taken off his robes too, thankfully, like me, he had just slipped it on over jeans and a T-shirt. "Have you seen my mom?" He had worry in his eyes and I knew it was fear something happened to his mum.

"Don't worry, my dad sent her in the house to hide with Abby. I sent Maraduer with her." I told him. Percy sighed in relief, then spun around and put Riptide through an earth-born. Most the guest had apparated away, but a few like the order had stayed to help fight.

I saw Dumbeldore throwing curses at Death Eaters as he was leading some kids into the Burrow out of the battle, Fleur's little sister was among them. Sirius and Remus were standing back to back cursing Death Eaters. I saw Nico fighting in the shadows, I didn't see Luna anywhere, but I did see Leo and Hermione fighting both Death Eaters and earth-born. Ginny and Ron was next to each other fighting too, and Jason came up next to us and sliced the head off an earth-born that was about to grab Piper from behind.

They were still some people panicking and running, Fred and George appeared from somewhere and started helping to lead others to safety. Hazel appeared next to us and started helping. Together my friends and I took out the earth-born, but more just kept popping up.

"I thought you and Nico closed the Doors of Death?" Percy asked, stabbing one.

"We did." I said.

"These aren't the same ones coming back." Annabeth said. "It's just other ones. Gaea is getting stronger."

"Great." I mumbled.

"I think it is." Enyo suddenly popped up next to me, she swung her sword around and took out four earth-born at the same time. "It means more war, and more bloodshed. Won't that be fun?"

"Yes, very exciting." I mumbled, Enyo laughed, then disappeared again. I saw her reappear on the other side of the lawn. She started fighting whoever was around her. I didn't know if she was fighting good guys or bad, knowing Enyo probably both. My friends and I went back to fighting, we stayed close to each other though, so not to get separated. I was suddenly hit with a curse and thrown back. But before the Death Eater could get closer a shadow suddenly surrounded him and he disappeared as if it swallowed him whole. I looked over to see Nico there, he gave me a look a couldn't read, before walking on. Most the earth-born was now gone and none regrow in their place. Death Eaters were most of what was left. And we started fighting them.

But as we did shadows suddenly surrounded us and we disappeared into them. And came out somewhere in London.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded. We all looked to Nico who appeared right after us. "Nico, did you bring us here?" He gave a nod.

"But what about the Wedding?" I demanded. "You have to take us back. My dad is there."

"And Hermione and Leo." Hazel said. "And Ron."

"And Ginny." Jason said, scowling at Nico.

"And My mom." Percy added. "And Abby."

"We have to make sure nothing happened to them." I said. "Come on, Nico, we were in a middle of a battle."

"All that was left was a few Death Eaters." Nico said. "The Order is there, Sirius is there, and Lupin, they are all good wizards. They can handle things. The monsters were taken care of, we did.."

"What about Luna?" Jason demanded. "You left her behind too." Nico gave Jason a dirty look, that even sent chills down my back. But just then two girls walked passed us, pointed at Jason and Piper's robes and burst out in silly giggles.

"Oh go dye your hair." Piper snapped at them. They gave her a dirty look and went on their way.

"Guys, maybe we should talk elsewhere." Ananbeth said. "Too many people around here." She was looking around as more people passed and pointed at us. Jason slipped his robes off and tossed them on the ground. Like Percy and I, he had on clothes underneath, and so did Piper. But she didn't toss her robes on the ground she folded them up and stuffed them into the quiver, she had hidden under her robes.

"Come on, guys let's go in that café over there and set down and talk." Annabeth said. "These heels are killing me."

"Where are we anyway?" Piper asked.

Hazel looked around then pointed at a sign. "Tottenham Court Road."

We found an open café and we all sat around a table, we ordered drinks just so the waiters wouldn't kick us out and when she went to get them we made Nico explain why he just whisked us away when we were fighting.

"Don't you see?" Nico demanded. "I brought you here because I think we need to start the Horcrux hunt now. Gaea is getting stronger every minute. If we wait anymore; it'll be too hard to find them. With earth-born popping up everywhere, not to mention having to avoid Death Eaters, they have already taken over most the wizard world."

"But Piper hasn't had the baby yet." I said. "And I'm not leaving her behind." Nico frowned at me. I could tell he was still mad about the little fight we had.

"She doesn't have to." He finally said. "She can still come along. She has the blessings on her still. She'll just have to be extra careful."

"But we don't know where they are." Hazel said.

"We know where the locket is." Nico said. Percy frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nico is right." Annabeth said. "I've been thinking the same thing. If Gaea gets too strong it'll be impossible to even look for the Voldemort's Horcruxes, little lone find them. We have to start now if we are going to at all."

I sighed and put my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. They both had a good point. I was just worried about Piper and the baby. We don't even know how long the Blessings will last. I felt Piper put her hand on my back and rub it.

"They're right." She said. "Harry, Babe, I'll be okay. You'll be there to keep me safe too."

"I would like to know if my mom is okay." Percy said. "We didn't even stay long enough to see if anyone was hurt."

"No one's dead." Nico said. "I would know."

"Oh, that's real comforting." Jason said. As the waitress sat our drinks on the table, then went to take the order of two workman who had entered the café. "But is anyone hurt? Is Ginny?" Nico rolled his eyes as I watched the two work man wave the women away and wouldn't order anything. I frowned, I had a bad feeling about that.

"You just whisked us away leaving my girlfriend behind." Jason went on.

"If you hadn't been standing so close to the others you wouldn't have been whisked away." Nico said. "We hadn't planned to take you with us."

"He's here now." Annabeth said. "And since Gaea has gotten stronger maybe it's a good thing to bring an extra person with us."

"Well, don't I feel wanted." Jason mumbled. I wasn't paying attention to any of them, I was watching the workmen. I didn't like how they kept glancing over at us.

"We can't start hunting now." Percy said. "So, before we decided anything we need to see if the others are okay."

"Maybe we can find a place to send an I.M." Piper suggested. "I'm sure the fighting is over now and they are probably worrying about us too." Piper laid her hand on mine. "Right, Harry." I didn't answer. "Harry?"

"Dose anyone even have money to pay for this?" Hazel asked.

It all happened fast, the two work men made identical movements, and I mirrored them without conscious thought: All three of us drew wands. I pushed Piper over in the seat and covered her with my body as the Death Eater's spell shattered the wall, where Piper's head has just been. I pointed my wand and yelled,

"S_tupefy!"_

The blonde Death Eater was hit in the face by a jet of red light: He slumped sideways unconscious. Getting over their shock the others ducked as the other Death Eater fired spells.

The spell hit the table and it blow up, I covered Piper more as the force of the explosion slammed him into the wall, and a piece even went out the window making a shattering sound. Then my friends jumped back up, Annabeth turned to the waitress who was looking at us wide-eyed. She snapped her finger.

"Go now! You saw nothing!" She said. And the waitress ran out the door. Percy leaped over the destroyed table as the Death Eater throw a spell at him, it just bounced off his chest and he grabbed the Death Eater's wand and brought his elbow up and knocked him out flat and he crumbled to the floor.

"Hazel, lock the door." I told her, getting off of Piper and helping her to her feet. She ran over and not only locked the door, but also turned the sign to : Closed.

"Get the lights too." Nico added. And Hazel turned the lights out and closed the window binds. And I lit up the end of my wand so we could see some.

"How the Hades did they know we are here?" Annabeth demanded, as we all walked up to one Death Eater. She took her foot and turned him over.

"That's Dolohov." I said. I shined my light on the other one. "And that's Thorfinn Rowle."

"Who cares what their names are." Nico snapped. "How did they know we were here?"

"What are we going to do with them?" Hazel asked.

"Kill them." Nico said. We looked at him like he was crazy. "They would have killed us. We did it before. Remember those Death Eaters that attacked us on the ship."

"That was different." Percy said. "We just can't kill someone in cold blood."

"Why not?" Nico demanded. "They do. They might have heard what we were talking about. We can't risk them running off and telling their master."

"We just have to wipe their memories." I spoke up. "It's better like that, it'll throw them off the scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here."

"Harry's right." Piper said. "But, Babe, can you do the charm now. Last time when I...when I asked you to do it on my dad, you said you might mess up and wipe away their whole memories."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Dose it really matter if I wipe away their whole memories?" Piper shrugged.

"Probably not." She said. I pointed my wand at Dolohov and wrapped ropes around him, and then pointed it at the other one and did the same. I then used a spell to wake them up; they looked up at us. Fear in their eyes. I pointed my wand at them and Nico grabbed my arm.

"Hang on a second." He demanded, then got down low to Dolohov, pulled out his silver hunting knife and put it to his throat.

"Nico." Annabeth said, he ignored her.

"How did you know we were here?" He demanded. Dolohov spit at him and Nico pressed his knife hard to his throat and drew some blood. Shadows began to dance around. "Answer me."

"Stop it with the shadows." Rowle demanded, they were really freaking him out. I waved my hand and made more.

"Then tell us." I demanded. "How did you know where we were? Are we being followed?

"It's because you said the Dark Lord's name." Rowle cried. "He put a curse on it. If you speak his name it breaks any protective spells and lets us know where you are."

"Damn." Percy said.

"Don't worry we just won't say his name." Jason said. "No biggie."

"Yeah, we'll just call him Tommy boy." I smirked them pointed my wand at Dolohov's. _"Obliviate,"_ His eyes turned glossy. I smirked again and pointed my wand at Rowle and did the same.

"Now all we have to do it clean up." I said. Percy frowned at me.

"Man, I know you're a neat freak, but clean now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think people will be suspicious if they come in here or if that waitress was to come back and the place looked as if it's been bombed?" I demanded.

"Harry's right." Annabeth said. "The Mist has already been felling, we don't need this all over the news."

"Leave it to me." I said, waving my wand and used magic to start cleaning up the place. Nico stood back up and watched a few minutes before he waved his hands and shadows shaped like people formed and began to help. It took us maybe thirty minutes to get it cleaned up. When we were done I turned to Nico.

"Thanks." I said. He didn't say anything just went to walk away, I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry about the other day, about our fight. And what I said." Nico pulled his arm away.

"Look, I just want to find the Horcruxes so we can destroy Vold...their maker and be done with it." Nico said, before walking back over to the others. I frowned and went over there too.

"Now what?" Jason asked. I looked at them all, everyone but Nico was looking at me as if I had all the answer. I sighed and grabbed Piper's hand.

"I guess we go to Grimmauld place." I said. "We can stay the night there and then plan how we are going to get into the Ministry and get the lock from toad face. When we get there we'll contact my dad or someone from the wedding somehow and if everyone is okay."

"So, we're starting the Horcrux hunting then?" Hazel asked.

"I guess so." I said. And I pulled a Nico and surrounded us all into shadows.

_A.N. Hope this chapter was good, and I said it was going to get more like Harry Potter. Hope you like it. If you're wondering the guy who was trying to flirt with Piper was a male Veela, I know the books never said there was male Veela, but common sense tells me they have to be in order to have full Veela or any Veela for that matter. And about Hazel knowing a little French. I'm pretty sure in either SON or MOA she mentioned knowing a Little French since she grow up in New Orleans. I think she did anyway. Oh and sorry if I didn't get what Krum calls Hermione right. I didn't feel like digging out GOF and looking it up. _


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. Sorry there is no action in this chapter, but I did just give you two first chapters with fighting. Here is Mostly planning to go in the Ministry and part of the Ministry. Hope it was good._

Chapter 3: We start the Hunt.

Percy's P.O.V.

Harry took us to Grimmauld Place, he used his mirror to contact Sirius. Everyone at the wedding was okay, most people apparated away before the fighting really started. The Death Eaters tortured who was left there, trying to get information on where we went. After seeing us disappear, Hermione had grabbed Leo's hand and apparated back to camp: Well, outside the border anyway. You can't just apparate into camp. (Something we were all thankful for) My mom wasn't hurt thank the gods, after the attack started mom had run into the house grabbed Abby and hide in the attic. Any cries Abby did while they we up there was drowned out by the ghoul's moans and banging of pipes. None of the Death Eaters had been willing to go to search the attic; they didn't want to come across the ghoul, plus the rather large lion lying on the floor blocking the way up also had something to do with it. So they never knew mom nor Abby was there. I know mom had only been willing to hide away to protect my little sister. She wasn't the type of person who hides from anything. Especially when her husband was below being tortured. I would hate to think what mom must have felt like hearing the screams from the people below and knew there was nothing she could do to help. After the Death Eaters left Abby stopped crying and didn't get cranky for the rest of the night. Harry thinks she somehow sensed something bad was going to happen. We were all just glad everyone was fine. And after Harry ended his connection with Sirius we had a few disagreements and arguments, then we went to bed.

We did not start Horcrux hunting the next day, much to Nico's displeasure nor the next. Or the day after that. We waited, and planned as Annabeth insisted. We also watched the Ministry and eavesdropped on the workers. So we could learn how things worked there. Annabeth's plan was to try to sneak in there dressed as workers; thankfully Hermione had brewed some Polyjuice potion at camp a few mouths back in case we needed it, along with a lot other potions. And the next day Annabeth had contacted her and asked for her to send it to us. It arrived the next morning. Nico was getting angry that we were taking so long to get the locket, but like Annabeth and Piper have tried to tell him, we needed to have a good plan so we wouldn't get caught. Yeah we could probably get away if we did. But if word got back to Voldemort that we had been there he might get suspicious of our reasoning and do some digging and find out we were hunting the pieces of his soul. And that would not be good. We didn't need him to know until we had destroyed them all.

Right now we were all sitting around the drawing-room planning: Well Annabeth was planning, Jason was sitting with his arms crossed looking broad and Hazel was trying to convince Nico to make up with Harry. I don't know what happened the day they went to the Doors of Death; I know they closed them and then fought because Nico had talked Harry's mortal mom and dad to go down Tartarus and closed the door on that end, without talking to Harry first, but that was it. I didn't know what was said to each other or what led to Nico given Harry a black eye. A black eye that had stayed on Harry's face for a week, but Harry and Nico were yet to make up and though they were we working together there was tension there and they keep bickering with one another, which was starting to get annoying. I happen to know my step-brother has tried to apologize to Nico, but Nico wouldn't accept it. Me, I wish they would both just shut up, we weren't going to get anything done with them bickering.

"They are people watching the house." Piper said from the window. She stood there watching for Harry as she chewed on her lower lip. Today had been Harry's turn to put on Annabeth's cap and stand outside the Ministry and watch.

"How could that be?" Nico asked, he left Hazel's side and walked up next to Piper and looked. "Those are Death Eaters, you don't think the Feildus Charm had failed do you?"

"I doubt it." Annabeth said. She was sitting at a round table going over a map and some plans. "They probably know the house should be here and is watching to see if anyone shows up."

"How would they know the house is supposed to be here?" Hazel asked. Annabeth looked up from her plans.

"Hazel, Sirius' is related to half the Death Eaters in one way or another." She said kindly. "So, I'm sure even if it's been years, or as far back as when they were all kids, but I'm sure they have been to this house at least once in the past."

"Oh," Hazel said. "I guess that makes sense. Is he really related to half the Death Eaters?"

"Almost." Annabeth said. "At least by marriage. Just go over a look at his family tree if you don't believe me."

"I do." Hazel said. But she got up and walked over to the Black family tapestry that hung on the back wall anyway. "It's all-stars and consolations names. All but Narcissa Malfoy, oh and a Dorea. Hey, she married a Potter."

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "Sirius and Harry are distantly related." She pushed aside a piece of paper and pulled another one to her. I was capping and uncapping Riptide as I lay on the couch, with my legs spread out. It was just so boring here. And my ADHD did not like being copped up in this old house. "Purbloods are like the gods, they're all related in some way or another. Sirius said it was from them marrying their own cousins just to keep the family bloodline pure."

"That's just gross." I said. Making a face.

"That's what Harry said when Sirius told him." Annabeth said.

"And I agree." Jason said. "If I was a wizard I would marry a muggle, before I would marry my cousin."

"Apparently Sirius agrees with you." Nico said.

"What time it?" Piper asked. Nico went and sat back down, but Piper hadn't moved from her spot. Still watching out the window for Harry, I don't know how she excepted to see him. He would be in Annabeth's cap. Unless he was stupid and took it off on his way here. And with two Death Eaters watching the house I hoped he didn't.

"Two O'clock." Jason answered, looking over at the grandfather clock in the corner. It didn't like me much. Every time I walked by it, it threw bolts at me.

"Damn." Piper said. "We still have an hour before Harry is due back."

"Piper, why don't you sit down somewhere." Annabeth said. "It can't be good for you to stand on your feet so long, and Harry won't be happy if you were to get sick or something while we were suppose to be watching you."

"Suppose to be watching me?" Piper asked, turning around and frowning at us. "What do you mean you're suppose to be watching me?" Annabeth looked up from her map.

"Um...well, Harry just asked us to keep an eye on you while he was gone." Annabeth said. Piper groaned but said nothing. I guess she was used to Harry's over protectiveness. After another moment of watching out the window, Piper finally walked over and sat across from Annabeth.

"Nico," Hazel said. "Would Dorea's children have been descendants of Hades too?"

"No," Nico said. "Harry is related to Hades from his dad's mother's side. He's our brother Ignotus Peverell's great-great-grandson. He only had one son. Who had two daughters, the eldest of the two married a Potter and had James. Who we all know is Harry's real father. So, no, the Potter's Dorea Black married into were not apart of the Peverell line. It's through his mother that James was a descendant of Hades."

"Oh," Hazel said. "You know Sirius isn't on here."

"His Mother blasted him off." Piper said. "After he had run away from home and moved in with Harry's dad." She laid her hand on her stomach and smiled. We all sent in silence for a while and Hazel lift the Black family tree and sat back down. I counted to cap and uncap Riptide.

"Would you stop that?" Annabeth snapped at me. Not wanting to get on her bad side at the moment. I stopped and put the pin back in my pocket.

"Abigail is on the tree." Hazel told me. "There is a gold line coming from Sirius' burnt mark that leads to the name Abigail Black. " Annabeth looked thoughtful.

"I guess it's the magic of the family tree." She said. "When a Black family member is born it must magically appear on it. Your mom, Percy, must not be on it because either you actually have to add when someone gets married or since they were married in the muggle world their marriage isn't reorganized in the wizard world."

"Or it could be because she is a muggle." Piper said.

"I think we should go to the Ministry tomorrow." Nico said out of the blue. Annabeth frowned up at him. "Oh, don't give me that look. We know all we are going to know. It's now or never. You said that yourself." Annabeth glared at Nico and went back to her notes.

"I don't know." She said, after a moment. "Do you think we know enough."

"We just need to get a hold of those coins things." Nico said. "To get in, and if our plan goes right we will."

"Let's just wait and see what Harry thinks when he gets back." Piper said. Nico scowled at her, but dropped it.

"I think Nico is right." Jason picked up where Nico left off. "We need to start looking for the other ones. We can't wait all summer just planning to get the locket. We still have no clue where the others are."

"And we know where Umbridge's office it." Nico said. "We've all over heard workers talking about her. It's on level one."

"We know all we're going to find out." Jason said. "I think Harry is just putting it off as long as he can, because of Piper being pregnant." Piper frowned at him.

"Harry's not the only one putting it off, thank you." Piper snapped. "We all agreed we needed to plan."

"We've planned for four days now." Jason snapped. "If the daughter of Athena over there hasn't come up with a good plan by now, she's not going to."

"Hey," I cried. "Watch it." Jason rolled his eyes and got up and left the room.

"Prat." Piper mumbled. I smirked, being around Harry so much, must be rubbing off on her.

"Maybe they're right." I said. Both Piper and Annabeth glared at me. "What? We do need to get the locket before Umbridge decides to get ride of it or something. "

Piper sighed. "Like I said. Let's wait until Harry gets back and see what he thinks." She got back up and went over to the window again. "The Death Easters are gone."

"Good." Annabeth said, nodding her head. "Now we don't have to worry that they'll see Harry when he..." She was cut off by the sounds of Jason shouting something at someone. We all looked at one another, then jumped to our feet and went running down the stairs. I was the first one to make it down to Jason, he was standing three-steps from the bottom with his sword pointed to Harry's throat.

"Wow, Mate, it's just me." Harry said. Holding his hands up, I saw he had two Daily Prophets in one hand. And Annabeth's cap in the other. Jason sighed and dropped the sword.

"Sorry, man." Jason said. "You scared the heck out of me. You're not due back yet." Piper pushed past us and ran down the stairs and threw her arms around Harry's waist. Harry smiled and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the News Papers around her.

"Yeah, Well, since it's a weekend not many wizards showed up for work." Harry explained. "So, I looked in the waste bins by the Ministry, trying to find out anything I could, about what's happening now in the Wizard World and I found a couple Daily Prophets that are just a few days old. I thought you all should see them. Come on into the kitchen and I'll show you."

Harry pulled away from Piper took her hand and led us all down to the kitchen, where we all sat around the table, and Harry sat in the chair at the end where Sirius usually sits. Then tossed Annabeth's hat to her .

"Now it took me a while to read them. The letters keep scrambling around. I didn't read much, but I did understand enough to know it isn't good." Harry said. He unfolded one of the papers and passed it to Piper, who was next to him. "Read, that out to everyone, Fancy Face." Piper picked up the paper, frowned at the Headline.

_"Muggle-Born Register," _She read out loud. "_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called Muggle-Borns, the better to understand how they came to posses magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. When no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefor the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

_"The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of Magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to ever so-called Muggle-Born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-Born Registration Commission."_

"Steal magic?" Hazel asked. "How can anyone steal magic? That doesn't even make sense."

"All those poor Muggle-Borns." Piper said. "Sounds like they're being rounded up like animals."

"Makes me glad Hermione is back at camp." Harry said. He took the paper Piper had and turned the page. "Right here is a list of all the Muggle-Born most wanted for the so-called interviews and looked who is number one on their list."

"Hermione Jean Granger." Piper read. "Them bastards. They better not go anywhere near my sister." Harry gave Piper a little smile as he unfolded the other paper. Hermione was a daughter of Aphrodite too, so that made Piper and her half-sisters and they grew pretty close on our last quest. The one we all went on to save Harry. Who had been kidnapped by twin giants.

"Don't worry, Piper." I said. "Even if they could get past the camp broader, they would have a hell of a hard time going through Leo to get to Hermione. I don't care how magical they are. I doubt any of them are fire-proof." Piper smirked at that.

"Not to mention Hermione is a smart girl and can take care of herself. Plus she is a demigod also, not just a witch." Annabeth added. "But all this stealing magic. Hazel is right. That doesn't even make sense. Idiots, muggle-borns don't need wizard ancestry, they are mortals blessed by lady Hecate."

"I bit ol' Tommy boy is behind this." I said. "Isn't that one of his goals? Get ride of the muggles and muggle-borns?"

"Yep," Harry said. "Muggle-borns show up for their so-called interviews and no one ever sees them again."

"That's awful." Hazel said.

"It's the truth." Nico said. Harry nodded and handed Piper the other paper.

"Read that." Harry said. "You guys aren't going to like it." Piper frowned and pulled the paper to her.

_"Wanted and dangerous, " _she read out. "_Harry Potter and his bane of muggle friends that are known S.O.P are wanted on the questioning of several attacks and disappearances in both the magical and muggle worlds. Along with several burglaries in Diagon Ally, even murder, and arson; they each have their own reward for any information leading to their capture and brought forth for questioning. Below is a picture of each wanted suspect. Approach with extreme caution."_ Piper got done reading and put the paper down.

"There is a picture of each of us on here and a list of the crimes we were supposed to have done." Piper said. "Harry has the biggest price on his head. 100,000 galleons for destroying Azkaban and the murder of a Ministry worker." Piper frowned and she and Harry shared a glance.

"That's a lie." Annabeth cried. "Harry has never killed anyone." Harry looked down at his hands a look of guilt crossed his face and Nico frowned at him, his eyes searching Harry's.

"Yeah, well...um." Harry stumbled. Then went silent. I frowned.

"What dose S.O.P. mean, and when did we even start calling ourselves that?" I asked.

"Don't you get it?" Annabeth asked. "It means Seven of the Prophecy, I bit the only ones wanted in the paper are the ones from the prophecy. Right, Piper?"

"Yep." Piper said. "It's me, Harry, Nico, you, Percy, Jason, and Leo. Who is the next to the highest, being charged with arson. For the time he accidentally burned down Hogsmeade. But I don't understand what Nico is being charged for. Who is Olivander and why would Nico kidnap him."

"I haven't kidnapped anyone." Nico denied.

"Olivander is a wand maker." Harry said. "All Hogwarts students get their wands from him, but my dad told me the other day, he disappeared from his wand shop. No one knows where he went or what happen to him. Tommy must have had him taken. Why I do not know. If I still had my old wand. I would say it was to find out about the twin cores between my old wand and Vold...Tommy Boy's. But everyone knows it was snapped. So I don't know. Unless Vold...shit, I need to watch that. I mean Tom is making Olivander make him some new powerful wand."

"Maybe he wanted to stop anyone from getting new wands or new muggles-borns from getting wands, so they don't get to go to Hogwarts or learn magic." Hazel suggested. Harry frowned.

"I guess that could be one of the reasons." he said. "But I think there is something from Oilvander he wants. Did you see what Jason is accused of. For the disappearance of some famous muggle weapons maker. I think Tom wants someone to make him some kind of powerful weapon."

"Or he's trying to find out about a powerful weapon." Jason said. His eyes dropped to the sword hooked to Harry's side "He is a son of Zeus."

"He also saw Harry using that sword on Mount Tam." Nico point in. "And the things it can do. He might be trying to find out information about it."

"That could be, but what about the wand maker?" I asked. "Why would he want him?" Harry pulled out his wand and summoned a butterbeer from the cabinet; it came zooming through the air and right into his hand. He opened it and took a drink of it, and it wasn't until he sat it back down, that he began to talk.

"I think I know what wand he might be after." Harry said. Piper reached over and took a drink from his butterbeer. "I don't know if Oilvander would know anything about it. He knows a lot about wandlore, but it's mostly wands he has sold or made." he gave Nico a meaningful look, Nico narrowed his eyes before they widened. I reckon he knew what Harry was talking about. "Right now I think we should just concentrate on finding his Horcruxes before we worry about anything else. Piper, Baby, turn the page and read the Headline, please." Piper did as Harry asked.

_"A New Ministry law is being set up," _Piper frowned. _"The muggle teens that seem to have knowledge of our world and have their own abilities that call themselves demigods, are being asked to register their names and the names of their parent, their ability and surrender all weapons in their possession to the Department of regulation and control of magical creatures, they face punishment if they refuse to do so."_

"Creatures." Annabeth cried. "They make us sound like wild animals."

"Don't you see?" Harry asked. "There is wizard law that states none wizard magical creatures such as goblins or house-eleves are not allowed to carry wands. So, they are classifying us as a magical creature, so we fit into that law and won't be allowed to carry weapons or wands. A pathetic way to try to make us helpless. Like we will listen to that." Harry snorted and took another drink from his butterbeer.

"We wouldn't have to listen to it." I said. "We're not from here. So their laws don't affect us."

"They also want to know what we can do and what god parent we have." Nico said. We all turned to him. "Didn't you hear. That said parent, not parents. It had a hidden meaning to us. Tom Riddle is controlling the Ministry through someone. They want to know all they can about us. So they can find a way to defeat us." Nico took a breath. 'But like Percy said we don't have to follow their laws. They're just grasping at straws."

"The law affects the demigods at camp that came from Hogwarts. And Harry." Annabeth said. "I think they're also trying to element some of our allies. Think about it. If there is still demigods at Hogwarts we haven't discovered yet. With this new law they're going to be too sacred to speak up. They won't want to hand over their wand. Give up the only world they have ever known."

"And then Gaea could come in and talk them into joining their side." Jason said. "Smart if you think about it. Plus we're going to be in this world for a while. We get caught with wands or weapons, just one more law they can charge us with breaking."

"I don't like how we are being classified as creatures." Annabeth mumbled crossing her arms.

"Another thing to make demigod wizards not want to speak up." Harry said. "With how people in the wizard world treats other magical beings as if they are scum. Who would want to be treated like that?"

"No offense to you or your dad, Harry." Jason said. "But I'm starting to agree with Zethes. Wizards are too full of themselves." Harry playfully glared at Jason, before he smirked.

"I've thought so myself sometimes." Harry said. "Even my dad can be a bit full of himself at times."

"Arrogant." I said. "That's what Sirius is." Harry nodded in agreement; with a smile.

"He's a good dad though." Harry said. I nodded.

"Yeah, Sirius is a nice guy." I said. "He treats my mom like she's a queen or something. Though it seems to get on her nerves." We all fell silent in our own thoughts I watched as Harry smiled at Piper and laid his hand on her stomach, then his eyes lit up, when he felt the little guy within give a kick. I had asked Piper a couple of weeks ago if I could feel her stomach. I wanted to see how it felt when the baby kicked, she said yes and Harry had walked into the living room at that time. He asked me if I was trying to take his girl. I thought he was mad at first, but when Piper started laughing I realized Harry was just teasing me, and after he threatened to tell Annabeth on me we broke out wrestling on the living room floor. Yeah, Harry and I have a pretty weird friendship.

Harry sighed took his hand from Piper and leaned forward. "I'm going to suggest something I don't know if you all will agree to or not."

"What is it?" I asked. Harry looked at me, then Nico, then Jason and back to Piper, before leaning back in his seat and frowning in thought.

"I think we should go to the Ministry and get the locket tomorrow." He said. We all looked at him in shock. Heck, that was just what everyone was upstairs arguing over before he got back. "I know, Beth, you thought we should plan, but if you go by what we just read. It seems we've already waited too long. It's going to be harder now, and if we wait any longer we're not going to be able to pull it off."

"We were talking about this before you go back." Jason said. "Nico and I were thinking pretty much the same thing. We need to act now if we are at all."

"Before more and more people read those papers." Harry said. Annabeth frowned.

"But do we know enough to do it tomorrow?" Annabeth asked. She had her thinking look on her face.

"I think we do." Nico said. "We know where to find Umbridge and how to get in. We just need to get some of those coin token things."

"How do we get some though?" I asked. "Do we owl Mr. Weasley and ask if he has some?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I want to leave Mr. Weasley out of this." Harry said. "If he knows we could show up, he'll be nervous and looking around for us. It could blow our whole cover, and put all of us in danger. No best to stick with what we have planned.

"So, we knock out some Ministry workers and take what tokens we find in their pockets." Jason said. "Then we PollyJuice ourselves into looking like them, and take their place. Get the locket from Umbrige and get out."

"Sounds too easy." Hazel said. "So, something is bound to go wrong."

"Hazel, don't jinx it." Piper said. Harry grinned at her.

"But we haven't even seen Umbridge over go into the Ministry." Annabeth said. I frowned that was right, Annabeth, Nico, Jason and I all have taken turns watching the entrance this past four days, and none of us had noticed Umbridge.

"Did you see her at all today?" I asked. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Most the Ministry people use the flow to get to work." Hazel said. "Maybe Umbridge dose." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she would think she was too important than to do something like walk to work." Harry said. "It's beneath her."

"Are we really sure them coins is how they get in?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, " Nico said. "I heard a dude in the Navy Blue robes bitch about I,t when he borrowed one from his friend, because he forgot to bring any."

"The guy for Magical Maintenance." Hazel said. "Yeah, I heard him too." Oh yeah, I had forgotten Hazel had went with Nico the day he watched. She wore Annabeth's hat and looked out, while Nico had turned into a shadow and actually snuck into the Ministry to have a look; see how things were being run in there. He also was able to steal us some robes, so we won't have to strip them off the wizards we knock out. We all weren't using the Pollyjuice. Piper would be hidden under Annabeth's cap: You can't use the potion if pregnant, it could hurt the baby changing into someone else. And Nico will hide in the shadows.

"How do you know where he works?" Annabeth asked. Hazel blushed a little.

"I had Ron tell me about the Ministry once." Hazel said. "He knows a lot about it, because his dad works there."

"Yeah, well, I think you're spending too much time with Ron" Nico said. Hazel frowned at him.

"I'm allowed to have friends, Nico." Hazel said.

"I think Ron would like to be more than a friend." Nico said. Hazel glared at him.

"What's wrong with that. You have a girlfriend." Hazel said. "Why can't I have a boyfriend?"

"He's too old for you." Nico said. "You just turned fifteen, he's seventeen. In the Wizard World he's of age. You're still a kid."

"That's just two years." Hazel said. "And if I hadn't died, I would be of age now too."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, and old enough to be Ron's great-grandma." Both Hazel and Nico glared at him.

"But I'm not." Hazel said. She stood up. "Nico, just because you brought me back from the dead does not mean you get to tell me what to do." She headed for the door, but then turned around. "Oh, and Annabeth, don't worry you'll have one more day to plan. Because tomorrow is Sunday, and Ron told me that only Magical Maintenance works on Sundays. It's the one day of the week, they really clean out the whole Ministry and make sure all the wards are still working right. So going tomorrow will be useless, since Umbridge won't even be there."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Nico demanded. Hazel glared at him.

"You didn't ask." She said. "No one seems to want to know my thoughts on anything, so, why give them." And with that Hazel left.

Harry frowned looking at the door Hazel just walked out of. "She's right you know. We haven't asked her thoughts on anything." He stood. "I'll be right back." Harry left the room. And I frowned. We haven't really be involving Hazel in any of these plans. Which seemed like a mistake now. Because of her friendship with Ron, it seemed Hazel knows a lot about the Ministry. Great, now I feel bad about it. I looked at Nico.

"What? He is too old for her." Nico said. "Ron's considered an adult now. He should find someone his own age to hang out with."

"Aren't you really like seventy or eighty years old?" I asked. "So, wouldn't you be too old for Luna?" Nico glared at me.

"That's different." He snapped. I smirked, sounded to me that Nico just didn't want anyone around his sister. Bit protective it seemed. Who known Nico could be like that.

"Oh, let her be, Nico." Piper said. "Hazel has liked Ron for a while now. She's a good girl, she's not going to do anything stupid."

"Like get pregnant." Nico said. Piper's face took on a hurt look before she glared at Nico. Before turning away. I could still see a little hurt on her face.

"Hey, Man, you didn't have to say that." I said. Nico shrugged.

"It's true, they might be all happy about it now." Nico said. He looked at Piper. "But admit it; getting pregnant had been a stupid accident. You didn't plan it." Piper crossed her arms and said nothing. Maybe because she couldn't really say anything, because Nico was telling the truth. But he didn't have to be so blunt about it. Be then this was Nico, he blurts out what he sees as the truth and doesn't care who likes it.

"Come on." Annabeth said. "Let's not fight. We should be planning. We might not be going to the Ministry tomorrow, but we are Monday, that gives us two days to plan."

"I'm starting to get hungry." I said. Partly because I was and partly to change the subject from Piper's pregnancy, before Harry got back in here, last thing I wanted to see was an over protective demigod/wizard lose his famous temper. He did inherit it from Hera after all and when he gets mad, he gets mad.

"I'll see if I can get Harry to cook us all something." Piper said. I smiled at that. I love Harry's cooking almost as much as I love my mom's, even if he did refuse to cook blue food. But when my mom was getting into her late months of pregnancy, and her doctor had ordered her to stay off her feet. Harry took over all the housework and cooking. I learned then that Harry was a real good cook, and could cook anything. I got a little angry, though, when I asked how he learned to cook like that, he just shrugged and said he has been cooking since before he could see over the stove. Damn Durselys, who lets a kid that little anywhere near a stove little lone do the cooking. Wonder if Harry would get mad if I suggest a little trip to Surry while in England.

All day Sunday we planned for our little trip to the Ministry, I found myself agreeing to Hazel's earlier comment. It did sound too easy, so I was sure something was going to go wrong. But we had to do it anyway. So, Monday morning found us all leaving the safety of number Grimmauld place. Piper under Annabeth's cap, and holding on tightly to Harry's hand so not to get separated from him. The rest of us in the wizard robes Nico had taken from the Ministry, and believe me when I say we got some pretty weird looks on the bus. We decided so many demigods walking to the Ministry might not be a good idea, so we caught the bus so we could get there faster and less of a chance to get attacked. Piper made sure she had her pendant on so we would know if a monster was around. We each also had bags full of stuff we might need. Though where a bunch of Wizard joke stuff would come in handy I had no idea, but you never know. We got off the bus and walked a way to a tiny alleyway, where the first stage of our plan was to take place. At the moment we were the only ones here, but Nico still faded into the shadows anyway.

"She should be here in about five minutes." Annabeth said, checking her watch. "So, we should hide." We all walked over to a dumpster at the dead-end and got behind it and Annabeth peeped out on one side and Harry the other. "Harry, when she gets here, I'll give you the word and you stun her."

"I know." Harry said. "Piper, you keep hold of my shirt. I don't want to lose you."

"Just because I'm visible doesn't mean I can't walk along side you." Piper remarked from somewhere.

"I know that, baby girl." Harry said. "I just feel more.."

"Shh," Annabeth said. "Stop talking, it's time for her to appear." And with a loud pop a little Ministry witch with gray hair Apparated feet from us. She barely had time to take in her surrounding, when Annabeth gave Harry a nod and he shut a stunner at the women and she crumbled to the ground.

"Hope she didn't hit her head." Hazel said. At Annabeth word I stepped out from behind the dumpster walked over as fast as I could to the women, lifted her up over my shoulder, grabbed her dropped handbag and carried her back to where the others were. I laid her on the ground and Annabeth bent down and pulled out a couple gray hairs, as Harry opened his bag and got out four little jars of Polyjuice Poiton. And handed one of them to Annabeth she took the top off and dropped the hair in. I opened her handbag and began to go through it. Hey, we need to know who she was, so Annabeth can answer if anyone yells at her.

"Mafalda Hopkirk," I told her. Annabeth made a face at the name. "She works in the..."

"Improper Use of Magic Office." Harry finished. I gave him a look and he shrugged. "I might have gotten a few warnings from her." I snorted and handed Annabeth the tokens I found in her bag. "Along with the card.

"Cheers." Annabeth said, before she turned the jar up and drained the potion in one drink. She made a face. "That's nasty." We all watched as Annabeth's curls straighten out, then shrunk into her head, and her gray eyes darken to a brown.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hazel asked. Harry pulled out his wand and did a spell that wrapped ropes around the women and then he pulled out a cloth and blinded folded her. He then leaned her against the wall.

"No need to have her wake up and see who we are." Harry explained about the blindfold.

"Alright, one down and three to go." Jason said. Annabeth checked her watch.

"Okay, the guy from Magical Maintenance will be here any second." Annabeth said. "Percy, you can be him."

"Why me?" I asked. "Harry is the neat freak."

"Very funny, Seaweed Brain." Harry mumbled.

"Hey, don't call me that." I protested. "Only Annabeth can call me that." Harry rolled his eyes. And the guy from Magical Maintenance appeared. He had a scared look on his face and was mumbling something under his breath. Harry pointed his wand out and said the spell once again and the guy dropped to the ground like the women did. I ran out and lifted him up over my shoulder and brought him back to the others. Harry tied and blindfolded him like he did the women and we searched his pockets for who he was, Reg Cattermole. Harry handed me one of the little jars of Polyjuice Potion, I opened it and dropped the hairs in, before I turned it up and took it. I made a face. Annabeth was right, that was nasty. Worse than the Cheery Cough Medicine my mom gave me when I was a kid. And soon I was standing there looking like Reg Cattermole's twin. We all hide behind the dumpster and waited for the next person to come along. Harry stunned him too. We searched him to find out he was Marco Knickerbocker from the Magical Law Enforcement office. And after drinking down a jar of Polyjuice potion, Jason now stood there as his twin. Then the next person to show up was a woman. Harry stunned her and I had got her, and brought her back behind the dumpster.

"Amelia Bones." Harry said. "She's Head of the department of magical Law. She's an all right with. Believed me about the dementors and was one of the only ones that voted to not expel me. Feel kind of bad for knocking her out. Her niece Susan was in my year at Hogwarts, but a Hufflepuff, she's a nice girl too." He handed Hazel the jar of Polyjuice Potion, she stuck some of Amelia Bones' hair in it and took a drink. Harry tied Amelia up and blind folded her too. And after waiting ten minutes for another ministry worker, Nico got tired of waiting and disappeared saying he would go find someone and took off walking down the alleyway. He came back just five minutes later with two skeletons behind him dragged a rather tall man.

"Here you go." Nico told Harry. "Sorry, but he has no I.D., but he does work here. I've seen him come in when I kept watch." Harry nodded.

"He'll do." Harry said. Before he took out the last jar of Polyjuice Potion, and dropped someone of the guys hairs in it. "I really hate this stuff." He mumbled before taken a drink. After turning into the guy he was to impersonate, he grinned down at me.

"Hey, Shorty." Harry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys." Ananbeth said. "We've stood around here long enough." She passed us all a token, when she handed Piper one it looked kind of weird it just lifted up out of hand, as if by no one, same thing when Nico's shadowy hand took one from Annabeth's hand. We stepped out of the alleyway together. Walked fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flanking two flights of stairs, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES. I frowned not liking the idea of having to split up, and from the look on Harry's face he didn't like it either, I guess even though she was invisible Piper would be going up the ladies stairway.

"See you guys in a bit." Annabeth said, heading up the stairs, Hazel behind her; and if you go by how Hazel's robes was sticking out a bit, Piper was following them up the stairs. Harry scowled which looked kind of scary with his new face and headed up the stairs. I followed. Jason and Nico right behind me. Well, I guess Nico was behind me. He could be anywhere. We soon joined a number of oddly dressed men descending into what appeared to be an ordinary underground toilet, tiled in grimy black and white.

"Morning, Reg." Called a wizard in navy blue robes like mine and after being elbowed by Harry, I remembered at the moment I was Reg and gave a "What's up." which made the man look at me funny and Harry snapped at me about how I couldn't act like Percy Jackson. I don't know what he excepted; it's not like I know what Reg Cattlemole acts like. The man opened a cubicle by inserting his golden coin into a slot in the door.

"Blooming pain in the bum." He said to me. "Forcing us to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up Harry Potter?" I smirked at that.

"You never know." I said. "As they say, the person next to you may not be who they appear to be." The man gave me a weird look before shutting his cubicle. Harry glared at me as we walked into adjoining cubicles, just in time to see a pair of booted feet climbing in the toilet next door. I looked to Harry.

"We have to flush ourselves?" I demanded. More than a little grossed out.

"Looks like it." Harry said, making a face. Feeling foolish I climbed into the toilet. I reached up and pulled the chain, and next moment I zoomed down a short chute, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic.

I climbed to my feet and looked around. It was a lot more crowed here than the last time I came. But it had been closed at that time. It looked different too. But then again, Hera had basically destroyed the whole room in a rage when Harry had been killed by Voldemort. But thankfully he was able to come back, because Thanatos had been captured and at that time the Doors of Death were still open, but it had been Piper's voice that brought him back to life. I helped a little with destroying the room; there was once a golden fountain that sat in the middle of the hall, it cast shimmering golden light over the wood floor; but when I had come out of the lifts to see Piper crying over Harry's dead body, I lost it and made the fountain expoled and the water washed Voldemort and his Death Eaters across the floor. But where the fountain once stood was now a statue: A gigantic statue of black stone, of a witch and wizard sitting on carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were words I couldn't make out. It looked like: Mgaic si Mgiht. Under that was Lngo lvei Mthoer Earht.

Behind me as he was standing up Harry received a heavy blow to the back of his legs: Another wizard had just flown out of the fireplace.

"Out of the way!" He snapped. "Can't y-Oh sorry, Runcorn!" he ran off after seeing who Harry was supposed to be. Apparently Runcorn was intimidating.

'Well, now we know your name." I said to him. As the others walked up to us. At first I didn't know who they were; but remembered we were all under Pollyjuice Potion. I saw Harry's hand grab hold of something invisible. (Piper)

"That was nasty." Annabeth said, making a face. "To think people have to come to work like that every day."

"It's horrible." Hazel said, but she wasn't talking about the toilets, she was looking up at the statue. I jumped a little when my shadow moved, it gave me a little wave. Damn Nico, why did he have to be my shadow. He scared me on propose.

"Have you seen what they are sitting on?" Annabeth asked. I looked closer to it and I had thought to thrones were actual mounds of craved humans: hundred and hundred of naked bodies.

"Muggles and Mortals in their rightful place." Annabeth said. Harry frowned.

"Look at the faces under the women." Harry said. "Look familiar to you?" We all took a good look and then Annabeth gasped.

"It's the gods." She whispered and I looked closer and they were right, even if they had no color, just black stone you could tell that the faces on the people under women favored the gods. I could even point out the one that looked like my dad.

"I bet anything that's supposed to be Vold...Tom and the women is Gaea." Harry said. "Piper, what does the statue say."

"Magic is Might." Piper said, "And under that it says Long Live Mother Earth." Yep, the statues were Voldemort and Gaea alright.

I frowned looking at the statue. How could anyone, even a goddess or whatever Gaea was, be that sick. Mortal or muggles whatever you want to call them are just as good as any of us. And to think they we going to defeat the gods. Yeah right. I just wonder how worse this war was going to get before it's all over.

_A.N. Sorry, but I'm going to end the chapter there, but I have the rest all typed up so I'm going to go ahead and post it too. And about what Hazel, on who only works on Sundays. I made that up, along with the wizard Marco Knickerbocker; I don't know many ministry workers, so I ad to make one up for Jason. Hope this was good and the next._


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Here is the rest of the Ministry, hope you like it._

Chapter 4: We get the real Locket.

Piper's P.O.V.

I gripped Harry's robes tightly as we joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figures of Dolores Umbridge. Not that I knew what she looked like. I was going by Harry's description of her. And the fact Harry hadn't said anything. It was so weird him not looking like himself, but this ugly too tall wizard, who I bet anything was a Death Eater. And it was hard to keep hold of Harry's robes, people kept bumping into me; but thankfully it was so crowded that they didn't realize they were bumping into someone they couldn't see. Once I even had to let go of Harry, but the moment my hand slipped from his robes, his hand flew back and grabbed mine. He held on to it for a moment, before he relaxed enough to allow me to just hold on to his robes. I was starting to fear I would lose them and get lost in the sea of wizards. Hopefully that didn't happen.

We joined the queue forming in front of twenty golden grills housing many lifts. We had barely joined the nearest one when a voice yelled: "Cattermole!"

It took Annabeth elbowing Percy before he remembered he was Cattermole. He turned around to face someone familiar to me. He was one of the Death Eaters that was with Lucius Malfoy that kidnapped me. He was the one I had kicked between the legs when I had tried to run away. His scowling brutish face was somehow looked odd with his fancy robes, he had on. Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Morning Yaxley!" He ignored him. I led in and whispered in Harry's ear.

"He's a Death Eater." Harry gave a nod telling me he hard and he passed the information to Hazel; who in turn passed it to Annabeth, who somehow told Percy without anyone noticing.

"Cattlemole, I had requested someone from Maintenance to sort out my office. And It's still raining in there."

"What?" Percy asked, confused. "That's not possible. Is it?"

"Don't act dumb with me, Cattlemole." Yaxley snapped. "You do realize I'm on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife."

"I don't have a..." Percy started, but Annabeth spoke over him.

"Interrogate?" She asked. Yaxley took his eyes from Percy to Annabeth.

"Yes, interrogate." Yaxley said. "This poor excess for a wizard is married to filth. Married to a muddblood." He turned back to Percy. "I'm surprised you're not down there holding her hand. Or was that where you were heading. You better get my office straighten out if you know what's good for you." Percy's look turned from confusion to anger and he opened his mouth to say something and Harry stepped up and grabbed his arm.

"He'll do it. Don't worry, Yaxley." Harry said. "I'll make sure of it. After all he wouldn't want anything to happen to his wife." He gave a fake laugh and Yaxely joined in before giving Percy one last warning and walked off. But now that Percy/Cattlemole has been targeted no one seemed to want to be around us. And we got a lift to ourselves.

"I don't have a wife." Percy said. "What's he talking about?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You don't, but apparently Cattlemole does and she's muggle-born." Annabeth said. Percy frowned then his eyes took on a knowing look.

"Shit." He cursed. "Now what? I can't stop it raining in his office." He looked to Jason.

"Hey, man, don't look at me. I can't stop the rain." He said. Percy frowned.

"I thought you were Harry.." He said, and Jason frowned deeply. "Who is who here."

"I'm Harry." Harry said. "I'll go with you and try to help, but I really have no clue how to stop it from raining. I'll just try anything I guess. Could you do some son of Poseidon thing?" Percy snorted.

"No, I don't guess." Percy started thinking. "Rain's not my father's domain. But it is water, but enchanted water. A wizard spell." He shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I can't." Harry frowned in thought. Then his eyes lit up and he reached in his robe pocket and pulled out a mirror.

"We could contact my dad, he knows every spell, curse and jinx you can think of." Harry said. "If no one is paying too much attention to us. " Then he frowned. "No, he might freak when he answers and sees Runcorn's face looking back at him instead of mine. He'll think I've been captured or worse." He stuck the mirror back in his robes. And began to bounce from foot to foot. I frowned. Harry was claustrophobic and it looked like he was starting to feel a little closed in. Percy too frowned when Harry started rubbing his arms.

"I think we should forget about it." Nico's voice came from the shadows. "We haven't got much time. We only have an hour to find Umbridge, get the locket and get out. Or the potion starts wearing off."

"An innocent women's life might depend on us stopping the rain." Harry snapped. I know he didn't mean too, but when he was feeling claustrophobic he tended to get snappish "We have to at least try. This is what we'll do. Percy and I will go try to stop the rain. You guys go ahead and find Umbridge. We'll only spend ten minutes in Yaxley's office. Then we'll find you. But like I said we have to at least try. We really should have thought of a plan B for if we got separated. But too late now. We'll just say this. If anyone else gets separated or we haven't found you and the hour is almost up, just go on outside and wait for us or whoever to join you."

"I really don't like this." Annabeth said. "We shouldn't split up."

"No we shouldn't." Jason said. "But Harry has to try. It's like we talked about before. What Harry's fatal flaw is. Playing the hero. He thinks it's his job to save anyone that's in danger. Rather he knows them or not."

"Jason." Annabeth snapped. Harry frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean." He snapped. "You guys been talking about me behind my back."

"No," Annabeth said. "Not recently anyway. Look, Harry, everyone has a fatal flaw and one day we all were just sitting around thinking about what each other's is. Percy's is loyalty, mine's hubris. Hermione's is she always has to be right."

"Mine is holding grudges." Nico spoke up.

"I've noticed." Harry mumbled. He crossed his arms looking mad. And began to kick the floor of the lift. I don't blame him. Talking about him behind his back I thought we were all suppose to be friends. I rubbed his back trying to comfort him, but it kind felt wrong, with him not looking like Harry.

"When was this little talk?" Harry demanded.

"On Leo's ship." Jason said. "On the way to save you. Piper wasn't a part of it. It was one of the times she was shut up in her room." Harry didn't respond. "Don't get mad. It's all true after all. Heck, I bet if Malfoy was in danger you would risk your life to save him." Harry glared. "You did for Clarisse."

Harry didn't say anything and just turned for the others as the doors to the lift opened and Percy and Harry stepped out. I went to follow figuring even though he didn't say it; that Harry wanted me to go with him, so I stepped out too, but at that time a crowd of wizards stepped onto the lift and I was knocked down, then had to crawl out-of-the-way, so I wouldn't get stepped on. By the time I stood Harry and Percy were out of sight and the lift was gone and I was stuck, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Shit." I whispered, then regretted it as a witch in purple robes heard me and stopped and started looking around. I held my breath, but she just shook her head and went on walking. I then walked off in the opposite detraction she went. I guess I would try to find Harry and Percy, but didn't see them anywhere. Harry must have thought I stayed behind with Annabeth, or else he would be looking for me. I looked all over and didn't see them. And before I knew it I was lost. Too far from the lift to go find Annabeth and the others; and most likely nowhere near Percy and Harry. Well, one good thing I had going for me was Annabeth's cap and I wasn't under Polyjuice. So I didn't have to worry about the time. No one was going to see me as long as I was careful. But I had no idea what to do. What Harry told us to do came to mind and I decided to just find another lift and go wait outside for them. So, I wouldn't be just wandering around. Because I doubted anyone was looking for me. Harry thought I was with Annabeth and the others and they thought I was with Harry and Percy, neither group would realize I was missing until they meet back up and hopefully they would realize I would go wait outside and look there, before searching the whole ministry.

I finally found a lift and climbed on it thinking maybe out plan wasn't too thought out. A few witches and wizards got on after me and since I was invisible I was unable to press the floor I wanted and was force to go down instead of up, no one was going my way, so I got out along with two witches at the first floor the lift stopped on. I figured I would either find another lift or a stairway and go where I wanted. I walked all over trying to find a lift and started to get tired so I leaned up against a wall, and there across from me was a door with a plaque that read:

Dolores Umbridge

Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry.

Head of The Muggle-Born Registration commission

I looked around, no one was anywhere near me. I could just slip in her office unnoticed. Have a quick look around. It beats just walking around trying to find a lift. It was very doubtful the locket would just be lying around in there. But with that slight chance, and the fact I might find out some useful information. I went for it. I looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was coming then I opened the door and slipped in. Before shutting it very quietly behind me. The moment I stepped in the office I felt disgusted, it was almost like being at in my cabin at camp, lace draperies, doilies, and dried flowers covered every available space. The walls bore ornamental plates, each featuring a highly colored, beribboned kitten. The desk was covered with a flouncy, flowered cloth. I ignored the ugly decorations and went to searching doors and cabinets, I found no locket, l didn't think I would, but I did find a file cabinet and I looked through it I pulled out a file marked: Weasley, Arthur. I pulled it out for a look.

**Weasley, Arthur**

Blood Status: Pureblood, but with unacceptable pro-muggle leanings. Known member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Family: Wife (purblood), seven children, two youngest Hogwarts age.

Security Status: TRACKED. All movements are being monitored. Strong likelihood the S.O.P. will contact, All seven friends with the Weasley family. Undesirable No. 1 has stayed with family in the past. Youngest child dating Undesirable No. 4

I closed the file with a frown. So the Weasley are being watched. I put the file back and left the Ws and went to the beginning of the alphabet and found the Bs. I saw a file labeled Black, Sirius and pulled it out.

**Black, Sirius.**

Blood Status: Purblood with unacceptable pro-Muggle leanings. Know member of the Order of the Phoenix: A top member. Has unacceptable friendship with known werewolf Remus Lupin.

Family: Unacceptable marriage to Muggle Sally Jackson adopted Harry Potter. Has four-week old half-blood daughter. And Muggle step-son (Undesirable No.3)

Security Status: MOVED TO AMERICA, but is still being tracked, and every movement watched. Along with wife. Once had the top three Undesirables living in his house, but they have since disappeared to unknown locations.

I shut Sirius' file with a frown, what right did they have to watch people's family. Harry would want to know this, and I didn't think Percy would like it very much that his mom was being followed. I closed it and decided I would bring it with me, so I could show Harry and Percy. It was both their family now.

I went back to the files to see if any more of our family was in it, I found a file on Annabeth's dad and one on Sally, but I didn't look through them I just laid them on top of Sirius' to bring with me. Leo, Jason and Nico had no living mortal family so there was no file on their parents, but when I got to the Ms I found a file that ticked me off. I shouldn't have been surprised after all they did have a file on the other's family.

**McLean, Tristan.**

Blood Status: Muggle (famous) has no knowledge of our word.

Family: Not married. Father of undesirable No. 2

Security Status: TRACKED, every movement, incase and undesirable gets in contact. House even being watched.

I slammed the file closed I couldn't believe them, they were spying on my dad. He had nothing to do with anything. Neither did none of the others they were spying on. I didn't feel right leaving the file here, no way. So I sat it on top of the rest of them to bring with me and I was about to leave when I noticed a wanted poster of Harry on her wall, with undesirable No 1 crossed the bottom. I figured Harry would be number one, he would be who Voldemort or the Ministry would most like to get their hands on, but shouldn't either Jason, Percy or Nico be number 2. They were the most powerful along with Harry, the most likely to oppose a threat. Why, was I the second most wanted. I noticed a pink slip of paper attached to Harry's wanted poster so I walked over to see what it said: To be punished.

I felt my blood bowl, how dare they, how dare they want to punish Harry he didn't do anything, and to spy on my dad. He didn't even know of this world or the demigod one. And Sally and Annabeth's dad. It wasn't right. I got so mad I reached up and ripped the poster of Harry off the wall. I know, I shouldn't have, but the moment I did a file that was hidden behind it fell to the floor. I frowned and picked it up. My eye widened when I saw my name on it. Why did I have a file. None of the other demigods had one. I sat the other files down so I could look at it.

**McLean, Piper**

Blood Status: Muggle (claims to be a half-blood) With too much Knowledge of our world. And questionable abilities.

Family: Muggle father, questionable Mother. Pregnant; a boy, due in July. Father of baby Harry Potter.

Security Status: Where bouts Unknown: If captured hold, until gives birth, then hand to the dementors for the kiss. ( Baby to be kept for testing.)

"Testing." I cried in outrage. "They want to do some test on my baby. I think not." I slammed the file closed and picked up the other ones. How dare they want to test my son. My little boy. Over my dead body. Just wait till I tell Harry. He was going to flip. Those sick sons of...How dare they. Want to test on an innocent baby. No wonder I was No. 2 it's not because they wanted me, but because they wanted Kayden. I haven't even given birth to him yet. They wanted to capture my stomach. I threw my quiver back on my back and went to open the door, just as it opened and some guy walked in. He looked around at the destroyed wanted poster.

"What the.." He said, looking around. "Someone has been in here." Oh crap, I might have blown our cover. I had to do something. I quietly sat the files down and closed the door the guy had left open. When he turned around confused. I swung my quiver around and smacked him right in the face. His head flew back as he fell to the floor, the back of his head hit the desk with a loud thump, knocking him out. I looked around trying to find something that could tie him up. I didn't see anything, so I dragged him over to a closet and shoved him in it, then put a chair up against the door. Then grabbed the files and slipped out the office, making sure to lock the knob before I closed the door.

I walked as fast as I could so I could find a lift. What now. If the guy was discovered they'll know someone was here. I decided not to go wait outside, but find Harry or one of the others, and let them know they know we are here. We still had one thing on our side though, the Polyjuice. As long as they didn't panic and played it cool we should be alright. Well, as long as the ones outside wasn't found. We just need to hurry and get out of here. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan. We should have done what Nico wanted. And let him come by himself. When you think about it, his idea did make a little more sense. He could hide in the Shadows and why did everyone have to come. Okay, I just need to calm down, I was just getting worried. Damn, where is the damn lift. Oh good, I found one. When the lift stopped and opened. I was shocked to see Mr. Weasley standing in it along side Hazel, and Jason but of course he had no idea who Hazel or Jason were. And I was nearly knocked down again as a tall, thin, red-headed boy with glasses rushed out of the lift as I stepped on. I wanted to know where the others were, but couldn't ask with Mr. Weasley standing there. And when the lifts opened again I was so relieved to see Harry and Percy step on, Harry was dripping wet, and Percy was dry and wearing a smug look, as Harry scowled at him. I saw Percy glancing at Hazel and Jason, knowing who they really were and I could tell he was dying to ask where Annabeth was.

They stepped on the lift and turned around, apparently the guy Harry was being Mr. Weasley did not like, for he glared at him, before turning to address Percy.

"Hey, there, Reg." He said, in a voice that told me Reg Cattlemole was somewhat a friend of Mr. Weasley. "Isn't your wife in for questioningly today?"

"Um... oh, yeah." Percy stumbled nervously. " Was just on my way there."

"Oh, yes. I believe all this stealing magic is nothing but nonsense." Mr. Weasley said, glaring at Harry. "If we could steal magic they wouldn't be any squibs would there." The lift opened again. "Well, see you later, Reg. This is where I get off." The lift opened and he stepped out.

"What's a Squib?" Percy asked Harry, who bouncing from foot to foot and rubbing his arms.

"Basically the opposite of a muggle-born." Harry said. "A muggle born to a witch and wizard. It's rare, but we don't always pass our magic on to our children. No one knows why."

"Probably from Purbloods marrying their own kin." Jason said. Harry snorted and I took Annabeth's cap off.

"They know we're here." I said. "Or they well soon anyway." Harry and Percy jumped.

"Piper, I thought you were with the others." Harry said. "What is that?" He pointed at the files.

"I'll explain later." I said. "Just here point them in your bag." Harry opened his bag and shoved the files in.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy demanded.

"Annabeth was forced to go down to the court room with Umbridge to oversee the questioning, " Hazel said. "Nico went with her hidden in the shadows."

"We'll head there then." Harry said. Putting his bag back on his back.

"Hang on." Jason said. "How do they know we are here." I bit my bottom lip.

"I might have done something that alerted that someone was here." I said. "But the one who knows is knocked out and locked in a closet."

"Why were you walking around by yourself anyway?" Harry demanded.

"I got off the lifts with you and Percy and was separated from you." I said. Harry frowned, but said nothing. "Look, we just need to find the others and leave. Come up with another way to get the locket." Hazel suddenly gasped.

"Percy, your eyes are green." She cried. I looked to him, to see Hazel was right, Percy's eyes had turned from Cattlemole's brown to his normal sea-green.

"Yeah, my eyes always have been..." He stopped realizing what it meant. "Damn, Harry, I see your scar."

We all watched in horror as the ones that have been Polyjuiced changed back to their normal looks. We've fooled around too long. We have to get Annabeth and Nico and get out. We'll have to figure out another way to get the locket.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth would have changed too." Percy cried. "She's in trouble. We have to help her." I slipped Annabeth's cap back on, and this time Harry grabbed my hand, as the lifts opened and we got out. We then ran rather then walked toward the courtrooms. We needed to get Annabeth and Nico and got out of here.

As we neared the courtrooms we suddenly we felt an unnatural chill. It became colder and colder with every step we took. I suddenly felt a stealing sense of despair, of hopelessness filling me.

"Dementors." Harry hissed. And as we reached the foot of the stairs and turned to the right we saw the dark passage outside the courtroom was packed with dementors. A number of what I suspected was Muggle-Borns sat huddled and shivering on the hard wooden benches. We could hear Ananbeth's screams as we neared the door and ignoring the Muggle-Brons we flew open the door and ran in.

Yaxley was up on a high-rise with his wand pointed at Annabeth; he was casting the torture curse on her. She was withering on the floor, screaming in pain. Nico had come out of the shadows and was trying to help, but had been blocked by demenotrs he was now slicing with his sword. Percy growled in anger, ran toward the high-rise, jumped on the desk, startling Umbridge (who was standing behind Annabeth) jumped off the desk tackling Yaxley to the ground and started punching the living daylights out of him. Screaming and yelling at him about hurting his Wise Girl.

"Another one!" Umbridge said. She pointed her wand at Percy, but Harry held out his hand and Umbridge's wand flew out of her hand right into his. Umbridge turned to him and cried out.

"Potter!" Umbridge cried "Give that back right this minute. How dare you disarm a ministry employee. And one as high up as I am.!" Harry gave her the sane cruel smile I once seen the spirit of James Potter give when he talked about how he enjoyed taking Pettigrew back to his punishment in the Underworld when he had been caught sneaking out of it.

"This?" Harry asked, holding up the wand, as everyone else fought the dementors around us. I saw him shiver a bit and knew they were affecting him, but he was ignoring it. "You want this wand. You know my step-brother there has a little saying." Umbridge frowned.

"I don't care what a muggle has to say." She cried. "Give me back my wand now!"

"Oh, you'll want to hear this." Harry said. He gave her that cruel smile. "I believe Percy's saying goes like this." Harry now held Umbridge's wand out with both hands. "Payback is a bitch."

"What are you..." Umbridge was cut off by a loud snapping sound and my mouth dropped open in shock as Harry snapped Umbridge's wand in half. Umbridge just stood there, shocked as Harry dropped the pieces to the ground.

"Ops," he mocked, kicking the pieces to the side. "I guess Olivander just don't make them like he use to." Harry now pulled out the Blade of Olympus and turned from Umbridge who came out of her shock and screamed in rage.

"Capture him!" She cried. "Kiss him! I want his soul!"

More dementors came out of no where and the fight was on. Jason, Nico, and Harry worked together killing dementors, as Percy covered Annabeth who still lay on the ground in pain, shielding her from the ones hovering over them. I pulled off Annabeth's cap and stuck it in my pocket before I hooked arrows into my bow and started shooting them at the dementors attacking Annabeth and Percy. Hazel finally came out of her shock of everything: She pulled out her spear and went to work herself. As Annabeth and Percy got to their feet. Umbridge just stood there yelling at everyone in outrage.

"Hazel, the locket." Nico called. "It's around Umbridge's neck!" Hazel nodded at her brother and held out her hand and a large gold lock zoomed from around Umbridge's neck and right to Hazel's hand's; Umbridge had tried to stop it. She stood there screaming in outrage. Annabeth looked pale and weak from both the spell and the dementors. I felt angry, and I ran over and climbed up and the high-rise. Carefully so I wouldn't fall.

"Umbridge." I called. "Nobody's taken my baby." She turned to look at me.

"You're..." She didn't get to finish. I drew back my fist and decked Umbridge right in the face as hard as I could. Umbridge fell to the ground out cold. Right next to Yaxley who lay there moaning in pain, with his face shattered and his wand lying next to him in pieces.

"What's going on?" A woman who sat chained to a chair cried. "Who are you people."

"Harry!" Annabeth suddenly cried, I turned around to see Harry lying on the floor, unmoving. With four dementors hovering over him.

"No!" I cried and hooked an arrow and shot it. It hit one dementor and he burst to dust, as I hooked another arrow, Percy jumped over the high-rise pulled out Riptide, stabbed one dementor as my arrow got another, he then turned and took out the fourth. He then bent down next to Harry checking on him.

"Harry," I cried. Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He looked pale and scared. I hugged him to me.

"I'm fine." Harry said. "It just...just. I heard.." He shivered and I frowned and kissed the top of his head. I knew he meant the dementors made him hear all the things he heard and saw when he was trapped in Tartarus. He still had nightmares about it. And was even more claustrophobic than he was before. He hardly ever used his control over shadows anymore, only when he had to. Or shadow travel, he apparates instead. Last few days was the most he's used his ability in months. He said the shadows smother him. It was the darkness is the reason. It reminded him too much of Taratarus. No one but I knew this, but Harry now slept with his wand lit in his room. And the blinds open so the street lights can come in through the window. He could no longer stand the total darkness. I know being down here in the Ministry of Magic wasn't helping anything: He didn't show it on the outside, but I know on the inside he was freaking out and if we didn't get out of here soon, he would start to panic.

"Nico, help me get these off." Hazel said. I looked up to see her pulling on the cuffs that held the Muggle-Born women to the chair. I figured she was Mrs. Cattlemole.

"Let's just get out of here." Jason said. Both Harry and Hazel frowned at him.

"We have to help her." Hazel said. "Or when Umbridge and Yaxley wake up, they'll hand her to more dementors."

"Here." Percy said. He took hold of one cuff and broke in off using his Achilles strength, then did it to the other one. Mrs. Cattlemole looked up at him shocked, her eyes wide.

"How did you?" She gasped rubbing her wrist.

"Look, lady, just go home grab what family you have and go on the run." Percy told her. "Or us helping you won't do any good." Jason came over and helped Harry to stand.

"Now can we get out of here?" He demanded.

I slipped Annabeth's cap back on and grabbed Harry's hand, we took off down the corridor behind all the escaping Muggle-Brons. They ran down one way, so we decided to go another. We found a stairway and decided to use it instead of the stairs. But the stairway only went up a few floors, and we had to step out on one floor and find another stairway or lift. But a bunch of wizards came running down the hall in front of us.

"GO! GO!" Harry yelled, and he stopped and pulled off his bag and pulled something out and tossed it down toward the wizards, there was a popping sound and the hall filled with black smoke. Blocking us from the wizards view. We turned right and found a lift and got on, Jason pressed the down button.

"Damn, why can't anything ever go as plan?" Percy demanded.

The lift opened up on the Atrium, and we ran out, as another lift opened up and out ran the wizards that was chasing us. Alarms we going off and the fireplaces was being closed.

"Come on." Harry yelled. "Piper."

"I'm here." I said. Grabbing Harry's hand. He squeezed it as we ran toward one of the fireplace. All around us people started screaming it's Harry Potter or grab them. We found ourselves dodging spells, and curse, along with hands trying to grab the ones not under Annabeth's cap.

Suddenly a group of wizard were in front of us firing spells. Harry shoved me behind him and thrust out his hands and blasted half of them with raw magic, they flew back fifteen feet. Nico came out of the shadows and waved his hand, shadows shaped like hands dropped from the ceiling and grabbed the resd that was left. He then turned around and sent more shadows flying at the ones behind us. By the time we got through all the fireplaces was closed up.

"We're trapped." Annabeth cried.

"Not for long." Hazel said, she held out her hand and a hole began to form in between two fireplaces. "Keep them busy." As more wizard headed our way.

"I got this one." Jason said. He flipped his coin and turned it in to a javelin, he slammed it down on the ground and thunder rumbled and lightning burst through the ceiling went through the javelin bunched off and stuck the statue of Voldemort and Gaea; it blow apart, making the others duck to avoid flying pieces and I hide behind Harry, who cast a shield charm over all us including Nico's who was once again hidden in Percy's shadow. But it worked a little it stopped the wizard from getting to us, But as soon as the pieces stopped raining down, they just came running back toward us. Well, the ones who hadn't gotten hurt by flying stones.

"Um... I wonder." Percy mumbled, he stepped forward and thrust out his hands, and water shot up out of the hole, where the statue use to set and up to the ceiling, he then mad a motion with his hand and giant watery trident shot out from the water and hit a line of wizards heading our way, it knocked them back, he then made another motion and the water slammed down on the ground and washed them away.

"Alright, I did it. Now go!" Hazel cried, I turned back to see she had formed a tunnel leading up to the outside.

"Piper's first." Harry said, he felt around till he fund my waist and helped me into the tunnel, and started to crawl up, Annabeth right behind me. She looked pale and could hardly crawl, having to run after being cursed and then dementors, made her tired and weak.

"Go on, I'll keep them back then catch up." I heard Hazel said.

"But, Hazel.." Harry tried.

"Trust me, Harry, I'll be fine." Hazel said. I didn't hear no more as I climbed out on the alleyway we had been before. I turned around and helped Annabeth out, Percy was behind her and helped me. The moment he got out he went right to Annabeth, looking worried. Then out came Jason, Nico, then Harry, but no Hazel

I took off Annabeth's cap and Harry put his arm around my shoulder as we watched and waited. Then suddenly there was a rumbling sound coming from the bottom of the tunnel, sounding like a cave in.

"Hazel." Harry cried. Nothing, she didn't answer. Nico stood next to Percy watching the hole with a frown on his face, but then suddenly Hazel's hand reached up and grabbed hold of the side. "Thank, Merlin." Harry cried as her head popped up, she had a few cuts, but other than that she was fine.

Percy stepped forward and reached down and with one arm he pulled Hazel out of the hole with just one arm and sat her on her feet next to Annabeth. Who was getting a bit of her color back, but still looked tired.

"You're okay." Harry sighed in relief. Hazel grinned at him.

"I told you I would be." She said, and held out her hand and closed the hole leading down into the tunnel. "I also closed up the other end too. Give us time to be long gone, by the time they get the tunnels working again." I took Harry's bag from him and got down on the ground and started pulling out the files.

"Guys, have to tell you something." They all looked to me, and I held up the files. "They are watching our families." They all frowned at me. "Well, the ones of us that have family to be watched. My dad." I looked at Harry. Sirius and Sally," I looked at Annabeth. "Beth, they're even watching your dad." She frowned at me.

"What do you mean watching." Annabeth demanded.

"Watching, following. These folders have all kinds of information on them." I explained. "Everything from their blood status to who their family is." Harry and Percy cursed, they all looked angry. "Mr. Weasley even had one. Jason, they know you're dating Ginny. And his file said she and Ron are back at Hogwarts."

"What about us?" Nico demanded. "Do we have a file?"

"I was about to get to that." I said. "And no, you guys didn't, but..."

"But what, Fancy Face?" Harry asked. I took a breath. Harry wasn't going to like this.

"Well, Umbridge had a Wanted Poster of you hanging on her wall." I said. "There was this little piece of paper attached to the bottom, with the words to be punished. I got mad and ripped the post down and..."

"And what?" Harry demanded.

"Hidden behind it was a file on me." I said.

"You?" Jason asked. "Why you?"

"They want me capture. I'm the second most wanted person in the wizard world." I said. "But not because they want me."

"What do you mean not because they want you?" Percy asked and Annabeth gasped and covered her mouth.

"No." She whispered. I nodded my head and looked at Harry who was frowning at me. I went to stand he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. I put my hand on his chest.

"Harry, Babe, they want our baby. They want Kayden." I put my hand on my belly. Harry's eyes turned forest green.

"What for?" Hazel asked. "Why do they want a baby and one that's not even born yet."

"The file said for testing." I said. "I don't really know what they mean. It doesn't explain." Harry growled, sounding shockingly a lot like Marauder. Before he turned to Hazel.

"Open that back up." He demanded. "No one threatens my son."

"Harry, calm down." Annabeth said. Her voice sounded weak and she looked tired even though she had gotten most of her color back and wasn't as pale. Percy even had his arm around her waist helping her to stay standing. "They're not going to get a hold of Piper, nor the baby when he's born. Going back in there won't do any good. The only way to stop this is to win this war and stop Gaea and Tom."

"Oh, it'll do a lot of good." Harry said. "If I tear each one of them apart."

"That won't help anything and you know it." Jason said.

"Yeah, man." Percy said. "We'll help keep Piper and the baby safe."

"Yeah, Harry, we're all friends." Hazel said. "They have to get past all of us to get to her." Harry nodded calming down a little and I went to bend down to put the files back in his bag, but Harry stopped me and did it for me. Then picked up both his bag and my quiver he handed me the quiver and slung the bag on his back, his eyes were still a dark green and he still looked ticked off.. Percy smirked at Harry.

"He's not even born yet and he's already wanted." Percy said, shaking his head. "Shorty there is no denying it now. He really is your son." Harry glared at Percy, but everyone else laughed.

"Git." Harry mumbled.

"Where to now?" Percy asked.

"To find the other Horcruxes of course." Harry said. "Oh, and destroy the locket."

"I've done some digging around." Nico said. "And I think I might know some places we could look. Let's head back to Grimmauld Place and pack what we might need, then go from there."

This time it was both Harry and Nico who surrounded us in shadows and we disappeared. I was really starting to get sick of traveling this way.

_A.N. Well, there was the Ministry chapter, I think I might have the goblet hidden somewhere other than the Bank, if I can think of a place. make it a little different. But If I can't think of anything I might use the bank. Oh, and the red-head that almost knocked Piper down, getting off the lift was Percy Weasley. Oh, and in case you forgot or didn't read the first story. But in the last chapter of the very first story of this series Harry mentioned that Fudge had let Umbridge snap his phoenix feather wand when he had gotten expelled from Hogwarts. So, him snapping hers was his little payback. I just thought I would tell you that in case you forgot or didn't know and got confused with why he would snap her wand. And when Piper's file said she claimed to e a half-blood was talking about how the demigods are also called half-blood, they are just twisting it around and making sound as if she's claiming too be a half-blood witch. Hope you liked that chapter and it was good._


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. There is a couple of time speaks in this chapter, it goes from late April to the beginning of May, sorry if that confuses anyone. And two separate fights also. Hope I did good with them._

Chapter 5: I give away our location, then fight my brother.

Harry's P.O.V.

We went back to Grimmauld Place, I cooked us all something to eat. We talked about what to do next, before we packed what we might need into one bag charmed to hold a lot; then packed food, first Aid stuff and nectar and ambrosia in another and headed out. We first went to Albania to have a look around knowing that was the last place Voldemort was before getting his power back, but nothing was there we didn't really think there would be, but we checked anyway just in case. Nico had done some digging around before hand and found out where the orphanage Voldemort grow up in was, we went there to have a look, only to find it tore down and a tower block of office buildings took its place.

"We could dig around." Percy had suggested, half-hearted. Nico shook his head.

"There isn't a Horcrux around here or ever has been." he said. "I would feel it." I had tried to tell them I doubted very much there would be and kept coming back to there had to be one at Hogwarts. Everyone, even Piper shot that idea down, and I got tired of looking like an idiot and stopped suggesting it. We kept on moving from place to place where we knew Voldemort might have been. Pitching a tent at night. There had only been one tent at Grimmauld, but thankfully it was a wizard tent. And we all fit in it rather good. The only problem was that there was only four beds. Which was two sets of bunk beds. We made it work though, Piper and I slept on the top bunk of one. Percy and Annabeth under us. Then two of the others took the other bunks and it left one person without a bed, but they took turns as we switch out with taken watch. Piper was the only one we wouldn't allow to keep watch, even though I sit up all the protective charms Hermione had taught me a couple months back. We still wasn't taken any chances.

Two weeks went by since the Ministry thing. And we traveled all over England and other places trying to find any sign or anything that might tell us where a Horcrux could be. It was getting hotter, as April was drawling to a closed, Piper was starting to get even bigger as her sixth month approached. (She would be six months at the end of May.) I made sure she got plenty to eat by given her most of my food. Something she really didn't like but ate anyway, because it was for our baby as much as it was for her. We went to towns Voldemort has been and looked all around, and stayed in our tent at night, then packed up and left the next day, with either me or Nico shadow traveling us away, sometimes even both of us, depending on how far we were traveling too. But like I said, it's been two weeks since we got the locket from the Ministry and we have not been able to destroy it. We think it was because we needed to open it and it we have not be able to do so. So we took turns wearing it, all but Piper, there was no way I was letting her even touch it.

Tonight happen to be my night to keep watch, so while my friends slept within the tent, I sat just outside the entrance going over my thoughts, trying to come up with any place Voldemort might find useful to hide a piece of his soul. Hogwarts or Gringots was the only places I could think of, but no one wanted to believe his school would have been that important to him, and myself dismissed Gringots, after all Voldemort never had a vault there. His Death Eaters did, but would he trust them enough. I found out who that Gaunt family was; I mentioned a dream I had about them to Piper one day and Nico had over heard me. He had rolled his eyes and asked if I was either stupid or had a bad memory, because the Gaunts happened to be Voldemort's wizard family, Merope Gaunt was his mother and Mavorlo Gaunt was the grandfather he got his middle name from. Nico had talked to all of them down in the Underworld, but none of them had known Voldemort during their life. Merope had died giving birth, Mavorlo had died in Azkaban, and when a teenage Tom Riddle met his Uncle Morfin; he was crazy and out of his mind, and was after sent to Azkaban when Voldemort framed him for the murders of the Riddle family. I finally remembered who had mentioned the Gaunts to me. It had been my dad James Potter one time when I was in the Underworld. Morfin Gaunt had killed Cadmus Peverell's son and had stolen the Resurrection Stone from him, after he had it put into a ring to use to ask his girl to marry him. I remembered after Nico snapped at me about forgetting they were Voldemort's family. My dad had mentied it when Ignotus had told me the story of the Deathly Hollows, how the Tale of the three Brothers story was far off from the truth; What had really happened was three sons of Hades, Cadmaus, Ignotus and Antioch. Peverell went to the Underworld and tied up Thanatos the god of Death and had let souls out of the Underworld. In the end Thanatos had been forced to give them three powerful gifts in order to get free. The eldest brother Antioch had wished for a powerful wand that could be beat by no other, Thanatos,made it not from elder like the wand is believed, but by a tree from the Underworld which was why it's so powerful and why Hades is wanting Nico to find it. And Cadmus whose young wife had died, wished for a stone to bring her back from the dead. Thanatos made him the Resurrection Stone, and the youngest and last brother, the one I'm descended from had only went to try to stop his brother from tying up Thanatos and knowing this, when he had only asked for an invisibility cloak ,Thanatos took off his very on cloak of invisibility and gave it to him as a gift for helping him. That cloak has since been passed down from family member to family member until it fell in my hands and one day I would pass it to Kayden, but right now it was at home in my bedroom. I was stupid for not carrying it with me to the wedding.

Anyway, I counted to have dreams of Merope Gaunt and after dreaming of her father and brother being dragged off to Azkaban; I dreamed of when she...um was with Zeus, something that made me want to burn my eyes when I had woke up, but I did find out what had caught Zeus attention to her. She hadn't always been an ugly girl, when her father and brother was in Azkaban, she had cleaned herself up and was actually quite pretty, she had caught the eye of Tom Riddle the richest man in the town's son, and they started dating secretly, but one night Tom Riddle had come to Merope and for the first time they made love. Something I did not wish to see, but when Merope came up pregnant, Tom refused to claim the baby or even admit to being with her. Ashamed of being pregnant and not married and heartbroken of Tom Riddle refusing to claim the child; Merope ran away, then one day not long before she died giving birth. Zeus had come to her and explained that the baby she was carrying was his, a demigod and what that met and told her about the camp. Merope was confused and swear up and down the only guy she had ever been with was Tom Riddle, Zeus then turned into Tom Riddle and admitted it was him, not Tom that night and Merope had been so ashamed that it had not been the man she loved and she had been tricked by Zeus, after given birth to her son she just gave up and died. Leaving me to realize how big of a git my Step-dad can be.

I had told everyone the next day of my dream and Annabeth said it had not been the first time someone was tricked like that from Zeus. It was after all how Hercules had been born. When Zeus had made himself look like Hercules's mum husband and tricked her into sleeping with him.

It was boring when I had to keep watch with no one to talk to and nothing to do, I just sat going over my thoughts, when not meaning to I fell asleep and had a dream, this time of what Voldemort was up to.

_"Give it to me, Gregorovitch." Voldemort's, high, cold voice rang out, as he held a man suspended upside down in midair, his terrified face, was level with Voldemort's, he was old, with pure-white hair and a thick, bushy beard._

_"I have it not, " The man cried. "I have it no more! It was many years ago, stolen from me!"_

_"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch, he knows...He always..."_

_The hanging man's pupils were wide, dilated in fear, and they seemed to swell bigger and bigger until their blackness seemed to swallow me whole-_

_Now a much younger Gregorovitch was hurrying down a long dark corridor as he held a lantern aloft: Gregrovitch burst into the room at the end of the passage and his lantern illuminated what looked like a workshop: wood shavings a gold gleamed in swinging pool of light, and there on the window ledge sat perched, like a giant bird, a young man with golden hair. In the split second that the lantern's light illuminated him, I saw the delight upon his handsome face, then the intruder shot a stunning Spell from his wand and jumped neatly backward out of the window with a crow of laughter. I was suddenly hurling back out of those wide, tunnel like pupils and Gregorovitch's face was stricken with terror._

_"Who was the thief, Gregorovith?" demanded Voldemort._

_"I do not know, I never knew, a young man-no-please-Please." Gregorovitch screamed, then green light and he fell to the floor, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Voldemort gave his lifeless body a kick, before turning away._

_"Now, to find out who the thief was." Voldemort tucked his wand into his robes. "And see if everything is ready to move the cup to its new place. I must go speak with her, see if Medu..."_

"Harry," I was suddenly being shook awake, I opened my eyes to see Nico frowning down at me, his hand on his hips. I straighten up and rubbed my eyes.

"Listen, Nico I just had this dream..."

"You shouldn't be dreaming anything." Nico snapped cutting me off. "You should be a wake keeping watch."

"But.."

"Go on to bed, I'll take over the watch." Nico said. I glared at him.

"Would you just listen for a minute." I demanded.

"Go on, I can't sleep anyway and since you obviously are too tired to keep watch I'll do it." Nico talked over me.

"Fine." I snapped. "I'll just tell Percy when he gets up." I stood up and went into the tent. Jason was on one top bunk sleeping on his stomach with his head turned and facing the wall, under him, Hazel was sleeping quietly, with her face forward, over in the other bunk. Annabeth was facing forward and Percy was facing her with his arm lying crossed her waist, I snickered when I saw him drooling into Annabeth hair that had been slung back into his face. I reached over and moved it off him, so he wouldn't smother in it or anything, then claimed up on the bunch above them where Piper laid facing the wall sound asleep. I could hear her snoring quietly. I also noticed a cover and pillow over in the corner of the floor, where Nico had been sleeping, he slept on the floor when it wasn't Hazel or Jason keeping watch since it left one bed short.

I laid on my back next to Piper with my arms lying across my stomach. I've gotten I little worried about her, she usually looked into her dagger every chance she got to see our little boy, the dagger showed her what our baby was going to look like, but that all stopped a couple of days ago when Piper saw something that made her gasped, then devastation, fear and angry all three crossed her face and she slammed the dagger back in its sealth and hasn't taken it out since. I have tried over and over toget her to tell me what she had seen, but her answer was always: I don't want to talk about it. And Piper had been a little down since then. I've even heard her cry at night. I tried to comfort her, but how do you comfort someone when you don't even know what upset them in the first place and it broke my heart to see her upset like that. But, she has, since then put whatever it was out of her mind and has been trying to help us come up with places the Horcruxes could be.

I tried to put everything out of my head and rolled over, put my arm around Piper's waist and tried to go to sleep, I wanted to try to get back into that dream of Voldemort and see where he was going. I was pretty sure the cup he mentioned at the end was Hufflepuff's cup, he was moving it from its current hiding place and hiding it elsewhere. Did that mean he knew we were hunting them down. Did he know we had the locket. I'm not sure, but I was also wondering who the women was he was on the way to talk to. And what was he after, who was Gregorovitch, he sounded familiar but I just couldn't place where, for some reason the thought of Quidditch came to mind. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to clear my mind to fall back to sleep, but when I finally did I did not dream.

It didn't seem like I was asleep for very long when this time I was shaken awake by Percy. I frowned up at him as he gave me a goofy grin.

"Come on, Shorty." Percy said. "Get up and cook us some breakfast. We're hungry." During my sleep I had turned to face the opposite from Piper, and looked behind me to see she was no longer in the bed.

"You know there is other people who can cook, right?" I demanded, laying my head back down.

"But they can't cook as good as you." Percy said. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow.

"You woke him anyway, didn't you?" Piper's voice asked. She came walking up beside Percy and glared at him. "I told you not to do that, to leave him alone. Someone else can cook."

Percy gave her the same goofy grin he gave me. "But he cooks almost as good as my mom. No offense, but you guys can't cook."

"Then cook your own food." Piper snapped. And I sat up.

"It's okay, Babe. I wanted to tell you all a dream I had anyway." I said, then jumped down from the bunk. I looked at Percy he was given Piper a smug smile, which she rolled her eyes at. Then turned and walked back over to the kitchen area where everyone else was. All but Nico who was lying on his covers that was on the floor, his eyes were closed but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Annabeth, Jason and Hazel were all sitting around the kitchen table, where Piper sat down next to Hazel across from Annabeth, then Percy sat next to Annabeth. I leaned in and gave Piper a kiss before heading over and got out some pancake mixed, to make everyone something for breakfast. I noticed Annabeth was looking through some papers in one of those files Piper had taken from the Ministry.

"Annabeth has been going through my file." Piper explained, as a laid a skillet on the stove. "There's some plans and notes she's trying to make sense of and figure out just what it is they want Kayden for. "

"Whatever it is they're not getting their hands on you or him." I said, watching Annabeth turn a paper over and frown at the one underneath. I pulled the pancake mix into a bowl and poured some water in it and started to stir.

"You guys wouldn't have ever heard of a man called Gregorovitch?" I asked, knowing it was probably a long shot.

"Gregorowhat's it?" Percy asked.

"I've never heard of him." Annabeth said, the other three nodded agreeing with her.

"No, I didn't think you would have." I said, pouring the mix into the skillet. "I think he has something to do with Quidditch, but I'm not sure. I had this dream last night..."

"The one you had when you fell asleep on watch." Nico asked. I glared back at him even though couldn't see me.

"Anyway, Vold...Tom was cursing this old wizard named Gergorovitch." I explained. "He wanted something the wizard had, but it had been stolen from him years ago by some good-looking bloke with blonde hair."

"Wonder what it was?" Annabeth looked up from her papers with a frown, Nico sat up and glared at all of us.

"It doesn't really matter unless it can help us find a horcrux." He snapped, standing up, as I got a couple pancakes out of the skillet, laid them on a plate and poured more mix into the skillet.

"It matters if Tom is looking for what I think he is looking for." I said, looking right at Nico, the other day I mentioned to him that I think it was the elder wand Voldemort was after, but Nico didn't think Voldemort would know about it. He then got mad when I told everyone about the elder wand and the other Hollows.

"And I said before he wouldn't know about it." Nico said, he sat down next to Hazel. "And if he did, I doubt he could find it. After we destroy the Horcrux I'll start my search for it. But now we need to stay forces on what we are looking for."

"Well, I think it's important to know what he is up to." I said. I had gotten done cooking the pancakes and I was fixing everyone's plate. I Then carried Percy and Piper their plate first. "After he was done with Gregorovitch and got what all he was going to get out of him he killed him." I walked back over and fixed Annabeth and Hazel a plate and carried it to them.

"Thanks, Harry." Hazel said. I nodded.

"He talked to himself too." I said.

"Well, we all know Tommy is crazy." Percy said, smothering his pancakes in syrup and I sit Nico's plate down in front of him.

"He mentioned moving a cup to its new place." I explained. "And then something about talking to some woman, but Nico woke me up before I got the chance to hear her full name." I sat Jason's plate in front of him, then walked over and sat next to Piper.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Piper asked.

"I'm not hungry right now." I told her, she frowned at me. Truth was we were starting to run out of food, we still had a good amount; but not enough for this long search. So, whenever I can get by with not eating something I don't. So there would be more for the others to eat, mostly Piper. First chance we got we needed to get our hands on more food. Who knows how long we'll be looking for the Horcroxes. "Anyway, I believe the cup Tom was talking about was his Horcrux, the Hufflepuff cup."

"Probably." Annabeth said. "But if he's moving them does he know we are looking for them?"

"That's what I am afraid of." I said. "And if he starts moving them around, how the heck are going to find them." Jason sat his fork down and leaned back in his chair.

"Great, like this wasn't hard enough." He scowled. I frowned at him, lately he has been in a very bad mood and snapping at everyone.

"I want to know who the woman was." Piper said. I frowned and tilted my head.

"I only heard the first part of her name, but it sounded like it started with M.E.D., so I'm thinking it was Medea he was going to talk to." Annabeth frowned deeply in thought. "But I think we should also look for or try at least to find out information on the elder wand. And if that's not what Tom is after, I think we should find out what and stop him from getting his hands on it. "

"Come on, Harry." Jason said. "We don't need something else to look for. We can't find the Horcruxes as it is."

"No, I think Harry is right." Piper said. "We have to at least find out what Tom is after."

"Of course you would agree with him." Jason mumbled, Piper narrowed her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded. Jason just made a face and got up and left the tent.

Another week soon went by with us doing the same old things, traveling to a town or place, looking for a Horcrux and finding nothing. I was really getting sick of being the only one to do any cooking, but Percy insisted I was the only one that could cook out of all of us. And we were really getting low on food. I think when we stay near a town I will go buy some. I got money of all kinds with me; galleons, pounds, drachma, American dollars. Going on so many quests I have learned to keep money close at hand. I had some hidden in my room at Grmauld place. I made sure to grab it before we left. Now if I only learned to keep my cloak within reach. I was still mad at myself for leaving it at home when I went to Bill's wedding. How stupid can I get.

Nico and I still haven't made up, but we were at least being civil enough to plan things out. It seemed like summer had gotten here early, and I didn't like it. The heat was just making everyone more aggravated and snapping at each other. Mostly Piper, being pregnant and heat does not mixed. She was always in a grumpy mood no matter what, snapping at everyone, she was also burning up and taken to sleeping outside in a sleeping bag, (with me watching over her of course) because she said it was too hot in the tent. She even cut off the legs of most her pants, now having mainly shorts to wear. I didn't see how Nico could go around in this heat wearing nothing but black. It burned me up just thinking about it. Then another week went by, nothing. I was starting to feel we would never find anythin. And the only dreams I had about Voldemort was of him thinking about the blonde haired thief, apparently Voldemort was dwelling on him all the time. So, I guess he was no closer to finding out who he was then we were of finding a Horcrux. And now no one about finding out what Voldemort was after. But I was still sure it was the elder wand. I've tried to talk to Nico about it. He would snap at me and say he would find it after we destroy the Horcruxes and dismissed the idea of me helping. Using the excess his father wouldn't like it. I don't really know much about Hades, a few old myths and other people's comments. I met him one time. When he was on Olympus that time the gods voted on to kill me or not. When I was leaving he gave me a ring that looked a lot like the one Nico wears. I wear it all the time like he does. My dad James Potter told me Hades gave those rings in a way to claim his kids or descendants, but it was rare he gave one to a descendant. My dad had one, so did Igotus Peverell, and Hazel wore one on her came neckless. She use to just wear it on a silver chain, but changed it when she was given a camp neckless. Anyway, I don't know Hades very well, heck not at all. But something told me he wouldn't mind if Hazel and I help Nico find the wand. Lately, before our quest started I was reading a lot about Hades. I think sometimes people misunderstand him and he isn't as bad as he makes himself seem. Or how people say he is. I think they judge him on the fact he is the god of the Underworld and they forget or don't consider the fact he didn't choose that job, he was given to him. Yeah, I'm sure he can be nasty. Who wouldn't be when they were forced to live in the Underworld for eternity.

"I still think we should try Hogwarts." I said, for the hundredth time one day, it was really hot. We were all sitting around outside the tent. Nico was sitting a little ways away from the rest of us, sitting on his Hellhound hide jacket, watching toward the woods, he had his brooding look on his face. Jason was across from me sitting in front of a rock, he was so bored he was letting Hazel teach him how to play wizard chess, which sat on a rock between them. Annabeth sat next to Percy not far from us, still trying to figure out the papers from Piper's file, and Percy was laying down on the ground next to her, a pillow under his head and his eyes closed with a sea-green iPod stuck in his ears. I could tell by the way his head was moving to the music he was listening to that he was awake. I was sitting in front of the tent entrance next to Piper who was fanning herself with her dad's file.

"Harry, I don't really think one would be at Hogwarts." Annabeth said. "For one how could he have gotten it in there."

"And wouldn't Dumbledore have found it by now?" Jason said. He moved a piece forward, but then Hazel moved one of her pieces and took it. I guess Ron taught her well.

"Not really." I said. "Dumbeldore himself said even he didn't know all of Hogwart's' secrets."

"But then where would he have hiden it?" Piper asked. "The Slytherin common room somewhere." I shook my head.

"No, it would be somewhere he wouldn't think it would be found." I said. "Maybe he hide it in the Chamber of Secrets." Jason frowned.

"I just don't see it." Jason said.

"Maybe it's worth a look anyway." Piper said, finally given in to my wish to look at Hogwarts. 'We've tried everywhere else."

"But how would we explain why we are there?" Annabeth asked. She held one of the papers up and frowned at it.

"We can tell Dumbledore the truth to why we are there." I said. "No one else would needs to know a reason."

"I say it's a waste of time." Jason said. I didn't know rather Percy could hear us or not in over his iPod, but if he did he wasn't showing it.

"This paper here." Annabeth was more into the papers she was going over then to listen to why, I think we should go to Hogwarts. "It has a list of who the baby would be related to. Even Aphrodite and Hera are on it. So, at lest Umbridge knows demigods are real. Wonder how many other at the Ministry knows. I really don't like these papers." She pointed to a separate piled she had made. "They all look like plans."

"What kind of plans?" Piper asked. And Nico stood up and walked over to Annabeth and started looking at them too.

"They look like plans to make some kind of human weapon." He said. "Look here." He said to Annabeth, "This here shows everything Piper can do, from her charmspeaking to her Metamorphmagus. Then there is a list of what Harry can do. From doing wizard magic and to him being able to banish people to the Underworld." Annabeth reached in and pulled out a piece of paper that was under the others.

"Look at this one." She told Nico, "If I'm reading it right, it looks like they are guessing to what the baby is going to be able to do." Nico took the paper out of Annabeth's hand a looked at it with a frown. He then looked at the others, and the ones Annabeth said was some kind of plans.

"You know what?" He asked. "I think they want the baby so they can make him into a powerful human weapon, like an unstoppable solder." Annabeth gasped. Percy took the ear buds out of his ears and sat up looking at the papers too with a deep frown on his face.

"Oh, gods, Nico, you're right." Annabeth cried. "Because of his heritage they think he's going to be very powerful and they want to raise him to be a powerful weapon."

"That's awful." Hazel cried. I felt nothing but anger and shock, that's what Umbrige and the Ministry want my baby for. Those sick freaks. I was so mad and shocked I couldn't speak. Piper started crying and I pulled her to me, before she stopped and pulled away and we went over and Annabeth showed us the papers.

"Like some silent human robot." I said, looking at them and feeling nothing but anger and sickness. "They want to make my son an unstoppable killing machine they can order around and do their dirty work...how...how could anyone want to raise a baby that way it's..." I tossed the papers down, stood and paced back and forth. Hazel reached over and put her arm around Piper in comfort. My girl was so shocked she just sat there not saying anything with her hand on her stomach. I wanted to hit something to tear someone apart.

"I can't belive this." I yelled kicking a stick away. "I...I .." I was so mad I couldn't speak. I hit and kicked whatever object I had within reach. Until Annabeth stood up and put her arm around my shoulder trying to calm me down. I think she knew I was half-way to apparating to the Ministry, and doing to it what Nico and I did to Azkaban. Percy got up and walked up to my other side and slung his arm around me too. I wondered if they were trying to hold me down in a way. Like they were thinking as long as they had a tight grip on me, that I wouldn't be able apparate. I could, I'd just be taking them with me.

"Don't worry, little brother." Percy said. "We won't let that happen, we'll make sure they don't get anywhere near the baby."

"This just goes to show we really need to find the Horcrux." Nico said. "We destroy them and defeat Tom, this all goes away, all the sick people working in the Ministry would be out of there once he is gone, Gaea back to sleep and this war won. With better people in the Ministry they won't want the baby."

I took a deep breath to calm down and went over and sat next to Piper and pulled her to me. Nico was right all this was Voldemort's fault, along with Gaea and the sick idiots that followed them. Now I wasn't half-way to going to the Ministry, I was half-way into screaming out Voldemorts name just to make some of his followers appear just so I could beat the magic out of them.

"But where are the Horcruxes?" Hazel demanded. "We've looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere." I said. "We still have Hogwarts."

"Oh, gods, not that again." Jason said. "I think you just want to go to Hogwarts. Look, no one is going to be that attached to their school, no matter what kind of school it is."

"Vold...Tom would." I said. "He did use stuff that belonged to the founders to turn into Horcruxes. Why not hide one there. If there was one place important to him it was Hogwarts."

"Oh, come on, Harry." Percy said. "His school."

"Yes, his school." I snapped. "It was the first real home to him, the place where he felt special: It meant everything to him."

"His school?" Percy demanded again.

"Yes, his school." I snapped again.

"He did try to get a job there after he left school." Nico said. I frowned at him.

"He did?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"Yes, twice. Once before Dumbledore was Headmaster and once after." Nico said. "They say that's why the Defense job is jinx." I wanted to ask Nico how he knew that but Percy talked over me before I could.

"But it's still just a school." Percy said. "How could school be that special to someone?"

"It's like I said, it was his first real home." I said. "The place he wasn't made fun of or bullied. Or seen as some kind of freak. He was admired by most the students and teachers for his talent and good-looks, only Dumbledore saw Tom for who he really was." Jason paused in telling a chess piece to move and looked up.

"Are you sure this is Tom you're talking about and not yourself?" Jason demanded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded. Jason shrugged.

"Oh, it just sounded like you." Jason said. "Isn't that how you felt. Getting to leave the Dursley's and going to Hogwarts."

"Are you saying I'm like Voldem..." Piper threw her hand over my mouth to stop me from saying his name. I gently put her hand down, pulled away from her and stood.

"Are you saying I am like Tom Riddle?" I demanded. Jason stood too. Making the chess pieces run around the bored in fear.

"No, am just saying you described yourself more than you did him." Jason said. "I doubt he cared that much about any place."

"Fine, we won't go to Hogwarts." I said. "But we can't just sit around doing nothing."

"Why not, doing nothing is what you've done." Jason said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Guys." Annabeth said, standing.

"You've known for almost two years about the damn Horcruxes." Jason went on. "But you waited this long to find them."

"It's not my fault we kept getting side tracked and quest." I said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"You sure aren't trying very hard to find them now." Jason said.

"I keep trying to come up with where the Horcruxes would be." I yelled. "You guys are the ones who keep shooting me down."

"because no one, but you could possibley get that attached to a school." Jason yelled.

"After him trying to kill me all my life I think I know a little something about Voldemort." I yelled. Then clapped my hand over my mouth. Damn, I just said his name. We all looked at each other for a moment, before we scrabbled to pack everything, I used my wand to pack up the tent and put everything in their bags, so it only took seconds, but even that took too much time as all around us Death Eaters apparated.

"No, look what you did." Jason said. I glared at him as I grabbed Piper's arm and put her behind me and pulled out my sword.

At first the Death Eaters just stood there watching, then one stepped forward and pulled off his mask a smirk on his scared up face. His white blonde hair flying down his shoulders and a gleam in his pale gray eyes.

"Where is my son?" Lucius Malfoy demanded, his gray eyes now flashing. "Where is Draco?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said. Truth is I had no idea where Draco Malfoy was, he disappeared two-days before Bill's wedding and hadn't even told his mother where he had went. I figured he went to do whatever it was Hera, my mother had wanted him to do. Malfoy Sr. Snarled at me.

"GET THEM!" He yelled, and then the fight was on, the Death Eaters came forward, but to our shock a bunch of them did not pull out wands but swords. We pulled out our swords and rushed forward and blades collided as my friends fought and I thrust out my hand and blasted raw magic at the ones with wands. Annabeth tossed Piper her cap and she ran off someone to hide since she was in no shape to fight one on one, but after a minute there was arrows flying out of nowhere, hitting the hands of Death Eaters, knocking either wands or swords out of their hands.

I ducked a few spells and curses and came back with some of my own, as I ran from side to side take on ones with wands as my friends took on the ones with weapons. I felt a little bad for saying Voldemort's name and a part of me feared that self consciously I did it on propose out of anger for the Ministry.

I ran passed one Death Eater and turned to find myself face to face with one with a sword, I ducked his swing and drew my sword and came at him. I couldn't see who the Death Eater was, his face was covered with a Death Eater mask, but even with Death Eater robes on I could tell he was built, and tall. Put me in the mind of an Ares kid. I went for his shoulder and he stopped the blow as if he had been trained all his life.

Over to the left Nico was swirling around in the shadows jumping out at Death Eaters, surprising them, as he took them out one by one, Jason was battling a Death Eater that was about his size. Their fight was close, but Jason was a little better than he was, and soon had the Death Eater backing up. Percy was going through them as if they were nothing but toys, Hazel was fighting one spear to sword, and from the size of the Death Eater, I guessed it was a girl. Annabeth had her dagger out and also fighting with her hands, flipping them over her shoulder.

I put my mind in fighting the Death Eater with a sword and went for the guys left side, and when he went to block it, I turned and got him in the right, he cried out and grabbed his side, before growling in anger and coming at me, but I blocked his blow with my blade and pushed forward knocking him back, then I came at him and got him in the left arm, then the right. But when I tried to get him again he blocked the blow with his sword and then brought his foot up and kicked me in the stomach as he pushed me back. I stumbled , but came back at him and he ducked a blow to the head from the blunt of my sword, in turn I ducked the blade of his sword trying to slice off my head.

"Come on, Lucy." I heard Percy taunt Malfoy. "Why don't you come over here and fight me. I'll gave you a scar to match the other one." The scar on Lucius Malfoy's face, was put there by Percy a while back, and it went from his temple all the way down the side of his face to his chin. Malfoy snarled at Percy and shot a spell at him, it just bounced off Percy's rock hard skin and he apparated away.

Seeing their "leader" gone the Death Eaters started to flee, but the weird thing was, a lot of them was running and not apparating away. I frowned at that as I drew into my magic for strength to fight the one I still was fighting, he hadn't run, and blocked a blow with his sword and when his hand turned and his blade pointed down to the ground, I noticed something on the handle. A boar's head. I frowned, brought my foot up and kicked him, then hit his chin under his mask with my elbow knocking him back, when he fell, I kicked his sword out of his hand and put my foot on his gut and reached down and took of the Death Eater mask and my eyes widened, it was Sharman, one of Clairsse's half-brothers. Me and he never got along even after Ares stopped his hatred of me and order his kids to leave me alone. He sneered up at me.

"Go, ahead and kill me." he sneered. I glared down at him and he throw my foot of him and stood and picked up his sword up and came at me, but I thrust out my hands and blasted him with so much magic he flew into the woods out of sight.

No one said a word as he grabbed out stuff and shadow traveled to a new location. Then I dropped my bag and checked Piper over.

"I can't believe it." Hazel cried. "Some of them were demigods. How could they side with Tom."

"Don't be so shocked, Hazel, some were bound too, remember Drew did." Percy said. "And a lot sided with Kronus during the Titan war."

"That was close." Annabeth said. "We have to watch what we say."

"Us?" Jason demanded. "It was Harry who said it." He glared at me. "You almost go us killed or captured."

"I didn't mean to." I said. "It just slipped out. It's hard to not say it. Mostly when we talk about the Horcruxes."

"It can't be that hard. You just don't say it." Jason said." I don't even think you have any idea what you are doing do you? You're just taking us on a wild goose chase, going here and there in this heat. When we could be at camp doing something useful."

"We are doing something useful." I said. "The only way we can defeat Vold...him, is to find his Horcrux and destroy them."

"And you've done such a good job of it too." Jason snapped. "And you just almost said his name again. Or you trying to get us killed?" My eyes dropped to his chest to see it had been his turn to wear the locket.

"Jason, we're doing the best we can." Piper said.

"Then do better!" Jason snapped. Piper looked taken back before she glared at him.

"If you're not happy here you can just leave you know." Piper snapped. Now Jason glared at her.

"Hey, now." Percy spoke "Let's all just take a breath and cool down. Fighting isn't doing any good. It won't help find the Horcrux or change the fact Harry said Tom's other name."

"It's not like you're finding them anyway." Jason snapped at Percy.

"Don't talk to him that way." I demanded. Jason glared at me.

"Oh, of course you would get all upset over Percy being disrespected after all he is your brother, right." Jason said. "Your dad married his mom, right. One big happy family. Well, isn't that nice everyone just loves Harry, his mom, his dad, Piper, his step-mom, Percy, his dead parents. Hell, my dad even thinks more of you than me."

"Jason, that's not true." I said.

"He came to you to find the sword." Jason said. "He's putting all his hopes into you stopping Vold..Tom. Hell, I've never even seen him. The one time I get to go to Olympus he isn't even there." Jason rolled his eyes. "You know what? If it had been me he came too. I would have already found and destroyed his Horcruxes long time ago. I would have found that sword with no problem and I would have never been dragged in Tartarus and causing everyone to have to stop what they were doing and run to your rescue."

"Hey!" Piper cried, as I stared at Jason shocked.. "Don't talk to him that way." Jason glared at her.

"Jason." Annabeth snapped. "Take off the Horcrux, that's why you're talking like this."

"Why not?" Jason demanded glaring at Piper and ignoring Annabeth. "If he would get his head out of your ass maybe he could do something."

He went too far this time he can talk about me all he wanted but he was going to leave Piper alone. I said nothing to him though. I just growled and took off running to him and tackled him to the ground and started punching every part of him I could get to. Jason got over his shock and flipped me over and started punching me.

"NO! STOP!" Piper yelled. She tried to come to us, but Hazel held her back. "Stop it! Jason, leave him alone."

Percy came running over and pulled Jason off me.

"Let of of me." Jason snapped, and jerked out of Percy's hold. I got back up and tackled him to the ground again and we rolled around punching each other.

"Guys stop," Annabeth cried. I was on top of Jason again and he reached up and grabbed a hand full of my hair. "STOP!" Percy came back over and pulled me off Jason.

"You think you're so big don't you?" Jason demanded. Wiping blood off his split lip. "You think you're more importadant than everyone else. The only reason everyone thinks so much of you is because they feel so sorry for you, poor little Harry Potter, with a scar on his head and a terrible life of being locked in a closet and treated like a slave." I tried to get out of Percy's grip, but unlike he did with Jason he wouldn't let me. "Well, news flash, Heracleitus, you're not the only one that has a sucky life."

Since Percy wouldn't let my arm go I held up my hands and hit Jason with a blast of raw magic, he went flying back and slammed down on the ground a few feet away. He jumped back up and throw his coin into the air and it turned into a javelin, he then slammed it down on the ground and there was a rumble of thunder and a blast of lightning went through the javelin and if Percy hadn't shoved me out-of-the-way it would have hit me.

"HARRY!" Piper cried. "Guys, please, stop!" Hazel was having a hard time holding her back. So Annabeth went over to help.

"That is enough." Percy said, he was sounding angry. But I didn't listen to him, when he shoved me down he let go of my arms, so I jumped back up, pulled out my wand, twisted it to the left, then slammed my staff down on the ground. It started to shake and shadows started flying everywhere. Bones popped up out of the ground and formed two skeletons. This was the first time I have really used my "gift" since coming back from Tartartus.

"You don't scare me." Jason said, he slammed his javelin down again and this time I jumped out-of-the-way, from the lightning, I thrust out my hand and shadows attacked Jason, ripping at his clothes and pulling his hair. My two skeleton pales ran forward to attack, but Jason just swung his sword making them both fall apart and their bones fell to the ground at his feet.

"STOP!" Annabeth yelled. "STOP IT NOW!" We both ignored her as I shot more spells at Jason, who just hit them aside with his javelin, then swung it around and slammed the ground thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky, but this time none came down to hit me. Jason lifted his arm and flew at me, knocking me to the ground. He stood over me and glared down at me.

"This time I won't miss." Jason said. He went to bring his javelin back down, but a large shadow suddenly hit Jason knocking him back away from me. I got back on my feet and picked up my staff.

Jason flipped his javelin into is sword, and came running at me. I twisted my staff to the right and turned it into a sword, just as he made it to me and swung his sword. I blocked the blow. And came up with one of my own and he blocked it; on and on, we went, ignoring everyone's shouts to stop, as we fought. Jason swung around and got me in the arm, and I swung around but he blocked the blow sending my sword flying, he then came up and tried to cut my face, but I moved, and his blade came so close it cut off the gray braid I wore in my hair, then he came up with his elbow got me in the gut, and then punched my face and knocked me to the ground and put his blade to my throat. When I looked in his eyes I saw nothing but anger, jealousy and just a little bit of hatred. It kind of scared me; I thought we were friends, brothers even. How long has he hated me.

"NO!" Piper cried. "Jason, please, don't hurt him." I glared up at him and thrust my hands out and sent him flying with a blast of magic. Jason got back up and came at me, but Percy grabbed him and held him back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He roared, making me jump a little. "Both of you." He added when I stood. "We are all friends. We shouldn't be fighting like this. It is not helping anything."

"Let go of me, Percy." Jason demanded. "You're just afraid I'll hurt your new little brother. Everyone just loves Harry." We were all shocked, where was this coming from. Has Jason always felt like this or was the horcrux making his feelings worse.

"You're not going to hurt anyone." Percy said. "I'm going to let go of you now and if either of you go after the other, I'm going to really get involved then and believe me neither of you want that." He let go off Jason with a little shove away from him. Jason tighten his hand on his sword, glared at me then looked to Percy, and then turned his sword back into a coin. Took the Horcrux from around his neck and tossed it to the ground.

"You guys don't seem to want me here, Fine." Jason said. "I'll just leave. And you can go back to worshiping Heracleitus." And before anyone could stop him he lifted up his arm and flew away.

We all stood there stunned, staring at one another. Annabeth and Hazel finally let go of Piper and she came over to me, checking out my hurt arm after giving me a hug. No one said a thing, Nico bent down and picked up the Horcrux put it around his neck, and went over to one of the bags and started pulling out the tent poles, then the tent it's self. He looked up and saw me watching him and shrugged as if he could care less Jason took off on us. After everyone else got over their shock of what just happened, they began to help sit up camp, and Hazel came over with the first aid bag, Piper made me sit on a large rock as her and Hazel fixed up my arm. When they were done I got up and started putting protective charms around us. I may not know where any of the Horcruxes may be, but I knew one thing for sure: I just lost a very good friend. My other brother.

_A.N. Hope this chapter was good. And the fight, I did my best with it. I did my best. Since Ron walked out on the hunt in The book, I figured I should have one of them walk out in this on. And since Jason as been feeling jealous and resentful toward Harry for a while now I thought it was only a matter of time before he finally blow up and let his feelings known, but yeah the Horcrux might have made them worse. I know Nico sword or The Blade Of Olympus could kill the Horcux pretty easily, but since they were unable to open it right away in the book I had them not able to kill it because they couldnt figure out how to open it. And the woman Voldemort was talking about in Harry's dream is not Medea as they believed. I said before I was trying to think of someplace else other than the bank to have the Horcrux and I thought of something, and I at least think it'll be good. And in case you're wondering the shadow that knocked Jason away from Harry did come from Nico. Even though he's mad at him; he still cares rather or not he gets blasted to bits._


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. I hope you like this chapter and there is fighting and might be a little violence in this chapter, but not too bad, and sorry if it isn't as long as my chapters usually are._

Chapter 6: I get captured.

Jason's P.O.V.

I flew for about twenty minutes, before I landed to clear my head. I sat down by this creek bed to think over what just happened. I let my jealousy and temper get the better of me. But no one can blame me. Everyone seems to think Harry is so special. Harry is so nice, Harry is so cute, Harry is so powerful. Harry will kill Voldemort, he's the first demigod child of Hera, he's The-Boy-Who-Lived..blah...blah..blah. Who cares, big deal. To me he was The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Know what the hell he was doing. None of us did. We spent weeks and weeks, and yet we did not know nor had any clue to where a Horcrux could me. Nico was starting to run out of places Voldemort went. And still nothing.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, then leaned over and splashed water on my face. Now that I had calmed down I was starting to feel bad about what I did and said. If Percy hadn't shoved Harry out-of-the-way, my lightning bolt would have killed him. Maybe I went too far, but Harry was fighting just as much as I was. But he didn't try to kill me. I leaned over and splashed water on my face again. Annabeth was probably right, the Horcrux was making my feelings worse than what they really were.

I heard giggles and for a minute I thought I was going crazy until I looked up and saw a group of nymphs sitting on the other side of the creek. They were looking at a photo and giggling.

"Ohhh, he's so gorgeous." One that was holding the picture said. It looked wrinkled and kind of bent, like they have fought over it before.

"Let me see." The one next to her yelled. "You've held it enough it's my turn." She reached to try to jerk it out of her hand, but the other nymph moved a side.

"It's my picture." She snapped. "That daughter of Aphrodite gave it to me." She held it up out of the other Nymphs reach and I saw her T-shirt clearly, and across the front in emerald green words was: Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived.

"No she didn't, she showed it to you and you kept it." The nymph on the other side said. "And it's not her turn with it it's mine." She tried to grab it and the nymph moved to the right, allowing the other nymph to snatch it out of her hand.

"Hey!" Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived cried, she tried to snatch her picture back, but she held it up out of reach only to have it snatched by a nymph standing behind her, she jumped up and started scratching and pulling the other nymph's hair, there were six of them and they were all now scratching, biting and pulling hair.

"It's mine give it back." One would yell.

"No, mine she handed it to me!" The other yelled. Then there was a lot of "Give it backs' and 'it's my turn.'

Partly because I was tired of hearing them and party because I really wanted to know what was in the picture they were fighting over, I stood and flew over to the other side of the creek. They were so busy fighting the did notice I was there until I reached over and snatched the photo from one of their hands.

"Hey! That's ours give it back!" One shouted.

"You're a boy! He wouldn't want you!" Another yelled. I held my hand.

"I'll give it back, I was just want to know who in the picture you're fighting over." I said.

"Only the most gorgeous guy to ever walk the earth." A nymph said. She was wearing round black glasses like the ones Harry wore when he first came to camp, before Apollo healed his eyes. I frowned in confuse to that. I didn't think nymphs could have bad eyes to have to wear glasses.

"He's way hotter than Narcissus ever thought of being." Another said. She had HP painted on her cheek, with the bottom of the p shaped like a lightning-bolt. She fanned herself with her hand like she was hot.

"Okay." I said, and looked down at the picture, my eyes widened when I saw Harry's smiling face looking back up at me. He was sitting on the steps outside his old apartment building, Marauder at his feet, he had one hand in his mane and was smiling up at the camera, showing he had dimples. Something I've never noticed before when Harry smiled, then again I only ever seen him smile when Piper was around or when he was joking around with Percy.

I felt a small ping of jealous right then toward Percy. Harry has always been closer to Percy than any of his male demigod friends. As far as I know the two has never even had an argument little lone a real fight. I suddenly felt dislike for Percy, Harry had been my step-brother first, my friend first. Yeah, Annabeth and Percy were the ones to find Harry and bring him to camp, but if you went by a dream Piper had once, Hera use to take me to James and Lily's house to play with Harry when we were babies. So, yeah he was my friend and brother first. Percy shouldn't have stepped in and too him, every since Sally married Sirius I ha become invisible as if I was wearing Harry's cloak. Harry now had an older tougher brother, what did he me for and after what just happened I doubt very much we were still friends at all.

"Can we have our picture back." A nymph demanded. I looked up at her to notice she had taken red lipstick and drew a lightning-bolt in the center of her forehead that looked a lot like Harry's scar.

"Sure." I shrugged and handed the picture to Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived, wondering if Piper had a T-shirt like that.

"Ohh, he is sooo cute." A nymph looking over her shoulder said. "I want to marry him and have a bunch of babies." I snorted, pretty sure Piper would have something to say about that. My snort made the nymphs remember a was there.

"I know you." A nymph said. "You're that son of Zeus who just tried to kill our Harry." I frowned.

"How did you know about that?" I demanded. The one with a lipstick lightning-bolt on her forehead dug in her jean pocket and pulled out an iPhone and pressed something, then held it up. I was suddenly watching a YouTube video of mine and Harry's fight.

"What? How?" I took the iPhone from her and watched our fight, I winced at how bad it looked from someone else point of view, our friends most have thought we were trying to kill each other. But I got an even bigger shocker when the video was over and I saw more videos to watching Harry doing different things. They was labeled stuff like: Boy-Who-Lived trains at camp, Boy-Who-Lived sleep by lake, Boy-Who-Lived playing with lion., Boy-Who-Lived shirtless. I frowned it just went on and on.

"How the heck did you get videos of Harry like this." I asked.

"Oh, well...we have dryads friends, they hide in their trees and video Harry whenever he is near one of them." Lightning-bolt lipstick said. She reached for the phone, but I kept it out of reach and played the video of Harry training, it was one not to long ago of me, Percy and Harry sword training at camp. We all three had our shirts off and was sweating as our swords hit one another. When that video was over, there was one of Harry and Piper down by the lake at camp. Piper had her feet in the water and Harry was lying next to her wearing nothing but shorts. No, shirt or shoes. All the videos were recent or not to many months ago. All of Harry at camp, or of the past few days, with us searching for the Horcruxes. I guess dryads from the trees around us video typed them. I did notice that none was before Harry was kidnapped, they were all after. I looked up from the phone, feeling a little disgusted.

"You're nothing but a bunch of nymph stalkers." I said.

"What do you care?" Demanded the nymph in the Harry Potter glasses. "You just tried to kill him."

"I think Harry would care." I said. "You girls don't know him like I do. Harry's a very private person and if he knew you were having dyads stalk him and post the videos on YouTube for the world to see he would be beyond mad."

"But he's so handsome." A nymph said. I just shook my head. And slipped the iPhone in my pocket.

"Hey, that's mine!" Said the nymph with the lipstick on her forehead. "Give it back."

"No, I think I'm going to keep it." I said.

"You know what girls." Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived said. "He just tried to kill our Harry. And now stole from one of us. We shouldn't let him get by with that."

"Get him!" One yelled. And before I knew it I had six nymphs scratching and pinching, and pulling my hair.

"Get off me you crazy nymphs." I cried, pushing them away, I held up my arm a flew off. With them all screaming and shouting behind me. I flew for ten minutes before I landed again I wanted to get as far away as I could from the nymphs. I landed in the middle of the woods and leaned against a tree. Damn nymphs since when did they get so crazy and become stalkers.

I pulled out the nymph's iPhone and noticed a new video of Harry had been posted, I played it wondering what Harry was doing after our fight. I frowned when I saw him sitting on a large rock, having his arm tended to by Piper and Hazel, I had forgotten that my sword got him in the arm. I watch Harry winch when Piper poured nectar into the gash, and felt bad about it. I sighed, and stuck the phone in my pocket. I wondered if I would be able to find my way back to my friends. Tell Harry I was sorry, hope he forgives me and rejoin the hunt. I was stupid for saying the things I did and attacking Harry like I did. Well, he was the one that attacked me. But I guess I can't blame him. Not after what I said to his girlfriend.

But I had no idea where the others where or where I was for that matter how was I going to find them. I sighed and sat down to rest, wishing I had something to eat. I was getting a little hungry and thirsty. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them, suddenly I heard snickering. I looked up to see Ares leaning against a tree, with a cigar stuck in his mouth. I stood in case he tried to fight me.

"Why did you stop fighting, I was about to win a bet with Dionysus?" He asked. I frowned.

"Um...are you talking about with the nymphs?" I asked. Ares rolled his eyes.

"No, dumbass." he snapped, pulling the cigar out of his mouth and flicking the ashes on the ground. "With my little half-brother, Heracleitus. You didn't finish the fight. No one won. So, I didn't win my bet."

"You and Dionysus bet on Harry and my fight?" I asked. Ares smirked.

"I said little Harry would win." Ares said, then smirked at the look on my face. "The wine dude said you would, but that damn Percy Jackson broke it up before anyone won." I frowned.

"You thought Harry would beat me?" I demanded.

"I didn't think, I knew he would have." Ares stuck his cigar back in his mouth. "If you remember I have battled him before, and I hate to admit it, but he wasn't easy to fight. You should know that after what just happened. There is a reason my sister favors him."

"Your sister?" I asked.

"Enyo," Ares answered. "The crazy bitch. That is one goddess with a few screws loose." He puffed on his cigar, he wasn't speaking about Enyo in a hateful way, he was talking fondly, like he enjoyed his sister being a crazy bitch with a few screws loose.

"Was there something you wanted?" I demanded. "And for your information I would have beat Harry if Percy hadn't broke us up." Ares snorted.

"Sure you would have." He said. "You, the first ever son of Zeus beat up by nymphs." He held his head back and laughed like he had just told a very funny joke. I glared at him.

"I didn't get beat up." I cried.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." Ares said. "One day you might believe it."

"What did you want?" I demanded.

"Just came here for a little chat." Ares said. "Or more like to tease you." I glared at him and it just made Ares chuckle at me. "Little Bro, you have a lot to learn, my friend." Ares pulled his cigar out of his mouth dropped it on the ground and stepped on it, putting it out.

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Like Harry Potter is the last demigod you want to get on the bad side of." Ares said. "Just asked the Death Eater/Ministry worker he put his sword throw."

"Harry has never killed anyone." I said. Ares smirked.

"You want to believe that go ahead." He said. "Just take my warning, kid, do not get on Harry Potter's bad side. He is not all there if you get my drift. Who would with the life he had and being in Tartarus then locked up in a tomb for a month did not help, it just made him worse. The kid is a ticking time bomb of crazy, just need the right thing to set him off. And BAM." He yelled the last part making me jump. "No bringing him back from the land of crazy."

"I think you should stop talking about Harry." I said. "He isn't crazy."

"As long as he has Piper McLean with him to keep him sane, that may be the case, but no Piper, no sanity." Ares said. "So, you all better hope she never dies."

"Harry is just as sane as anyone else." I said.

"Sticking up for the guy that was about to kick your ass." Ares laughed.

"Harry would not have beat me." I said. Ares just laughed and disappeared. He was such a jerk. I sat back down thinking about what Ares just said, there is no way Harry would have beat me or that he was a ticking time bomb. I sighed and stood back up and started walking back the way I had come. Wondering if I could try to retrace my steps. But how would someone do that when I had flown here in the first place.

For the next three days I walked and I flew, and I got lost I don't know how many times. I never found my friends. And I began to doubt I ever would. And wonder if I shouldn't try to find a Horcrcux, but had no idea how to, so I kept looking for my friends. Before I knew it a week went by. I went into one them out-door spots type stores and was able to act like a Hermes kid and steal a sleeping bag, a knapsack, small tent and a couple of flashlights. I was able to do that, because the only one working at the time was a teenage girl who was in the back on a cell phone arguing with what I took as her boyfriend. I snuck in another store a few blocks from that one and took some snake food: chips, cakes and candy bars. And some bottle water. I also went in a store and got a hold of some clothes, so I could change. I didn't want to press my luck so that was the only things I got a hold of. I went back into the woods to search out my friends, I flew here and there, sitting up my little tent at night, barely sleeping hoping I didn't get caught. After just two days I was starting getting attacked by monster after monster, one time I barely escaped a Hydra, I tried to fight it, but with no way to make fire I shocked it with lightning and took off.

I wondered if I would be better off just going back to camp, but without any money for a plane ticket back to New York I had no way to get there. I doubted very much I could fly, even with taking a lot of breaks. The iPhone I took from the Nymph did nothing to help. I knew no one, but Sirius and Sally who had a phone, and I wasn't calling them. Sirius was a good guy, if I asked I might be able to get him to owl me money for a plane ticket or even a porkey, but how would I explain to the guy whose been like an uncle or big brother to me, that I needed a way home because I abounded his son after I tried to fry him with a lightning-bolt. Yeah, he would like that. So I just kept looking for my friends or trying to figure out myself where a Horcrux was. I saw why Nico wanted Harry there now; and why Harry wanted Nico to help so much. Harry understood Voldemort and that in its self was creepy, and Nico, well he was a son of Hades no more needed to say there.

It started to rain a lot after a big storm we had got. I was stuck staying inside my tent, bored out of my mind and nothing to do. I took to playing games on the nymph's iPhone and watching the new videos that was posted of Harry, which got fewer and fewer, as we got more rainy days, I guess the nymphs wouldn't find Harry's tent interesting. I tried to use the newest videos to see if I could tell where they are. But it was impossible.

I took a break one day from thinking about Harry, I felt too bad for what I did and started instead to thinking about Ginny. We had been fighting a lot lately, ever since I admitted to Reyna kissing me on Mount Tam. I hadn't kissed her back, not really, but Ginny still got mad. We made up, but then she went to see her family and I went back to camp, not long after that the Amazons showed up at camp offer their help in the war. And Reyna and I got close. I started to get confused. As I spent time with her and I even kissed her a few times. I have known Reyna since I was a little kid. We even lived on the streets together, along with her sister Hylla, but then when I was ten they ran off and left me so they could join Circe on some island. I was left to fend for myself until a cop took me to a boy's home; I ran away from there when I was fifteen. Not long after that Thalia found me and took me to camp. I was resentful toward them at first. Toward Hylla and Reyna for leaving me. But after spending so much time with her, I started to have feelings for her, at least I thought I did. Then Mrs. Weasley allowed Ginny and Ron to come visit camp for a few days, Ginny noticed how close Reyna and I seemed, and I admitted to her I had feelings for the both of them. Ginny was hurt and I felt bad for hurting her, but I couldn't help my feelings. Before she had left camp she told me I needed to make up my mind. Who I wanted her or Reyna. I didn't know what to do. But even though we had been fighting she wanted me to come to her brother's wedding, it meant a lot to her if I came. I did and we had a good time, I saw how beautiful she looked; when I first got there I still hadn't made up my mind Reyna or Ginny. Then when the wedding was attacked I had to push Ginny out of the way of a killing curse, and at almost losing her, I knew right then she was the one I wanted. I wanted Ginny. I needed Ginny, I was in love with Ginny. Not Reyna, my feelings for her was a crush I guess is how to explain it. My feelings for Ginny was love. I had planned to tell her so, but then we were risked away by Nico. I think it was one of the reasons I have been in a bad mood. I didn't get to tell her. Now what if I never do. What if I never get to tell Ginny I was sorry for even looking at Reyna. I wanted her and only her. If I knew the way to Hogwarts from here I would march right there and tell her. I would walk right into the castle and swap Ginny off her feet. Maybe even run away with her. But I didn't know how to get there.

It was the middle of the second week, I was lying in my tent resting after I had just fought two monsters and barely escaped. My side was killing me and my head hurt, from where I had been bashed in the head. So, I was lying in my tent my eyes closed and trying to rest when I was suddenly startled by a hand grabbing my ankle and pulled me out of the tent. I looked up to see Fenrir Greyback sneering down at me. His claw like fingernails digging into my skin. Behind him stood five Death Eaters and someone else that I couldn't see standing in the shadows, with four of wolves standing around him. I kicked his hand off me and jumped to my feet.

"If it isn't the Dark Lord's little brother." Greybeck sneered. I felt anger flow through me.

"He is not my brother!" I yelled and flipped my coin into a sword and swung at him. He laughed when it went right through him.

"Did you forget what I am." Greyback laughed. I ducked a blow from his hand and brought the end of my sword up and knocked him in the head. He stumbled back and a Death Eater pulled out a wand and started firing spells at me, I dodged, ducked and rolled out of the way, then came back up and cut him across the leg, he cried out and dropped to his knees, and got him in the arm, then knocked him out with the handle of my sword.

The other Death Eaters started firing spells, I turned my sword into a javelin and knocked them spells away, the wolves by the guy near by were howling, but the man in the shadows wouldn't let them come forward.

I used my javelin to block, spells, curses and jinx throw at me, I also called down some lightning and hit two of the Death Eaters. They went flying across the forest where they hit trees, fell to the ground and moved no more. I got hit by a few spells, none that was very damaging, all but the one that put a large gash across my shoulder, and I was now bleeding pretty bad. Then a spell knocked my javelin out of my hands. I raised my arm and tried to take off flying, but a spell hit me knocking me out of the air, I hit the ground, I hadn't gone over my shock and the wind being knocked out of me when...

_"Crucio"_

My screams echoed across the woods, as wolves howled, and Death Eaters laughed: My bones felt as if they were on fire. I was too busy forcing on the pain and writhing on the ground to notice the wolves and the man with them walk up to me.

"That will do." The voice said. I looked up to see none other than Lycaon standing over me.

"I don't listen to filthy half-breeds, like you." The Death Eater sneered.

"No, but the Dark Lord does not wish him killed just yet." Lycaon said, calmly, the comment about him being a filthy half-breed did not seem to effect him in any way. "Would you like to be the one to tell him you over did it and killed Jason Grace." The Death Eater glared at him, but backed off anyway.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted up off the ground and held up by my throat, I was so weak and in so much pain I couldn't even bring my hands up to try to pull his hand away.

"Tell me, Jason Grace, where can I find Piper McLean." He said. I barely opened my eyes to look at him. He wanted Piper, but she was pregnant. She was in no condition to fight him.

"I don't know." I choked out. "And if I did I wouldn't tell you." He tilted his head to the side.

"Pity." He dropped me and stepped back. "One of you see if you can get him to change his mind." A Death Eater stepped forward and I was once again screaming out in pain. After what seemed like forever the Death Eater stopped and Lycaon knelt next to me.

"Now, I ask once again, son of Zeus, where is Piper McLean?" Lycaon demanded.

"I'm not telling you." I said.

"So you do know." Lycaon demanded.

"I'm not telling you that either." I said. Lycaon growled and took his paw like hands, and raked crossed my chest with his claws. I cried out and grabbed it. I could feel the blood pouring out of the cuts.

"Tell me where she is!" he demanded. I raised my head as much as I could, reach wasn't much and looked him in the eye.

"No." I said, before my head dropped back down and my eyes closed. Lycaon growled in anger, and since he could not kill me, he jumped up and took it out on the Death Eater nearest to him, I opened my eyes in time to see a bloody mess of a body fall to the ground dead. I closed my eyes wishing they would just kill me and get it over with, it would be better than the pain going through my body.

"No biting." I heard Lycaon say. I didn't understand why he would say that, or what he was talking about until I heard paws running my way and growling. I opened my eyes to see two of the wolves with Lycaon coming at me with claws, I screamed as I was attacked, clawed, and everything but bite. It lasted about seven minutes until Lycaon called them back. He walked back up to me and kicked me over on my back with his foot.

"Are you going to tell me now." He demanded.

"You're just going to have to kill me." I said. "Because no matter what you do. I'm not ratting out my friends." Lycaon grunted. He stepped back and nodded to a Death Eater, and one stepped forward and pointed their wand at me. But I blacked out from all the pain before I knew what happened.

Next thing I knew I was waking up to pain going through my body, I was lying in a dark room on a cold stone floor, and somewhere above me I heard the sound of a sheet ripping.

"I can't believe they did this to him." A familiar voice said. I groaned as someone lifted me gently and then cried out couple times, as another person wrapped a cloth around my chest and ribs. I already had one around my arm, shoulder and leg.

"You're hurting him." The familiar voice said. I knew, I knew the one talking, it was a girl, and somehow hearing her voice made me feel safe. Like she wouldn't let them hurt me anymore. I was embarrassed for thinking that, but I was in so much pain. I felt like crying but it hurt too much. I was ashamed, here I was a son of the king of gods and I couldn't even defeat a few Death Eaters and wolves.

"Would you rather he lay here and bleed." Another familiar voice said, this one dreamy. The other voice didn't say anything. As I moaned again as the person laid me back down. I shivered it was cold where ever I was.

"Mr. Ollivander, would you hand me that other sheet please." The dreamy voice asked. I heard movement, I wanted to open my eyes to see what was happening, and where I was, but couldn't move, not even my eyelids; it hurt too much and I was in too much pain. But a second later the girl with the dreamy voice was covering me up with a sheet.

"Oh, gods, do you think he will live?" Demanded the other voice, the familiar voice that made me feel safe. "Gods he better live or they'll all be sorry." The voice sounded like it was trying not to cry. I wanted to assure whoever it was that I was okay, it would take more than a couple of Death Eaters and werewolves to kill this son of Zeus, but I couldn't so much as move a finger.

"I thought you said he was with Percy?" The voice demanded. "And the others."

"He was." Answered the dreamy voice. "I saw him shadow traveled away with them myself."

"Yeah, Well, I like Nico and everything, but he never seemed too trustworthy." The voice said.

"Nico wouldn't just hand Jason over to Death Eaters, Thalia." The dreamy voice said, losing some of the dreamy and sounding a little more angry. Wait a minute, Thalia?

"Of course you wouldn't believe Nico wouldn't do something like that." Thalia snapped.

"What about the others. Are you saying Percy or Annabeth would hand him over." Dreamy voice demanded. "And Harry, Hazel, and Piper were all with them."

"Oh gods." Thalia cried. "You don't think they were...killed and him took."

"No, they probably just got separated somehow and he was captured." Dreamy voice said.

"I hope so." Thalia said. "I hope they...not like my hunters."

I ignored the pain and forced my eyes open. I looked around, the best I could with my head lying on the stone floor. I was in a cell, in what looked like a dungeon, over in one corner was an old man who looked accident, with wild gray hair and creepy silvery eyes. In the other corner was a guy lying on the floor, he wasn't moving and looked to be in even worse shape than I was. He had most his hair gone and half his beard. If it wasn't for that he would look something like a lion. I took a breath and winced in pain then turned my attention on the two girls above me. The two with familiar voices. And when I looked and saw who they were I suddenly knew why they sounded familiar and why one made me feel safe.

On the right side of me, her long dirty blonde hair tangled and matted with dirt and blood. She wore the same brightly colored robes she had on at Bill Weasley's wedding, but now it was covered with so much dirt and grim it lost the brightness, even had some blood on it. She was looking at me with her silver-gray eyes and even though she was kidnapped and locked in a cell at only the gods knew where Luna Lovegood was yet to lose the dreamy look from her face.

"Hello, Jason." She greeted me. I turned my head from the left to look on the other side, and sitting there her sky blue eyes full worry and concern, was my sister Thalia she tried to smile down at me, and took my hand gently in one of hers and ran her other hand through my hair.

I frowned at how she looked I did not know how long my older sister had been here, but her black hair was no longer spiked and was lying flat all over her head. It even looked to have grown out a little bit, she wore what the hunters usually wore in the winter time, and it was all dirty and tore, she had dried up blood on her face that was so old it had turned brown and a cut was on her left cheek that was almost healed. And the tiara was missing from her head.

"Where..." I choked out. "Where...are...we?"

"We are in the dungeon of Malfoy Mannar." Luna said.

"How...how long have you all been here?" I asked. Thalia moved to sit behind me and gently lifted me up, then laid my head in her lap.

"Mr. Scrimheour over there." Luna pointed at the unmoving figure in the corner. "Has been here since he became Ministry."

"What?" I asked. "But we saw him at the Ministry, Hazel and I, we...when..."

"That was not the real Rufus Scrimgeour." Luna explained. "It was a Death Eater under Pollyjuice potion. Mr. Scrimgeour as never acted as Ministry, which is how it was so easy for the Death Eaters and Tom to take over the Ministry so easy and so fast. They've only kept him alive because they needed his hairs for the potion, but I guess that won't have to keep pretending to be him for too much longer."

I frowned thinking about how long that man has been here. No wonder he wasn't moving. I moaned as pain shot through my chest and Thalia tightened her hold on my hand.

"Mr. Ollivaner has been her two months." Luna said. "I was captured at Bill's wedding, right after you guys left. They took me because of what my dad as been writing in his magazine. Telling people to cheer Harry on and not just back down but stand up and fight the Death Eaters and Tom. They wanted to shut my dad up. Mr. Ollivander was taken because Tom is trying to get information on a powerful wand, but all Mr. Ollivander knew was the myth and different names the wand has been called."

I turned to my sister.

"How..."

"Since either the end of January or start of February." She said. "Lady Artemis sent me and some of the Hunters to London searching for a werewolf named Greyback. We..." Thalia blinked away some tears. "We got attacked by Greyback, wolves, Lycaon and a dozen earth-bron and Death Eaters,...they killed all of my hunters but me and...I was hurt, and next thing I knew I was waking up here with that lion looking dude." Thalia gave up holding back her tears and let them fall. "They were some of the best hunters we had. Phoebe had been our best healer. Lady Artemis and the other hunters don't even know I'm here or I would have been saved by now, they think me and the hunters are still hunting down Greyback. They only left me alive because their master." Thalia made a face. "Wants to save us to last then kill us in front of Zeus, before killing him and become king of the gods." She wiped her tears. "Like that will happen, here is no way he'll beat Zeus. I think he's so big headed that he has forgotten his not a god."

Even though it caused me pain I squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. I decided then and there that the Death Eaters were't wizards, they weren't even human in my books, they were nothing more than monster every one of them. When I get my strength back I will come up with a way to get us all out of here. I needed to get out of her. I still had to tell Ginny I wanted her. That she was the one I love.

"Ginny," I moaned, as the pain once again knocked me out.

_A.N. Hope that chapter was good, I thought I would show Jason thoughts after that fight first; and about the wolves or werewolves scratching him, I figured he wouldn't tun into one just by the scratching and it not being a full moon, it was still daylight too. And they found him because he didn't have a wizard to cast any protective charms so anyone could see him. The Nymphs I added because I thought it would be funny, there were some of the same ones Piper fought with in my last story. Again sorry that this chapte wasn't as long as mine usually are, but I needed to show you what happened to Jason._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

_A.N. There is two charter's death in this chapter and no it's not any of the heroes, but you'll see. Just thought I would warn you._

Chapter 7: Annabeth Gets Bit.

Piper's P.O.V.

For the first few days after Jason left, Harry was in a bad mood, snapping at everyone, yes, even me, and he refused to cook, something I thought was going to kill Percy. I couldn't believe the fight they had. I thought for sure Jason was going to fry him. It was really scary to watch. It's been two weeks now, and we were all still shocked. But at least Harry's snappish mood had faded away since then, though he was still sad and mope; Percy was just happy Harry started doing the cooking again. We all had taken turns doing the cooking when Harry had refused. But when it came to my turn; it had been the first time I had every cooked anything in my whole life, and if I leave it up to Percy it'll be the last time I ever cook anything. Apparently I was not a good cook. What wasn't burnt was only half done, and for the first time in recent history Percy had pushed his plate away without eating.

I had thought once Jason cooled off he would come back; but, no. He didn't. Harry made us stay in the same spot for two days, but Jason never showed and finally on the third day, Harry finally gave in and allowed us to move on: Nico had spotted some Dementors in a town near us when he and Hazel went on a food run. They killed the Dementors and got some stuff, but we decided they could be more in the area and left almost the moment he told us. Now we all knew for sure Jason wasn't coming back. He wouldn't know where to come back to. I figured he was heading back to camp by now.

It went from hot to raining to hot again; we were really running out of food now, the only good thing going for us was between my pendant and Harry's protective charms we have been able to avoid monsters. Everyone else was being sweet and eating less so I would have more to eat. Even Percy. Harry was worried we would run out and I wouldn't have anything to eat. But every time we camped by a town, a few of them would go and get us some more supplies, like food, water and first aid type stuff. And we were slowly building our supplies back up; which was a good thing. But the people who went into town had to be the most careful. Since it meant they left the protection of Harry's charms.

After a while (though we did not voice it out loud) we all began to feel like we were on a long pointless journey. We were yet to discover anymore Hrocrux, or even to open the one we had so it could be killed. We were all getting moody and snapping at each other: And four days after Jason walked out. Harry and Percy almost came to blows for the first time since becoming friends. And it was then, (since Harry had the Horcrux around his neck,) that Annabeth had decided that none of us would wear the Horcrux anymore, and now has it hidden it in one of the bags. Harry had protested at first, but gave in when Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. She could be kind of scary when she wanted to be.

We past time just sitting around trying to think of a possible location for any of the Horcrux, we were pretty sure Nagini would be next to Voldemort, so she would be the last we tried to get to, but then we still had the cup, and crown thing to find. Harry was also now obsessed with trying to figure out where the Elder Wand could be, he wanted to find it. No matter how many times Nico told him to just drop it, he was more than sure now that was what Voldemort was looking for. After he had a dream the other night of Voldemort killing a woman and two kids; still trying to find out who the blonde thief had been.

We would arrive at a place, talk over plans and ideas, then move to another place the next morning, now knowing staying in one place more than a night was not a good idea. I for one and I'm pretty sure the others felt the same way, wished this was all over and done so we could just go home. I was getting sick of going one place, unpacking stuff, staying one night, then get up and pack the next morning and move on to some place else. I missed my room at Harry's. I missed sneaking into his room at night to make love to him or Harry sneaking into mine. Since being on this quest the only thing we get to do is kiss and snuggle since we shared a tent with everyone else. I was sick of this quest, sick of Horcrux hunting, sick of Gaea, sick of Voldemort, sick of Percy snoring, sick of Annabeth complaining about him drooling, sick of not being able to get some alone time with Harry, sick of Nico being moody; I was just sick of everything and wanted to go home. Have my baby and enjoy raising him with Harry.

I wanted so much for us to be a happy little family. Harry, Kayden and I. For us to one day get married and later a few years down the road give Kayden siblings. Maybe a couple of brothers and sisters, I wouldn't mind a big family. I'm sure Harry would be happy with a few kids. (I know we both would enjoy making them.) But after what I saw in my dagger at the start of our quest. I didn't see how that would be. I hadn't told anyone what I had seen, not even Harry. But at the start of the quest Harry had asked if I thought I would be able to see one of the Horcrux in my dagger, since I sometimes can see things in it. But when I looked in my dagger to try to see a Horcrux, I got a big shock: I had seen a battle, it was at Hogwarts; half the castle was burning and the other half was half gone, all around wizards, monsters and demigods, even the gods were there fighting, along with a few giants. But what really frighten me was when the seen changed. I suddenly saw the inside of the Great Hall. The house tables were gone and bodies were laid out like the fallen had been put in there. I couldn't see anyone's faces, so I don't know who out of our friends and allies get killed during the final battle. All but one. The one Harry sat in the middle of the hall holding, as he rocked back and forth. I can't hear what is said in the dagger, but I knew he was screaming and crying. Because the person he was holding was me. Harry held my lifeless body in his arms. My throat had been ripped out.

I had put my dagger away and hadn't looked into it since. For the next two weeks I had nightmares about it, every time I closed my eyes I saw Harry clenching my lifeless body. I know I had promised to never keep anything from Harry again, after he got ticked off when I had kept Lycaon being after me from him. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. It's not that I didn't want to, it's the fact if I did mention it I would have nightmares again. It's not the fact I was afraid of dying: We all die sooner or later. It's the fact I would be leaving behind a brokenhearted Harry, and a new- born son. I wouldn't get the chance to raise my own son. I had to make sure it didn't happen. But how I did not know.

I had put it out of my mind after a while so I could help with the Horcrux hunting, but sometimes the thought of it still entered my mind. And I would have to push it out.

At the moment I was outside, we all was, it was just too hot and stuffy in the tent, we didn't go in there until bedtime. I had my dagger in my hand. I was trying to get up the nerve to look into to it. Hopefully I wouldn't see the last version I had again, and if I thought of nothing but the Horcrux, maybe I would be able to see where one was. Over to my side, Harry, Percy and Annabeth sat talking quietly, not too far from them Nico and Hazel was talking. I took a deep breath then looked into my dagger.

At first nothing, then a boy appeared. He was about sixteen, held a bronze sword in his hand. His black jeans had a hole ripped in the knee, his red T-shirt was also torn across the front, half the word going across the top was gone. So all I saw was Gryff. He also had a black wand sticking out of his front pocket. He had shaggy chocolate-brown hair that was nothing but a big mess all over his head. He stood there looking down at what looked like a giant snake-skin, then turned and looked down at his side as a very familiar lion walked up to him: Marauder.

I held the dagger closer to me and realized the sword in the boy's hand was Harry's sword: Not the Blade of Olympus, but his wand/sword thing. The boy looked up and ran a hand through the front of his hair, the movement uncovered his eyes, and it was almost as if he looked right at me. I looked into his eyes and mine widen. As I watched his eyes turn from a forest green to a very familiar emerald-green; he had Harry's eyes. Oh, my gods I was looking at a sixteen year old Kayden. I dropped the dagger with a shocked gasped.

"Baby," Harry asked, I looked behind me to see all three of them was looking right at me. "You okay? Did you cut yourself?" I shook my head.

"No," I said.

"Did you see something?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and took a breath and then told them what I saw.

"Hope we don't have another war in sixteen years." Percy said frowning. Harry nodded frowning.

"I wish I could see what he looks like." Harry mumbled, but then grinned. "Oh, well, I'll get to see him in four more months." I grinned at him and turned back and looked at my dagger lying on the ground in front of me. I couldn't wait for Kayden to be born. I wanted to see him for real, but I also wasn't looking forward to the birth. Just the thought of all that pain sent chills down my back. Sally had allowed me to be in the room with her and Sirius during Abby's birth. So I would know what except when it was my time to give birth. Sally had been in so much pain she was screaming and yelling; said stuff to Sirius I rather no repeat. Which was pretty shocking, considering Sally never raises her voice to anyone. Not even when Sirius acts like and idiot. Something he does often.

I picked my dagger back up, took a real deep breath and looked into it. Kayden was no longer there. Which was a little disappointing. I wished I knew why he had Harry's sword and why he had just killed a giant snake and looked like he had just been in a battle. But the sixteen year old Kayden never came back into view. I didn't think it was another war like Percy thought. But something was happening, I don't know what. But I got this feeling it wasn't anything good. I shook my head and put my dagger away. That was years away. Right now I need to keep my mind on what was happening this year. Not sixteen from now.

For the next few days I would look into my dagger, but saw nothing, no sixteen year old Kayden and no Horcrux or anything else. We went on with the same old boring things, unpacking, talking about Horcruxes and the Elder wand, eating, go to bed. Then get up eat, pack up and leave. What fun we were having. Well, at least we weren't aruging as much. It wasn't until three days later that I saw something, it was getting late and Harry thought I was looking tired so he made me go in the tent and lay down for a while. But it was too stuffy in the tent and I just couldn't fall asleep, so while everyone else was outside. I got out my dagger to take a look.

As I stared at my dagger another picture appeared. This one of an ally, there was all kinds of boarded up shops and stores, all around them was stone statues. It was weird, the statues looked as if they were screaming or running; some even looked like they were walking out of the stores. Right in the middle of the street was this ugly stone fountain, in the middle had this snake with its head raised up and looking up into the sky, water shooting out of its mouth fell into the water below. What sat in the fountain is what caught my eye. It was a goblet with a of a dagger in the middle. Hufflepuff's cup. And the only thing in the whole picture moving was Inferi. There was another ally, off to the side and a sign hanging near had both the allies names: Diagon Ally and Knockturn Ally.

"HARRY!" I cried, instantly he came running into the tent with his sword drawn, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Hazel right behind him. He looked around with a frown.

"Piper, baby, please don't yell like that." Harry said, lowing his sword. "I thought you were being attacked."

"I saw it." I said, holding up my dagger and pointing tapping the blade with my finger. "I saw it!" Harry frowned, walked toward me, sat his sword on the ground next to him as he knelt in front of me. Then very gently took my dagger from my hand. Like he thought I was going to slice myself with it.

"Saw what?" Percy asked, capping Riptide and looking at me like I was crazy.

"The cup." I said. "Hufflepuff's cup." Nico frowned at me.

"Riddle's Horcrux." Nico asked. I looked at Harry.

"Babe, it is in the middle of Diagon Ally." I said. Harry looked up at me.

"What?" He asked. I explained to them what I saw, how the ally was empty but for the Inferi, and stone statues. How all the stores looked as if they had been attacked and then told them about the fountain where the cup was in.

"The status looked scared you said?" Annabeth asked. I nodded, as Harry put my dagger back in the stealth then laid it next to me on the bed.

Percy made a face. "Aunty Elm's Garden Gnome Emporium has moved to Diagon Ally."

"What?" Hazel said, giving him a weird look.

"Medusa." Annabeth and Percy both said. Harry sat down next to me and looked up at them.

"The snake hair lady?" He asked, with a frown.

"The very one." Percy said.

"I'm not good with spelling, but wouldn't Medusa start with M.E.D?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I said. "M.E.D.U.S.A."

"Well, thank you Miss Spelling-Bee." Nico said, "Medusa does not matter, what dose is getting the Horcrux out of the fountain."

"Medusa matters because I bet anything the statues Piper saw were done by her." Percy said. "Her victims, and if there are there, I bet anything Medusa is larking around there somewhere."

Annabeth chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek. "We'll have to be careful where we look. If Medusa starts M.E.D. Then I bet she is who Riddle went to talk to, he probably got her to watch his Horcrux, and it almost seems too easy, two giants and some Inferi, I bet there is also spells or traps of some kind around there."

"Alright, we know where the Horcrux is, let's go get it." Harry said.

"We can't go now." Annabeth said.

"Why not?" Nico demanded.

"For one it's getting dark, too dangerous for us to be running away, and two we need to plan and talk over what to do." Annabeth said.

"Plan." Harry scowled. "Look at how long we planned for the Ministry, that sure did us a lot of good."

"That's different." Annabeth said. "Our Pollyjuice wore off, and we all got separated."

"And there is no need to even bother trying to plan again." Harry said "It's just going to go wrong."

"You don't know that." Annabeth said.

"Plans that involve me always go wrong." Harry told her.

"Our plan for attacking Azkaban worked out pretty good." Nico put in. Harry glared at, "Just saying, but we don't have time to plan. We need to get to Diagon Ally now."

"Yes, we need to go now." Harry echoed. Annabeth shook her head and went to say something, but Percy talked over her.

"We can wait until morning." Percy said. "First thing, once the sun comes up." Harry scowled. I laid my hand on his leg and gave it a squeeze.

"What about Fred and George?" Harry demanded. Percy looked confused.

"Weasley?" He asked. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Their joke shop is in Diagon Ally." Harry cried. "If it's been attacked and taking over by monsters and crazy women with snake hair, they could be hurt or...worse. They're my friends. I have to know if they're all right."

"Damn," Percy said. "I forgot about their shop."

Harry looked at me. "You didn't see it when you saw the version did you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Babe, I couldn't tell what the shops were." Harry just nodded looking concerned.

"Maybe they closed their shop before the attack happened." Hazel said, hopefully. "Ron told me Mrs. Weasley has tried to get them to close is up until after the war. She was worried about all the people being taken and attacked in Diagon Ally."

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet. I took my hand off his leg and started rubbing his back. "I have to see if they are there. If they are...stone or okay."

"Harry, I know how you feel." Annabeth said. "But we just can't go runny off to Diagon Ally tonight, it's late. And too dark to see to fight." She walked over and knelt in front of Harry. "Look, it's late and our body's are bound to be getting tired...

"Tired from what?" Nico demanded. "We haven't been doing anything." Harry snorted.

"We need to be rested when we fight the a bunch of inferi and Medusa and whatever else might be there. We have to be alert and aware of everything. So we can watch out for traps." Annabeth went on chosing to ignore Nico. "I know Fred and George are good friends of yours, but rushing in and getting killed won't help them."

"Fine." Harry snapped. "You guys get to bed, I'll take first watch."

"Don't fall asleep." Nico said, climbing up on the top bunk across from the bunk I sat on. Hazel took the bunk above me and Annabeth crawled in the one under Nico, Percy frowned at them.

"We're just going to listen to Shorty and go to bed?" He asked.

"It's not because Harry told us to, Percy." Annabeth said. "But if we are leaving first thing in the morning we need to go to bed, so we won't be tired." Percy just shrugged and crawled in behind Annabeth and put his arm around her waist.

I didn't lay down, but picked my dagger back up and pulled it out of the case. I hoped maybe I could see the Weasley twin's shop. I sat there a good five minutes but the dagger never showed me anything. So I put it away. And laid down, but couldn't get comfortable. I tossed and turned for about ten minutes. Kayden kept kicking and moving around in my stomach and no matter how I laid I couldn't get comfortable. Plus it was suddenly getting hot in the tent. I sighed and decided to go keep Harry company. I sat up slipped my shoes on and went outside.

Harry was sitting in front of the tent flap, leaning against the tree that sat right by it: He was rubbing his scar with a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up when he heard me.

"Hey, Fancy Face, shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked. I sat down next to him, and he moved closer and put his arm around me.

"Couldn't fall asleep." I said, then reached up and gave him a kiss. We sat in silence a moment. I put one arm around his back, and snuggled into him, with my head laying on his chest. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry I've been so crabby lately." Harry suddenly said. I smiled.

"It's okay." I said. "I can understand, but you really need to stop taking everything out on us. We're in this as much as you are."

"I know." Harry said quietly. "And truly am sorry."

"I know, Babe." I said, then looked up at Harry. He grinned down at me and laid his hand on my stomach.

"I can't wait to hold him when he's born." He said. "I hope he looks just like what you said." I smiled remembering the older Kayden. Just like he looked when I saw him as a baby, he was a perfect mix of Harry and I; My cheek bones, Harry's eyes, my hair color, but messy like Harry's, my mouth, and Harry's nose chin and eyes. He was a little taller than Harry is at sixteen, and was built like him. But had my tan colored skin. When he had looked up he had that same look Harry gets on his face right after killing a monster.

"I wonder who he'll act more like me or you." I said. Harry smiled at how active Kayden was being.

"You, I hope." Harry said, then laughed a little. "Last thing we need is a kid that runs off getting in danger and trouble." I smiled, looked up to tell Harry I loved him, but Harry bent his head down and touched his lips to mine. What started out as a sweet kiss soon turned into a deeper more passionate kiss. Harry's hand went under my shirt and my stomach wasn't what he was touching this time. As he deepened the kiss and my arms moved up to around his neck. After a minute or two he pulled back and took his hand out from under my shirt and sighed.

"I wish we had a tent to ourselves." he said, as I laid my head back on his chest. One arm going back around his waist and the other laying on his chest. I nodded in agreement. I would love to be with him right now; alone, doing the things we do when we're alone in a room with just me and him. We sat in silence for a long while, before Harry spoke again.

"Baby, Annabeth was right about one thing." Harry said. "We need our rest. Why don't you go back in the tent and try to get some sleep."

"It's too stuffy in there." I said. "How about I sleep out here like I did a few times before?" Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Okay," He said. "Though the ground probably isn't the ideal place for a pregnant girl to sleep. I guess you can stay out here with me. After all you have before."

"I'll just go get me a blanket." I said. I went back in the tent grabbed the cover off the bunk I had been lying in, then went back outside. Harry grinned up at me as I sat next to him then laid over and put my head in his lap as I covered myself up. His hand started running through my hair.

"Babe, I love you." I said. I reached the arm under me up, and then underneath the back of Harry's leg and wrapped my arm around it. So I was holding on to his leg as I closed my eye.

"I love you too, Baby girl." Harry said. "Forever." I grinned.

"Forever." I said, already falling asleep from Harry's hand running through my hair.

"Piper," Hazel said, shaken my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see her gold eyes look down at me. I looked around confused. I was back in the tent.

"I had Percy carry you in here when he got up to take over the watch." Harry appeared next to Hazel. He ran his hand through my hair and smiled. "I've fixed breakfast if you want to eat before we go."

I nodded, sat up and Harry helped me stand up. Hazel walked back over to the kitchen part and after giving each other a good morning kiss Harry and I followed. We ate Oatmeal and toast. We talked over what to do, before we packed up and Harry and Nico shadow traveled us to an empty ally in London. It was a little after lunch time by then.

"We have to find the Leaky Cauldron and go through there to get to Diagon Ally." Harry explained. He then frowned. "I hope Tom is alright."

"What?" Percy demanded, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not that Tom, dumby." Harry said. "The barman in the Leaky Cauldron name is Tom. He's an alright bloke. Was nice to me the time I spent the summer staying at the Leaky Cauldron." He took my hand. "Come on I think it's this way."

"Why did you spend a summer staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hazel asked, as Harry led us down a street.

"I blow up Aunt Marge." Harry said.

"What?" Annabeth demanded. Harry then told us the story of Marge Dursely, how even though she was not his family, he was still force to call her Aunt and how the last time she had visited she said some things that ticked him off and his magic let loose and blow her up. Accidentally he assured us, but I don't think Percy believed it was an accident.

"I would like to introduce Ripper to Mrs. O'Leary." Percy said, when Harry told us about the dog chasing him up a tree when he was little. Harry snickered as if he was picturing it in his head and we walked around a corner and walked by a movie place. Harry pointed at a sign in the window.

"They're playing your dad." He said. I looked to see a poster of my dad's newest movie. He was playing a cop in an action movie. First movie he's done in a while that take place in present time. Last time I talked to him he had told me he wanted to do something different. Most his movies had been something about Greek Myths. He wanted something new.

"My dad wants to do different movies now." I said. "That's why he chose that movie. I haven't seen it, but my dad said it was good."

"Your dad's a busy guy." Harry said. My dad was pretty busy lately, he was already going over a script for his next movie.

"The Leaky Cauldron is not too far from here." Harry said. He walked a little faster. And just a couple blocks from the movie place, we finally camp upon a bar that had a sign of a witch stirring a cauldron.

"That's it." Harry said. Pointing at it, he then looked at me. I nodded and pulled Annabeth's hat out and slipped it on my head. Then grabbed hold of Harry's arm.

"Remember, we don't know what we'll find behind this door." Annabeth said. "If Riddle has one of his Horcruxes hidden in Diagon Ally, I doubt the bar was able to stay a friendly place for witches and wizards to hang out. So, don't let your guard down, and I'm sure there is also..."

"We know, Annabeth." Nico snapped. "Can we go in now."

Harry nodded, and looked around to make sure no one was watching, then turned back to the door, he grabbed hold of the door handle, and pulling out his sword he slowly opened it up.

"Fancy Face, you stay behind me." He told me before walking in.

When we all walked in, we looked around. The floor was covered in dust, along with the tables, chairs and bar. I sneezed when Nico ran his hand across the bar making dust stir.

It looked as if a battle happened here, tables and chairs was knocked over, glass was broken everywhere. The worse thing in the bar was the stone statue; some were sitting at the tables as if they were still alive and enjoying a night out: Well if it wasn't for the horrified looks on their face. I saw a guy crowding in the corner. Some looked to have tried to run, some had wands pointed at. The piano guy was still sitting behind a piano, as if he was playing, but with a shocked look on his face. It was just awful.

"Tom." Harry said, pointing at a stone guy behind the bar. He had a glass in one hand and a rag in the other, as if he was in the middle of wiping the glass. He stared straight ahead, his mouth open and his wide.

"I didn't really know him all that well, but he did seem like a nice guy." Harry went on. I squeezed his arm in comfort.

"Harry, if you can't handle going into Diagon Ally, you could stay here." Annabeth suggested. "In case you might see someone else you know." Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine." Harry said. After looking around at everyone else, I guess to make sure they weren't anyone he knew. "Doris Crockford,." He pointed to an old stone woman. "She was here when I first found out I was a wizard. Welcomed me back and kept coming over to shake my hand. A bit of a nut, but harmless." He took a deep breath, look one last time around then shook his head.

"Come on, we have to go out the back." Harry motioned for us to follow him toward the back. We walked carefully and kept an eye out, but nothing was around. We all found this strange and didn't let out guard down: After all if there was a trap, it would start the moment we got near the Horcrux or touched it.

Harry led us out the back door, and into a small ally, he pulled out his wand and typed a pattern on the bricks. After a moment they slid apart reveling Diagon Ally, Harry frowned when he saw it. It no longer looked like the place he use to enjoy going to get his Hogwarts stuff. No stone people with scared faces littered the streets, stores and shops were boarded up or windows busted out. The only thing moving was the dead.

"Can we...can we check Fred and George's shop first?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said. No one argued, though Nico didn't look happy about it.

I tightened my hold on Harry's arm as we walked forward. He put his sword through an inferius' head that had come up to him. Nico did the same to one that came up to him. But if they didn't pay us any attention we left them alone for now. In case someone was keeping watch from somewhere we didn't want to alert them that we were here, by taking out all the inferi.

"How much further?" Percy asked, slicing an inferius' head off with Riptide.

"It's just right up there." Harry said pointing. We walked on in silence every now and then someone would slice off the head of an inferi, other than them we had not come upon anything else, which didn't put us at ease, no it did the opposite and made us more nervous.

Finally we reached a shop that had a sign that read: WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES. The moment we got close we knew something had happened here, the front window was busted out. Harry stood in front of the door a good five minutes, before he got up the courage to open the door and walk in. The joke stuff on the shelves had been knocked over, glass and other stuff laid everywhere. Harry took another breath and headed toward the corner, when he got closer he stopped suddenly and stared up at a stone statue standing there. It was of a well built looking man. He had a wand in one hand pointed out, and one arm was thown out in a way that said he was blocking someone.

"Charlie." Harry mumbled. "He...He must have been visiting Fred and George."

"Looks like he was protecting someone." Percy commented. I looked down on the floor and saw a light purple scarf with silver stars all over it. I let go of Harry's hand and picked it up.

"It looks like Charlie was protecting an innocent little girl." I said. The scarf was small couldn't have belonged to a little girl no older than eight or nine. I sighed and sat it on the counter. Then walked back over to Harry took his hand. And it suddenly popped in my head how weird it must have look when I picked up the scarf wearing Annabeth's cap.

Harry began to look around the shop, his grip on my hand tightened as he led me all over the store, but Charlie Weasley was the only stone statue in here. He then led me to the back nothing. Harry sighed.

"I don't see Fred or George." Harry said. "Hopefully they got out." I rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure they did, babe." I said.

"Well, let's go find the cup and get out of here." Harry said. I could see both anger and sadness in his eye as we walked by Charlie Weasley again. He led us back outside and down the street.

"Knockturn Ally is this way." He explained. "So, the fountain should be some up ahead if Piper saw the sign that...He trialed off as he stopped walking so suddenly I walked into him.

"Harry what..." I trailed off as I looked ahead at the stone statue standing just feet away. It had its back to us and was the largest statue out of all of them around eight feet tall. My heart snuck.

"Please no," Harry whispered, he grabbed my hand again and took off running toward the stone statue. I could barely keep up, he went around the statue and looked up at the wild hair and bearded face.

"Hagrid." Harry whispered. Tears were falling down his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist, as the rest of our friends made it up to us.

"Who's the big guy?" Percy asked. Harry sniffed.

"Hagrid." Harry said. "He worked at Hogwarts, was the...then Care of Magical creatures teacher and...the Grounds Kepper, he... he was my friend. He told me I was a wizard...he...he was my first friend...besides Argus. He took me to my first visit here...he...he bought me Hedwig for my eleventh birthday." Harry wiped his eyes.

"He's the one that had the three-headed dog named Fluffy?" Nico commented. Harry nodded and no longer able to look at him turned away.

"It's not right." Harry said. "Hagrid might have looked scary but he would never hurt anyone. And Charlie, he had family who loved him. Mrs. Weasley must be...she..." Harry couldn't finish and looked down at him feet. Percy reached his arm around Harry and pulled him to a hug. Harry took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

"Okay, let's go find this Horcrux." Harry said. "We need to kill that bastard before any more of my friends..."

Harry dropped my hand he raised his sword, then ran forward and started taking out inferi. I could tell he was angery. He was starting to get reckless. I saw a green light start to form around him, and start to darken to black. Percy rushed forward and grabbed hold of Harry and started whispering something in his ear. After a moment Harry relaxed and stopped fighting Percy off him. Percy said one more thing, then patted Harry on the back before letting go of him. I walked forward and grabbed Harry's hand. He gripped mine tightly. There was suddenly loud laughter and then a woman's voice.

"Hello there." She said, a woman wearing a turban came walking out from the mist of all the statues. She walked up to block our way looked at all of us then her eyes fell on Percy.

"Percy Jackson." She hissed. "You look even more like your daddy then the last time I saw you." We all closed our eyes knowing who she must be. "Still running around with the filth of Athena I see."

"Aunty Elm." Percy mocked. "How was your time in Tartarus?"

"Hide." Harry whispered to me, and once I didn't argue with him. As quietly as I could I ran and got behind a stone wizard with a beard even longer than Dumbeldore's. In fact it went down to his feet. I got my bow ready just in case. I was pretty good with it. I hardly ever miss anything, and my quiver is enchanted to never run out of arrows. I just had to be sure never to grab the arrow with the black and gray hawk feather tied to it. It was one of Harry's feathers and when I say one of his, I mean one of his. His animagus form is a hawk. He tied it around my arrow Apollo had given me with the silver tip. It was to kill Lycaon with and Harry didn't want me to grab it by mistake and shot it at some monster.

"I'm afraid I have to kill your friends, Percy Jackson." Medusa said. "But you...the offer I once gave you still stands. You can be one of my statues in my garden, forever with me.".

Percy made a face, but didn't open his eyes. "No thank you, I like being flash and bone."

Medusa reached up and took the turban from around her head. I closed my eyes tightly, like the other's had theirs. A few minutes passed with no one talking. Then I heard footsteps as Medusa stepped forward, then suddenly I heard a hissing sound. I took the chance and opened my eyes. Her back was to me so I was safe, but that fact she was standing right next to Harry scared me to death. He had raised his hand and covered his eyes. While gripping his sword tighter.

Medusa hissed something, and then to my shock Harry hissed something back to her. Then they just talked back and forth in nothing but snake hisses. Every time Harry hissed Medusa would hiss back sounding madder. Harry must not have said anything friendly. And though our friend's eyes was closed they still had confused looks on their faces. Finally to my great relief Medusa moved away from Harry. She walked around everyone running her mouth off.

Before I knew it a battle started, our friends speared out, and hide behind a stone person. Percy with his eyes closed swung his sword at Medusa, he missed, and it instead sliced off the stone head of some old witch. Nico came forward and tried but with his eyes closed, Medusa easily dodged it, and ran her fingernails across his face. Putting three long scratches down his jaw. And doing a good job ticking him off. Shadows started flying everywhere. Making it hard to see. And the good thing about that is. It also made it hard for Medusa to see.

Harry too had his eyes closed, as he held out a hand and tried to blast Medusa with magic, it passed her, blasting a few stones along with inferi away instead.

My friends were finding it hard to fight someone when they had to keep their eyes closed. I didn't want to come out from behind the statue, not from fear for myself, but Kayden, if I got turned to stone, he would too. Harry sure couldn't handle both of us dying. But I still wanted to help, so I raised my bow and shot an arrow at her, everyone else had hide behind some statues, trying to regroup and come up with a plan. But I missed, and the arrow flew by just inches from one of her snakes. She turned around my way, and I turned around and closed my eyes real tight.

"Well, what do we have here?" Medusa asked. "Another victim to turn to stone." I could hear her footsteps coming closer, and even though I was hidden under Annabeth's cap, my heart still beat real fast and I didn't only close my eyes shut I even put my hand over them, and my back was to her. I even covered my stomach with my other had protectively. Her feet got closer and closer, then Medusa suddenly let out a scream.

"My eyes...my eyes!" She cried. I took a chance to look and felt sick. Harry was in his hawk form, his little hawk eyes closed tightly as he took his beak and pecked out Medusa's eyes. She batted at him and he flew up out of reach. I couldn't tell if she still had her eyes or not, too much blood pouring down her face as Medusa stumbled back, and turned around only to have her head sliced off by Nico's sword. Everyone else came out from behind the statue.

I took Annabeth cap off and joined my friends as Harry landed then turned back to human form. I turned away from him feeling a little sick, he had Medusa's' blood on his face; around his mouth mostly. Percy pointed at his face and he reached up and wiped his mouth off, saw the blood in his hand, then dropped his sword and ran over to the side of one of the shops and started throwing up. When he made it back over to us he had his shirt off and was using it to wipe his face off.

"Water." he choked out. Annabeth got in one of our bags and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him. Harry took the top off and turned it up. Then moved the water around in his mouth for a minute, then spit it out. He then poured some on his shirt then wiped his face off. He then took a drink and swallowed.

"That was bloody nasty." Harry made a face. He took another drink.

"What the hell made you think of pecking out her eyes?" Percy asked. He grinned at him.

"Got the idea from Fawkes." He said. Percy frowned.

"Who?"

"Fawkes, Dumbeldore's Phoenix." Harry explained. "That's how I beat the Basilisk in second year. Fawkes pecked out its eyes." When Percy kept giving him a grossed out look Harry scowled. "Look I panicked, okay. She was heading right where Piper's arrow came from. Right where my pregnant girlfriend was. That was all could think to do." He took another drink and made a face.

"That was bloody nasty." Harry repeated.

"Yeah, you said that already." Nico told him. Harry took one last drink and handed the now half-full bottle back to Annabeth, she made sure the top was on tight and then slipped it back in our bag.

"I guess we should try to find that fountain now." Harry said. "But what do we do with that." he pointed at Medusa's head. Which was the only part of Medusa that had not disappeared. Nico snatched Harry's shirt out of his hand tossed it over the head, then knelt down and tied it up.

"I doubt it could turn anyone to stone with the eyes gone, but still we don't need it just lying around." Nico said. "Riddle will know we have been here if someone was to find it. We'll take the head with us and berry it somewhere. That way he might just think she ran off on him or something."

Harry led us on down the street. He took my hand as we walked. He hadn't bothered putting another shirt on, and I couldn't keep my eyes from going to his chest. The scars Greyback once gave him were still there; you just had to look close enough to see them. Whenever I trace them with my finger it sends shivers down Harry's spin. Something I loved to do. I took the hand he wasn't holding and grabbed onto his arm. He smiled a little, but I could see sadness in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about the two friends Medusa had turned to stone.

Finally the fountain had come into view. It looked just like it did in my dagger. And the Hufflepuff cup was shimmering in the bottom. It sat right in the middle of I guess the boarders you would say, between Diagon Ally and Knockturn Ally. I glanced down that way and felt anger as I saw no stone statues. Harry told me once that only dark wizards shop at Knockturn Ally, so I guessed Voldemort's little puppets knew better than to come here where Medusa was.

"There it is." Hazel said. "Should one of us just reach in and grab it."

"No," Nico and Harry both said.

"It could be a trap or something." Nico went on. Harry dropped my hand and stepped up to the fountain and looked it over, typing it with his wand and mumbling things I didn't understand. He then stepped back a little thinking, then stepped back up to it.

"I can't detect any magic or enchantments." Harry said. He paused a moment then stuck his hand in to pull the cup out, but then jerked it back real fast with a shout.

"HARRY!" I cried, as Percy and I ran up to Harry. "What is it." he held out his hand and it was all red and blistering.

"That water is bloody hot!" he cried. Percy frowned, then reached toward the cup. "No don't!" Harry grabbed Percy arm, with his unhurt hand but Percy just gave him a reassure smiled and reached in and pulled the cup out.

"Here you go." he tossed it to Harry, who frowned.

"That was way too easy." He mumbled. He barely got the words out of his mouth when the fountain shook. The stone snake burst apart to reveal a real giant snake that looked like a smaller version of Voldemort's, then the bottom of the fountain burst open and hundreds of the same looking snake came slithering out.

Hazel screamed as a snake dodged at her face, but Nico sliced it with his sword before it could bite her. I ignored the bow on my back and pulled out of my dagger and got to work. Harry as right next to me. Hufflepuff cup in one hand and the Blade of Olympus in the other. And ignoring the in of his hurt hand, he sliced the head off a snake that jumped at me. I then stabbed one that tried to bite him in the back. We grinned at each other then went on stabbing and slicing snakes that just keep crawling out of the fountain.

"Why do all these snakes look like smaller versions of Nagini?" Harry demanded, as he sliced one in half.

"If I had to guess, I would say they're her kids." Annabeth said, she stepped on a small snake, then put her dagger through its head.

"So, these would be poisonous too." Harry said, he dodged a set of snake teeth, then kicked another away from him.

"Inferi." Nico called. I looked down the street the way we had come to see about ten inferi coming our way.

"Shit." Percy said. A snake jumped up and bite his arm, but its teeth shattered the moment it sunk its teeth into his skin. He shook it off, then stuck Riptide in it.

Nico ran forward to battle the inferi and Harry followed. Together they sliced and stabbed the walking dead. As the others fought the snakes. I helped with the snakes rather than fight the dead.

Suddenly I heard a growl behind me and turned to see five wolves. Thankfully I didn't see Lycaon anywhere. But the wolves were bad enough and add the snakes and walking dead dudes. I raised my dagger, though it wasn't going to do any good: I would need something silver. I could go for my silver arrow, but I had only one of them and there were five wolves, plus I had to save that for Lycaon. I backed up as they came closer. I tripped on something and fell on to my butt. One wolf jumped toward me, and I turned somewhat and covered my stomach with my arms protectively; I had the blessings on me, but I still wasn't taking any chances. As I covered my stomach and turned the wolf got closer. It was just inches from my face when Harry suddenly appeared in front of me with a loud pop and sliced the things head of with the Blade Of Olympus. He swung the sword at each wolf killing them. When Harry turned around and headed back toward me, I glanced down at the sword, and remembered the blade was trimmed in silver.

"Baby, you alright?" Harry asked, dropping down in front of me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Harry nodded, but still checked me over for any signs of injuries. He then laid his hand on my stomach. "What about...?"

"Kayden's fine." I said. And as if to prove my point he kicked. Harry grinned a little, gave me a quick kiss, then helped me to my feet. He bent to pick his sword back up when we heard Annabeth let out an awful scream as if she was in pain. We rushed over to her, we got there the same time as Percy. We all knelt by her to see her holding her leg. She was in a pair of jean cut offs, so we could see blood soaking through her sock.

What is, Wise Girl?" Percy demanded, fear in his voice as he moved her hand away to check out her leg, all around us laid dead snakes or pieces of snakes or snake skins, Nico, Hazel, and Harry had taken out the ten infeir that came our way, and so far nothing else had popped up.

"Please tell me you cut your leg on something?" Percy demanded, I saw fear in his eyes and I knew why. If those snakes really were offspring of Voldemort's giant snake Nagini. Then they were poisonous. Nagini almost killed Arthur Weasley, and he had stayed in a magical hospital to recover too, and he still almost died. My eyes widened when Annabeth shook her head.

"No, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said. She was starting to look pale. "One of the snakes bit me. Before I got the chance to stab it."

_A.N. I think I'll leave it there. Hope that chapter was good, and hope how I did the Horcrux and fight and everything was good. And how that got the Horcrux. And how they got it. Sorry about Hagrid and Charlie. But I can't let all the good people live or just kill off people who aren't main charters. It wouldn't be realistic. Sorry the fight with Medusa was short, but there is only some much I could do with a fight where the heroes have their eyes closed. In case it never comes up later. Hagrid had been in Diagon Ally looking something he needed for a lesson. And Charlie had been there to say bye to Fred and George before he went back home. And the rest of the Weasley's are fine. Hope I didn't have them fi the cup too soon, but don't worry, it will still be sometime before they get the last one._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. I think I made a mistake a couple of chapters back. I said Piper would be going into her sixth month at the end of May, which I added it up wrong, she would be going into her seventh month. Going by when Piper got pregnant. She would be due somewhere at the end of July. So it shouldn't be too much longer till she has it._

Chapter 8: We take a useless detour.

Nico's P.O.V.

I shadow traveled everyone to a hillside, Percy immediately went to work on Annabeth's leg. Piper and Hazel rushed to him with the first aid bag, and he reached in it and dug out everything. Annabeth looked really pale and sick, her leg had stopped bleeding, but the bite marks around it were turning blue. She didn't even have the strength to sit up. Harry knelt next to her and took Annabeth' hand in his. I could swear I heard a hissing sound.

"Don't worry, Beth." He said. "Percy will fix you up. You know he won't let anything happen to you." Annabeth looked up at Harry and tried to give a weak smile. Her face was so pale now it made her storm gray eyes almost look black.

Percy pulled out a flask of nectar and pulled it in her wound. She flinched and Harry squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Damn it." Percy cried. "I don't think it's brining the poison out." He tossed it down. "Fuck it." he lowered his head to Annabeth's leg and sucked on it. He then raised up spit some nasty yellow stuff out, then put his lips back to her leg. He did that four or five times, before he stopped. And picked the nectar back up and poured it in her wound. Then Hazel wrapped bandages around it. When he was down he looked up at me. Asking me a question with his eyes.

"She's not dying." I assured him.

"Thank the gods." Percy mumbled. Once Harry knew Annabeth was going to be okay, he turned her hand over to Percy and stood up, he pulled out his wand and started to cast protective charms around us. Piper left Annabeth's side and walked over to Harry. I decided to set up the tent and Hazel came over to help me as Percy crawled up behind Annabeth's head and laid it in his lap as he ran his hand through her curls and her eyes closed. Her breathing was uneven and I could tell by the look on her face she was in pain. But I had told the truth Annabeth isn't dying. I would know.

After I got the tent up Percy carried Annabeth in it and laid her down on one of the bottom bunks. He sat down next to her, then leaned up against the wall of the tent, stretched his legs out and held Annabeth's hand as he watched her sleep with a frown on his face and I could swear he had tears in his eyes. I looked away, and thought about my girlfriend Luna. And wondered if I would ever love her like Percy loves Annabeth or how Harry loves Piper. I wondered if I was able to love anyone at all. I did miss Luna I know that. If she was here I bet she could tell where the last Horcrux was.

Harry didn't cook dinner that night. None of us felt like eating anyway, it was a sober mood. Percy never left Annabeth's side, she never woke up and Hazel just crawled into bed and went to sleep. We had been in the tent for a while and Harry and Piper never came in, so I went to the door of the tent and looked out to see Harry and Piper sitting a little ways away, Piper had her arm around Harry and he was crying into her shoulder. I guess over his two friends: Charlie and Hagrid. I stood there a moment watching, five minutes or so past when Harry raised up and wiped his eyes. He reached up his sleeve and pulled something out I couldn't see what, but he showed it to Piper who jerked back away from him.

"Harry, why the hell did you bring one those with us?" She demanded. I frowned and headed over to see what Harry had and when I got to them I saw Harry holding a snake that was half-a foot long. It didn't look like Nagini, it was a bit different, but I knew it was one from Diagon Ally. It was green with gray diamond shapes going down its back. And had these greenish-yellow eyes.

"Come on, Piper, she's friendly." Harry said, he held out his arm and let the little snake slither up it. Piper just shook her head.

"You do realize if Percy sees that snake he'll kill it." I spoke up, making both Piper and Harry jump.

"But she's not the one that bit Annabeth." Harry protested.

"Would that matter to you if it had been Piper bit?" I asked. Harry sighed. Which I took as a no.

"She's nice. " Harry said. "And her sisters and brothers made fun of her because she's so small." My eyebrows rose.

"How do you..." I shook my head. "Never mind."

"She doesn't have a name yet." Harry said. "Hey, Baby, do you want to give her one." He laughed a little when the snake made its way back down his arm. Piper gave him a weird look.

"No, you can do that." Piper said. "I'm going to go check on Annabeth." She stood up, kissed Harry's cheek, and for some reason gave the little snake a dirty look, then headed into the tent.

"I can't believe you kept that snake." I said.

"She can't help who her mother is, Nico." Harry snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"If I were you I would get rid of that before Percy sees it." I told him. "What did you do with the Horcrux?"

"It's in the bag with the locket." Harry said, he watched as the snake wrapped herself around his wrist like some kind of weird living bracelet. It hissed and Harry hissed back at it.

"I was thinking, Nico." Harry looked up at me after two-minutes of talking to the snake in Parsletonuge. "I think we should let Percy destroy the cup. He deserves it after what happen to Beth."

"Fine with me." I said. "I don't care who does it as long as it gets done." Harry nodded. He pulled a hoodie on over his head, then allowed the snake to slither into the pocket.

"Don't tell me you are going to walk around wearing that in this heat just to hide that snake from Percy?" I demanded. Harry gave me a grin, but I saw sadness in his eyes. He still was upset over his friends.

"Only until Annabeth gets better." He said. "I'm going to go tell Percy he can destroy the cup." He headed toward the tent and I shook my head, sometimes I really don't understand Harry. And people thought I was weird.

Five minutes passed and Harry and Percy came walking out of the tent. Percy carried the Blade of Olympus in one hand and the cup in the other.

"He wanted to do it now." Harry said, when they walked up to me. I nodded.

"Good, the faster the better." I said. We walked a few feet from the tent and Percy laid the cup on a rock. He raised the sword with both hands and right before he stabbed it a green light shot up, and suddenly a ghostly looking Athena appeared.

_"You are not good enough for my daughter, Percy Jackson." _She cried, Percy stumbled back. _"No son of Poseidon has a right to touch my daughter. You got her hurt, she almost got killed because of you."_

A ghostly looking Poseidon raised up like to Athena._ "How dare you fall for a daughter of Athena! You are a disgrace to me! You won't be able to beat Gaea or Voldemort! _ _You're too weak, they will win and that will be the end of us gods and it will be all your fault, Percy Jackson. You will have to watch as one by one all your friends die. Your girlfriend and your new brother. It'll all be your fault. Triton is a better son than you. You're worthless, useless."_

_"Your fault Percy Jackson!_" Athena repeated._ "Your friends, your family, they'll all die. My daughter is going to die and it will be your fault!"_

"Annabeth isn't going to die." Percy growled, anger flashed in his eyes and he raised the sword ignoring the yells from Fake Poseidon and Fake Athena and stabbed the cup. Breaking it in two pieces. It let out this awful scream. Percy took a step back. Then took a deep breath and handed Harry back his sword.

"My dad would never tell me I was a disgrace." he said. " I could care less if Athena likes me being with Annabeth. She's my girl and nothing can change that." He kicked one of the pieces and turned without another word headed toward the tent. Harry and I looked at each other, then down at the Horcrux. That was one more Horcrux down.

Four days after our trip to Diagon Ally, Percy finally found Harry's new little pet, he had gotten hot and taken off the hoodie, and the snake slithered out of it, and Percy tried to kill it. When Harry had stopped him, they got in this big argument. Annabeth had started moving about at that time. And had pulled Percy over to a corner and explained something to him. I don't know what, but Percy soon gave in and said Harry could keep it as log as it stayed away from Annabeth. I noticed Piper didn't seem too happy about that and every time Harry brought the snake out and let it slither up and down his arms while he talked to it in Parsletongue, Piper gave the poor little snake dirty looks. Like she would like nothing more than to wring its neck. Harry had named it Wendelin: After some witch named Wendelin the Weird, he had to do an essay on her in his third year at Hogwarts. I wondered if Harry hadn't lost his mind.

We didn't leave the hillside until two weeks later, Percy wanted to make sure Annabeth was back to her old self before we moved on. We had spent the time talking over where the last Horcrux could be and who Voldemort might have watching it.

The morning of the day we were moving on I got up before everyone else; the sun was just rising and Harry was sitting outside the tent. There was somewhere I wanted to go. And I was going to talk to Harry about going there, because he was the only one that would listen to reason.

So, while everyone was still asleep I got up and I went to the bathroom, yes this tent has a bathroom. Something we all were thankful for. I changed my clothes, putting on a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with the words: Zombie Killer across the front, along with pictures o zombies all over it. I then slipped on my black boots. Then went outside to talk to Harry. Something I barely do anymore.

When I got outside Harry was sitting a little ways from the tent, his legs folded in front of him and one arm up and his head lying in his hand. I could tell by the way his shoulders shook, he was crying. He didn't know, but the last two weeks I could hear him crying over his two friends. Mostly that Hagrid guy. And I felt bad for him. Even if we were still mad at each other. He only cried when he thought no one was awake or around him to hear. Piper was the only one he cried in front of.

Even though I wasn't making noise. Harry still somehow realized I was there, he raised his head real fast and looked my way. He then wiped his eyes. I walked on over to him, his light green eyes watching me. When I was right up on him he frowned searching my face.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked. He wiped his eyes again. Then frowned even more when he saw my hand on my sword. And his hand went to his sword. I hadn't even realized I had my hand there and Harry relaxed and let go of his when I took my hand from mine. Wendelin was curling her whole body lightly around his neck.

I knew Harry didn't fully trust me like he use to. Me going behind his back to talk to Lily and James ruined the trust he had in me. And I doubted very much that I would ever get it back fully. That hurt. He was the first person to trust me. And I had to break that trust. But war can take more than your life. It ruins it. If you survived it, you couldn't really call yourself lucky, because your life will forever be changed. The way you look at things, the way you trust people. Guilt over the people you killed and things you had to do to win. The loss of friends and family. Yeah war is ugly and when the battle is over, the war stays with you. Me having to go to James and Lily behind Harry's back and forever running the close friendship we had is proof of that. Because of war I lost the trust of the greatest friend I ever had.

"I've been thinking about the Elder Wand." I said. As Wendelin left Harry's neck and crawled down his front. "And I think you might be right about Voldemort wanting it. And since we have no idea yet where to find the Horcrux." I took a deep breath. "I want to go to Luna's."

"Luna's?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does she have to do with the Elder Wand, and didn't she go back to Hogwarts?" Wendelin now slithered down his arm and around his wrist.

"Not yet, she decided to wait until the start of next year. Dumbledore told her if she comes in and does the End of year test and pass with a high enough grade that'll let her go on to sixth year. But Luna isn't who I want to see. I want to talk to her dad Xenophilius Lovegood."

Harry laughed a little. "You're not going to ask for Luna's hand are you?" He asked in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes. Wendelin left Harry's wrist and went back into the pouch Harry was no wearing around his neck for her to stay in. She poked her little head up and stuck her forked tongue out at me.

"No, idiot." I said, Harry snickered. "Marrying someone is the last thing I would do. I want to ask him about the Deathly Hollows. After you and I had that...fight. I stayed at Luna's for a while." Harry's eyebrow went up. "Don't go thinking anything, we've never...Anyway, Xeno knows the Tale of the Three Brothers by heart. The Wizard Version anyway. I know it's a long shot, but I want to see if he knows any myths or stories of wizards who has supposedly used it at one time. If I could find that out. Maybe we can follow the trail and find out who has it now or the last person known to have it. "

"I guess we can go. We don't have anything else to do. Until we find out where the last Horcrux is." Harry smirked. "You know Percy is going to tease you and say you just want to see Luna." I rolled my eyes. Harry was probably right.

"Percy's an idiot." I said.

"I heard that." Percy said, as he walked up to us. "Shorty, why are you out here? You should be inside cooking breakfast." At the sound of Percy's voice Wendelin ducked her head down in the pouch. She was afraid of Percy, ever since he tried to kill her.

"Oh, Nico and I are just talking about you." Harry smirked at him.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Percy said. "So any idea where we're going from here? I think we've cheek where ever they was left to check for the last Horcrux."

"Nico had an idea about finding some information out about the Elder wand." Harry told him. "Since our Horcrux hunting is hitting nothing but dead ends. I think we should go there."

Percy shrugged. "Fine by me, as long as it gives us something to do." He looked at me. "So, Mr. Grumpy, where are we going?"

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him. "And I want to go talk to Luna's dad."

Percy started laughing, making me want to smack him, then Harry for being right. I knew when he opened his mouth what was coming out of it.

"You just want to see Luna." Percy laughed some more, then yelped when a skeleton hand reached up out of the ground and grabbed his ankle. I smirked at him. And he glared back at me as he kicked the hand off.

"Why the girly yelp, Sea Monkey?" Harry asked, laughing. Percy glared, then jumped back when I made the hand crawl back over to him. He yelped more as he began to run around us being chased by the skeleton hand that was crawling behind him. Harry was dying over laughing as he watched Percy.

"Come on, Nico, cut it out." Percy said, he had stopped running only to have the hand crawl up his leg. "Come on man, it's creepy."

Harry and I left Percy being chased by the skeleton hand, as we headed toward the tent to see if the others had got up yet, so we could eat breakfast then leave.

After packing everything up, we all gathered around and I shadow traveled us right in front of Luna's. I always thought it was a strange little house: A great black cylinder. It somewhat reminded me of a castle tower without the castle.

"I thought it looked like a giant rook, when I first visited here." Hazel said.

"It looks nothing like a bird." Annabeth said.

"She's talking about the chess piece." I explained, then led them up the hill toward the house. I opened the broken down gate that had three signs hanging on it and led them up the zigzag path up to the house. When everyone was standing behind me I reached a hand up and knocked on the thick black door. It had a door knocker shaped like an eagle, but I knocked on the door with my fist instead of using it.

It took a moment, but then Xenophilius Lovegood flung open the door. I frowned at his appearance. He wore a stained nightshirt. His long white hair was dirty and unkempt. He looked nothing like the weird cheerful guy he was one I stayed here.

"What? What is it? Who are...Nico?" Xeno's eyes saw me. "What...I don't understand. Why...?"

"Hi, Xeno." I greeted him. "Mind if we come in. I have something I liked to..." I trailed off when he turned from me to Harry and his eyes widened, before going to all the others.

"So, can we come in?" I asked. Xeno's eyes came back to me after what seemed like a very long moment.

"Sorry, Nico, but I don't think that's advisable." Xenophilius whispered. He then looked all around the garden. "Rather a shock. I didn't suspect you to... My word I'm afraid I don't really think I ought to-"

"It won't take long, Mr. Lovegood." Hazel spoke up. Xenophilius' eye went to her.

"Hazel, I'm sorry, honey, but I don't..."

"Where's Luna?" I asked. Trying to look past him into the house. But I did not see my girlfriend anywhere. I frowned at that. I figured when she heard my voice she would come to the door to greet me.

"Luna?" Xeno looked surprised at the question, then blinked a few times. "I-oh, all right then. Come in, quickly. Quickly."

We barely got into the door when Xeno slammed it closed. We were standing in the kitchen. It was a perfectly circular room, everything was curved to fit the walls-the stove, the sink and the cupboard-and all of it was painted with flowers, insects, and birds in bright primary colors. All Luna's doings. She was good with a paint brush. But I always found this room a bit too cheerful and bright plus it reminded me too much of my step-mom, Persephone. Because it looked too much like spring.

In the middle of the floor, a wrought-iron spiral staircase led to the upper levels. There was a great deal of clattering and banging. I knew it was Xeno's press printing out Quibblers, after staying here for a while I kind of got use to the noise.

"You better come up." Xeno said. He led us up the staircase, the room above was a combination of living room/ workplace, and was even more cluttered than the kitchen. There were piles of books and papers on every surface. Delicately made models of creatures I still don't know what they were suppose to be. They hung from the ceiling snapping jaws and flapping wings.

Luna was not here: That made me feel a little uneasy, I didn't like it. Or the way her dad was acting or looked for that matter. The others were looking around with different looks on their faces. Piper was looking up at the creatures hanging on the wall. One hand on her stomach the other holding on to Harry's arm; Harry himself was looking around almost panicky. Too small of a room for him I guess. Annabeth was looking around at the piles of books and papers with a look that said she would love to take a look at them. Hazel was looking around the room as if she was looking for someone and Percy was staring at Xeno's printing press as it banged.

"Excuse me," Xeno squeezed past all of us, strode over to the machine, sized a grubby tablecloth from beneath an immense number of books and papers, which all tumbled to the floor, and threw it over the press, somewhat muffling the loud bangs and clatter. I frowned at that. I never know of Xeno covering up the press like that. He always let me read one right after it was printed. Not that I liked the magazine, but he insisted and well, I didn't want to hurt Luna's feelings by refusing to read her dad's magazine.

When he was done Xeno looked at me. "Why have you come here?"

I narrowed my eyes at his tone for a moment, but then let it go. I couldn't lose my temper when I need information from him. I guess his friendliness from before was all an act for Luna.

"Xeno, I need...Harry and I need a little help with something." I said. I put Harry in, because he's the one Xeno was willing to help. And he seemed to have grown cold toward me since Luna wasn't here.

"Help." Xeno said. "Yes, but the thing is...helping Harry Potter...rather dangerous."

"Hey!" Both Piper and Percy cried, they went to say more but Harry put his hand over Piper's mouth and Annabeth grabbed Percy arm and shook her head.

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry!" Hazel said. "In those magazines of yours!"

Xenophilius glanced behind him at the press, before turning back toward us. He looked from Hazel to Percy, Annabeth, me, Harry, then Piper, where his eyes dropped to her pregnant belly with a frown. It was the beginning of June, and Piper had gotten a lot bigger since Jason left and there was no hiding her belly now. She was wearing Harry's T-shirts, because her belly has gotten too big for her's. It was a good thing that the pants she brought with her had all been scratchy pants. Right now she was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants she had cut off to make shorts.

"Er-yes, I have expressed that view. However-"

"That's for everyone else but you." I snapped. "Fine, if you don't want to help Harry, I was the one that really wanted to come here and ask you about something. So, will you help me?"

"About that...it really isn't a good idea to help any of you at the moment." Xeno said.

"Where's Luna?" Hazel asked. "Let's see what she thinks."

Xeno's eyes snapped toward Hazel at the question, he glanced around the room at all of us, like he was undergoing a painful internal struggle. His eyes once again went to Piper's stomach and what looked suspiciously like quilt crossed his face. He swallowed, his eyes glanced to me, then back to Hazel.

"Luna is...down by the stream..." I frowned it sounded more like a question than an answer. "Yes! That's it, she's down by the stream."

"You don't sound so sure." Percy spoke my thoughts out loud. Xeno looked at him.

"Of course I am sure." He snapped. "I should know where my daughter...Yes, Luna is down by the stream. Fishing, that's it. My Luna is fishing for Freshwater Plimipies. She...she will like to see all of you. Mostly you, Nico. I shall go call her and then-yes I will try to help." He disappeared down the spiral staircase and they heard the front door open and close. We looked at each other, then Percy looked to Harry.

"What the hell is Freshwater Plimipies?" He demanded. Harry frowned at him. As he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't look at me, mate." Harry said. "You're the one with the sea-god daddy."

"What a cowardly old wart." Hazel cried. "Luna's got ten times the guts he has." I smiled a little at her.

"He's probably just scared about what could happen to him and Luna if The Death Eaters or Riddle found out I...we were here." Harry said, now rubbing his arms.

"I agree with Hazel." Piper said. "Awful old hypocrite telling everyone else to help Harry and trying to worm out of it himself."

"Something isn't right here." Annabeth said. "He's lying about where Luna is."

"What the hell is that?" Percy demanded, pointing at a stone bust of a woman wearing the most bizarre-looking headdress. Two objects that resembled golden ear trumpets stuck out from the sides. A tiny pair of glittering blue wings was stuck to a leather strap that ran over the top of her head.

"Fetching." Piper snickered. "Surprised he didn't wear that to the wedding." Harry frowned at her a moment then went over and removed some books from one of the armchairs.

"Piper, baby, come sit down." Harry said. "You shouldn't stand too long. You don't want your feet to get all swollen again." Piper listened and sat down in the chair Harry had cleaned out for her. Harry sat on the arm and Piper laid her arm in his lap and leaned into him. Wendelin popped her little snake head out of the pouch and flicked her tongue with a hiss. Piper glared at her.

Just then we heard the front door slam and Xenophilius came walking back up the stairs, carrying a tray of ill-assorted teacups and steaming teapot.

"Ah, you spotted my pet invention." He cried, shoving the tray in Hazel hands and joining Percy and Annabeth at the statue's side.

"Modeled, fitting enough, upon the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!" He indicated the objects like ear trumpets. "These are the Wrackspurt siphons-to remove all sources of distraction from the thinker's immediate area. Here." He pointed out the tiny wing, "a billywig propeller, to induce an elevated frame of mind. Finally," he pointed to two orange radish things, "the Dirigible Plum, to enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary."

"What?" Percy demanded, giving him a confused look. Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Never mind, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said, pulling him away from the statue as if it insulted her and over to the side of the room Piper and Harry sat at. Wendelin ducked her head back in the pouch.

Xeno turned from the statue himself and strode over to the tray, which Hazel had sat on one of the side tables.

"May I offer you all infusion of Grudyroots?" He asked, he carried the tray to a small round table surround by three chairs. I took a set in one, Hazel sat next to me, then Annabeth, Percy leaned up against the wall behind her with his hands jammed in his pockets. Harry and Piper stayed in the armchair.

"We make it ourselves." Xeno said. As he started pouring us all a drink. "Luna is down beyond the Bottom Bridge, she is most excited that you are here. She shouldn't be too long, she has caught nearly enough Plimpies to make soup for us all." He sat a teacup in front me, Hazel then Annabeth. He then carried the others each one, before cleaning out another armchair and sat down with his own teacup. None of us touched ours. Me, Annabeth, and Hazel just let it sit on the table in front of us. Percy sat his down on top of a shelf after giving it a nasty look, and Piper and Harry, sat there's on the table next to their chair.

"Now, how may I help you, Mr. Potter, and you Nico?" Xeno asked, taking a ship from his teacup.

"Well, it's about the Deathly Hollows." I began.

"The Deathly Hollows?" Xeno asked, looking quite shocked.

"Well, yeah, Harry and I have been studying about them a lot lately, the wand mostly and we were wondering if you can help us out a bit."

"Oh, yes the Deathly Hollows, one of my most favorite tales." Xeno said. "As I'm sure you demigods know, that the wizard tale is not the real tale." Xeno looked at me. "As a son of Hades, I'm sure you are most familiar with the story, after all the three brothers would be your brothers."

"Wait, you know the demigod version of the story?" Harry demanded.

"Shouldn't be too shocking to you, Mr. Potter." Xeno said. "After all my Luna is a demigod herself, and we are descendants of Apollo. I knew about your demigod world all my life."

"Harry is a descendant of the youngest brother." I told him. "So, he knows the story pretty well, and we told the others."

"Oh, yes. Ingortus." Xeno said. "He was favored by both their mortal mother and Hades. Which left the two eldest brothers bitter and jealous, the reason for them tricking Thanatos in the first place."

"How do you know all that?" Harry demanded.

"Luna's Mother of course." Xeno said. "She knew how I loved the tale and told me the real one. She knew it by heart, because she was...well never mind about that. It was the gods you know, that changes the story, and gave it to the wizard world for a fairy tale. They didn't want anyone else to get any ideas."

"Yes, well. Since you know a lot about it." I said. "Can you tell us anything useful about the wand. Like any other name it might have went by or any who might have held it in their hands?"

Xeno frowned, glanced out the window, then back at all of us and for the third time he looked to Piper's pregnant stomach with guilt on his face. I was starting to believe coming here might have been a bad idea.

"Nico, my friends, if you and Mr. Potter wish to seek the Hollows, thinking their power will help you get rid of You-Know-Who. I do not believe your father would like it very much if you were to become the Master Of Death."

I frowned. "The what? Hang on here when you say Mister of Death..."

"Conqueror. Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer." Xeno waved his hand airy.

"Master of Death." I repeated. "There's no such thing, the only one who could be considered master of death would be the god of death himself."

"Yes, and where did the Hollows come from?" Xeno asked. He glanced out the window again.

"But they didn't belong to him." I said. "He made them, all but the cloak. No human could be the Master Of Death."..."

"This from the boy who calls himself The Ghost King." Xeno said.

"That is way different from calling yourself the Master of Death." I said. "Besides, wouldn't you need all three and my father has already destroyed the stone."

"Really, how interesting." Xeno said. "Luna's Mother once wished to get her hands on all three hollows did you know. She wanted to...well that doesn't matter. She no longer seeks them." He waved his hand and looked out the window again. "Anyway, haven't you ever asked yourself why your father wants so desperately to destroy the Hollows?"

"You're wrong." I said. "No one can master death. Besides my father doesn't want to destroy them all. He's leaving the cloak alone."

Xeno snorted. "With the two most powerful gone the cloak is useless all but to hide yourself under. Besides Mr. Potter here is the owner the cloak if the tale of being passed to child to child it true. You said yourself he was a descendant of Hades. He seems to favor. If Mr. Jackson here was the owner of the cloak do you think your father would be so keen to allow him to keep it?"

"Can you just tell us about the wand?" Harry spoke up, cutting off my argument with Xeno. "That's what we need to know."

Xeno glanced out the window then Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, I should not be surprised you would be wondering about the wand. It has been a part of many tales. The wand happens to be the most easily traced, because of the way it is passed hand to hand."

"Which is?" Percy asked.

"The possessor of the wand most capture it from its previous owner, if he is to be truly master of it," said Xenophilius. "Surly, you have heard of the way the wand came to Egbert the Egregious, after his slaughter of Emeric the Evil? Or how Godelot died in his own cellar after his son, Hereward, took the wand from him? Of Loxias, who took the wand from Barnabas Deverill, whom he had killed? The Bloody trail of Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding History."

"I know all about them." I said. "I have spoken to every single one in the Underworld, they're all in the Fields of Punishment. But do you have any idea where the wand could be now?"

"Alas, no one knows as far as I can tell." Xeno said. "The trail grows cold with Gregorovitch." Harry who had stopped listening and had his head down looked up at Xeno.

"You know who Gregorovitch is?" He demanded. If you looked closely enough you could see the pouch moving like it was breathing. From Wendelin wiggling around in it.

"Yes, he is a retired Bulgarian wand maker." Xeno said.

"That's why I thought Quidditch." Harry cried, smacking himself on the forehead. "He made Krum's wand."

"So, you have no idea where it went from there?" I demanded. Xeno shook his head. He glanced back out the window. "What about any other names the wand could be called?"

"Oh, it has been called all kinds of things, Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick." Xeno suddenly jumped to his feet. Picked up the tray and headed for the stairs. "You will stay for dinner." He left the room and I sat back with a frown.

"I think we should just leave now." Annabeth said. "Before he comes back." I frowned at her as Harry stood and started pacing.

"No one can master death." I said. "This was a waste of time. I should have just stuck with trying to find the Horcrux." I slammed my fist on the table.

"Calm down, Nico." Hazel said. "That's probably just one of the make-believe part of the three brothers tale. Xeno just believes it. Which is one of the reasons our dad wants them. We can't have mortals running around believing they can beat death. Think of the trouble it would cause. Wizards might even of added that themselves. Most wizards believe that is just a tale anyway. It's why wizards believe Elder wands are unlucky."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Harry too glanced at Hazel. Wendelin slithered out of her pouch and up Harry's arm, then curled herself around Harry's neck.

"It's a wizard superstition." Hazel said. "My Mom was a witch remember. She had an elder wand once. She never used it because she believed it to be unlucky. My mom was a very superstitious person. She could go on and on: May-born witches marry muggles. Jinx by twilight undone by midnight."

"Um...twilight is the same as midnight." Percy said. "Isn't it? So how could a jinx...?"

"It's just a saying." Hazel said. I turned out her and Percy bricking as I watched Harry pace he suddenly stopped and looked up another set of stairs, that led to Luna's room. He frowned, then headed up that way.

"Harry, I don't think you should be going up there." Annabeth said. He ignored her and kept on going. I didn't like the idea of Harry being nosy in my girlfriend's bedroom, so got up and followed.

Luna had decorated her bedroom ceiling with ten beautifully painted faces, which is what caught Harry's eye downstairs and why he made his way up here.

The faces were of: Harry, Piper, Leo, Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Ron, Jason, and Ginny. All around the faces in what looked like gold frames was just one word over and over: Friends.

I was on Luna's wall too, but my painting was different. It was painted right above her bed on the wall. It was a painting of Luna and me kissing outside by the pound, Xeno had claimed Luna was at now. The gold frame around it was: Love over and over.

I walked over and traced the word love with my finger and smiled a little. Luna has told me over and over she loved me. But I have never told her I loved her. I cared about her, but didn't know if love would be the word to use. I didn't even know if I could love someone. It was all just so confusing. Which is one of the reasons Luna and I never went passed kissing and touching. We've never made love. I was afraid to get that close to someone.

"You really love her don't you?" Harry asked. I turned from my face and looked at him.

"I care about her." I said. "But I don't know rather or not I love her."

Harry smiled at me a little. "You do. I can tell."

I didn't have anything to say to that so I just glanced down at the picture of Luna and her Aunt that sat on her bedside table. I picked it up.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"It was Luna's aunt." I told him. "Xeno's sister. She use to live here with them. She helped to take care of Luna, but when she was eight she died in a potions accident. Luna saw it. Which is why she can see Theastrals." I sat the picture back down.

"Picture is a bit dusty isn't it?" Harry asked. I frowned, he was right. The picture was dusty. I looked around and noticed the whole room was dusty. And her bed was perfectly made. It gave off the sense of not being slept in for weeks.

"I don't like this." I said. "Luna is no where as near as bad as you, but she did keep her room clean."

"Did you get the sense Xeno was lying about where Luna was?" Harry asked. "And don't you think she should have been home by now."

"I think it's time we go find out where Luna really is." I said, and turned and headed down the stairs Harry right behind me.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, seeing our faces. Xenophilius came walking in the room at that time carrying a tray laden with bowls.

"Mr. Lovegood." Harry asked. "Where's Luna?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "I already told you Luna's down..." I rushed forward grabbed Xeno by the collar of his nightshirt and slammed him against the wall, making him drop his tray, the bowls fell to the floor, spilling gross looking soup everywhere, and a couple of the bowls broke.

"Nico." Hazel cried. I Ignored her.

"I'm sick of your lying." I said. "Which is something you've done since we set foot in your house. I want answers. If Luna was here then why was that tray only sit for eight? Why hasn't she got back by now? Why hasn't her bed been slept in in weeks? And why is her room so dusty?"

"And why do you keep looking out the window?" Percy demanded.

"I...I.." Xeno stumbled, he looked scared, as his hands shook. Just then the printing press gave a big bang and many Quibblers came streaming across the floor under the tablecloth; the press fall silent at last. Piper who had stood along with the others when I slammed Xeno against the wall bent down and picked one up. She gasped.

"Harry, look at this."

Harry walked over to her and took the magazine out of her hand, he frowned then held it up.

"Changed your mind about me have you?" Harry asked. I turned and looked at the Magazine the front of the Quibbler was taken up by Harry's face and the words ndesirable Number one, along with the reward money, which had went up to 150,000 Galleons.

"Is that what you were doing when you were in the garden?" Annabeth demanded. "Sending an owl to the Ministry?"

Piper gasped and grabbed Harry's left arm with both her hands. Wendelin slithered down Harry's other arm, and wrapped herself around it.

"They took my Luna." Xenophilius said. I let go of him and stumbled back, in fear and shock. My chest suddenly felt as if someone took a hammer to it. "Because of what I've written. They took her at the wedding, right after you left. I don't know where she is or what they've done with her or... or to her. But they might give her back to me if I...I."

"Hand over Harry." I said in an almost whisper. Piper whimpered and now wrapped her arms around Harry's arm, while shaking her head. Xeno moved back over to the doorway to block it. Since I no longer had him held against the wall.

"No deal." Percy said, pulling his pen from his pocket, but he did not uncap it yet. "Get out of the way. We are leaving." Xeno's lips drawn into a dreadful leer.

"They will be here in a minute." Xeno said. "I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave."

I looked from the others to Xeno, a part of me wanted to help him, to grab Harry and keep him here to hand over and get my Luna back. But I also knew it would do no good. They would just kill us all, besides mad at him or not. I couldn't do that to Harry.

"Don't make us hurt you, Mr. Lovegood." Percy said, uncapping Riptid. "You might as well move now. Because there is no way you're handing my step-brother to anyone."

"PERCY!" Annabeth suddenly cried, we all turned to look as two figures on broomsticks went flying past the window. But look away from Xeno had been a mistake, He had pulled his wand out and pointed it toward Harry, he drove sideways, knocking Piper to the ground and covering her. Xenophilius' spell hit the weird horn thing that was hanging on the back of the wall. There was a colossal explosion. The sound of it seemed to blow the room apart: Fragments of wood and paper and rubble flew in all directions, along with an impenetrable cloud of dust. We were blasted through the air, thrown hitting against the wall, then crashed to the floor. All but Harry and Piper since they were already on the floor, Harry still covering Piper, protecting her from the blast and stuff flying everywhere. I heard Hazel scream, Annabeth cry out. Percy yell out Annabeth. And loud thuds that told me Xeno had been blasted down the stairs.

I got back to my feet with everyone else. Harry helped Piper up and checked her over. Percy did the same with Annabeth and I went over and checked on my sister. Luckily no one had more than scratches and bruises on them. It was hard to breath from all the dust.

The door downstairs crashed open.

"Didn't I tell you, Travers?" said a rough voice. "Didn't I tell you this nutter was just raving as usual?' There was a bang then a scream from Xenophilius.

"No...no...upstairs...Potter!"

"I told you last week, Lovegood, we weren't coming back for anything less than solid information." There was another bang, then another scream.

"Let's get out of here." Hazel said. Harry nodded and shadows trailed around us, but I rushed forward and grabbed Harry's arm. Wendelin hissed at me in what I guessed was a warning hiss.

"No wait." I said, and the shadow disappeared. Harry looked at me shocked.

"You're...you're stopping me from controlling the shadows." He said. I nodded.

"I have more power over them than you do." I said."So, I can stop them from obeying you if I want to."

"No-no-I beg you!" Xenophilius said. "It really is Potter and the others!"

"Come on, Nico!" Piper cried. "We have to go!"

"Nico, you can't be thinking of trying to turn Harry over to them or us." Percy said. "They won't give you Luna back, they'll just kill us all."

"Nico wouldn't do that." Harry said, but he had a doubtful tone in his voice, which made me flinch a little.

There was more bangs and yells from downstairs, some arguing, Xeno pleading, then one of the Death Eaters said a spell.

_"Homenum revelio." _

Next to me Harry gasped and looked fearfully to Piper who was still holding on to his other arm.

"What?" Annabeth cried. "What does that spell do?"

"It's a spell that reveals human presence." Percy said. We looked at him.

"What?" he demanded. "Whenever we would go out somewhere together as a family, Sirius did that when we got home to make sure no one was in our place."

"Fine if Nico isn't going to let us go, then we'll fight." Annabeth pulled out her dagger, as the death eater cried about there really being someone upstairs.

Percy held up Riptide, Harry gently got his arm away from Piper and pulled out his wand, Piper got out her dagger and Hazel got out her spear. I didn't draw my sword, I just waited and listened as two sets of footsteps came walking up the stairs.

"Come on, come on." I thought, and then they were there, two ugly big Death Eaters. They looked at us wide-eyed shocked for a moment. Then raised their wands. I gave them my worse glared, then let the shadows lose just as they cast a spell, but before it hit any of us I allowed the shadows to carry us away.

_A.N. Sorry not much happened in this chapter, but the next will be more exciting. I hope it was good though. When I thought of Harry keeping one of the snakes, I thought it would be funny if Piper was jealous of the attention he gave it. And when Xenophilius mentioned the Master Of Death, Nico acted they way he did because I thought with him being a son of Hades and all that he wouldn't like the idea of someone calling themselves the Master Of Death. Hope Percy and the Horcrux thing was alright. Oh and I've finally decided who Luna's mother is going to be. And it's neither Aphrodite or Athena. But something she would be able to do with her as her mother would come in handy in a battle._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. This chapter is the Malfoy Manor chapter, hope I did good, it was kind of hard. Hope everyone likes it. Oh and I warn you there is violence in this chapter. And killing of Death Eaters. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I did my best._

Chapter 9: We Get Taken

Percy's P.O.V.

Nico shadow traveled us to some woods, and let go of Harry's arm, he began caste protective charms as Nico walked a little ways from us drawing his sword out looking like he was ready to kill something. He was so angry he was scary looking. Not having a monster or Death Eater to take it out on, Nico took his anger out on the trees and started slicing at the branches, making several birds take off. Shadows swirled around so thick, it looked like it was dark out.

"Um... Nico," Harry was the only one brave enough to step forward and try to stop Nico. He just glared at him, as he turned and took his anger out on another innocent tree.

"Calm down, Nico." Harry said. "We'll think..."

"I...Will... not... calm... DOWN!" Nico yelled the last word and Harry took a step back. Nico began to pace back and forth, waving his sword around, looking almost like a mad man.

"I can't believe this. They have Luna. I have to save her." He stopped and looked at Harry. "You know Riddle the best, and his Death Eaters, where would they take her?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Nico, I don't really know where they would take her. And I don't think..."

"I do not care what you think." Nico yelled. "When Riddle captured Piper you ran off to save her. I helped you. If you don't want to help get my girlfriend back. Then at least give me some idea where she could be and I'll get her back myself. "

Harry's new little pet snake popped her head out of her pouched and hissed at Nico like she was warning him to back off.

"Nico, I don't know where they would have her." Harry said. "I wish I did, but the only place I could think of would be Azkaban, but you and I destroyed it. So she couldn't be there."

"I don't know it's a good idea to try to save Luna." Annabeth said. "It could be a trap, they probably wouldn't even..."

"This is only Luna who cares right?" Nico demanded. "She's not one of the seven, she's not one that's suppose to save the world. Who cares if she dies or get hurt or whatever they're doing to her. It's just Loony Luna right? She's not even important enough to be claimed."

"Nico, no one thinks that." Hazel said. "Just calm down. We'll think of something."

"Yeah, Man." I said. "Calm down." Nico glared at me.

"When it was your girlfriends taken you broke your necks to save them." Nico said. He looked at Harry. "I went on that quest with you to save Piper, we were almost killed dozens of times. I've done you favors, trained you to use the powers my father gave you. I kept it secret that you were a Horcrux like you asked. I have even killed for you." Nico took a breath. "Luna didn't have to, but she risked her life to help save you from those twin giants. But when it comes to saving her you don't want to."

"What do you mean Harry was a Horcrux?" Annabeth demanded, neither one answered her.

"Nico, that's not true." Harry said. "I didn't say I wouldn't help. Luna is my friend. Of course I want to save her. We just have to be calm and think this out. It's not going to do Luna any good if we just rush in and get ourselves killed."

Nico turned from Harry and looked at me. "My sister died trying to help you save Annabeth, and you guys weren't even together as a couple yet. " I flinched. "And no one cares that my girlfriend has been captured. Why should you? Your girls are here safe with you?"

"Nico, Luna is our friend too, we're worried about her as much as you are." Piper said.

"You don't act like it?" Nico said. "No one ever cares what I want. I'm shunned and disliked for being a son of Hades, but the moment someone needs help they expect me to come running, but when I need help no one wants to help me. Don't think I didn't notice how all of you; people who claim to be my friends thought I would just hand you over to Voldemort to get Luna back, like I'm dumb enough to think they wouldn't just kill us all anyway. Yes, even you, Harry." Nico added when he had opened his mouth. "I heard the doubt in your voice when you said I wouldn't do that."

Harry closed his mouth and kicked at the ground, Wendelin went on hissing, and flickering her little tongue out.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly. "I shouldn't have doubted you, but...but after you went behind my back to talk to my parents."

Nico said nothing he just stood glaring at Harry, before looking down at the sword in his hand. He had a look I couldn't read. He looked back up at Harry and they stared at each other as if they were having a silent conversion.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by the sound of loud pops as all around us Death Eaters appeared. And they weren't the only ones either, Greyback was here and so was Lycaon. (He came by side-along apparition.) We all pulled out our weapons as they circled us.

"What do we have here." Lycaon snarled. "A bunch of little Heroes." His eyes fell on Piper and his mouth split in a nasty grin. "Piper McLean, my sweet little daughter of Aphrodite. I have looked everywhere for you."

Harry glanced at her fearfully and took a step her way, but being far from her Lycaon got to Piper first, and grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth and held her to him as he laid his hand her stomach.

"I heard about the little one." he snarled. He pulled her head back and sniffed at Piper's neck. "Still smells so sweet." He smirked at Harry who was giving him such an evil-looking glare, I was surprised Lycaon didn't run away in fright. Piper's eyes were wide in fear and we could do nothing to help her, we had dozens of wands pointed at us. I knew I could take them all out because my Achilles Heal, but if I tried fighting them spells would start flying and one of my friends might get hurt or worse, even killed.

"Let her go now." Harry demanded. He held up his sword, but like me, he was afraid to go near. For fear of Piper getting hurt. We knew she had the Blessings on her, but we still didn't want to take the chance that somehow they might have faded.

"Oh, but she tastes so good." Lycaon said, he jerked Piper's neck back, making her shirk into his hand, and he bent his head down and licked her neck. Piper squirmed and tried to move out of the way. Her look of fear turned to a look of disgust.

Anger flashed in Harry's eyes and he went for Lycaon only to have Greyback tackle him to the ground.

"Hey!" I cried, and went for Greyback, but Lycaon held his claws to Piper's throat and shook his head. Greyback suddenly yelped in pain and jumped back holding on to his hand. He looked at it and I saw two bite marks, that was bleeding. I looked toward Harry to see Wendelin sticking her head up and flickering her tongue at Greyback with a hiss. Then sunk her head back in the pouch. Grayback stood there holding his hand, watching it swell. I don't think he realized that the Snake Harry had was one of Nagini's poisonous children. I was surprised he could stand or wasn't getting sick like Annabeth. I guess being a werewolf somehow made the venom work slower. Oh, well, it'll get to him sooner or later. I still couldn't see how Harry can stand having such a poisonous snake so close to him. He even slept with the pouch next to his bed.

"Harry, my little demigod wizard friend, I think I should let you in on a little secret." Lycaon said. "The moment you said the Dark Lord's name, you did not only break any protective charms around you, and alerted us you were here. But there was another protection you broke."

"What...what are you talking about?" Harry demanded. His voice sounded fearful. Lycaon grinned, took his pointed finger and lightly touched Piper's neck with his claw.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I'll let you know." He took his claw and ran it down the side of Piper's neck, this time digging it into her sink and making a deep gash. Her scream of pain was cut off by his hand over her mouth. The blood that ran down her neck proved he was telling the truth: If saying Voldemort's name some how broke the protective blessing on Piper, then she would have had them off her all this time. Ever since we said it in that café. I thought back to all fights and battles we've been in since then. Either Piper stayed hidden out of the way or Harry covered her with his own body. So she didn't get hurt and we never knew. I was suddenly glad we didn't take any chances with Piper and allowed her to help us.

Lycaon now took his finger and ran it crossed the blood, then stuck it in his mouth. "Mm...Still tastes sweet. Like I said once before. I love the taste of Aphrodite's children."

"You son of a..." Harry jumped up and went after Lycaon, but I grabbed him and held him back.

"Piper might get hurt." I said, when he glared up at me. Wendelin popped her head up and gave me a hiss. I glared at her and she quickly hid.

"I think we've played enough." Lycaon said. He turned to Grayback. "Get their weapons and anything else they may have. We'll take them back to the Manor. Once The Dark Lord is alerted, I know he'll let me take Piper out. Any you want?"

Grayback grinned and glanced at Hazel and licked his lips. "She smells of jewels and dirt. I would take her." Nico stepped in front of his sister and raised his sword. "But then I rather have the girl that's already locked up. She smells like sweet flowers and reminds me of springtime."

Lycaon nodded. "I'm sure he'll let you have either of them, maybe both. Once I tell him you helped in capturing Harry Potter."

Nico narrowed his eyes at Grayback suspiciously, as the Death Eaters came forward and grabbed our weapons. We tried to stop them, but with Lycaon's claw to Piper's throatt once again there wasn't anything we could do.

They took Riptide out of my hand, Annabeth's dagger, Hazel's spear, Piper's bow and quiver that she dropped when Lycaon grabbed her, they took from Harry both the Blade of Olympus and his wand.

"Be careful and not touch the blade." Lycaon told the Death Eater that took Nico's sword. At that moment when I watch all my friend's weapons being took and seeing my pregnant friend being held by a monster with his claws to her throat, at that moment I never felt so helpless. Not even when I had to put up with Smelly Gabe's crap.

"Just bring their stuff, we'll go through it at the manor. See if there is anything worth anything. Right now just keep your wands on them and let's go." Greyback ordered. He was still holding on to his hand. I noticed no one was brave enough to take Harry's pouch from him.

A Death Eater each grabbed one of our arms and pointed their wand to our throats, and with a loud pop and a feeling like I was being sucked in a tube. They were apparating away with us. I knew the feeling from side-long apparitions from doing it with Sirius and Harry.

We appeared right in front of a pair of wrought-iron gates at the foot of what looked like a long drive. Each one of my friends was still being held with a wand to their throat and Lycaon still had a hold of Piper. I had to wait for the right moment and try to think of a way to help everyone. I knew both Harry and Nico could take them out like I could without our weapons, but they too did not want anything to happen to our friends. We had to pick the right moment.

One of the Death Eater strode up to the Gates and shook them. "They're locked, Lycaon."

He suddenly whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract furls and coils into frightening faces, which spoke in an echoing voices: "State your purpose."

"It's me." Lycaon called. "We've got a few little gifts for the Dark Lord." The gate swung open.

"Come on!" Lycaon said, he dragged Piper through the gates and there was nothing we could do, but to follow. Between high hedges that muffle our footsteps. I saw what looked like a ghostly white shape, and then another and another, but what I took as ghostly shapes were solid white peacocks, they came out of the hedges, gathering around and looking right at Harry, who winced and took his free hand and covered his ear as if he was trying to block out voices.

We were dragged up stone steps and into a hallway lined with portraits. Then dragged down the long hallway into a Drawling room, with a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits hung on dark purple walls.

Two figures rose to their feet from an ornate marble fireplace as we were dragged into the room.

"What is this?" demanded Lucius Malfoy.

"Don't you know who they are, Malfoy?" Lycaon demanded. "It's Harry Potter and his little hero tag-a-longs."

The figure that had sat in the opposite side from Malfoy, gave a small gasp and looked us all over until her eyes locked on Harry's and they widened. Before turning to Piper, and looking down at her pregnant stomach with wide-eyes.

It was Drew, Piper's half-sister, she was dressed in blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt, she looked worse than she did when she left camp: With bags under her eyes, her hair wasn't brushed, just fell in tangles down her back. She had a bronze hand fan hanging from her belt hoop on her side. After getting over her shock Drew crossed her arms and glared, not saying anything. I remembered the last time we laid eyes on her was last summer. Drew had tried to kill Harry, because he refused to choose her over Piper. Then had admitted to being a Death Eater and allowing a bunch of monster and a giant to enter came and attack us. Chiron was taking her before the gods, but she somehow escaped before they made it to Olympus.

Before anyone else spoke the drawling room door opened behind us and a familiar woman spoke.

"What is this? What's going on?" Bellatrix Lastrange demanded. She came walking in the room and saw us and her face split in a smile. "Well, if it isn't Potter and his friends."

"Yes, we have caught Potter." Lycaon said. "And, little Piper too." He raked his claw up and down Piper's neck. Harry was looking at him with nothing but hate, he wanted to tear Lycaon a part I could tell. And I didn't blame him if it was Annabeth Lycaon had. I would too. Heck, I did want to beat him to a pulp now. After all Piper was my friend. She was almost family, she was carrying my nephew.

"Well, then the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" Bellatrix pushed back her sleeve and she reached her finger to touch the Dark Mark.

"Wait!" Drew cried. Everyone looked at her.

"Wait for what?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Um...the Dark Lord said he did not wish to be bothered, he was doing something important." Drew said, her eyes glanced at Piper, then Harry and back to Bellatrix.

"You stupid muggle." Bellatrix snapped, "he still wants to be alerted if we caught Potter."

"Yeah, but.." Drew stumbled and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"You're just afraid of the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said. "If you are that big of a chicken, then leave before he gets here."

"But...but.." Drew seemed to be have run out of an argument and turned to Lucius. "This is your house. Shouldn't you be the one to call him?" Lucius blinked and seemed to come out of a daze.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Lucius said. "Bella, this is my house. I shall be the one to call the Dark Lord." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. " Potter and his demigods have been brought to my house so it is upon my authority..."

"Your authority?" Bellatrix shirked. "You lost your authority when you lost your wife and son and the Dark Lord's favor. My sister left because you couldn't..."

"Do not speak to me this way, Bella." Lucius demanded. He grabbed her right arm to stop her from touching her left forearm. "I said this is my house and I shall do it!"

Suddenly there was a big slam, one of the Death Eaters dropped one of our bags spilling the stuff in it on the floor. He had been so into watching the fight between Bella and Malfoy that he let it slip out of his hand.

"Idiot, pick that stuff up." Greyback demanded. The Death Eater got down and started shoving the stuff back in when Bellatrix suddenly shirked.

"Nobody move!" She demanded. "Don't touch it!" She yelled at Lucius as he went to touch his Dark mark.

"Bella, I told you..."

"This has nothing to do with calling the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix yelled. "This is a matter of life and death." She walked over to the stuff that had spilled out of the bag, and bent down and picked up the pieces to Hufflepuff's cup. We had kept them, I don't know why, I guess out of fear they might be found and Voldemort would know what we were up to.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded. Holding out the two pieces.

"It's their stuff, ma'am." The Death Eater said, nodding toward us. "Potter and his muggles. You'll have to ask them where is came from. Useless if you ask me though. The things broke. Couldn't be worth any..." he suddenly screamed as Bellatrix cursed him. She turned to Harry.

"Where did you find this cup?" She demanded. "Where?" Harry didn't answer he just glared at her. She swore then threw a curse at him; Harry fell to his knees screaming in pain. Piper tried to cry out, looking at Harry fearfully, but she couldn't get to him, Lycaon's hold on her was too tight, and because of the wands pointed at the others, I could do nothing, but watch as my little brother cried in pain.

"I said where did you get it?"

"Took it from Hogwarts." Harry lied. "Years ago, from the Hufflepuff table." Everyone looked from Harry to Bellatrix.

"You lie." Bellatrix spat. "This cup was taken from my vault by the Dark Lord weeks ago, he hid it someplace else. You have stolen and destroyed something that belonged to the Dark Lord!"

Bellatrix began to pace back and forth. "What to do...what to do.." She mumbled. She stopped suddenly, "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do."

"But..."

"Be quiet, Lucius, this situation is graver than you can possibly imagine," screamed Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord for some reason was very protective of that cup, if it is the one I think, and I'm sure it is... or was. We have a serious problem on our hands!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw a light shinned from our stuff that the Death Eater had stopped picking up. But no one else seemed to have noticed it.

None of the Death Eaters had moved, and Bellatrix turned to them. "Do it! You have no idea the danger we are in!" Lucius hesitated watching his sister-in-law, then turned to the Death Eaters.

"Take the prisoners to the cellar." he ordered the Death Eaters.

"Wait." Bellatrix cried, as they went to drag us down stairs. "All except...All except for Potter's lover."

"NO!" Both Harry and surprisingly Drew cried out.

"Keep me, torture me, kill me, whatever you want. Just don't hurt Piper, please." Harry bagged.

"What about her charmspeak?" Drew said. "You'll have to put a Silence Charm on her and how would you question her with no voice?"

"Very well. "Bellatrix snapped. "I shall keep, the little one." Bellatrix smiled looking at Hazel. "She should be easy to break, take the rest down to the cellar."

"Keep me, I'm the one you hate." Harry said. "Leave Hazel alone." Nico and Hazel was staring at each other, he opened his mouth to say something, I saw anger in his eyes, but Hazel shook her head and mouth 'Luna' Nico closed his mouth with a nod.

"Take them all, now." Bellatrix cried, she grabbed hold of Hazel's arm and dragged her over to the other side of the room.

We had no chose but to allow ourselves to be dragged down to the Malfoy cellar. When they had opened the cell door to throw us in Harry's eyes got wide and he started to fight.

"NO!" he cried, hitting and punching them, until a Death Eater hit him with that torture curse again and as he fell to the ground in pain, ignoring Piper's cries to leave Harry alone, he kicked him into the cell. Then threw us in and slammed the door. Then the moment he turned the lock we heard a scream from upstairs.

"HAZEL!" Nico cried, he slammed his hand on the bars.

Harry laid on the ground a moment, before he suddenly sat up and crawled over by the bars and pulled his knees to his chest, making Wendelin crawled out of her pouch and up his front and wrapped around his neck. Harry rocked back and forth, staring into nothing, like he was in some kind of trance. He rubbed his arms and when Hazel screamed again he covered his ear. Mumbling "No, no, no. Not again" over and over.

"Harry," Piper asked, and she went to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and he jerked away from her, smacking her hands away.

"No, don't touch me...Don't touch me." he cried. "I can't get you out of here! You belong here!"

"What?" Piper demanded.

"He's having a flashback." Nico said. "From when he...the cellar and Hazel's screams is making him have a flashback about Tartarus, he thinks he's there again."

Hazel let out another scream, Bellatrix shouted something, but I couldn't hear Hazel's reply.

"Okay, we need to make a plan." Annabeth said. "To escape out of here."

"Well, while you think something up, I'll just take a nap." Nico said, scowling. "My sister's scream shouldn't keep me awake."

Hazel screamed once again and I winched, that one really sounded painful.

"Nico?" A small voice asked. We all turned to look behind us and out of the dark stepped Luna.

"Luna." Nico said and to my shock he ran right to her, threw his arms around and hugged her tightly, then bent his head down a little and kissed her. When they stopped kissing Nico pulled her into another tight hug.

"Oh, no, I didn't want you guys caught." She said, as they broke apart. "I love you."

Nico gave Luna a little smile. "I know." he said, reaching up and laid his hand on her cheek.

"Percy, Annabeth." Someone else said and to my total shock Thalia came out of the dark just as I felt Riptide return to my pocket, It was about time too.

"Thalia...what are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll explain later, but Luna and I are not the only ones here." Thalia said. She pulled out a flashlight, where she had got one, and why it hadn't been taken from her I did not know, she shinned it over to the corner. There were three people lying there, two old man I didn't know and the other and looking like he had just been shoved through a wood chipper was Jason Grace.

"Oh, my gods, what happen to him?" Piper asked, looked at Jason with shock. I couldn't blame her, his hair was matted with so much blood he looked like a Weasley, he was as white as the pieces of sheets use to be that was wrapped around him, he was sweating and looked to have a fever. The once white sheet ripped and tied around him were now mostly red with his blood.

"Lycaon's wolves." Thalia said. "On top of being cursed by a few Death Eaters."

Hazel screamed again.

"We need to get out of here." Nico said. He shook the bars on the cell, and shadows swirled around, but locked up they really didn't do any good. He looked down at Harry. "He doesn't need his wand to do magic, he might know a spell to open the cell doors, but..." He nodded at how Harry was acting. And I was confused on rather the shadows were coming from Harry or Nico, maybe both.

"What is wrong with him?" Thalia demanded. She was glaring at Harry as if he offended her. I guess Jason at some point was able to tell about his and Harry's fight. But then that couldn't be it, he didn't look like he could have talked too much.

"He's claustrophobic." Piper said. I know she was dying to comfort Harry, but she was afraid he would just push her away again, and it dawned on me. As a hunter Thalia probably didn't like the idea of Harry getting Piper pregnant. I scowled at that. It's not like Harry forced himself of Piper. She was just as willing as he was. I glanced at Annabeth, best friends were suppose to tell each other everything. But right then I realized Annabeth probably never told Thalia how close we were or that she was on birth control pills because of it. Something that Piper and Harry should have thought about.

"I'm afraid of heights, but I don't act that bad when I'm up high." Thalia said. Nico glared at her.

"Well, go turn claustrophobic, then get trapped in Tartarus from a month, then come back here." Nico snapped. "Let's see how you take it."

Hazel let out another scream.

"Guys, come we can't argue with each other." Annabeth said. "We have to get out of here."

We all suddenly jumped as there was a loud pop and a little creature stood there with bat like ears and tennis ball size green eyes. A house -Elf, tat looked a lot friendlier than Krecher.

"Sirius Black has sent Dobby to help Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and their friends." He said.

"Sirius...how did he..." I shook my head. "Never mind. Can you get my friends out her?" He nodded. "Well, we have some hurt people, and some who can't fight."

Hazel screamed again.

"Okay, could you grab Harry, Piper, the two dudes in the corner and Jason." I asked.

"Yes, Dobby shall help Harry Potter's brother." Dobby said. I didn't know if he meant me or Jason.

"I'm going with Jason." Thalia said.

"And take Thalia and Jason to...um... camp, I..."

"Sirius Black said to bring everyone to his house." Dobby said. I nodded, that would work. I would like to see if my mom was okay and how my sister was doing anyway.

"Dobby, shall take Harry Potter first, with Miss. Piper, then come back for the others." Dobby said.

"When you come back for the rest, just stay at Sirius' when you take them there." I said. "Nico will get us there once we save his sister."

Dobby nodded, grabbed Harry's arm, even with him trying to fight him off then Piper took hold of his other small hand.

"Wait!" Piper cried, she bent down and pulled her dagger out of her boot and tossed it to Annabeth. "You'll need that."

"Thanks." Annabeth said. Piper nodded, and Harry was now fighting Dobby off so bad, I was surprise the little guy could hold on to him so tightly.

"It'll be alright, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will take you to see your Daddy." Dobby said and then disappeared with a loud pop.

"What was that?" Lucius demanded from above. "I heard something from the cellar." Just then Dobby popped back in and grabbed Thalia, who grabbed hold of Jason' hand, the old grey hair man who grabbed hold of the unmoving man. And they disappeared with another loud pop.

"There is was again." Lucius said. "Macnair go check it out!" Above our heads when heard a chair move and then heavy footsteps.

"Okay, this is our chance to get out of here once he opens the cell door." Annabeth said. We all gathered at the side of the door as we listened to his footsteps coming down. Annabeth held out Piper's dagger and I pulled Riptide out and uncapped it.

"I was wondering if that returned to your pocket." She whispered. Nico reached over and snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey," I protest. "That's... Nico put his finger on his lips.

"No offense, Percy, but you really don't have the guts or nerves to do what needs to be done when he comes in the cellar." Nico said. I opened my mouth to demand my sword back, but Annabeth covered my mouth as the Death Eater was right up on the door.

He took out a set of keys and opened the cell door, we hide in the dark and when he entered Nico stepped out of the shadows in front of him.

"What are you brats..." He was cut off by Nico driving my sword through his gut, his eyes widen only a moment, before he drooped to his knees then fall over dead.

Hazel screamed again and brought us out of our shock, and we headed out of the cell as Nico tossed Riptide back to me and we ran up the stairs. Shadows following us.

"I guess she isn't going to talk." I heard Bellatrix as we came upon the drawling room. "Greyback, you may have her. Since Lycaon gets Potter's lover."

Shadows burst the drawling room door open and we ran in, Greyback had been hovering over a barely moving Hazel, a large Shadow flew into him knocking him away. Three Death Eaters pointed their wands our way, but Luna dropped to one knee touched the floor, Morning Glory vines burst through the floor, and wrapped themselves around the Death Eaters and made them drop their wands as they wrapped around them tightly preventing them from moving.

Nico had grabbed his sword off a table it was laying on, ran toward Hazel and Greyback, jumped over Hazel and came down at Greyback, whose whole arm was swollen and looked green from the snake bite.

"Go to Tartarus!" Nico cried, then put his sword right through Greyback. As he landed in front of him on his feet. He pulled the sword out and Greyback just burst to dust. After that he turned to Luna, looked at the Morning Glory vines, then back at Luna, his eyes wide and his mouth open. His face showed total shock as Luna just smiled at him. What he was shocked about I had no clue.

Annabeth ran over to a table and grabbed her dagger along with Piper's bow, which she slung on her back. A Death Eater pointed his wand at her, I ran over and sliced his leg with Riptide, it sliced it clean through, blood gushed out as he fell one way and the leg went the other.

"STOP! Or SHE DIES!" Bellatrix yelled. I looked to see she had Luna holding a knife to her throat. Nico glared at Bellatrix and suddenly shadows came down and grabbed both her arms and lifted her off the ground. She shirked and kicked her feet.

The door to the Drawling room burst open again and Lycaon, more Death Eaters and wolves came running in. We backed up against the wall holding up our weapons.

"I think it's time to get out of here!" Annabeth said. We all got in a circle together are backs to one another, weapons held out ready to fight and defend ourselves and each other.

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy suddenly said. Everyone in the room turned to the door to see Sirius, Harry, and to my shock Clairsse and Draco Malfoy standing there. Harry looked a little better but not much, his face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot: He had a hand print on his face that suggested he had gotten smacked by someone. He held out his hand and the Blade of Olympus came flying from somewhere and into his palm.

"Draco." Malfoy repeated. "What are you doing? You're with them."

Draco Malfoy ignored his father, raised a crossbow he had in his hands and shot a silver arrow at one of the wolves, it whimpered before melting into the floor. And ignoring Lycaon's yelling, he pulled out another one and shot it too. I noticed that on the end of every arrow he shot, was a peacock feather. After he took out a few more, he slung the crossbow on his back and pulled out his wand and started throwing spells at Death Eaters.

Harry swung the sword taken out wolves, Clarisse pulled out her spear and started taking out Death Eaters. Sirius pulled out his wand and started firing hexes. We got over our shock and jumped into action along with them. The only one not doing anything was Hazel who was still on the floor in pain.

Nico had shadows swirling everywhere, bones popping up, and Luna now had flower vines growing up from everywhere grabbing Death Eaters, and wolves. I was swung Riptide at anything that came near me, Sirius was going crazy firing spells, Annabeth was flipping people and stabbing them, Harry was fighting with both magic and sword, Clarisse was beating people up, Bellatrix still hung from the ceiling by shadows kicking and yelling, until Harry waved his hand and made a shadow cover her mouth. And Lucius Malfoy was just standing there staring at his son in disbelief.

Sirius and Harry came walking my way after Harry stopped and picked up his mirror that was lying on the floor for some reason he had a smirk on his face as he put it in his pocket.

"Percy, you alright?" Sirius asked me I gave a nod. "Good your Mum is going crazy." A Death Eater pointed his wand at Harry and tried to cast the killing curse at him, but Sirius shot a spell his way before he got all the words out, he didn't say the spell out loud, but by the green light I knew what spell it was. It hit the Death Eater who fell to the floor dead, his eyes staring lifeless at the ceiling.

"Dad!" Harry cried in shock, Sirius gave him a serious look.

"Sorry, Harry, but no one threatens my family." He said. "You're my son, Percy might as well be my son, Piper might as well be my daughter-in-law, along with Annabeth. I'm sick of people hurting the ones I care about the most." He turned from Harry who was still staring at him in shock.

"Come on, we need to leave now." He pocketed his wand and bent down and picked Hazel up.

"Sirius, how did you know we were here?" Annabeth demanded.

"We'll explain later." Harry said. "Right now we need to get out of her, while we can make it out of the door. We have to go out in the yard. Unlike Dobby, there is a charm blocking us from apparating in or out."

We nodded and fought our way out of the Drawling room, and ran down the corridor from what few Death Eaters and wolves was left. When we got halfway the hall where there was down other halls ways that went left and right Harry screamed out.

"NOW!"

I didn't know why until a bunch white peacocks came out of both halls and blocked our way from the Death Eaters. Some even attacked them, biting at their ankles and chasing them, as we made it outside and into the yard. We ran out the gate and stopped to catch our breath.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry demanded. We looked around, but there was no sign of Draco Malfoy.

"Probably off doing what he came here to do." Sirius said.

"Wait, he didn't come with you all?" Annabeth asked. Both Sirius and Harry shook their heads.

"He was already here when we popped up and scared the magic out of him." Sirius said. He gave Annabeth a wink. "I think we made his hair even whiter." Harry snickered.

"Alright everyone, we're going to my house." Sirius said. Clarisse grabbed hold of Sirius arm, he still held Hazel. "I'll take these two."

"I'll bring Percy and Annabeth." Harry said, he hooked his sword to his side, grabbed my arm then Annabeth's hand.

"I'll bring Luna." Nico said, and without another word disappeared into shadows taken Luna with him. Harry frowned at the place he disappeared then turn back to us.

"See you at home." Sirius said, and disappeared. A few white peacocks came out of the house and leaned up against Harry's legs, he looked down at them and sighed.

"Fine, but my dad isn't going to like me brining anymore pets home." He looked up at me. "Neither him or your mum was happy to see Wendelin." I smiled a little as Harry shadow traveled us out of there taken the white peacock with us.

_A.N. Hope that chapter was good it was pretty hard for me to write, again sorry it's not as long as the chapters I usually write, but this was all I could come up with for this chapter. I hope it was good anyway. Later it will be reviled why Draco was there. I plan on making a chapter from his P.O.V. again, once I can think of what Hera could have him doing. _


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to do one in Draco's P.O.V. give you a clue on what he's been doing, and so I posted two short chapters, there is not action in either one, but you find out some information in both. Hope they're okay._

Chapter 10: I hate my life.

Draco's P.O.V.

I stayed behind after Sirius and the others ran out of the manor. There was someone I wanted to talk to, so I snuck around back to Mother's garden and sat down on the ground, hiding among the tall rose bushes. I laid my bag and crossbow on either side of me and waited. The crossbow had been a gift from Hera, she said I would need something other than magic to fight some monsters. It took me a while to learn how to use this muggle weapon, but since then I learned to like it. It was kind of cool for a muggle thing. She also gave me both bronze and silver arrows. Sliver was for any werewolf I might come across and bronze for the monsters. I didn't fight much, when I came across one, I would apparate to someplace else when I could. I turned seventeen on June fifth, so I don't have to worry anymore about the Ministry finding me for using Underage magic, which I didn't have to worry about that much anyway, since I was from a purblood family, then there was the fact that the trace wasn't really working anymore: With all the underage kids running around using magic and with the war, that Gaea thing whatever she was rising and making the Mist fail somewhat, and all that magical energy in the air, from the gods, demigods and of age witched and wizard. It made it too hard for the Ministry to trace where the magic was coming from. With the fail Mist thing, (even though Hera explained it to me I still didn't understand it) The Ministry can't detect where the magic was coming from, so at the moment, the trace was useless. There was too much magical energy in the air to tell what magic or spells was coming from where. But I still felt a lot better when I turned seventeen.

I wasn't home for my birthday, but I'm sure my Mother has me something anyway. Hera showed up where I was and wished me a happy birthday and then gave me some new arrows, then got mad when she learned I wasn't doing any good on my quest. She's a goddess why couldn't she do it herself. Apparently the gods didn't do anything for themselves. And Granger thought people with house-elves were lazy.

Sometimes I wondered what I got myself into, if I wouldn't have been better off just hiding away with Mother, but I couldn't stand that. At least she was safe. I know I probably made a big mistake in allowing Hera to mark my arm. I had this feeling even after the war she would still order me to do stuff. The Dark Lord's mark was gone, but hers took its place. She branded me just like he did. I was basically her property to do with as she pleased. Something that made me glad she was the goddess of marriage and would never cheat on her husband, not even to have Potter. I shivered at the thought of what she might demand if that wasn't the case. I felt sick just thinking about it. Yeah, she's beautiful and all that, but she's Potter's Mother and like zillions of years old.

Allowing one of the Greek gods to mark me, I think in some ways it was even worse than allowing Voldemort. At least I would be free when he dies, (if I didn't die before that happened) but Hera was an immortal goddess. She'll never die, and as long as I live I will belong to her. Yes, I was sure I made a huge mistake, but she had come to my dream, told me all about their demigod world, all these was before the Misty thing started failing and not many knew about it. It was something kept a secret and she just opened her mouth and told me. What was I going to do say no, she would have killed me in my sleep right there and all the begging and pleading Mother did to Sirius to keep me safe would have been for nothing. But then now it was for nothing. I wasn't safe now and I probably never will be again. Not with how vengeful the Greek Gods can be. All I needed was for Hera to tick one off, and being too afraid to take it out on her son, they take it out on me.

I looked down at the symbols on my arm. I wasn't sure if I liked Hera or not. She did trap me and trick me into basically being her slave, but then she was nice at times, but when she got ticked off she tended to take it out on me. Yelling and screaming and threaten me with a lot of pain if I didn't hurry up and do as she asked. She's even hit me a couple of times. Then the next time I would her she would say she was sorry, and beg me not to tell Potter. Yeah, that's a conversion I would have with a known rival. He would find it funny; probably get his Mother to hit me more, maybe even do worse.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Drew standing over me, I frowned at how my friend looked, noted and tangled hair, bags under her eyes, she looked as if she hasn't had a good meal in weeks. Even though she did look like that, she was still beautiful, like always. Why she was obsessed with Potter I had no clue, she even carried this silver penknife around that once belonged to him. Though she's not as bad as she was, but she still had these unnatural feelings toward him. I didn't like it. She could do way better than Potter, even if she was a muggle. I admit I was glad of that, because that one thing was stopping the Death Eaters from trying anything with her. They may mess with purblood and sometimes half-blood witches, but they would never try anything with what they see as Muggle fifth. They could care less about the god blood running in her veins, a blood I have come to realize was even far more important than having purblood wizard blood running through your veins. Working for the queen of the gods, has taught me that.

"Hey," Drew greeted me.

"Hi." I said. "You don't look so good."

Drew snorted, "Would you if you were stuck here, with a snake face brat, and his little puppets." She folded her arms. "Why I ever agreed to be a Death Eater, I have no clue."

I said nothing, I knew why Drew became a Death Eater, and it had nothing to do with wanting to serve the Dark Lord and everything to do with getting back at Potter. She agreed to do a favor for Gaea, let monsters and some giant in to attack the demigod camp, her reward for doing so was supposed to be Potter; she had already joined the Death Eaters before that. The last time Potter had turned her down for sister, she had gotten so mad she allowed herself to be marked by the Dark Lord. It was a few months after that, that she agreed to help Gaea. Like Potter would have anything to do with a girl with the Dark Mark, but anyway, Drew had done what she was asked, and Gaea did not reward her by giving her Harry Potter. Not being able to take the rejection anymore she snapped. And that led her to trying to kill Potter. Why she liked him in the first place was beyond me. He's ugly, careless, and has an awful temper.

"Drew, you know why." I said. Drew frowned at me, and stuck her hand in her pocket. I frowned, knowing that's where she kept Potter's knife. A part of me was glad she had it though. That little silver knife helped protect her from Lycaon, and his dogs. The demigod weapon she used on monsters was the bronze fan hanging from her side. Don't let it fool you, that thing was sharp and I've seen her cut monster's throats with one go. She just folded it out like you would if you were going to fan yourself and sliced crossed the monsters with it. It had been a gift from her Mother Aphrodite.

"If you don't want to be here anymore you can always come with me." I offered.

"I wish I could." Drew said, sitting next to me. "But you know I can't. When Chiron took me to Olympus for the gods to judge on what to do with me. My Mother spoke up on my behalf. In the end instead blasting me with his lightning-bolt. Zeus allowed me a chance to redeem myself in their eyes, and become a spy for Olympus. I let them know Vold...Sorry, Riddle and the Death Eaters's every move. I let them know what camper couldn't be trusted and were actually Death Eater spies. Because of me Chiron was told and since then, has kicked them all out of camp, so as far as we know there is no more Death Eaters there. And what do I get for it. Nothing. No one can even know. All the campers. My siblings, my old friends, old boyfriends. All still think me a trader. I hate it. I wished I never let them monsters into camp. I wished I never let Riddle bran me and I wish...I wish Piper was never claimed and brought to camp. Then maybe Harry..." Drew shook her head and sighed.

"You can't change what you've done." I said. "Not even if you had a time turner. I wish the same thing. I wish I never joined the Death Eaters, then Mother wouldn't have needed to save me when I failed my mission, or Hera wouldn't have gotten a chance to bran me."

"I rather work for her than Snake head." Drew said. "He is so gross looking, I have to force myself to look at him."

"I did too." I said. Drew fell silent and leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. "You're my only friend, you know that?"

I nodded. "Same here. The only other person that cares about me is Mother, and maybe Sirius."

"You're lucky." Drew said. "You have more than one person that cares." I frowned. I felt bad for Drew, like me she was being used by the gods. The way they acted sometimes it was hard to believe they were the good guys, but a world where Voldemort was the king of the Gods, I didn't even want to imagine how it would be. I had nightmares just thinking about it.

I looked over at Drew she was looking down at her lap. She was the reason I came here. She Iris messaged me and told me they had captured Potter and his demigod friends. I didn't really care, but she begged me to come help them. If I knew he would get away and go get Sirius I wouldn't even had bothered, but I couldn't tell Drew no, not when she was crying like she was. Ever since we became friends I've never been able to tell Drew no. Sometimes I wondered if she didn't put a little charmspeak in her questions. Shockingly that didn't anger me. Something told me I would have done as she asked anyway.

We fell silent once more and laid her head back on my shoulder; I couldn't help but kiss the top of her head, then lean over and lay my head on her and reached over and laid my hand on top of hers. She gripped my hand for a second then let go.

"Harry didn't get hurt did he?" Drew asked, I flinched then raised up away from her. "He made it out okay?"

"No." I said, in a little too snappish tone. "He's fine and annoying as always."

"Good." Drew said. "And what about Piper? She's okay right?"

"As far as I know, but I got here after she left remember." I said. "But if she wasn't Potter would have been moaning about it wouldn't he."

Drew nodded. "Good, if something had happened to her, then it means something would have happened to Harry's baby. He would be crushed." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we can't allow Harry to be crushed." I mumbled.

"What?" Drew asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. "Has the Dark Lord been here lately?"

"No," Drew answered. "He's not been here in over a month."

"Still looking for it then." I asked. "Good, that means I still have a small chance of finding it before he does. If hte thing is even real. It's a freaking fairy tale. Why would..." I shook my head and stopped my rant.

"I wish you would tell me what the Dark Lord is trying to find?" Drew said.

"Can't, Hera told me not to tell anyone." I said. Drew said no more about it. She knew I couldn't go against my patron. That would mean big trouble.

"Look what Harry left." Drew said, sticking her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bronze wand. "It's the wand Hera had made for him."

"So, that's where he got it." I mumbled and reached over and took it from her. "I've always wondered. I knew Ollivander never made wands like these. Potter's put this thing to my throat more than once. Bloody prat." Drew gave me a dirty look but said nothing. I looked the wand over. "Those are real emeralds aren't they?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Do you think the gods would have fake Gems?" I snorted, they probably didn't even know the meaning of fake Gems.

"I was wondering if you could." Drew bit her lip and staled. She knew how I hated Potter or any mention of him. "Um... do you think you could...um...take it and give it back to Harry?" She gave me big pleading eyes and I sighed.

"I guess." I said. Drew smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." Drew said. "He'll need it to protect himself."

Yes, I thought, but didn't say out loud, Merlin knows no one can hurt Potter, but you. I rolled my eyes. She can be weird and confusing when it comes to Potter. The day she found out Piper was pregnant by him, she destroyed the room she was staying in, while threatening to do all kinds of painful things to him, painful things to parts that would make any male winced to hear. I know this because she had messaged me to tell me the news, while she was throwing her fit. But now she's all; Harry has to be okay, Piper has to be okay, so Harry's baby was okay. Couldn't Drew see Potter was no good for her. That he hated her, that he would never like her. She could do a lot better than him. How could anyone have such strong feelings for someone who hated them, especially when there was someone else willing to care about them.

I looked down at Potter's wand then pointed it out and said a spell, the spider crawling across the grow to a large size, and I grinned. I might have told Drew I would give it back to Potter for her, but I didn't say when. I stood and slipped it in my pocket. It wasn't like I was going to see Potter any time soon. So why not keep it and use it a while and some time down the road I'd give it to him. Maybe.

"I better get going." I said. "Before Hera shows up yelling because I'm here talking to you and not doing what she told me to." Drew nodded and I reached my hand down to help her up. We gave each other a friendly hug. One that just made my heartache, before pulling apart.

"I.M. me if you need anything or just want to join me." I said. Drew nodded and kissed my cheek. I picked up my bag and crossbow and slung them on my back.

"See you around." I said.

"See you." Drew said. I gave her a small smile, before turning and walking away. I made it to the front gate and was opening it to step out to apparate, when..."

"Malfoy." A voice said behind me, I turned around with my hand on Potter's wand and behind me stood a Death Eater I only knew as Scabior. He had a wand pointed right at my face. "The Dark really wants you caught. Almost as much as he wants Potter."

"And your point is?" I demanded, pulling Potter's wand out, getting ready to fight.

"If I'm the one that hands you over, I'll finally get into the inter circle." Scabior said. "If I kill you I might even get rewarded." I pointed the bronze wand at him, and got ready to curse him. But didn't have to, someone behind Scabior called out the killing curse and he fell on his back dead. I got over my shock and looked; standing there was My father Lucius Malfoy. We just stood there and stared at one another for a moment before my father spoke.

"Draco, what were you doing here with them?" Father demanded.

"I wasn't with them, they happened to show up when I did." I said. My Father walked forward, just stepping over Scabior's body, like it was just a pile of clothes lying there.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year, Where have you been? Where is your Mother? Is she okay? And why are you dressed like a muggle?" Father demanded.

"To hide in the muggle world one must dress like one." I said. "They don't wear robes and cloaks you know. And to where I've been. I'm an adult I do not have to tell you that. And I will not tell you were Mother is. But she is fine. Not that you care about either of us."

My father frowned and pushed his hair out of his face. It now had a lot of grays in it. I was surprised he didn't have it pulled back neatly in a ponytail like he always did. Father didn't say anything at first. He just stared at me like he was struggling with something.

"Draco, I do care about you and your Mother." Father said.

"Yes, you show it real well." I snorted.

"Draco, everything I ever did was to protect you and your Mother." Father said. "You two were all I had. Now I don't even have either of you. All I ever wanted was for you and your Mother and to be happy and safe. I... may have went about it the wrong way, but I wasn't use to caring about...others. My parents never cared about me. To my Mother I was just a reminder she was forced to marry someone she hated so her bloodline could stay pure and to my Father all I ever was to him was someone to stop the Malfoy name from dying out. I was never cared for. Our House-elves cried about me more than they did. They're the ones that took care of me, while Mother laid drunk and father was out doing Merlin knows what."

I just stood there and stared at Father, shocked, he never told me or as far as I know Mother any of this. He never spoke of his Mother and the only time he spoke of his father was when he was bragging about being a Malfoy. His mother died before I was born so I never met her. And Father hardly ever went around his father. He died last summer of Dragon Pox. Father hadn't seen him in years. Last time I saw him I was five. He was me. I didn't like him.

"You're aware I am a few years older than your Mother." My father said. I gave a small nod. Father was four years older than Mother. He was in fourth year when she started Hogwarts.

"I joined the Dark Lord right after I left Hogwarts." Father said, he kicked at Scabior's leg. "The Lastrange bothers lured me into it, said how great the Dark Lord was, how wonderful being a Death Eater was. I was young and a little stupid. I believed them, and mixed with my hatred of mudbloods and muggles. I joined seeing a world of nothing, but purbloods, and not having to hide our magic as if we were afraid of muggles looked pretty good to a purblood teen fresh out of school raised by wizards that hated anything that didn't have to do with being purblood. My Father was anything but a good man, Draco, and by the time I realized the Dark Lord just wanted a world he ruled and not what he led us Death Eaters to believe, well, it was too late by then. I was married and had a baby on the way."

"You could have still left." I said. "Hide, or something."

"Draco, more powerful Death Eaters than I have died trying to leave the Dark Lord." Father said. "Whatever I have done for the Dark Lord for the last eighteen years has been to protect your mother and you..."

"Then why the bloody hell did you make me join him?" I demanded. "I didn't want to. You knew I didn't want to, but you still made me."

"I was trying to protect you." Father said. "The Dark Lord has more power then you can imagine, and the only way to not..be consider an enemy is to join him."

"I would have rather taken the risk then to join him." I said. "You know I could never do the things you do in his name. I can't even see how you can do them. Kill people torture people. Yeah, I dislike mudbloods and muggles, but I still couldn't take someone's life for what they are. I don't want my soul ripped apart. That's why I was unable to kill Dumbledore. I can't stand the old coot, but he's not worth my soul."

"I know, Draco. You're too much like your Mother." Father said. "I can only do it because I learned to shut down any feeling or emotions I had. I shut all that down, and thought of only you and Cissy and how I was doing it just to keep you two alive and..."

"Do not say happy." I snapped. "You know damn well we were anything, but happy. For the years the Dark Lord was gone we could have been. But apparently you shut down your emotions so good you forgot to open them up for me and Mother. You treated us like we were worthless muggles or something. You pushed me to be the kind of purblood you thought I should be, you treated Mother as if you owned her. She was...is your wife not something you own."

"I know." Father said. "But Death Eaters are even cruel to their own family members, I...was still afraid. They were more than me that escaped Azkaban and I knew we were being watched. I couldn't allow people to think I was happy the Dark Lord was gone. To know I was happy the Dark Lord was gone. I knew he wasn't gone for good, he would be back and if word got to him... if he got the slightest notion that I was anything, but a true follower we'd all be dead..."

"You treated Mother and me like garbage because you are a big chicken." I spat. I jerked open the gate and went to step out, but my Father grabbed my arm.

"No, Draco, that's not true." Father said. "I don't care for my life, but to show others that you care about someone is a good way to make them a target. Yes, your Mother and my marriage was arranged by our fathers, but I do truly love her. And you Draco. You two are the only ones in this world I give a damn about. I could care less if Potter or the Dark Lord wins this war as long as you two come out of it alive I am happy."

"Well, as much as I hate Potter I hope he wins." I said. "If not we might as well be dead. With Riddle ruling the world it would be like being in hell or Tartarus whatever you want to call it." I pulled my arm away from Father and pulled up my sleeve and showed him my left forearm. My Father's eyes widened at the Peacock feather and staff I had burned into my skin.

"What happen to your mark?"

"Hera, the Queen of gods removed it and branded me with her symbols." I said. "I am no longer a Death Eater, but a servant of hers. I did it ...well, I guess because some ways I'm like you. I was too chicken to tell her no, like you were too chicken to tell _him_ no. If he wins. If him and that earth women thing kills the gods and take over, well, I'll be one of the first to die, right after the gods and demigods."

"Draco." My father was too shocked to speak.

"You better hope Potter and the Greek gods win, Father." I said. "Are we're all doomed. " I pulled my sleeve down and Father and I just stared at each other.

"Come with me, Father." I said. He looked shocked at my request. "If what you say is true, than come with me. Join Mother's side in the Order. You don't have to like any of them. She doesn't. Though I tink she might have grown to like Sirius' muggle wife. They do chat a lot when she's around them. But...Sally's's not too bad for a muggle. Way too nice if you ask me. But turn on the Dark Lord, show you don't support him. You don't have to be on the side of the muggle and mudblood loving Dumbeldore, but you can be on the side of the Olympians, that's what I am."

My father said nothing, he just stood and stared at me, in that moment he looked like an old man, even older than what he was supposed to be. He had worry lines and bags under his eyes, they were bloodshot, like he hadn't spelt in a long time, his hair was full of gray and just hung down, and his clothes were wrinkled and unkempt. Finally he sighed and shook his head.

"I...I can't." Father said. "I have done too many bad things to be forgiven or accepted. Your Mother, she never took the Mark, she never really believed in what the Dark Lord preached about. The worse thing she did was call muggle-borns, mudbloods, and cursed a few in school, including Potter's mudblood Mother Lily Evans, but none of the spells was bad. Caused a few boils or warts. But that was easily fixed by the school nurse. And you're a kid Draco. It's easier to forgive kids than adults."

"Father..."

"No, Draco." Father said. "I can't come, with the things I did ...I would get killed on sight. I'm sorry." Father did something he's never done before. He hugged me. Then pulled back and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"You better go now." He said. "Before someone else sees you. I can blame Scabior's Death on Black or Potter, maybe even a stray curse from a follow Death Eater, but more than one would be hard to pass off as an accident. Heck, I might even be able to hide it before anyone sees. He was a nobody among the Death Eaters anyway."

"Father, please." I said. "Just come with me. I'm sure if I talked to Sirius..."

My father shook his head. "Sirius hates my guts, maybe even more than he did Pettigrew. I made his and his friends lives hell in Hogwarts. I was perfect when they first came and the next two years I had left there. I cursed them, took points for no reason, gave them detentions and called Lily Evans and other muggle-borns students mudblood and cursed them."

"But father.."

"Draco, I am sorry, but I can't come." Father said. "It might even put you and your Mother in even more danger. I'll just stay here and hope as you suggested that Potter's side wins. I'll even keep an eye on your muggle friend. Tell your Mother I love her."

I nodded. "Very well, Father." I said. "But if you want to leave maybe I can give you Mother's..."

"No, it's best I do not know it." Father said. "That way the Dark Lord can not take the information from my mind."

I nodded and stepped outside the gate I looked up at my father one last time.

"I love you, son." he said. I blinked a few times, and stared. Wondering if I heard Father right. Before I gave a very small smile.

"I love you too, Father." I said. And with that I apparated away, wondering if I would ever see my father again.

_A.N. Hope you liked the little insight on Malfoy and Drew, I was going to make Drew over Harry, but that wouldn't be very realistic, I've watched shows where people get obessted and stalk other people, and it would take longer than that for them to get over it, most the times they never do. But I think she will sooner or later. Hope this chapter was alright, and the next one._


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. Sorry this chapter isn't very long and no action, but it had to be done, things come out in the open and people make up. Hope you like it. I did the best I could with this chapter._

Chapter 11: I'm home.

Harry's P.O.V.

I apparated into our living room with a loud pop, Sirius had already laid Hazel down on the couch, Jason was lying across from her on the other couch, his wounds finally get proper care from his sister Thalia; who, after putting some nectar into them, was bandaging them up. With real bandages this time. Ollivander and Scrimgeour were lying on coots. Dobby was bouncing back and forth between them and Piper, who was relaxed in Sirius' favorite armchair. Her feet propped up on the footstool. She was pale and weak from loss of blood. A glass of Blood-Replenishing potion sitting next to her on the end table. After Dobby apparated here with her. It took a look out on her, adding the loss blood. Nectar sealed the gash in her neck up, but she would probably end up having a scar. Apparating while pregnant was dangerous anyway, but we had no other option to get Piper out of there. I felt like an idiot, like a wimp. I let my claustrophobia stop me from helping my hurt pregnant girlfriend. If anything had happened to her or the baby I would never forgive myself.

Sirius had already got a thank-god-you-are-alright hug and kiss from Sally, so the moment I appeared with Percy, she rushed to him and gave him her best Mum hug. It made me feel a little jealous that I didn't have a Mum around. I hadn't seen Hera since January. I wished she would at least appear in a dream. If only to say hi or see how I was doing.

"Harry, I'm glad you're okay too." Sally said. She went to hug me, and I flinch back from her. Percy gave me a weird look, but Sally ignored it and hugged me anyway.

When she walked back over to Hazel to check her out, I had tried to walk over to Piper, she was pale, and had been too weak to jump up and run over to me, but had gave me a small smile, and I went to take a step toward her, but Percy grabbed my arm, a little too hard. With his Achilles Heal, sometimes he didn't know his own strength.

"Why the hell did you flinch back from my mom?" He demanded, in a whisper. So no one else could hear. I sighed and tried to pull my arm away, Percy realized he was hurting me and he let go with a small 'sorry'.

I reached my hand up and rubbed my cheek. "Do you know how hard your Mum can slap?" I asked. Percy's mouth dropped open and his eyes widen in shock. I snickered at his look and walked over to Piper. She gave me a smile as I sat on the arm of her chair.

"How's Jason?" I asked.

"He's still in bad shape, but he should be alright." Sally said. Thalia sniffed, like she was holding back tears. "We've given him nectar on top of that blood potion like Piper's drinking. He'll be weak and out of it for a few days, but he should recover in time."

"Mom, " Percy asked. "Did you really slap Harry?"

Sally's face turned red. "It was all I could think of. Dobby appeared here with him and Piper, and..and he was freaking out, crying, yelling things. He started to really panic and I had to snap him out of it somehow. Before he either hurt himself or someone else."

My face turned red in embarrassment, and I looked anywhere but at any of them. Clarisse, who was standing in the corner started snickering at me. I glare her way.

"How did you guys know we were there?" Annabeth asked. She walked over and knelt next to Thalia and laid her hand on her back.

"My mirror." Sirius answered. "When that Death Eater dropped Harry's and then Bellatrix said they had a serious problem on their hands it called me. I heard what was going on, but knew I couldn't apparate right in the manor, and couldn't wast time sneaking in and apparating out. I didn't trust Keacher, and remembered Harry mentioning Dobby once, so I sent him."

"Hey," Thalia suddenly cried. "Stop, get back, go away."

I looked to see the white peacocks I brought with me, peaking at her, and biting on her. I had forgotten about them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, in a tone that told them I was not happy with them attacking Thalia. "Stop that. Leave her alone.

_"But she is a child of Zeus, My Prince."_ One said. I rolled my eyes and got up and sued them out of the living room.

"I don't care, who her father is." I said. "Get out of here and leave her alone. You don't attack people who haven't done anything." When I finally got them out of the living room, I shut the door, that separated it from the rest of the place.

"Pup, why in the name of Merlin do I have peacocks in my living room?" Sirius demanded, as I turned and walked back over to Piper. Marauder who was lying next to her chair, gave me an amuse look. Wendelin was in her pouch lying on the end table. She poked her head out and flickered her tongue at me with a hiss, before going back in.

"They didn't like it at Malfoy's" I explained. "I couldn't just leave them there."

"They can't stay here either." Sirius said. "You already have a snake and a lion..."

"But, dad," I said. "They're Mum's favorite animal, I can't just kick them out." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Sally reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Guys, come on." Sally said. "You were just nearly killed and you're arguing over birds."

"I want to know what Jason was doing by himself." Thalia said. "Luna had told me he was on a quest with you guys, but yet he shows up in the cellar, looking like this." She pointed at Jason.

I sighed as I sat down on Piper's chair arm, she laid her hand on my knee. "We had a fight."

"You what?" Thalia demanded.

"We had a fight and he walked out on us." I explained.

"A fight about what?" Thalia demanded. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't really remember what started it." I said. "We were all moody and aggravated, our quest wasn't going as planned and on top of that we had to deal with a sudden heat wave."

"My brother is in this shape because you had a fight with him?" Thalia demanded.

"Come on, Thalia, it wasn't Harry's fault?" Percy said. "No offense, but Jason has been acting like a right bastard since we started the quest."

"Hey," Thalia cried. She and Percy, were now having a glaring contest. And looked ready to tear into each other.

"Percy, watch your mouth." Sally demanded. "And you don't call people that."

"Well, it's true." Percy mumbled. "Just ask, Annabeth or Piper or even Nico."

I frowned when he said Nico and looked all around, but neither Nico or Luna was here. I can't believe I didn't notice before.

"Alright, lets not fight with each other." Piper spoke up. "It seems like all we do anymore is fight each other."

"Piper's right." Hazel's weak voice said. "We're not going to beat Riddle or Gaea by fighting each other."

"Where is Nico and Luna?" I asked. Everyone looked around. Percy frowned deeply as he looked.

"He must have taken them somewhere else." Percy said.

"No really?" Thalia said. "Is that why they're not here?" Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth shook her head and he closed it and clenched his jaw. I felt bad, Thalia and Percy have been friends for years and here they were fighting because of me.

"Guys, please don't fight because of me." I said, quietly and looked down. Piper squeezed my knee, knowing I felt guilty about making Percy and Thalia fight.

"I would like to know how you all got captured in the first place." Sally said, she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, how about we hear about that instead of a bunch of fighting." Sirius said. He put his hand on Sally's shoulder.

We all looked at one another, and then Annabeth sighed and explained to them about going to Xeno Lovegood's to Nico getting ticked about Luna being kidnapped an saying Voldemort's name while yelling at us.

"Well, we're just glad you're all safe now." Sally said. Just then Abby started crying and Sally rushed out of the room to go get her.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked, nodding toward Ollivander and Scrimeour. Sirius frowned.

"Well, they can't be moved for a few days, so. I guess they have to stay here." Sirius said.

"Jason will have to too." Thalia said. "He can't be moved right now."

"He can take my room." I suggested. "I'll stay in Piper's with her." Thalia bit the inside of her cheek like she wanted to say something about that, but didn't.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "We just have to figure out how to get him up there without hurting him further. Percy, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, I think we can fit Ollivander and Scrimgeour. In your room, one in your bed and one in the coot. The three girls can squeeze into the guest room I guess. I'll conjure a couple more coots"

Percy shrugged. "Sure, Padfoot, these couches are just as comfortable as my bed. I don't mind." He sat down in the other armchair that was in the living room.

"We should stay here a few days, and regroup and decide what to do next before going back on the quest." Annabeth said, she then sat down in Percy's lap, not having anywhere else to sit.

"We have to wait until Nico shows up anyway." I said. "Where the hell did he and Luna go?"

"Who cares." Clarisse said. We ignored her.

"Maybe he took Luna to camp." Percy suggested.

"No," Hazel's weak voice said. She sat up slowly, and put her feet on the floor. Annabeth tried to get up and go sit by her on the couch, but Percy grabbed her waist and kept her on his lap.

"I think, Nico and Luna just needed to be alone after..after what happened and everything." Hazel said, she gave a weak smile. "I think my brother finally realized he can love someone." We sat in silence for a moment, then the sound of a sudden rumble of thunder made us all jump. We looked at each other and laughed as Sally came walking in the room carrying Abby.

"She's gotten so big." I said. I got up went over and took my little sister from my step-mom. She really has grown since we've been gone. I carried her back over and sat on the arm of the chair next to Piper. She grinned at me as she laid her hand back on my knee.

"Harry?" Annabeth asked. "What did Nico mean when he said you were a Horcrux?" I was going to act like I didn't hear the question, and went on rocking and playing with Abby, but Sirius had another idea.

"What is she talking about?" Sirius demanded. I didn't answer. "Answer me right now, Harry Potter." He demanded, and I flinched at his tone. "What did Ananebth mean about you being a Horcrux."

"I was hoping she forgot about hearing that." I mumbled.

"What?" Sirius demanded. "Speak up."

"Harry, Babe, just tell them." Piper said. She rubbed my leg. "No one is going to think less about you." I sighed and held Abby closer to me as if I was afraid they would take her from me.

"Um...Well, I was a Horcrux." I said. "When the Killing curse rebounded on me and back to Vold...Riddle when I was one, his soul had been so ripped apart by that point. When the spell ripped him apart. A part of his soul was ripped off and latched onto me."

"Bloody hell." Sirius said. "You're walking around with part of Riddle's soul in you." I handed Abby to Piper. "Do you know what that means." Sirius had a look on his face I couldn't read. This is why I did not tell anyone. I knew they would look at me with degust. And hate me. Wendelin crawled out of her pouch and wrapped herself around my arm. Sirius looked at her and frowned deeply.

"I don't..." I blinked back tears. I already made myself look like a fool back at Malfoy's, I wasn't about to look like a cry baby too. "I don't...I'm not a Horcrux anymore. But if you want me gone now I'll leave. I'll just go find Nico and we'll go back out on the hunt. I'll come get Piper and Kayden after she has him."

"Harry, just what the hell are you talking about?" Sirius demanded.

"Well, you don't want me now that you know I was one of Riddle's Horcruxes." I said.

"Harry, that's not true." Sirius said. "I have already told you once before that you're my son and nothing is going to change that."

"But what about all that, do you know what this means." I asked.

"Harry, you are such an idiot." Sirius said. He came over and put his arms around me. "I was afraid you would have to die in order for it to be destroyed. What I meant was. Do you know that means Riddle will never die, because I would never allow you to be killed so he can be." Sirius ran his hand through my hair almost motherly. "I love you, pup, just as much as I do Abigail. I love being a dad. I love and will protect all my kids. Got me." I nodded.

"And we're still your friends too." Hazel said. "I have no right to judge anyone. I came back from the dead."

"You're not losing me either, Shorty." Percy said. "We're family."

"And you're my friend, I'm not turning my back on you." Annabeth said.

"Don't look at me." Clarisse smirked. "I never liked you anyway." Her tone wasn't hateful, it was teasing.

"See, Harry, I told you." Piper grinned at me. As she rocked Abby.

_"If you care I'm still your friend too."_ Marauder thought. _"Even though you left me behind."_

"Thanks." I smiled down at him. He raised up and hit my hand with his nose.

_"You're all being too mushy." _Wendelin hissed. _"I think I'm going to be sick." _She had this brooding, sarcastic type voice.

"Pup, when did the Horcrux get destroyed?" Sirius asked. "And why are you not..."

"Dead." Percy asked.

"Percy!" Sally snapped at him.

"I was dead." I said. "The Horcrux in me was killed that time I was. In the Ministry, but I was able to come back. The Horcrux stayed gone."

"Thank Merlin you didn't have to die for that to happen." Sirius said. He gave me a hug before letting go.

"Harry, please don't talk about you being dead." Piper said. "I still have nightmares about that night." I grinned at her and took her hand in mine.

"I love you, Fancy Face." I told her. She grinned back at me.

"I love you too, babe." Piper said.

_"Being Mushy again." _ Wendelin hissed.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Sirius said. "I always wondered how you could talk to snakes. It's said that Parasletongue is something inherited, as far as I know there is no Paraslmouths in the Potter line. So, I take it having Voldemort's soul in you is what made talking to snake possible? So, if his soul fragment is no longer in you. How can you still talk to them."

"The language was embedded in my memory." I said. "Being Parasletongue for so long, I remembered how to speak it."

"Oh," Sirius nodded. "How do you know all this?"

"Mum and dad, you know James and Lily?" I explained. "Told me that day, when you know." Sirius gave a nod of understanding.

"Alright everyone just stop." Thalia suddenly said. More thunder erupted and I could hear it starting to rain. "What in the name of the Olympians are you talking about. Soul parts, dying, talking to snakes and Horwhats it's? Not a one of it is making any sense."

We looked at each other and I had to fight not to laugh at Thalia confused face. I had forgotten since she was hardly around, she didn't know about Voldemort's Horcrux. After looking at one another we all turned and looked at Annabeth. All but Clarisse who just rolled her eyes. Annabeth glared at us before taken a breath and explained to Thalia what we were talking about.

Nico did not show up until three days later, I had woken before everyone else and had went outside to sit on the balcony to watch the sunrise as I drunk Percy's last Cherry Coke. Thinking about all that has happened since we had been on the hunt. I felt like what happen to Jason was my fault. He wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me fighting with him. And he wouldn't have gotten attacked if he hadn't left. Thalia doesn't know the story on what happen and how he was attacked. Jason had woken up and talked a little bit the first day, but after that he only mumbled as he was in and out of it. Being passed out most of the time.

Jason had an iPhone in his pocket, why and where he got it, we don't know, but Thalia said she had tried to use it to call Hermes, but the phone wouldn't work in the cellar. Percy had frowned at her and asked how she knew Hermes' phone number. Thalia had rolled her eyes and said all the Hunters know. In case there was no other way, but to go through him to contact Artemis. She would pay him for the message once he delivered it. Anyway, now that he wasn't in a cellar the cell phone worked and Annabeth looked up what Jason had been doing on it. He hadn't tried to call anyone, he had watched YouTube videos of me. How they got on there and who taped them, I have no idea, but there was even the one of Jason and I fighting. Which is the one Jason watched the most. Annabeth said he was probably feeling guilty for our fight. Thalia had watched it and couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't realized our fight had been so bad.

For the first couple of days Thalia had blamed me for what happened to Jason, something she was very vocal about. Well, after Percy showed Sirius the video of Jason and me fighting, he couldn't believe it. My dad knew I had already been blaming myself. And he took Thalia aside the second day we had been here, showed her the video and had a talk with her. I don't know what he said to her, but Thalia went from smart mouthing me to just glaring at me. Annabeth and Percy had just kept out of it basically, since I had asked Percy the first night not to fight with his old friend over me. But Piper and Hazel and been very vocal to Thalia every time she had smart mouthed me and said Jason being hurt was my fault.

Jason was doing better now, he was even awake and alert some. But with all the potions Sirius was giving him, (we couldn't keep giving nectar or ambrosia he would burn up) he slept a lot, they made him sleepy. He was still in my room, and I haven't stepped foot in there since the first night we got here. I went in to check on him, Thalia had went to the bathroom or something, and when she came back in my room and saw me, she yelled and kicked me out. I haven't been in there since. I had hoped Jason would wake so I could tell him I was sorry.

By the next day, both Piper and Hazel were alright. We were all shocked and amazed to find out Hazel had been able to summon the locket to her, out of the stuff that Death Eater had spilled, without being seen while being tortured. I didn't even know how she even thought of it. And she never gave away where we had got the cup or why we had it. Percy had told Hazel she was amazing which made Hazel blush.

No one seemed to like my peacock friends, they picked and bit at everyone, but me and Piper. And I had a funny feeling it was because she was carrying my baby. Sirius said I was to find someone to take them and get them out of his house. For the time being I had put them out on the balcony. When Jason was healed enough to go to camp, I was going to see if Chiron would allow them to stay at camp. Maybe in Hera's cabin or in the yard in front of it. They were her animals. I've prayed to Mother the other night hoping she could tell me what to do with them and help me in this hunt, but I haven't heard from her. I wished she would at least come to me in a dream or something. I can't stand not hearing from her. It makes me worry for her. I really hope nothing had happened to her.

At the moment I was outside on the balcony with the four peacocks. Everyone was still in bed, all but me and Wendelin wrapped around my neck. I was enjoying Percy's last Cherry Coke and smirking when I thought of the fit he was going to throw when he got up wanting it, when the shadows to my left started string, knowing it wasn't me doing it I said.

"Hey, Nick, where have you been?"

The shadows disappeared and there stood Nico, he was dressed in black pants and a black shirt with skulls on it and his sword hung from his side.

"I just left camp, that's where Luna wanted to go, before that we spent a day just me and her." Nico's face turned red and I smirked having an idea of what Nico and Luna might have been up to when it was just him and her.

"How's Hazel?" Nico asked.

"She's fine, she was fine the next day, a little weak, but she's fully recovered now." I said. "She's been wondering when you would pop up." Nico nodded and sat down across from me. And the peacocks immediately came running over and snapping at his heals.

"What the hell?" he cried.

"Guys, leave him alone." I cried, jumping up pushing them away from Nico, they started cursing and saying things I'm not going to repeat. Sirius would spell my mouth clean if he heard me saying it, and he's not one for being known for getting on people about bad langue. Like I said, they were mean birds.

"Why in the name of Hades do you have.." Nico stopped his question and shook his head. "Never mind." He brought his leg up and raised his pant leg to check out where the peacock had bit him. It was bleeding a little.

"Nico, I'm sorry." I said, I bent down and looked at his leg, "I'll go get some nectar..."

"Don't worry about it, it's not bad." Nico pulled his pant leg back down and sat his foot down. He smiled at me a little, and I frowned confused.

"What?" I demanded. Nico just shook his head and did something, I didn't even know he knew how to do, he grinned. Then laughed at my bewildered look. He seemed different, almost happy.

"Harry, I was reminded of how it use to be between you and me." Nico explained. "You acting like an older brother or something, worried over me being hurt. The way we were before..."

I nodded and tuck my hands in my pocket. The sun was completely up now, and it looked weird shinning down on Nico's dark clothes.

"Why can't we go back to being close friends like that?" I asked. "I'm sorry about what I said to you and well, we haven't argued in a while, we've even helped each other out. And I know it was you that blasted Jason off me with that shadow. You saved my life right then. If you hadn't Jason might have..." I didn't finish.

"Look, Nico, I know it'll be a while before we get back to the way it was and we may never get that way completely." I said. "But I really don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I would like to try to be friends again." Nico said. I grinned real big and sat down.

"They found their way out of Tartarus." Nico said, after a moment of silence. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked. "How do you know?"

"Luna and I talked with Persephone, we hunted her down when we were spending time together." Nico said. "I asked her and she told me. Lily is looking after her garden while she's gone."

"Persephone?" I asked. "You mean Hades' wife? I thought you two hated each other."

"We do." Nico said. "But I am dating her daughter."

"Luna?" I demanded. "Persephone is Luna's Mum?" Nico nodded.

"I figured it out when she made Morning glories grow up around a few Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor." Nico explained. "I wanted to know why she wasn't claiming Luna."

"Did she say?" I asked.

"She was protecting her and Xeno from Hades." Nico said. I gave him a confused look. "You know about the Oath the big three made about not having anymore kids." I nodded. "Persephone wasn't known for having demigods, but it did happen every once in a while a mortal would catch her eye during her time out of the Underworld, but when Hades was forced by Zeus and Poseidon to swear to the oath, he made Persephone promise him she would no longer have affairs with mortals and not have anymore demigod kids also. She kept her promise until the day she meant Xenophillius Lovegood. She fell for him, because of his crazy ideas and his love for bright colors and springtime. She had an affair with him, and became pregnant with Luna. She hid her pregnancy from my father. After she was born Persephone talked Thanatos into taken Luna to Xeno's for her, since she couldn't leave the Underworld."

"Hang on." I said. "Are you telling me Luna was born in the Underworld?" I demanded. Nico gave a nod.

"I think that's what first attracted me to her." Nico said. "Because she was born in the underworld she has a sense of death about her." I snorted at that. "She's in no way connected to death, but there is still a sense of death on her. It's hard to explain." I nodded. "When we got to camp Persephone finally claimed Luna.

"Good." I said. "But what about Hades, not that he has a right to get mad. He broke the oath when he had you."

"No he didn't." Nico said. I looked at him confused. "Harry, didn't anyone ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Harry, like Hazel I was born before the Oath was made." Nico said.

"How's that, you didn't come back from the dead." I said. "Did you?" Nico shook his head.

"No, I was stuck in the Lotus Hotel." Nico said. I frowned and he then explained what the Lotus Hotel was.

"That makes you older than Sirius." I said, shocked, then began to laugh. "You're as old as Dumbeldore." Nico made a face.

"I'm not that old." Nico snapped, and I went on laughing.

"I had wondered why Percy had asked you weren't you like seventy or eighty years old, that day we were planning to go to the Ministry." I said. "I was just being too stubborn and mad at you to ask what he meant. Wonder who was born first you or Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore." Nico said. "I'm nowhere near as old as him. He's what five hundred years old." I stopped laughing and frowned.

"I have no idea." I said. "Hundred and something maybe two hundred. And how do you know you're not that old? If you were dipped in the river l.."

"Because I am not!" Nico snapped.

"Alright...alright." I said. Wendelin popped her head up and hissed at Nico for yelling at me. "Just cool down, Grandpa, I was only joking." Nico glared.

"I'm not your Grandpa." he snapped.

"No, just my..." I thought a moment. "Great-great-great-great-Uncle." I smirked at him. "Uncle Nicky."

"You really want me to smack you, don't you?" Nico demanded. I just laughed at him. It felt almost like before we had that fight. When he, Percy and I teased each other so much I'm surprised we never did break out in fights. Nico and I chatted a little longer, before I got up to go in and make everyone breakfast, to find Dobby already beat me to it.

Being home felt good even though I knew I wasn't going to be here too long. Jason was getting better and so did Ollivander and Scrimgeour and the next day after Nico and I decided we would be friends again Sirius had a few members of the Order to come and move them to Grimmauld place, so it would be easier on all of us. Scrimgeour was planning on when he got his energy back he was going to gather as many witches and wizards that he could and charge in and take back the Ministry, boot all the Death Eaters out. And get the Ministry back in the good guys control. Piper showed him the file on her she find in the Ministry and he was furious about it. Never in his life had he heard of the Ministry wanting to test someone's baby before. He assured her and me, that if he had anything to say about it. It would not happen When he takes back control our baby will be safe from the Ministry.

Nico and I went in to talk to Ollivander and asked him about the Elder Wand in which he didn't know much more than the old stories of it and the names it went by. Nothing that was any help to us. We left Percy's room with Nico complaining he now knew more about Wandlore than he ever cared to know.

We were all completely clueless on what to do next, where to go. We ran out of places to search and everyone was not looking forward to going back out on the hunt. Piper was happy that I told her she would probably have to stay behind now that the Blessings were off her. She didn't like it. And I wondered if anyone would object to waiting until Piper had the baby. We had no clue what to do next anyway.

On the fifth day that I was there I was walking past my room after using the bathroom, when Jason called my name. I stopped and turned around and hung in the doorway to see he was sitting up, leaning against my headboard. His sky blue eyes were looking right at me. He had gotten a lot of his color back, but was still very weak looking.

"Come in here, please." Jason said. I stepped into the room slowly. He raised his hand and waved me over. I sighed and walked over and knelt next to the bed. Jason looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm...sorry." he said. "I...don't know what came over me...and.." I shook my head.

"Jason, I'm the one that should be saying I'm sorry." I said. "If I hadn't fought with you...you wouldn't have gotten take..."

"Harry," Jason said, he laid his hand on mine, it along with his chest and back now had scars on it so did his arms from trying to block the wolves' claws. "Please, brother, don't blame yourself for what happen to me. I was the one that walked away...I..it was my fault."

"But I'm the one that hit first." I said.

"I don't blame you, Harry." Jason said. "If you had said the same thing to me about Ginny I would have acted the same way."

"But..." Jason shook his head.

"The shape I am in is Riddle's fault and Lycaon's and his wolves, please don't blame yourself." Jason said. "We had a fight, because I was jealous, in a bad mood...and had a lot of things on my mind. I'm sorry. And you need to stp blaming yourself for every little thing that happens. Not everything is your fault."

"I'm sorry too, Jas." I said. Jason smiled at me and gripped my hand tightly, then let go and pulled his back.

"I...love you, you know that right. I love you like someone would love their brother. I never meant to fight with you...and I never thought I would try to kill you. I was really wanting to kill you...I'm so, sorry. I had promised myself I would never hurt you...after I had all those dreams of what your life had been like...and I decided to be a real brother to you...and...and I tried to kill you...brothers don't do that to each other." Jason took a breath." You're a good person, Harry, please don't let this war change you. You didn't let...let being abused by...the Durselys change you. Don't let Riddle." Jason said. "But even if you don't change your good nature, you're still going to have to toughen up. We all are to win this war. We've been stupid when it comes to fighting. Nico is right. As much as I hate to admit it. We need to stop avoiding killing people that will kill us with a blink of an eye. Knocking people out and stunning them is doing us no good. They'll just come back another die and kill us."

"Jason." I said, shocked.

"I'm right, Harry." Jason said. "You know that. Deep down you know I'm right. Just look at me." He motioned to his bandaged chest. "Look at me, Harry, the people we've been avoiding killing did this to me. You keep doing what you want, but from now on I'm fighting to kill."

We fell silent for a moment, before he asked. "Did...you guys find anymore Horcrux?" Jason asked. Wendelin stuck her head up out of her pouch and Jason raised his eyebrows at her, she then slithered out of her bag, and over to Jason, he gave her a weird look and backed away from her..

"We found Hufflepuff's cup." I explained. "I let Percy destroyed it. Annabeth had gotten hurt getting it." Jason nodded. And I explained about how we got the cup and how Annabeth had been bitten by one of the snakes.

"Wendelin gave me an idea on how I might get the locket open. She's the snake." I added to Jason's confused look. "And I want you to be the one to destroy it. You got hurt...almost killed because of Riddle, so I think it's only right you destroy the Horcrux. Once you get all your strength back anyway, and you might want to do it with no one around. The cup yelled some pretty nasty things to Percy, before he stabbed it."

"I want you there though." Jason said. "That bastard has made your life endless hell and I want you to witness him getting destroyed one piece of soul at a time."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded, and then and we fell into silent for a long moment.

"You have nymphs stalking you." Jason said.

"What?" I demanded.

"I ran into some." Jason said. "They were crazy, attacked me because we fought. They are the ones that put all those videos of you on YouTube. They're worse than Drew. They had Hp painting on their cheeks, and lightning-bolts drawled in lipstick on their foreheads. One was even wearing a shirt that said Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived. They kept fighting over this picture of you. Said Piper gave it to them."

"Piper?" I asked. "Why the bloody hell did she give nymphs a picture of me?"

"You'll have to ask her that, Bud." Jason said. "I have no clue. They type you and post the videos on YouTube."

"Bloody crazy nymphs." I said. Jason snickered at me.

"You've known Ginny a while right?" Jason asked.

"For nearly six years, seven if you count seeing her at Kings Cross when I first went to Hogwarts." I said. "Why?"

"Do you think she would...would care that I look like this?" Jason asked. I frowned at him. "That my body is now covered in nasty looking scars. They are all over me. My arms, hands, legs. My face and feet are the only thing that didn't get...get." Jason trailed off as he began to cry. "I...maybe it's best if I...forget about Ginny. She deserves someone who doesn't look like...this." He motioned to his body with his hands.

"No, Jason." I said. "Ginny isn't going to care. She's not like that. She loves you. She fell in love with you and not your good looks."

"I've already caused her a lot of pain." Jason said. "I might have already lost her anyway." I felt bad as tears fell down Jason's face. He looked so helpless right then. He reached up and wiped his eyes. "Yes, I think it best if I just end it for good with her and...and she can find someone who..." He stopped talking and turned his head from me. He winced and grabbed his bandaged chest. As he cried. I have never seen Jason cry before or seem so helpless. So, out of it.

"Jason," I said. "Ginny loves you. She's not going..."

"I would like to be alone for a while, please." Jason talked over me. I sighed and stood. "Thank you."

"Okay, call me if you need anything." I said. Jason gave a nod not looking at me. I patted his shoulder gently, reached my arm down for Wendelin to slither back up it and up to my neck, then walked out of my room, shutting my door as I went. Tonight was Hogwart's end of year feast. Tomorrow the students would claim aboard the Hogwarts Express and head home. I planned to go to Grimmauld Place or the Burrow or wherever Ginny would be and drag her here. She's what Jason needed to bring his sprints up and help him heal faster.

I walked downstairs to wherever one else was at. I felt so bad for Jason, and no matter what he said. Him getting hurt was my fault.

_"I like him." _ Wendelin hissed. _"He smelled of electricity."_

"He's like Riddle a son of Zeus." I hissed.

_"Riddle didn't smell right." _Wendelin hissed._ "He sticks actually. Like monsters."_

"Because he is a monster." I said. Wendelin went up my arm and around my neck.

_"Maybe I can get that Jason boy to beat up Percy for me." _Wendelin hissed.

I walked down to the living room where everyone was sitting, I walked over to Piper and sat down next to her on the couch, she looked over at me and grinned, then moved closer and slipped her fingers through mine. Since we were staying in her room, we've been able to have time alone and, well, do the things we do when we are alone. Everyone was watching a moving, even Dobby was sitting in the floor with his eyes glued to it. He's been helping Sally out with cooking and cleaning, she didn't mind letting him take over her kitchen. It gave her more time to take care of Abby. Percy didn't mind either, because Dobby was willing to cook blue food. Marauder has taken a liking to Dobby too. And in fact was over there lying by him.

"Hey, Piper?" I whispered, Piper looked at me. "Can I ask you something?" She gave a nod.

"Did you give a bunch of nymphs a picture of me?" I asked. I must not have whispered low enough, because everyone turned and looked at us as Piper's face turned red.

"Um...no." Piper said. "Just one nymph, and I didn't really give it to her. I...showed it to her."

"Could you explain more please." I asked. "I have a bunch of nymphs stalking me and videos type me and post them on YouTube."

I heard laughing and looked over to see Percy laughing at me. "That's who put all the videos up of you. I can't believe it."

"It's not funny, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said. "It's stalking." Percy just laughed harder. I ignored him as Piper explained to me all about Narcissus and how she showed them the picture to get the bronze Leo needed to fix his ship so they could go on the quest to save me. I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, well if I go by what Jason told me." I said about the nymphs in the Mrs. Narcissus T-shirt. "She's now wearing a Mrs. Boy-Who-lived T-shirt."

Percy laughed even harder with that. "She stole that shirt from you, didn't she Piper?" He laughed.

"Percy, shut up." Annabeth snapped.

"Jason." Thalia asked. "You talked to him."

"Yeah, I was walking past my room coming out of the bathroom and he called me in there." I said. "We made up, and then he told me about the nymphs. Oh, and you might want to go check on him, he was pretty upset when I left."

"Why?" She demanded. "What did you say to him."

"Nothing." I said. "He started talking about ending things with Ginny, because she deserved someone who wasn't all scared up. I tried to tell him she wouldn't care, but he cut me off and asked to be alone."

"Oh, gods." Thalia mumbled and she got up and left the room.

"Do you guys think he will break up with Ginny?" I asked.

"It's hard to say." Sirius said. "He's been through a lot, and he has to get use to being permanently scared. Maybe if Ginny was here and she could assure him she really didn't care. But right now he's hurt in more than one way. He's also angry and bitter about what happened to him. He just needs time to heal."

"Don't worry, Babe." Piper said. "Ginny won't let him just push her aside. She'll be there for him." I nodded. And Percy burst out laughing again. I glared at him.

"I can't believe it. Harry Potter being stalked by nymphs." Now he got Nico laughing at me and I glared at him too.

"Don't look at me like that, Harry." Nico warned. "I have a right to laugh at you. You said I was older than Dumbledore the other day." I rolled my eyes and tried to fight the grin from coming on my face.

"Pup, that's not possible, no one's older than Dumbeldore." Sirius laughed. "I think he's even older than the gods."

That got us all laughing, even Sally. Piper snuggled into me and we calmed down and forced on the movie we were watching. It felt good to sit there and feel like one big family, enjoying T.V. time together. It felt like there was no war going on. All week we've been here I felt that way. We were one big happy family that wasn't in the middle of a war. But I had this very bad feeling something was about to happen to bring us back to reality.

_A.N. Hope that was okay, and you liked who I picked to be Luna's mom, and the reason she didn't claim her, and I thought if I made the Peacocks mean, it would be funny. Sorry if the chapter was kind of boring, there will be a battle in the next one, and I'll try to make the chapter longer. Hope I'm right on how many greats Nico would be to Harry._


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. There is a Big battle in this chapter, I hope it's good. I warn you there is violence and a charter's death in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like_ who.

Chapter 12: The Hogwarts Express Gets Swallowed.

Ginny's P.O.V.

Why my Mum even made us go back to school after what happen to Charlie, I have no idea. Or why even bother when school was almost out. But Dumbledore had said any of us who wanted to come back could, Mum was worried about my Owls. Charlie just died who gives a damn about OWLs, my older brother is dead. I tried to argue this point with Mum, but Bill had taken me aside and explained: Mum was hurting just as much if not more than we were, after all Charlie was her son. And Mum was dealing with her pain by trying to make everything as normal as possible and she feels we need to get our minds of our brother's death by keeping ourselves busy, and since it was too dangerous to go out and about she was sending us to Hogwarts. Not to mention she thought it was the safest place we can be, and she was also trying to protect us. Mum thought it was a good idea since Ron and I were no longer wanted by the Ministry neither was Hermione. They had turned all their forces on The Seven of the Prophecy.

I didn't only have to get my mind of my brother's death, I also had to get my mind off Jason. I'm pretty sure he was about to tell me he picked me at Bill's wedding, but then they were risked away by Nico, before he could say anything. So I don't know if he's still my boyfriend or not, and to get my mind off of everything that was going on, I put all my energy into studying for my O.W.L.s So, I'm pretty sure I did good on them. And since Enyo was no longer here posing as the defense teacher Snape had to taking over, he spilt his days up and some days he taught Potions and other days he taught defense.

Right now I was sitting in the common room crying. I had got up this morning and packed my stuff and the next thing I knew I was getting an owl from Piper, she explained what happened to Jason and the shape he was in. Also about how he was saying I wouldn't want him now. And how he was planning to end things with me, because he thought I dissevered better than him. If he was thinking about breaking up with me, then in his mind we were still together; which means he picked me over Reyna, and I'll be damned if he dumps me just because he got hurt. When I get back home or to Grimmauld where ever it was Mum and Dad takes us, I was going to make Mum let me go to Harry's and see Jason. Let him know I didn't care about a few scars. I still wanted to be with him. I wiped my tears and grabbed the handle of my trunk and headed downstairs.

"There you are, Ginny." Ron said. "What took you so long?" He frowned. "Have you been crying?"

I didn't answer I just held the letter out to him, he took it looking worried, but the worry left and a frown took its place.

"Jason was attacked by Lycaon's wolves?" Ron asked. "Does that mean he's a werewolf now?"

"NO!" I snapped, "it wasn't a full moon nor was it even night-time. I can't believe that's the first question you ask." I snatched my letter back and headed out the portrait hole, tears falling down my face once again. I wiped them not wanting anyone to see me crying and followed behind the crowd of students heading toward the carriages that would take us down to Hogsmeade station. One of the only things that have been rebuilt since Leo brunt the town down.

On my way down toward the marble staircase, I passed the statue of Godric Gryffindor. When I had returned to Hogwarts, I was shocked to see the coat he wore was the Neiman Lion skin coat. I knew it instantly where he got it: When, Jason, Hazel and I were trying to get past the Pilars of Hercules to meet up with Piper and the others to go save Harry, he gave us the task of killing the Neiman Lion and bringing him the lion's skin. He said many years ago, his had been stolen by a daughter of Hermes as he slept. She gave it to a son of Zeus she was dating. When I saw that statue I instantly knew just who had stolen it. Helga Hufflepuff. I remembered Harry saying Chiron told him she had been a daughter of Hermes. Godric Gryffindor had been a son of Zeus. Who knew they had a thing. I sure didn't. Wonder if that meant Slytherin and Ravenclaw had a thing. Out of all the four founders. Slytherin had been the only one that wasn't also a demigod. Rowena Ravenclaw had been a daughter of Athena. I always thought they had to be more to the story of the reason Slytherin left. There's just too many loopholes in it.

I thought more on it and tossed out the idea they had been something between Ravenclaw and Slytherin and wonder if they hadn't been some kind of love triangle between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. As a daughter of Hermes, I could see her being cunning and sneaking like a Slytherin, that could catch his eye. Plus if you go by the statue of her elsewhere in the school she was pretty. I think she chose Gryffindor over Slytherin and that's the mine reason he left. Ravenclaw of course took her follow demigods side. That would explain why he would leave behind a basilisk, hoping to kill the ones that hurt him.

I shook my head. As I made it out the front doors. My idea was probably far off, I was just trying to see more to the story there was. Just because Hufflepuff stole Hercules' lion skin coat and gave it to Gryffindor, doesn't mean there is a love triangle there. I've read too many sappy muggle love novels. Mum's fault she's the one that got me into them. No more though I was going to read no more.

I was lucky enough to catch a carriage by myself. And I let the tears fall. Ron could be so uncaring sometimes. I don't think he means to or realized he's saying something cruel. But I just wish he would think before saying. I cried all the way to Hogsmeade station. Holding on to the little sword on my neckless Jason gave me once. It grow into a large sword when I needed one. I wiped my eyes when the carriage pulled into Hogsmeade station. I looked up at the sky it was darkening like it was going to storm, the wind had even picked up, and I saw a flash of heat lightning. I grabbed my trunk and got out. I claimed on board the train and looked for a place to sit.

I walked by a compartment, then stopped and double backed to look and couldn't believe my eyes. I smiled and opened the compartment door. Just as a roar of thunder erupted.

"Hermione, Leo, what are you guys doing in here?" I demanded.

Neither had noticed me till I spoke. Leo was making something with little metal pieces and of course Hermione had her nose barred in a book. They were sitting on the same seat next to each other and across from them was a satyr from Camp Half-blood. I didn't really know him all that well, he was friends with Annabeth and Percy though. Grover Underwood was his name.

"Ginny!" Hermione jumped up and hugged me. "Good to see you...What is it? What's wrong?" I handed her the letter from Piper and headed on in the compartment. Grover and Leo stood up to help me with my trunk.

"We heard about Jason, Luna had told us." Hermione said, when she finished reading the letter. "I'm so sorry."

"You've seen Luna?" I asked. Hermione nodded.

"Nico brought her to camp a few days ago." Hermione said. "She's had been captured and held at Malfoy Manor too. But she's safe now and unharmed."

"Good." I said, sitting down by the window in the seat Hermione and Leo had been sitting in. She sat down next to me.

"Nico is very protective of Luna now." Leo said, sitting next to Grover in the opposite seat. "This Ares kid was making fun, of her the other day, Nico happened to come by to check on her." Leo shivered. "Well, he did this thing with the shadows, let's just say I bet the kid is still having nightmares and no one had made fun of her since."

"She was finally claimed." Hermione said. "By Persephone, the goddess of spring."

"Persephone, isn't she married to Hades?" I asked. "Wouldn't that make Luna and Nico stepbrother and sist-"

"NO!" Hermione and Leo cried out at the same time. I snickered, knowing why.

"Anyway we haven't been able to go check on Jason." Hermione said. "Chiron has been keeping us busy. We know Harry and Piper had been captured along with Nico, that's how Jason and Luna was able to get away Dobby showed up to help us. How he knew they were there I don't know. Nico and Luna didn't say I they knew. But they were all okay Luna said.."

"What about Percy and Annabeth?" Grover asked. He broke off a piece of the seat and started chewing on it.

"Oh, Grover." Hermione cried. "Please, don't eat the train."

"Sorry," Grover mumbled, mouth full of wood and stuffing.

"Percy and Annabeth are just fine too." Hermione said. "Luna said they were all fine but Jason was badly hurt, ut he would live."

"Good." Gorver nodded, he broke off another piece of seat and ate it. Hermione just shook her head at him.

"Can we change the subject, please." I asked. "I don't want to..." I trailed off and wiped my eyes.

"Of course, Ginny." Hermione said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. Rain started hitting the window as more thunder erupted and lightning flashed.

"Chiron sent us and a few other demigods and satyr to make sure there was no more demigod wizards at Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "If we find any we are to bring them straight to camp from the station. We have porkeys we activate that take us straight to outside the broader."

"Oh," I said. "Have you found any?" Grover shook his head.

"Nope, as far as we can tell the only other demigod on the train is Blase Zabini." Leo said. "We already know about that jerk though. A couple of Ares kids are here to take him to camp."

"Unless the other satyr have found some." Grover said. "I thought I did smell something, but it could be you two."

"Thanks, dude." Leo said. "You don't make us sound like we stink at all."

"To me, you do." Grover wrinkled his nose. "You smell of fire and oil. I don't like it."

"Oh, that makes me feel much better." Leo said, he held out his hand to Grover and a little flame caught fire in it.

Grover's eyes went wide and he squealed out. And moved away.

"Leo! " Hermione snapped. "Stop that before you catch the train on fire! Besides you are scaring him." The fire in Leo's hand went out and he looked a shammed.

"Sorry, Grover." Leo said. "I was just joking."

"Don't worry about it, man." Grover said. Just as the compartment door opened and in walked Ron.

"Ginny, there you..." He stopped when he saw Leo and Hermione. "Where's you come from?"

I rolled my eyes then explained to him what they explained to me, he nodded and put his trunk away and sat down next to Leo and Grover. There was a knock on the door and we looked up to see the Patil twins.

"Hello," They smiled.

"Do you think there is room for us in here?" Padma or Parvati asked. "It's full everywhere else."

Grover sniffed and his eyes went wide. He caught Hermione's eyes and nodded toward the Petil twins. Her eyes widened a moment, then she nodded.

"Of course, Padma and Parvati." Hermione said. She got up and helped them with their trunks.

"Thanks, Hermione." Parvati said. Whenever one sat down, the train finally started moving. Taking us away from Hogsmeade station and away from Hogwarts.

"So, um...Parvati." Hermione said. "How...how is things... um... I mean. What do you and your parents plan to do for the summer?"

"Oh, well, we don't have any parents." Padma said. "We were raised my our grandparents."

"Oh, I never knew, I'm sorry." Hermione said. Parvati smiled.

"It's alright." She said. "Are grandparents have always been nice. They always take us somewhere fun in the summer."

"Yes, this year, they are taking us to America." Padma said. "New York."

I ignore their conversion and watched out the train window watching the country side go by. Gripping my little sword in my hand so tightly, I could feel it digging into my skin. Every time a flash of lightning went across the sky I thought about Jason. I loved him so much. He just had to okay. I couldn't handle it if he wasn't.

"That sounds like fun." Hermione said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grover give her a look. And she gave a nod.

"Yes, well...If you don't mind me asking... what...what happen to your parents?" Hermione asked.

"We never knew who our dad was." Padma said. "And our Mum died shortly after she gave birth to us."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"It doesn't really bother us anymore." Parvati said. "Our grandparents have been great."

"Yeah, we just got an Owl from grandma a week ago saying they won tickets to New York." Padma said. "From a contest neither one of them even remembers entering. They won plan tickets, and hotel room paid and everything. It's in the muggle world. But we usually vacation at muggle places anyway."

"Grandma and grandpa likes to give us a little break from the magical world during the summer." Parvati said. "They're both muggle-borns you see. So we know a lot of muggle stuff. And we usually vacation with family, which would mean muggles."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Hermione said. She was chewing on her lip, and looking thoughtful. I knew she was trying to find a way to bring up the whole demigod thing. Apparently the Petil twins were demigods, at least smelt like it to Grover.

They all went quiet as the train rolled on, Hermione not knowing how to bring the subject up and I really didn't care, I just wanted to hurry up and go to Harry's, so I could see Jason. Let him know I still loved him, and always will.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The trolley lady stopped by our compartment. I shook my head, but Ron had enough money to buy a couple of candy wands and a chocolate frog. The Petils bought a couple of things and Hermione got Leo a few chocolate frogs after he pleaded for some. He was sitting on the other side of Hermione, when the Petils had sat down, he moved there and they sat between Grover and Ron.

Hermione and Leo had to be one of the weirdest couples I knew, second only to Luna and Nico. But they still somehow fit together. Whenever Hermione got too serious Leo could step in and make her have a little fun, act like a teen. I've even seen him snatch books out of her hand,( something Ron or Harry had never been brave enough to do.) and make her get up and have some fun. And Leo when he gets too hyper, Hermione was there to calm him down. Make sure he didn't get out of hand. They may be completely opposite, but they fit together nicely. I thought they made a good couple anyway. Hermione needed someone to make her have fun. It wasn't good for a kid to be serious all the time.

"I got Dumbledore." Leo said, holding his card over for Hermione to see.

"I got a lot of him." Ron said, his mouth full of chocolate frog. He was always so gross when it comes to eating. "Whose the others you got?"

"A Merlin." Leo said, "and someone named Agippa

"Really?" Ron asked. "He's the only one I've never got."

"Here take it." Leo tossed the card to him. "It's not like I keep them. I just like the frogs."

"Really?" Padma asked. "You're the first person I know to say that. Most want the cards more than the frogs." Leo shrugged.

"I like chocolate." He said. "Here, Bookworm, you can have Merlin." He sat the card in Hermione's lap.

"Hang on, who are you anyway?" Padma said.

"I know who he is." Parvati told her. "His name's Leroy, he's the boy who was with Harry and that cute blonde boy a while back. They fled Hogwarts after attacking those Ministry workers when they ere trying to arrest them."

"Oh, he's the one wanted for burning down Hogsmeade." Padma cried. Hermione glared at them, as Leo's face turned red and he looked down at his hands.

"That was an accident." She said. "And his name is Leo, not Leroy." Leo gave Hermione a smile.

"I don't understand, why are you guys here?" Paravti asked. She looked over at Grover. "And who are you?"

I snorted "You guys have sat there chatting for almost an hour. And you're just now realizing that out of everyone in this compartment, besides you two, Ron and I are the only ones that should be here?" Now their faces blushed.

"Oh...well...we didn't mean anything by what we said." Padma said and her sister nodded in agreement.

"Look, Dumbeldore knows we are on here." Hermione said. "And there is a very good reason." She glanced at Grover and he gave her a nod. "Leo, and I, and Harry, Jason the other boy you guys were talking about. We are what you call demigods. Meaning we are part human and part Greek God. Leo's dad is Hephaestus and my Mum is Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" Padma asked. "Isn't she suppose to be the Greek god of beauty, and you say she's your Mother?"

"Got a problem with that?" Leo demanded. His hands started smoking, they did that when he got mad or nervous. And one of the things that made him mad was to mess with Hermione. Both Petals shook their heads, looking at his hands with identical looks of fear.

"Leo," Hermione said. "It's fine. She reached over and squeezed his leg, knowing not to touch his hands. They would burn her if she did. "Look, girls. Grover there is a satyr. There is more of them and demigods on this train. We all go to this camp called Camp Half-Blood." They looked at Grover.

"Satyr, isn't that a type of goat?" Padma asked.

"No, I'm half goat." He raised his pant leg and showed his goat legs. They both gasped.

"Just be thankful he's wearing pants." Ron said. "They don't at camp."

You've been to this camp?" Padma asked.

"We stayed there a while before coming back to Hogwarts." Ron answered.

"Are you?"

"No," I answered. "We helped them go on a quest to save Harry."

"Harry Potter?" Parvati asked. "What happened to him?" Hermione explained about him being kidnapped by giants (she left out the Tartarus part) and locked in a tomb and going to save him and all that.

"Do you expect us to believe all this?" Padma demanded. "And why are you telling us this. I mean it's easy to believe your friend here is a Satyr he does have goat legs, and besides if there is such things as centaur . I guess there could be half goat people too."

"Hey." Grover cried, sounding insulting.

"But, Greeks gods and demigods." Padma went on. "Come on."

"It's true." Hermione said. She lifted up the card of Merlin. "Did you know he was a son of Zeus."

"Gryffindor was too." I put in. "And Ravenclaw was a daughter of Athena."

"Hufflepuff was a daughter of Hermes." Ron put in.

"Okay, hang on." Parvati said. "Say this is all true. Why tell us?"

"Well, Grover here can sniff out demigods." Leo said. "Apparently we stink, and you too smell like demigods."

"Are you saying we stink." Padma cried.

"Well, I don't know about stinking, but we smell." Leo said.

"Please, I don't believe any of this." Parvati said. "And if it was true we wouldn't be demigods."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Well, then how do you explain your grandparents suddenly winning tickets to New York, where the demigod camp is located, and from a contest they don't remember entering. The gods aren't allowed to help us directly. They can only do small stuff from the side. So, whoever your dad may be, he's trying to get you two to the camp."

Parvati frowned in thought, but Padma was shaking her head, she opened her mouth to say something but the train suddenly stopped, throwing us out of our seats.

"What the hell." Leo cried. He got to his feet, then reached a hand down to help Hermione up.

"Why did the train stop?" Ron demanded. He grabbed hold of the seat to pull himself up. "We haven't made it to Kings Cross that fast."

Leo helped me up, like he did Hermione and I made it over to the window to look out, but it was raining so hard it was hard to see.

"Merlin, I hope dementors aren't coming aboard." Ron made it over to me and tried to wipe the window. "It looks like they are people standing out there. Hope not dementors."

"I don't think that's it." I said. I looked back at the others to see Grover and Leo helping the Petals up, at the moment I didn't know which was which, and really didn't care. I felt my back pocket to make sure my wand was there then reached up and removed my sword from my neckless.

"I'm going outside to see what's going on." I said. Moving toward the door. I pushed the beak on the eagle on the handle of the sword and it grow to full size.

"Ginny, I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said. I ignored her and slide open the compartment door.

"We'll come too." Hermione gave in when she saw I wasn't staying. "Grover stay with the..."

Hermione didn't finish what she was saying, at that moment the ground begun to shake like we were having an Earthquake, making the train shake. Leo stumbled and fell out the open compartment down and hit the door in the compartment across from us, putting a crack in the glass.

"LEO!" Hermione cried.

"I'm fine." Leo said, getting to his feet. Hermione gasped when she looked at him, he had blood running down the side of his head. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

The ground shook again, and Ron got to his feet and looked out the window.

"Bloody hell I think the grounds splitting open." Ron cried.

"Gaea!" Hermione whispered.

"Grover, get the Patils off the train." Hermione said. Grover nodded and he led the twins toward the front of the train, with the train still shaken we went around knocking on every door, making sure everyone left, Hermione made sure the bigger kids helped the little ones. We didn't leave until every last kid was off and the train was now shaken so bad we could hardly walk. I fell once and Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, we made it to the door and the ground started shaking more, we could feel the ground opening up beneath us. Hermione cried out as she fell.

"Bookworm." Leo said. He grabbed hold of Hermione and pulled her up, he then pushed her out the train door. Then grabbed my arm and pushed me. I landed hard on the ground next to Hermione in the mud, then Ron jumped off next to us, then Leo jumped down just as the train fall over on it's side as it was swallowed up in the ground, which closed after the whole train disappeared in it.

"I can't believe it!" I cried getting up as Leo helped Hermione to her feet. "The ground just swallowed a whole train. " We heard shouts and screams behind us and turned around. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was a battle going on, demigods and wizards were fighting, Death Eaters, Inferi, Earth-Born, wolves and all kinds of other monsters. Hermione gave a squeal and pulled out her wand and sent a silvery dove back the way we came.

I held up my sword and got into the fight, a stabbed the nearest earth-born then went on to the next. I pulled my wand out and blasted another one apart with a spell. Hermione also was throwing spells; five to seven years, even some fourth years, were throwing spells at the Death Eaters, as the younger kids cried and screamed in fright. Everyone was wet and muddy and the rain made the ground slippery.

Leo had pulled out a large hammer and was bashing monsters with it. Hermione was throwing spells. Grover had a set of pipes out and had vines growing up around an Acromentula. Clarisse was fighting anything that moved, Zabini was next to her, along with her siblings. There was screaming and shouting, spells being thrown and the sounds of sword blades hitting together.

I sliced off the head of an inferius and went on to the Earth-born when I suddenly felt a shiver down my spin. It became dark and cold, I turned around and came face to face with a dementor. My sword slipped from my hand as I suddenly heard everything that happened when the chamber of secrets was open everything Riddle said to me. I fell to my knees the dementor lowing toward me, the shouts and sounds from the battle sounded far away as I relived everything bad that ever happened to me.

My eyes grow big in fear, and I tried to ignore the awful things I heard in my mind, trying to pull out the wand in my pocket. Suddenly all around me I heard loud pops, then footsteps running my way and someone screamed out a spell and a small silvery dragon hopped over me and right at the dementor. Someone came up behind me, grabbed my arms and lifted me to my feet. Then turned me around and standing in front of me was my eldest brother Bill Weasley.

"You alright there, sis." Bill demanded.

I looked around to see the Order, and along with Dumbldore and the Hogwarts professors, all but Snape had come to help. Rain still poured down and lightning still lit up the sky.

"Ginny, I ask if you were alright?" Bill repeated. There was another pop and Sirius appeared with Percy, Annabeth and some girl I didn't know. Who had Piper's bow ad arrow with her. I frowned, Where was Harry and Hazel.

"I'm fine, Bill." I said. He nodded, and picked my sword up and handed it to me. Then hugged me.

"Thank Merlin." Bill said. "I don't think I could handle losing another sibling right now or ever." I nodded in agreement.. us Weasley kids might fight and tease one another, but we were still close and protective of each other. And Bill and Charlie had been real close, he was Bill's best man at his wedding. Bill's protronus had changed to a dragon right after Charlie was killed.

Together we ran back into the fight, Bill soon went the other way. The battle went on, the demigods fighting the monsters, and the Order and older Hogwarts students battling the Death Eaters, I even saw the Petals throwing spells, I somehow ended up fighting next to Percy Annabeth, and the girl I didn't know.

"Ginny, meet Jason's sister Thalia." Percy said, then sliced the head of an inferius. "Thalia, Meet Jason's girlfriend Ginny."

Thalia shot a monster that was a few feet away with Piper's bow, then turned and looked me over with sky blue eyes, the only thing she had that looked like Jason, if it wasn't for her eyes you couldn't tell she was his sister. I shot a spell at a Death Eater then took my sword and sliced the head of a inferious. Thalia gave me a small smile and a nod then ran off into the fighting.

"Where's Hazel and Harry?" I asked. I wanted to know about Jason, but was too afraid to ask.

"Piper talked Harry into staying behind with her." Annaebth said, then stabbed an earth-born. "She hasn't been feeling good all day. He wanted to come, but didn't feel right leaving with her sick, and Hazel stayed behind, so, Harry would have someone to help him if there was an attack on their place. And help look after Jason."

"Piper sent me a letter telling me what happen to him." I said as I stabbed an earth-born. "How...how is he."

"He's moving around some now, and he and Harry made up but I'll tell you more later." Annabeth said. "Right now we need to keep our minds on the fight." I gave a nod, she was right we needed to keep our minds on the battle. But then frowned. What did she mean Jason and Harry had made up. When did they fight with each other. I shook head and went back to fighting. I saw as Percy and Grover greeted each other, before going back to fighting.

It was about an hour into the battle when it happened, the rain had slowed down a lot, but it still was coming down pretty good, thunder still erupted, and lightning still went across the sky. Most the Monsters had been killed, Death Eaters and inferi were most of what was left to fight, and since she had swallowed the train Gaea hasn't done anything. There were people hurt and killed on both sides. Over a few yards away Sirius and Percy were fighting a Death Eaters. Bill and Dad were a few feet away fighting. I was standing next to Annabeth, Hermione and Grover. Hermione and I were throwing spells, Annabeth had her dagger stabbing a few left over Earth-born. Grover was using his pipe to wrap vines around a few Death Eaters.

Then another Death Eater stepped up just as Annabeth got rid of the last Earth-Born, he raised his wand and did a kind of slicing motion, a purple light flew from it at Annabath.

"Annabeth, watch out!" I cried, she turned to see the light coming at her, but Grover saw it too and he dropped his pipes and ran over and shoved Annabeth out of the way, the spell hit the bottom of Grover's throat and sliced it open, his eye bugged out and he fell to him knees then on his stomach. Hermione threw a stunner at the Death Eater and then ran over toward Annabeth and Grover.

"Grover, no!" Annabeth cried, she turned him over, his eyes were looking around and blood poured from his wound. She laid his head in her lap. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to camp and you'll be fine." Grover coughed up some blood and shook his head.

"No, you'll be fine." Annabeth said. She looked up. "Someone, we need help over here!" She looked back down at Grover and started to cry. "Please, Grover, you have to be okay." She looked back up and yelled. "PERCY!" As she cried, I've never seen Ananbeth like this. Grover must have been closer to her than I thought.

"Annabeth..don't..." Grover tried to say. "Don't leave my...my.."

"Grover, you have to be okay." Ananbeth said. "You were one of my first friends, you brought me to camp, saved me from a life on the streets. You can't die."

I heard someone running to us and looked up to see Percy.

"What is it, Wise Girl?" He saw Grover and his eyes went wide, and he dropped to his knees next to them.

"Grover, what happened?" Percy demanded. "Who did it?"

"Perce...don't leave my flower here, okay." Grover said. "Take me back to...to camp.."

"G-Man, you're not going to die." Percy said. I saw tears coming in his eyes. "Just hold on we'll get you back to camp. Chiron would know what to do." Grover reached up and took Percy's hand.

"Thanks...for...being my friend." Grover said. "I...I. You're both the greatest friends I ever had. Tell...tell Junpier I love her."

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he got real still. I wanted to know what he meant by his flower, but didn't think it was a good idea to ask, but then didn't need to as a light shined and Grover was gone and in his place on Annabeth's lap was a flower. She cried harder and Percy just stared like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Here." Hermione said, quietly and she waved her wand and a pot appeared. Annabeth wiped her eyes and pcked up some mud and out it in the pot, then planted the flower which I guess was Grover into the pot. She was still slightly crying, but Percy's face was now taking on an angry look as he stood.

"Who did it?" he asked, a sea-green light was glowing around him and his eyes moved like little wave. He was scary.

"WHO DID IT?" he yelled, I jumped at his yell and pointed to the Death Eater getting to his feet as Hermione's stunner wore off.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, as he gripped his sword and walked toward the Death Eater, when he got to him, Percy grabbed him by the arm so had the Deaht Eater cried out in pain. He then turned him around and put his sword right through his gut.

"That's for killing my friend." Percy said. The Death Eater's eyes widened as Percy pulled his sword back out and he fell to his knees. Then over on his back dead. He wasn't finished, he raised his sword and cried out as he ran toward a group of inferi and within seconds they all were laying on the ground headless.

I turned from Percy as he ran toward a group of Death Eaters, he was scary when he was angry. I couldn't stand to see a friend of mine act that way. I saw Annabeth go back into fighting, but soon a Death Eater had cursed her dagger out of her hand, he was now standing over her wand pointed at her heart. I knew without him saying what spell he was going to yell, I reached for the wand in my back pocket to curse him before he could say it, but didn't need to. Percy came out of nowhere and tackled the Death Eater to the ground. He took his fist and started whaling on him. I could hear the bones in his body break. I turned from watching.

"I'm not losing Annabeth too." Percy cried. "I can't lose her."

"Percy," I heard Annabeth. But he didn't seem to hear her.

"Don't you dare try to hurt my girlfriend again." Percy yelled, he hit the Death Eater one last time. And even though I wasn't watching I heard his neck snap. I turned back to see Percy standing breathing heavily, the Death Eater at his feet, dead. Thunder erupted and lightning flash as Percy looked at the blood on his fist, then the Death Eater under him. He had a look on his face that said he couldn't believe what he had just did.

I looked around the rest of the Death Eaters had run all,the monsters had been killed. The Hogwarts Pofessor had apparated with the younger kids and the rain ha stopped, the clouds were moving out and only little rumbles of thunder was all that was left of the storm. Sirius came over and put his arm around Percy shoulder.

Having nothing else to fight Percy's anger died and the grief of losing a friend caught up with him and he dropped to his knees and began to cry. Annabeth moved over to him and put her arm around him. Sirius knelt on the other side and held him.

"That's it." He said softly. "Just let it out. I know how it feels to lose your best friend."

"How can you possibly know how I feel." Percy spat. "Grover had been my friend since I was twelve."

"Have you forgotten about James Potter?" Sirius demanded. "Harry's real dad. He has been my friend since I was eleven. We met on the Hogwarts Express. We bonded over making fun of Snape (Percy snorted) and ...don't tell Harry this, but we had made fun of Lily too."

"Harry's mortal Mum?" Percy asked. Wiping his eyes. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, James didn't get his crush on her till thrid year, I believe." Sirius said. "I know how you feel, son, and believe me I know how losing a friend hurts. And my best friend was killed because another friend turned on us."

Percy seemed to be all cried out and he reached an arm out and pulled Annabeth to him, and she cried into his shoulder. The order and Dumbledore were avoiding coming to us and let them have their moment. Thalia came running over.

"What is it?" She demanded. Annabeth looked up at her with tears running down her face.

"It's Grover, Thalia." She said. "He's..." She trailed off and Thalia understood and her eyes got big for a moment, before she too had to wipe tears from her eyes. Leo was holding Hermione to him as she began to cry. Ron who just joined us patted her on the back gently.

"We had gotten pretty close to Grover." Leo explained when I looked at him. "Chiron has sent us on mentions to get demigods and stuff like that with him.

The rain had stopped now and the storm clouds began to move out and the sun beamed down. I looked back at Ananbeth and Percy, they had their arms wrapped around each other and Ananbeth was crying into Percy's shoulder, as tears fell down his eyes. I felt bad for them. I knew how they felt. I lost my brother not too many mouths again, and Hagrid had been a good friend. War sure was ugly, I hated it. And I had a feeling the worse was yet to come.

_A.N. Don't hate me because I killed Grover, I needed someone whose death would impact the demigod side, and well, Grover seemed like a good choose since he really didn't have much of a part in my story. I hope I was right about satyrs turning into flowers when they died, I'm pretty sure that's right that one satyr did in The last Olympian. Sorry if I got that wrong, if you're wondering Thalia had borrowed Piper's bow, since she lost when she was taken to Malfoy Manor, so she could come to the battle and fight. I figured she would want to use Piper's bow, since that's what the hunters use, and Harry not being there well be explained more in the next chapter, he's get his own little fight in t, and don't worry a happy event happens at the end of it. Anyway hope this chapter was good, and sorry again about Grover._


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

_A.N. This what's taken place while Percy and the others are fighting. Hope you like it. _

Chapter 13: While One life ends another one begins.

Harry's P.O.V.

I was sitting on Piper's bed holding her hand as she slept. I wanted to go fight with the others, but Piper had begged me to stay with her. She wasn't feeling well, she said something about having pain in her lower back and her stomach was bothering her. I didn't like the sound of it so I stayed behind. Like Sirius said, I don't need to be in every fight: Besides I didn't feel right leaving only Hazel behind with a pregnant demigod, a muggle, a baby, and a hurt son of Zeus who was in no shape to fight if something was to happen here. Sirius had to go so he could apparate the others there. A there was no question of Percy going, with his Achilles Heel he would come in handy. And of course Annabeth goes where ever Percy gosee. Thalia needed to let the anger she's been bottling up about what happen to her hunters and her brother out on someone. So I stayed. I felt better with me here watching Piper anyway. Not that I wasn't worried out of my mind over my family that went to fight. Not to mention my friends that were already at Hogwarts, like Ginny, Ron, and Neville.

I sighed and looked out the window, the sun was just coming up, they had been gone for about an hour now. It was Six O'clock in the morning here, so it would be around 11 O'clock there. I think anyway; New York time was about five hours behind London, but where the Hogwarts Express was when the attack happened I don't know. I'm not sure if they were anywhere near Kings Cross yet. And I'm not sure what the time would be in Scotland, about the same I guess. So I'm thinking it's around 11 O'clock. I don't know. I guess it really doesn't matter what time it is. I just hope everyone comes back okay. And the others don't get hurt too bad. What kind of person attacks a school train full of children.

Piper mumbled in her sleep and her hand fell from mine and grabbed my leg. I frowned down at her and ran my hand through her hair. I really hope she was alright, she just fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. She had not only been up with a backache all night, she also kept having to pee. She complained about the baby lying on her bladder. I hope there was nothing wrong with her or the baby. When Sally got up I was going to ask her if it was normal or does she think something might be wrong. I know when Sally got in her later months she complained a lot about back pain, and leg pain, and legs and feet and hands swelling. So far only Piper's feet has swelled.

I was the only one up, Sally was sleeping since Abby kept her and Sirius up all night. Though rather or not Sally was actually asleep now, since her husband and son were off in a battle all the way in another country, I have no idea. She was in their room anyway. But it wouldn't surprise me if she was laying in there awake and worried. Both she and Sirius had just laid back down to try to sleep after Abby had been up all night; when Lupin suddenly appeared out of the fireplace saying the Hogwarts Express was being attacked. His shout had woken everyone up, even Abby who began to cry again. She just even louder when Sirius left. After the others went Sally took Abby into her and Sirius' room with her. She just got her back to sleep not too long ago.

Sirius has started calling her his little night owl, since she slept all day and stayed up all night. I can remember the day she was born, Sirius took me aside and assured me that even though Abby was his daughter by birth and I was his adopted son didn't mean he was going to love her more than me, or was he going to favor her over me. Sirius then hugged me and led me into the room to meet my new sister. I loved her instantly, the moment Percy (who was the one holding her when I came into the room), the moment he laid her in my arms I knew I was going to be one of those over protective big brothers. Who would help take care of her and keep her safe. She was just so adorable with black hair and blue-gray eyes. Sirius was the one that named her. He wanted to move from the Black family tradition of naming their kids after stars: He sat down one day and looked through Sally's baby name book, he picked the name Abigail because it meant father's joy, Sally wanted to name her Elizabeth, so they made that her middle name.

I wonder if Kayden will hate having so many names, I really wanted to name him James after my birth Father, and I mentioned making Tristan his middle name in hopes that Piper's dad would no longer want to kill me. In his eyes I did not only get his little girl pregnant, but that I also took her from him. Piper didn't want Kayden to think he had to live up to anyone, so she picked something different to be his first name. I liked the name Kayden, but the poor kid now has as many names as I do. Well, at least Piper hadn't wanted to name him after me: Heracletius James Evan Potter jr. I shivered at the thought. Why on earth did my parents give me so many names. Why couldn't I just be Harry James Potter. Or Harry James Evan Potter. I asked Sirius about the Evan part of my name once, he said it was Lily's maiden name. So I guess I was named after all three of my parents, Hera, James and Lily, maybe I should add Sirius in there somewhere. Heracleitus James Evan Sirius Potter.

I shook my head, having no one to talk to sure can make you think weird thoughts. Last thing I needed to do was add another name to my long list of names. Though it would give me more names than Dumbledore. Maybe I would suggest it to Sirius just to see his reaction. Wonder what his middle name is. I never asked. Why the hell was I even thinking about names right now. I guess trying to get my mind off my family being in a battle and could be getting hurt or even killed. How long did it take someone to fight, why weren't they back yet. I couldn't stand it if either one of them dies, I need my dad, I need Percy and I need Annabeth. I couldn't fight this war without any of them. Wish I could though, I didn't want any of them to get hurt. And I was sacred to death something would happen to Piper. If something happened to her, I didn't know what I'd do. I couldn't live without her. I promised myself right then, if something happened to Piper, if she was to get killed because of this war. Well, she wouldn't stay dead, I'd make sure of that. No matter what I had to do. Trick Thanatos or fight Hades either one. I would get my Piper back.

I sighed and tried to get all thoughts out of my head. I was tempted to wake Piper up so I would have someone to talk to. But she just fell asleep after being up all night sick. Why the heck Nico had to disappear again I had no idea. If he was here I'd wake him up. I smirked at how Nico would not like that one bit, and it made me wish even more he was here to wake up. Now that we were almost back to the way things had been I was back to teasing him. It was fun, because he got mad so easily. But my little buddy wasn't here right now. He had left yesterday to go visit Luna at camp. Don't know when he'll be back. I smiled a I thought about how Dobby was scared of Nico and never called him by his name. No, Dobby called Nico 'the scary boy in black.'

I leaned forward and laid my chin the handle of my sword, I've had it out with the sword point on the floor and twirling it around. Wonder if Piper will get mad that she now has holes all over her bedroom floor by my side of the bed.

My thoughts went from babies and names to everything that has happened to me since I found out I was a demigod. I smiled when I thought about the first time I saw Piper, she had helped me up after I crashed my broom across the broader at camp. I was being chased by Ares' feather arrow throwing birds. I passed out from loss of blood and a head injury. When I woke up she was feeding me ambrosia. I thought she had told me her name was Pepper. We became good friends after that which led to falling in love.

Just a few months after coming to camp, Piper, Leo, Jason, and I were picked to go on a quest to save Hera from the giant Porhyrion. It was no easy quest either. On the way Jason and I were nearly turned into icy statues, I fell forty feet from the back of a Hippogriff after being attacked by Dementors, crashed through the glass roof of a closed car factory, where we were nearly eaten by Cyclopes. We had to fight Medea, turned to gold by Minos, attacked by werewolves a wind god tried to kill us, we had to take a detour to save Piper's dad, then save Hera. She and I fought and killed Porhyrion together. That was the end of the quest, but I still had to go to Olympus where the gods decided rather or not to kill me. Zeus nearly blasted me with his lightning-bolt when I yelled at him and basically called him a hypocrite. After that Hera took me to visit my parent's graves. Then I had a vision about Voldemort holding Sirius in the Ministry, it was a trap I got my friends hurt and I was killed but allowed to come back. By the end of that night was the first time Piper and I made love. After I laid in bed holding Piper in my arms and knew right then that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I would want no one else.

My sucky life began to turn around for me, Sirius was freed thanks to Hera, he was able to adopt me and legally became my dad. We moved to New York so we could be next to camp and we began a happy little family, with my demigod friends and girlfriend popping in and out. But then Summer came again and I went back to camp to find out Piper who went to visit her dad had been kidnapped. Ares appeared at camp and told Clarisse to go on a quest to free Thanatos the god of Death. He ordered me to go with her. I refused until I found out Piper was being held in the same place as Thanatos, in Azkaban. I agreed and made Clarisse bring Nico along with us. I also brought Sirius along in his dog form, since he would know the way to Azkaban. That quest was just as hard as the first. Our ship got caught on fire by a Dragon, we get washed up on this island where I met Enyo for the first time and thought Sirius had died. I kill the dragon, found Sirius who was helped ashore by Tyson; who had been sent by his dad to help us out. Enyo gave us a new boat and we go on our way, but then we soon get knocked out of the ocean again, this time I wake up in my sister Eileithyia's birthing center. I ran out in a horde of monsters to get my bag, that had Gorgon's Blood in it, so we could give it to Clarisse: She had gotten bit by an Acromantula and was dying. We spent the night there and left the next morning on the back of Draca, the darken I talked my friends into helping save from a bunch of Acromantlas, who were attacking her. Making a large friend in doing so. She let us ride on her back to Azkaban. We fought and saved Piper. Nico and I with help from Hades killed another giant and destroyed Azkaban. Clarisse sent Thanatos free. Deleted my name out of his iPad of death. We headed back to camp to help in a battle they were having after being attacked by hundreds of monsters.

When my sixteenth birthday came around Piper and I went to the movies, where we were ambushed by a bunch of reporters hoping to get pictures of Tristan's McLean's daughter out on a date, one reporter tripped Piper and when I was helping her up this guy was taking pictures of it. I lost my temper and punched him: We ended up having a brawl right there in the Movie Theaters. Then I end up in a muggle jail for fighting in a public place and assault. Later that night after being bailed out by an angry Sirius, and my birthday party had ended, Zeus showed up at my place and gave me the quest to find the Blade Of Olympus.

That started off as a good quest despite the fact we were attacked by the Mighty Python and Piper had to kill it to save my life. But it was still a quest with just Piper and I, we were able to spend time together alone, no one else around. I had to kill Lamia, a once beautiful queen, Hera had turned into a snake monster thing that killed little kids. I chopped her head off after she bit a pretty good chunk out of my leg. After that I was kidnapped and dragged to an arena to fight monsters for my life. All arranged by Anteaus a son of Poseidon who made people fight for their death's in honor of his father. Piper had followed us under my cloak trying to help me. I killed Anteaus when he tried to make Piper and me fight each other to the death. I shadow traveled us to Hogwarts, where I woke up in the hospital wing. We stayed there till my leg healed. Piper had begged me to give up looking for the sword and for us to just go home; I wouldn't listen to her. Jason and Leo showed up at Hogsmeade after Ginny sent an Owl to Jason telling him where I was. Hogsmeade was attacked by Greyback and Death Eaters. Leo accidently sets it on fire. We go back to Hogwarts and then end up fighting and fleeing when the Minister and a gang of Aurors shows up to arrest us. We end up at Grimmauld place, where Ginny, Ron and Hermione join Piper, Jason Leo and I on my quest. We end up being joined by Percy and Annabeth, and Nico, Hazel, and Luna. But we leave them behind and only Piper, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason and I go to the Underworld where we find out that is where the Blade of Olympus was hidden.

I got the sword and saw Voldemort coming out of the river Styx, we fight and I end up being dragged into Tartarus by black roots. I had to listen to screaming and shouting and see horror while I wander around trying to find a way out for a month. I was stuck in there for a month. I then get dragged out by twin giants and locked in a tomb where I was put in a sleep like state by my mother until my friends could save me. Which is almost another month. I was gone for almost two months. My friends had to come save me.

I thought back through everything and realized my friends were always having to save me from something. Yeah, I helped and saved them too. But I should not have needed saving so many times, my friends shouldn't have to always come to my rescue.

_"You're Brooding."_ Wendelin hissed making me jump. I had forgotten about her. She had been asleep in her pouch, but had now crawled out and wrapped around my neck.

_"I am not." _I hissed back. _"I'm thinking."_

_"Yess," _she hissed back, putting an extra S on yes. _"You're thinking in a brooding way."_

_"Very funny,"_ I hissed.

_"Stop brooding,_ Wendelin hissed again. _"It makes you ugly."_

_"Thanks,"_ I mumbled. I leaned my sword up against the end table and leaned back. Piper mumbled in her sleep again and moved closer to me. She laid her head in my lap, and laid her arm across my legs. I smiled and started running my hand through her hair.

_"Wendelin, do you like Piper?" _ I asked. _"She doesn't seem to like you very much."_

_"I've noticed." _Wendelin hissed. "_It's jealousy, her hormones are out of control because of her pregnancy, but do I like her? I don't know, since she doesn't like me. But she's alright...for a human that is."_ I snorted she had said the same to me when I first brought her from Diagon Ally with me.

"Harry," At first I thought it was Wendelin calling my name, until it was called a second time and I looked toward the open doorway of Piper's room to see Hazel standing there, she had her curly brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and was wearing moron color jeans and a dark purple shirt with a picture of a dragon reading a book.

I gently lifted Piper up and got out from under her. I stood, then laid Piper's head gently down on my pillow, grabbed my sword and walked over to Hazel.

"Yeah, Hazel, what is it?" I asked.

"I take it no one has gotten back yet?" She asked. I shook my head as I hooked my sword to my side.

"No," I said. "I hope they get back soon though."

She nodded, but something told me that wasn't really why she came to see me. I frowned and looked her face over.

"Is there something else you wanted?" I asked. Hazel bit her lip, then took a deep breath.

"I want to help you." Hazel said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...help me?" I asked.

Hazel nodded. "With your... claustrophobia. I want to use my abilities to help you get over it. I think...I think I can help you."

I wasn't expecting that. I just stood and stared at Hazel for a moment. Then sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I glanced back at Piper sleeping on the bed, she had rolled over on her back. What worried me was the look of pain that was flashing across her face.

"Hazel, I don't really know if that's a good idea." I said. I shivered at the very thought. "I need to get over it, but I don't know if I can. I mean after what happen at Malfoy Manor. I felt so stupid and helpless. If anything had happened to any of you guys I...I don't know, Hazel, if I would be able to get over this. Maybe if never ad my little trip down _there._ "

"You never know if you don't try." Hazel said quietly. She reached out and laid her hand on my arm. "Think about it at least. I've even talked to Nico about it. He thinks it's a good idea. I bet Piper would too. Just think about it, please. I want to repay you for being so nice to me and Nico when others just judge us or mistrust us."

"I still don't know." I said. "But I'll think about-"

"HARRY!" Piper suddenly called out. I looked over at her, her eyes were closed and the look of pain was still crossing her face. She had one arm under her holding her back and the other was holding her stomach. I rushed over to the bed.

"Piper, what is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I...don't...know." She cried out in pain. "I...think...I might be in labor...It hurts so bad."

"But, the baby isn't due till around my birthday." I said. "That's still a few more weeks away...about a month away."

"I know." Piper snapped at me. Wendelin slithered down my arm, across the bed and over to Piper, where she slithered upon her and lay on her stomach. Wendelin then crawled in a circle covering Piper's belly. Piper looked down at her with her eyebrows raised. Getting over my shock on how my snake was acting. I sit down on the bed next to Piper and looked up at Hazel.

"Would you go get Sally please?" I asked. Hazel said nothing she just turned and headed down the hall. I turned back to Piper and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me with fear and pain in her eyes.

"It's alright, baby, Hazel's gone to get Sally, she should know what to do." I said. And laid my other hand on her cheek. Piper suddenly cried out in pain and gripped my hand so tight _I_ almost cried out in pain, just then Sally came into the room took one look at Piper, handed Hazel Abby and rushed over to her.

"How long have you been having pains?" Sally demanded.

"Since...since late ...last night..." Piper gasped out.

"Honey, why didn't you come get me?" Sally asked, pushing Piper's hair off her forehead. "Never mind, how far are they apart?"

"Last... night they happen... every once in a while...I don't know...how...far...but now it's almost constant." Piper said, her hand gripped mine tightly again as she felt more pain.

"Honey, you're in labor." Sally said. "I know it's early. But I'm pretty sure that's what's wrong."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Just as Wendelin left Piper and crawled back up my arm.

"Harry, sweetie, I've had two kids." Sally said. "I'm pretty sure she's in labor." She looked down at Piper. "Has your water broke?" Piper shook her head no.

"But...it's too early...the baby." I said. "He."

"Don't worry, Harry, the baby should be fine." Sally said. "She's almost eight months. I've heard of babies living being born earlier than this. He would mostly be developed. His lungs would be what we have to worry about ." She turned back to Piper. "Piper, honey, can you sit up. We'll get you to the hospital. If your water hasn't broken it. The doctors might be able to stop your labor pains."

With both mine and Sally's help Piper sat up. We didn't bother trying to help her get dressed. We just left her in her pajama bottoms and T-shirt. I knelt in front of her putting her shoes on her, when there was suddenly a loud pop downstairs in the living room.

"Thank god, Sirius and Percy are back." Sally sighed. "They can help us get Piper out to my car." She turned to go out the door, but I grabbed her arm. I had a bad feeling. "Harry, what?"

"I don't think that's-"

"Harry Potter." A familiar voice called out, my heart dropped. Voldemort was in our living room. "Harry Potter, come on out and fight me."

"Oh, gods, that attack most have been a plan to draw everyone away." Hazel said. She held Abby closer to her.

"But, how would he know I would stay behind?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." Hazel said. "What are we going to do."

Piper grabbed my arm and chewed on her lip to keep from crying out, her nails dug into my skin drawing blood. She was looking at me and shaking her head. She knew what I was thinking.

"He knows you too well..." Piper said. "He knew with the blessings gone you...you wouldn't...leave me behind...he...was using your protectiveness of me to plan this out. That's why he picked the Hogwarts train...he knew you would send the most powerful around you to help...since... since... you would stay with...me." I could hear pain in her voice as she spoke.

"You guys are going some place safe." I said. "I'll go distract Riddle so you can get away." Just as I got that out, we jumped as there was a big crash in the living room. Voldemort sent a spell at Sally's china cabinet and made it shatter.

"Come on out, Harry." Voldemort said. "Don't make me search for you, I might just kill the first person I come across. Is the lovely Sally Jackson here? Did you stay behind to protect your new Mummy, Harry. Or was it to protect Piper McLean your pregnant lover. When's the baby due, Harry? Soon isn't it. Come on out, Harry."

My heart was beating faster as I heard Voldemort moving around in my living room. I had to protect my girlfriend, step-mum, Hazel, and my little sister. I felt helpless, I had to get them out of here. But how?

"How is that new sister of yours, Harry." Voldemort went on." Is little Abigail here? You don't mind if I hold her do you? I've never seen a baby that young before. The only baby I ever came face to face with was a one year old."

Voldemort laughed a long cruel laugh as if he just made a big joke. Abby chose that time to start crying, Hazel's eyes got big as she bounced her up and down trying to get her to quiet down. I heard footsteps, it sounded as if Voldemort was heading toward the staircase to make his way up to where we were, but I suddenly heard a loud roar and then a warning growl. Marauder was blocking his way. I idea on how to get the rest of my family out of popped in my head.

"Dobby!" I called. Then the little elf popped into the room just as Voldemort called out.

"Do you really think your little kitty can stop me, Potter?" Voldemort asked. "You've been a throne in my side for far too long, I have come to kill you."

"What...can... Dobby...do to help Harry Potter sir." Dobby asked. I could tell he was freaking out from hearing Voldemort.

"I need you to get my family somewhere safe." I said. "Take them to...camp." I also closed my eyes and said a pray to my sister Eileithyia the goddess of childbirth. Asking her to be there to help Piper. As I took Wendelin's pouch from around my neck and put it around Hazel, who didn't seem too happy about it. I then made Wendelin get inside of it.

"Harry, you need to come with us." Piper said. "Please."

I looked into Piper's eyes and was about to give in when-

"Is my little brother here, Harry?" Voldemort asked, he had started slowly walking up the stairs despite the fact Marauder was growling and roaring. "I hear he is in pretty bad shape."

"Oh, gods, I forgot about Jason." I said. Piper let go of my arm and gave a nod.

"You better meet me at camp alive, Heracleitus Potter." Piper said. "Or I'll kill you myself." I gave her a little smile then a kiss.

"Get them to camp Half-blood." I told Dobby. "I don't know if even a House-elf would be able to appear inside the border, if not- Hazel, you'll have to let Sally and Abby in." She gave me a nod and I kissed Piper again then told Dobby to come back for Jason and headed out the door, I heard the loud pop telling me Dobby had taken my family away to safety. Now I just had to keep Voldemort away from my brother until Dobby made it back.

I pulled out my sword and gripped the handle tightly and headed toward the stairs. Marauder was still blocking Voldemort's way, snarling and growling, Voldemort just stood there looking at him amused. His red eyes found me and he gave me a creepy grin.

"So, you are home?" Voldemort asked. "Would you mind telling your little kitty here to move a side, I just want to go and...um...check on my brother."

I said nothing, I just held up my hand and shadows attacked Voldemort grabbing at him and pulling on his hair and clothes. Voldemort stepped back and tripped on his robes and went falling down the stairs, he hit another glass cabinet of Sally's and glass rain down on him. But he just stood back up like nothing happened.

"Harry," Jason's weak voice cried out. "What's going on? Was that glass breaking." I didn't answer him, I just walked forward down the stairs.

"Marauder, go stay with Jason until Dobby comes back for him." I told Marauder walking by him.

"_But, My Prince-"_

"Do as I say." I snapped at him."And do not let him try to come help me." Marauder turned and ran up the stairs and toward my bedroom where Jason lay hurt. I made it to almost the bottom when Voldemort raised his wand at me.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _ He cried out I jumped over the banister as the green light came at me. I landed on my feet. Just as the staircase blew apart. How the hell was I going to fight someone I couldn't hurt or curse? In some ways it was worse than fighting giants, at least with them they could be hurt even if they couldn't be killed unless there was a god around.

"This is too easy." Voldemort laughed, as he walked toward me. He raised his wand again, and out of instincts I brought my sword around and cut across Voldemort's middle. He grabbed his stomach and stumbled back blood pouring out. His eyes were wide, but then turned to laughter as the wound healed itself.

The Blade Of Olympus was powerful enough to cause a wound on someone with an Achilles heel, but it did not do any good, because the cures just healed the wound. But maybe I could still use that. I got to my feet. Voldemort tried to throw the killing curse at me again, and I moved out of the way, and hid behind Sirius' chair just as the couch on the left exploded. I covered my head as the pieces went everywhere.

"Are you ready to die, Heracleitus?" Voldemort asked. "You know, I think using the killing curse on you will be too quick. How about we play for a while first?"

I looked around Sirius' chair to see Voldemort putting his wand in the pocket of his robes and pulled out his sword. It was silver, with a green handle, the blade was curved like the tail of a snake. I grabbed hold of the arm of Sirius' chair and pulled myself to my feet. Voldemort came at me without warning, but I held up my sword and blocked him as his sword came down at my head. But with his strength. I really had to dig into my magic to give me the strength to barely even stay standing, he was backing me up toward the wall. He suddenly gave me a big push and I slammed against the wall. My back hit a picture of Piper and I that hung on the wall. I could feel little pieces of glass digging through my T-shirt and into my back. Where the glass in the frame broke. He wasn't using all his strength I could tell, because if he was there would have been no way I could even hold his sword back the way I was. Voldemort was playing with me. You would think after I got away from him so many times because he wanted to toy with me he would learn not to do that.

I brought my leg up and kicked him in the stomach with all my strength, Voldemort stumbled back, his sword slipped and nearly got me, but I was able to move out of the way, and instead it hit the picture of Piper and I and sliced it in half. I took my mind off the fight for just a moment as I started at the photo. The sword had cut across Piper's throat. I felt a shiver down my back as I looked at it. But I was soon brought back to the fight when I felt a sharp pain across my leg. And I grabbed it and fell on my butt.

Voldemort laughed as I cried out in pain. He raised his sword and came down, but I rolled out of the way, grabbed my sword and brought it around and got him in the leg. He stumbled back, allowing me to crawl away from him, then stand. I stumbled at the pain shooting through my leg. I gripped my sword as he came back at me. I held up my sword to block his, when Marauder came jumping down from the top-level and knocked Voldemort off his feet. Making me fall back down. Marauder stood on Voldemort's chest and let out a big roar right in his face, snapping at him. Voldemort just laughed as he held up a hand and said a spell it hit Marauder blasting him off him, he hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"NO!" I cried, as he lay there not moving. I felt a little relief at the sight of his belly moving up and down. But I was still angry. Marauder wasn't a pet, he was my friend. I had him since he was a cub, I bottle feed him, because his mum and siblings had been killed. His father was the Neiman lion. So it was hard to hurt him, his lion skin wasn't as tough as his dad's, but it was still really hard to hurt him and spells usually just bounced off him, but I guess being so close to Voldemort it couldn't just bounce off. What I needed to do was get Marauder and get out of here. I heard a faint popping sound from upstairs when I was behind Sirius' chair, telling me Dobby had come back and took Jason away.

I took a deep breath and used my sword to help me stand, and tried to get to Marauder, but Voldemort had gotten to his feet first. We said nothing as we stood there glaring at each other. Then I heard a rumbled of thunder and jumped out of the way as a bolt of lightning came through the ceiling and hit the fireplace behind me. It exploded and I shield myself with the shield charm as bricks flew everywhere. I need to get Marauder and get out of here. I need to find out if Piper and our baby was okay.

I thrust out my hands and shadows went at Voldemort, ripping at his clothes and pulling on his hair, he stumbled back trying to fight them, I limped toward Marauder, but before I got there it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. I dropped to my feet and grabbed my throat. I looked up to see Voldemort holding up his hand and closing his fingers slowly. As a son of Zeus, Voldemort can manipulate air like Jason can, but he could actually make every bit of air around him obey him, he was sucking all the air right out of my body. He was smothering me without even laying a hand on me. I laid there choking and gasping trying to breathe. I could feel my face turning red. I was going to die right there on the floor of my living room, by dad was going to come home to find the dead body of his son lying here on the floor.

Suddenly the room got darker, and shadows I wasn't even controlling started flying everywhere. They attacked Voldemort making him stumble back, he lost his control of the air and I choked on the sudden air that filled my lungs. I took deep breaths as a shadow formed on the floor in front of me, it began to rise into the shape of a person. The shadow lighted as it took form and skin, hair and cloths began to appear on it, then the shadow was gone and Nico was suddenly standing there. He had his back to me, but I could still feel the anger and power coming off him as the room grow darker. A shiver went down my spin from all the power coming off him.

"Get the hell away from him!" Nico said. I was still coughing a little from the sudden air and sat up. The shadows in the room were blowing around like crazy, going around and around so fast it was windy in here. Voldemort batted at the shadows with one hand as the other held his sword. He snarled at Nico.

"So, this is why you turned me down." He said. I frowned confused. "You're friends with Potter." Voldemort searched Nico's face, then smirked, "Do you care for him, Nico di'Angelo? Is that why you turned down my offer? Is it love, do you see Potter as family? How...cute. It's a mistake you know. Love is always someone's down fall. Love only gets you hurt. That's why I never care about anyone or anything, but myself. You could have had power beyond your wildest dreams. But you turned it down because you care. I offered you a chance to take your father's place as ruler of the underworld. You could have been a god, once I took Zeus' place on Olympus. Caring for Potter will be your downfall, Nico di'Angelo."

"You talk too much." Nico said, he thrust out his hand and sent shadows at Voldemort, they latched on him, little hands grabbing and pulling at him. Nico took a step toward Voldemort, then stopped and began to twirl around. The shadows joined together and formed one large funnel. It twirled around the room, blowing everything. Like a shadow tornado. Voldemort's eyes got big and he started lashing at everything with his sword, Nico got too close and Voldemort's sword got him in the arm.

"Nico!" I cried, trying to get to my feet. Nico held his hand out stopping me, he looked down at the gash in his arm. Shadows crawled up his arm and around his wound, and when they disappeared from it, his arm was healed. My mouth dropped. He smirked at my look then looked up at Voldemort who snarled at him.

"You'll pay for interfering." Voldemort said. He raised his sword and came at Nico, but he threw up his hands and made a wall out of a large shadow. Voldemort's sword hit the shadow instead of Nico. He then folded his arms in and the shadow folded its self around Voldemort and then started swirling around, making Voldemort twirl. He cried out in anger, and started throwing spells everywhere. Nico brought one of his hands back around him, and a shadow covered me, blocking the spells from hitting me.

The room was now almost in total darkness. I almost couldn't see what was happening, but Nico didn't seem to have any trouble seeing in the shadows. That's something about Nico he's never let anyone but me and Hazel know. He can see in the dark. His eyes can adjust to see in darkness. I can just a bit, my eyes adjust to make out more them just shapes. I can see little better than others, but Nico he can see in the dark as well as you or I cn in the light. Hazel can if it's just normal darkness, like in a tunnel, but she can't see in the shadows.

With the shadow protecting me Nico raised both hands and the other shadows wrapped tightly around Voldemort and lifted him into the air. He cried out in fury and anger, then looked down at Nico and growled.

"You will pay for this. Both you and Potter will die." And with a loud pop, Voldemort was gone. The shadows disappeared and the room filled with light. Nico turned around and came over and knelt next to me.

"You all right?" He asked. I gave a nod. "Sorry, I took so long, but Luna and I weren't around when Hazel and Sally popped up at camp, we were..." He trailed off and his face suddenly turned red, I raised my eyebrow. "Anyway, I just ran into Hazel and got here as soon as I heard." He reached a hand down and raised my pant leg looking at my wound. He then pulled out a flask of nectar and poured it into my wound. Nico always seemed to be carrying around nectar.

"Nick, what was Riddle talking about?" I asked. Nico looked at me. If I hadn't been shocked about everything that just happened, or worried over Piper. I would have snorted at the shirt he wore. It was a black T-shirt, with a picture of a skeleton from waist up, that had its hand raised and was holding up its middle finger.

"Remember the day we closed the Doors of Death?" Nico asked. I gave a nod. "Well, after I shadow traveled away. I ran into him. He didn't try to fight me or anything like that, he wanted me to join him. He said once he killed the gods and took Zeus' place he would repay me by making me the new God of the Underworld."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him to go screw himself and shadow traveled away." Nico said.

I smirked at that a Nico grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to my feet. I looked around at my destroyed home and felt anger. We had some charms on it, but apparently not enough to keep Voldemort out. It's not like we could have put a Fidelius Charm on an apartment building full of muggles. I felt someone hit my hand and looked down to se Marauder. I smiled at him and ran my hand through his mane.

"Oh, good, you're okay." I said. I looked back at Nico. "Thanks for saving me." Nico gave a nod.

"You know I always have your back." Nico said. I grinned at him.

"I know, I trust you, Nick." I said. Nico gave me a grin.

"We need to get to camp." I said after a short moment. "I have to check on Piper."

I laid my hand on Marauder and shadow traveled away. When I appeared at the border of Camp Half-Blood, Nico popped up right beside me. I took off running up the hill and passed Thalia's tree, Marauder and Nico right behind me and I went right to the infirmary. I saw Hazel and Luna standing outside of it, along with a lot of other campers.

"Where's Piper." I demanded. Hazel looked up at me and I saw relief in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry, you're okay." She said. She still had Wendelin's pouch around her neck, and the little snake popped her head up at the sound of my voice. Stuck her tongue at me and went back in.

"I told you they both would be." Luna smiled. She was holding Abby, and smiled down at the baby. "See, Abigail, your big brother is just fine." Nico frowned as he watched Luna play with the baby. Luna then looked up at him and smiled. Nico just gave her a look that said "Don't get any ideas'

"Where is Piper?" I demanded again.

Neither of them got to answer the door to the infirmary opened and out stepped Sally, she saw me and smiled and stepped out and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said, then stepped back and gave me a huge smile. Someone cleared their throat behind us, I looked and to my surprise, Hera was standing in the doorway. She gave me a small smile then turned to Sally and gave her a look of pure loathing.

"You do realize Heracleitus is my son." She snapped, jealousy clear in her voice. "Not yours." Sally just rolled her gray-blue eyes. She then looked at me.

"Go on in there, sweetie. Someone wants to meet you." I frowned confused and Sally gave me a smile, and nodded toward the infirmary. Hera reached out and put her arm around my shoulders, gave Sally one last glare, before leading me into the building.

"Heracleitius, I'm so glad you're okay." Hera said. "When I heard you pray to your sister to help Piper, I came here right away, but then you didn't show up with the others. I was so scared."

"Where's Piper?" I demanded. I looked around, but besides a curtain blocking a bed, the only one I saw was Jason, lying asleep. Then the curtain opened and out stepped Aphrodite. She saw me and gave a squeal.

"He's so adorable." She said. She went to hug me, but Hera grabbed my arm and jerked me out of reach.

"I think not." She said. "The likes of you is not touching my son." Aphrodite rolled her eyes and moved forward and hugged me anyway.

"He's so adorable." She cried. "He's going to be a real heartbreaker when he gets older."

"My grandson is not taking after you." Hera said. "He's going to treat women with respect."

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips and glared. "He is my grandson too, Hera. Just as much as he is yours. If I want to teach him to be a heartbreaker I will."

"You will not." Hera cried. The two goddesses looked ready to tear into each other. I was just confused to what they were talking about

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded.

"Harry." Someone called, I looked up to see my sister Eileithyia waving me to her. I walked over to her and she smiled and gave me a hug. That was when I heard a baby cry.

"Is that..."

Eileithyia pulled back with a smile. "Come meet your son." She said, and gently pushed me toward a bed Piper was lying in, she looked tired, but otherwise okay. But it's what or who was lying in her arms that my eyes fell on. A beautiful baby boy, with a head of messy chocolate-brown hair and bright green eyes. He was already cleaned up, and wearing a baby blue sleeper and wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

I just stood there a moment watching as Piper smile at our son as she watched him bite on his tiny little fist, he was so cute and tiny, a lot smaller that Abby had been. I stood there watching the two people who met the world to me. My son and his mother. Piper sensed someone watching and looked up at me.

"Thank gods, you're okay." Piper said, she held reached a hand out for me, I walked over to the bed and took her hand in mine and smiled down at her.

"Is he...?"

"He's fine." Piper said. "He's healthy and his lungs are strong, nothing is wrong with him. He's a little small because he's early, but other than that he's perfect."

"Can I?" I asked, motioning to Kayden. Piper smiled.

"Of course, silly, he's your son too." I smiled, let go of Piper's hand and reached down and took Kayden in my arms. He began to cry a little, his bright green eyes turning to a light green. I smiled.

"Hello, Kayden." I said. "I'm your daddy." Piper laughed and sat up.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" She asked. I nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled and leaned down and kissed Kayden on the head. Then looked up at me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed her. Then kissed Kayden on the head. I couldn't believe I was holding my son in my arms. My son by the most wonderful women in the world.

"Isn't he perfect?" Piper asked. I smiled.

"Yes he is." I said. We smiled at each other, then leaned in and kissed again. She then laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay, I understand." Piper said. She reached a hand over and ran is through Kayden's brown hair. "You're here now, you're alive. That's what matters."

"Where's Chiron?" I asked.

"Up at the big house." Piper said. "He told Sally to let him know when Kayden was born." I nodded.

"I love you." Piper said.

"I love you too." I said. "And Kayden. I really wanted to be here for his birth."

"I know." Piper said. She laid down next to me. "You don't mind if I go to sleep do you?"

"No, Baby girl, go right ahead." I said. "I'll look after Kayden." Piper smiled up at me.

"I know." Piper said. "You're going to be the best father in the world."

I smiled at that as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. I sat there watching my son in my arms. Just one more thing to hate Voldemort for. That bastard ruined me having a normal childhood. I grew up with abusive people because of him and now he made me miss the birth of my first child, the birth of my son. He'll pay for that. I'll make him pay for it. I'll make sure of it. But right now I'll just hold my son in my arms and look after him as his beautiful mother lays next to us. They were my own little family. I thought about everyone I cared about. Everyone I considered apart of this little family. Sirius, Hera, Sally, Abby, Percy, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Leo and Annabeth. It was in that moment, for the first time in my life I felt like I truly had a real family. The one thing I always wanted.

I felt arms go around my shoulders and looked up to see my Mother smiling down at me.

"You've always had a family, son." She said. "You just had to accept us." I smiled at her and she kissed the top of my head. Then reached down and kissed the top of Kayden. Before leaving to go back to Olympus. Kayden had fallen asleep in my arms. So I laid him down next to Piper, then laid down myself. I put a charm around him to keep Piper or I from rolling over on him. Piper opened her eyes and smiled at me. She then reached over and took my hand in hers. Smiling we both fell asleep with our baby between us. I was happier now than I have ever been in my whole life.

_A.N. Well, that chapter started out giving me trouble, I had something else at first, but then changed it and when I started typing this one, the idea just kept popping in my head it was like my hand had a mind of its own hope you liked it, and this all happened when the Hogwarts express battle was going on, in the next chapter Percy and them shows up at camp. Oh, I got the idea of Nico healing himself with a shadow by how Percy could heal himself with water. I thought if water can heal Percy why not shadows healing Nico. Speaking of Nico hope you liked his little battle with Voldemort._


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Sorry this chapter might be short, but I was trying to get the next chapter right, I had wanted to put one that shows the reaction when Sirius and them gets home to find it destroyed and no one there, but I'm not getting it right, so I may not be able to do that. So, I thought I would show you what Voldemort is up to and I believe you will get a nice little surprise at the end. Hope you like._

Chapter 14: In the Mind of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's P.O.V.

I was so ticked off after my little battle with Potter and then di' Angleo, I went to Malfoy Manor and took it out on my little Death Eaters: A spell here, and a curse there, and a jinx over there. And now I'm sitting at the marble table in the Drawling room, with bodies lying everywhere, some not moving, some moaning, some too afraid to show they are alive. Good, let them just lay there. Stupid fools. Can't even attack a school train right. Only managed to kill a satyr, a stupid satyr. What do I care about some half-goat. I wanted Potter's friends dead and not a one of them were killed. Just another thing to make me angry. And they had a perfect chance to kill Sirius Black, Percy Jackson and Ananbeth Chase, along with most the order had showed up to the rescue, and not a one of them was killed. Hurt and cursed, but will live. Fools, I need better followers. All the ones I have now are fools. Dumbeldore was even there but was he hurt? No.

Gaea and I arranged that attack for two reasons, to lure Potter's protectors from his home, and kill his good friends and allies. With no allies, he is helpless, he never could do anything by himself and the one I most wanted dead was Valdez. I can't stand that kid and after he was able to burn down Hogsmeade showed me he was a powerful enemy that needed to be destroyed. Plus he was way too close to Potter.

Nico di'Angelo, damn him. He turned me down and for what, because he likes Potter. The little fool. No one makes the Dark Lord look like a fool. I'll get him, I'll make him pay. He was much too powerful to have around anyway. I had no idea he was so powerful. The only one whose been able to take me on one, since my little swim was Percy Jackson and that was because he has taken the little swim too. Percy Jackson is the most powerful of the seven. I believe I found out who the second most powerful is. And it's not my brother Jason Grace either. How the hell can a son of Hades be so powerful. Hades is just the god of the underworld, he was the patron of dead people. Yeah, he was one of the big three, but I never gave much thought to it. It might be time for me to find out more about Hades. He may be a bigger threat than I first thought. Then there was that sword of Potter's. Where did he get that sword? It has powers of its own. Godly power just radiated from it. I want to get my hands on that sword. It could come in handy. I've been looking for a powerful demigod weapon. I found it. Potter's new sword. I need to find out more about it. And I will. I'll also get it from Potter. Might even kill him with it. Yes, my killing curse never seems to work. I bet that sword will. I have to get that sword from Potter.

The little daughter of Aphrodite is one of the Death Eaters lying on the floor moaning in pain, after three Cruicos, I'm surprised she's even breathing. She gave me wrong information, she told me di'Angelo had no friends, he was a loner that hardly ever came to camp. Well, she seemed to overlook how close he was to Potter. I saw the anger in his eyes as he saw his friend hurt and almost dead. I saw the concern behind all the anger, before everything went dark and I was swallowed up by shadows. She swore she didn't know about their friendship, something I very much doubted since she was obsessed with Potter. Yeah, I knew of her infatuation with the little brat. She was beyond obsessed with him. But I keep her around for the knowledge she holds. She can tell me a lot about Myths and camp and who is who. It's a shame I could not get di'Angelo to join me, but no matter. I see now he would have been too powerful for my side, he must be destroyed at all cost. I can not have him alive and take over. I need someone who can lure him to me, someone to take; Potter will be too heavily guarded to get my hands on now. Um...wonder if di' Angelo has a lover. Probably not. There is always the daughter of Hades, but she's either with him or Potter at all times. I'll have to think more on that later.

Right now I'm glad it hadn't been destroyed. I hadn't thought they would have figured out how to open it to destroy it. I found it as I hoped I would at Potter's. Yes I would have loved to have been able to kill that little freak, but that would have been just been icy on the cake. The fools, keeping it locked in a china cabinet, like anyone couldn't see it or break the glass. Such fools, is this whole world full of nothing but fools and idiots. I'm starting to believe so. I patted my pocket and I smiled, as I felt it.

How Potter and the others knew about them I did not know. Two have already been destroyed. I was shocked to come here to send the Death Eaters to attack the train, to see pieces of the cup lying what here in the Drawling room. I was so ticked off I nearly forgot the reason I had stopped my little search to come here in the first place, then I learn that my prisoner have escaped. I did not care for Lovegood being gone, she was pretty useless to me anyway. Ollivander was of no help, and the minister, well I doubt he was in any shape to try to take back the ministry, who cares if he did anyway, what could they do arrest my Death Eaters. It was the Graces I was ticked that was gone. Now I had to capture them all over again. Oh, Well, I'll still kill them in front of our father. I just can't torture them like I wanted now. Not unless I can get my hands on them.

I thought about the other Seven of the Prophecy, My thoughts went to Potter's lover Piper McLean, neither Bella or Lycaon have been able to kill her, even with the blessings gone from her. She was tougher than I thought. She could have been of use to me, if it hadn't been for her _love _of Potter. Her charmspeak would have come in handy too. If only Drew was able to do that, but she has admitted that she could not. McLean could not only charmspeak, but she could fight, she was good with both a dagger and a bow, but who needs someone who could _love_ so much around. Love the very word made me want to throw up. I just hope I'm there to watch her die, right in front of Potter's face. I've told both Bella and Lycaon if they could I want McLean killed before Potter's very eyes, but if they got the chance when Potter was around to go for it.

My thoughts left McLean and went to the daughter of Athena. Annabeth Chase, I doubt I would have to worry too much about her, she had no abilities or powers, so she could fight, big deal. What did she think she was going to do? Beat me to death with a thick book, then read Gaea back to sleep with a bedtime story. The thought made me laugh, she will be too easy to take care of. The only thing powerful or strong about here was her boyfriend.

Percy Jackson, he was my biggest worry at the moment, besides di'Angelo, but I put him aside till I can find out more about him: Right now I was thinking of Jackson. He was my biggest worry at the moment: After what I heard he did after his friend the satyr was killed. I needed him out of the picture. I have not found out where his heel is and Drew swears she does not know. I need a way to put him out of the picture until I can find the heel. To make him back off and leave Potter and their other friends to their fences, and I know just the thing. Jackson is too loyal for his own good. I can't get my hands on any of his friends and Chase is always with him. Actually, they all are always together. Didn't they ever get sick of looking at each others ugly faces? But I knew someone if I could get my hands on her and use her to blackmail Jackson into sitting this battle out in fear of her being killed and tortured. I knew just how to get my hands on her too.

"My Lord," I looked up to see one of my faithful Death Eater.

"Oh, Severus, did you get it?" I asked. Snape nodded and brought the diadem out of his pocket and laid down on the table. I could see the question in his eyes, he wanted to know why I wanted this diadem. But I was not going to tell him. My enemies already know and have destroyed two of them. I need to keep the last three safe. I would make more, but my soul was already too damaged. It's no telling what it might do to me. But the last three and my cures should be enough to keep me strong and alive and once I become a god I will not need them anymore anyway. But now I must keep them safe. I could not afford for any of them to be destroyed until I'm turned into a god.

"Have a seat, Severus, there is something we must talk about." I said. Snape pulled out the chair to my right and sat down. "Now, tell me, Severus, you have met Sally Jackson have you not? I mean she does join her husband, your good friend Sirius Black to order meetings, am I right?"

Snape looked surprised at my question for a moment, before he gave a nod. "She does my Lord, and Black is not..."

"Your friend." I finished for him. "Yes, you've told me that before. Now, Severus, there is one more thing I need you to get for me. Can you do that?"

"Whatever you wish, My Lord." Snape said.

"Good, now, after the destruction of their home, I am sure Black will move his family, his wife and baby daughter to Order headquarters to keep them safe."

Snape frowned, not knowing yet of the attack that happened at Potter's home, but then he gave a nod. "I'm sure he will." he made a face. "Now, I'll have to put up with hearing a baby crying all the time."

"Yes, I feel for you." I said. "If there is one thing I can not stand, it is babies crying. Why do you think I have not planned to get my hands on Potter's baby once it is born? I just don't see where putting up with the thing is worth is. Gaea however, thinks it could be good bate, but I'm not welling to put up with the cries: If for any reason I have to get my hands on that child after it is born, I would keep it far away from me." I stopped talking to pick up my horcrux and stick it in the robes next to my locket I had got back from Potter. I was quiet a moment, lost in my thoughts before going on.

"I do not care for the baby," I said. "She is of no use to me, but his muggle wife can come in handy."

"My Lord?" Snape asked.

"You know who she is the Mother of, Severus." I said. "You know he cannot be killed until his heel can be found. I need a way to blackmail him into stepping aside and not fighting. Severus, I want you to get your hands on Percy Jackson's mother and bring her to me. With her in my possession, I will not have to worry about Jackson for a while and I might even be able to get him to willing tell me where is heel is...Yes, that idea is much better...I will use his mother as a way to get Jackson to give up his life...I should have thought of that first...Yes, bring her to me, Severus, the first chance you get. You see her in a room at the order headquarters by herself and you snatch her. You might even catch Black gone to do something for Dumbledore one day."

"My Lord, I don't think getting to her will be so easy." Severus said. I snarled at him.

"Are you just scared of what Black will do to you for taking his wife?" I demanded.

"There is nothing Black can do to scare me." Snape said. "I was just saying...order members come and go...she may not be by herself anytime soon..if ever."

"She has a baby does she not?" I demanded. Snape nodded. "Well, then the moment it cries and she goes right to it, grab her and bring her to me. I know it won't be too easy, and I'm not expecting you to just pop over there and back in ten minutes, but sooner or later she will be by herself and ...that will be your chance. With school out you have more reasons and time to stay there. Just tell Dumbedore that I have nothing for you to do at the moment. Now, go and do not return unless you have Sally Jackson with you. " Snape got up and headed for the door.

" Severus, just think of it as payback toward your old school friend." I said. Snape turned around.

"Payback?" He asked. I smirked.

"James Potter is dead." I stated. "So, you can't get back at him for stealing your mudblood. But you can take it out on his best friend by taking his muggle."

I laughed as I saw anger flash through Snape's eyes, but then it faded and he gave a stiff nod and turned around and left. I had no more business here at the moment so I stood, felt my pocket to make sure the diadem and locket were there and then I disappeared into the air. I could have apparated of course. I'm the only one who can apparate or dispparate in or out of Malfoy Manor, but where I need to go was too far for even me to apparate too, but when I use the air to travel I could appear and disappear to anywhere.

I appeared in on an island, a once beautiful place that was now dead and ugly, had been for a few years now, ever since Percy Jackson and his friends took the Golden Fleece from the Cyclops Polyphemus, and left him blind and eyeless. But who cares. He was not the reason I was here. Even if he was under my control, because of Gaea. He was no longer the only inhabit of the island. A couple of Gaea's giant children were here also. And to get here you have to travel through the Sea of Monsters, I did not have the time for that, so I used the air to get me here. I walked past all the man-eating sheep, which paid me no mind and headed toward Polyphemus' cave, which is where I planned to hide my Horcrux. The giants were sitting outside the cave and knowing who I was they just let me past and didn't even give me a second glance.

Polyphemus was sitting in his cave playing with one of his sheep a baby one, a giant eye patch was covering the hole where his eye use to be. He sensed someone was here and he frowned.

"Who's there?" He demanded. "Who is in me cave?"

I said nothing and walked deeper into the cave, I could hear him demanding who was in here as I walked. When I got deeper and deeper into the cave his voice soon faded and I found the perfect spot. High upon a rock, I pulled the diadem out of my pocket and laid it on top. Yes, that should do, I did not bother to put up in enchantments or anything like that. If Potter and his friends even managed to make it to the island; which I doubt they could. They would have to get by a herd of man-eating sheep, two giants and a cyclops. I know the cyclops might be blind, but he can still fight. And the idiots would probably talk and gave away their location so he could attack them and if Jackson happens to be with them. Hopefully he would be dead by then, but if Chase and Jackson was with them, he would want his revenge on them.

I turned and made my way back out of the cave. Polyphemus yelled at the sound of my feet as I walked by him, his sheep staring at me like it wanted nothing more than to eat me. I took out my locket and put it around my neck, I decided I would protect this Horcrux myself. I was going to keep it around my neck from now on. Potter and his friends will have to go through me to get it. I laughed as I disappeared into the air.

I appeared next in what once was little Hangleton, but was destroyed by Nico di'Angelo, when he had come to get my ring Horcrux. Somehow he destroyed the town: Caused an earthquake that opened up the ground and sucked up the town. It was once nothing but a giant hole, but with the help of Gaea we were able to close up the hole. Then build me, my own underground Labyrinth. I have hidden someone there since it was made. Someone Gaea assured me his reincarnation will have a big shock to the demigods of Camp Half-blood. di"Angelo and Potter closed the Door of Death without realizing there was someone else brought back from the dead. Someone I'm sure Percy Jackson would love to see. We've had him hidden away for almost a year. And just a few months back we had him moved here. He doesn't know of Gaea and I yet. No, he was placed here by monsters of hers. Until it was time to use him. That time is coming up and I wish to speak to him before hand. Make sure he is ready for what I have planned in a few weeks. Right on Potter's birthday. I shall speak with him, then go find out about Potter's new sword.

I entered my Labyrinth and walked down the long tunnel, this is where I had my Nagini hidden, and if you did not know the right way to go you can run into all kinds of nasty things, from poisonous snakes to inferi to earth-born, and the chimera is even down here somewhere. So, yeah if you didn't know where you were going you wouldn't like where you would end up. I turned left, then right, then left again and walked down another long tunnel, then turned right, then left and then down another tunnel, till I got to this huge black door. Nagini was not behind this door. No, she was else were in the Labyrinth, protected by all kinds of things Potter would find nasty. No, behind this door was...a quest I guess you can say. I pulled out my wand and tapped the door and it slowly opened. The boy was sitting in the corner his knees up and head on his knees, confused as to what he was doing here and where he was and why he was no longer dead.

The boy looked about nineteen to early twenties, around the age he was when he died. He had short-cropped sandy hair, upturned eyebrows and a sharp nose, he wore jeans, saddles and a plain white T-shirt. He would have been a good-looking boy, if not for the scar on his right cheek, it went from under his eye down to his jaw. He sensed someone watching him and looked up, then jumped to his feet.

The boy narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you? Why am I here and not..."

"Dead?" I asked. "Gaea and I brought you back."

"Back?" He demanded, eyebrows shooting up. "Gaea? You mean?"

"Mother Earth." I said. "Mother of your old friend Kronus. Yes, that Gaea."

"Kronus was not my friend." He spat at me. "That whole thing was a big mistake."

"Yes, Gaea said you would say that." I said. "But you still hate your father, do you not?"

"Yes, but..."

"I can give you another chance at getting back at him and the gods." I said. "Gaea is going to do what Kronus failed to do. She is going to kill the gods and Percy Jackson and I will take my father's place as kind of the gods."

"Your father?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Who are you?"

"I am known as Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord to my followers." I said. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to those who fear me."

"Who fear you?" He demanded. "You don't look like much to fear."

"Really?" I asked. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at him. _"Cruico."_ He screamed as he shook on the ground in pain. I kept the curse on him only three minutes, before lifting it and walking toward him. I got on my knees in front of him. He was whimpering and had his eyes closed tight: Pain writing all over his face. He kept his eyes closed as I explained to him what was happening, all about the war and wizard world. About Harry Potter, and the seven of the prophecy when I was done. I could see shock on his face. But he said nothing and closed his eyes back.

"I can give you a chance to get back at Jackson." I told him. "He was the reason for your downfall was he not? Do you want to get back at him." The boy shook his head no. "You don't? Well, I believe you once had feelings for his girlfriend, The Daughter of Athena?" The boy's eyes flew back open.

"Annabeth and Percy are together?" He demanded. I could see the jealousy in his eyes and here is in his voice. Good, that's just what I was hoping for.

"Oh, they are as close as a female and male can get." I said, reaching in and pulling out the round case of pills left behind in their bags of stuff, and tossed it down in front of him as I stood. He picked up the pills, frowned at the name written on the front and opened it.

"These are birth control pills." he said, shock all over his face once again.

"Oh, yes," I said. "It's been a while since you last laid eyes on Annabeth Chase. She is all grown up now. Just turned nineteen. A beautiful girl, filled out in all the right places. Places, Jackson loves to enjoy." Fury went across his face and he jumped up and tried to tackle me, but with one wave of my wand, he was down on the ground screaming in pain again.

"Does that anger you?" I asked. "Does it anger you? That the boy who stopped your plan, gets to share a bed with the girl you wanted. I bet he even took away her innocents. What do you think? Do you think Percy Jackson is the only boy she's been with? Or do you think, like I do. That she's been with a lot of boys?"

He growled in anger and tried to get at me again, but of course with just a wave of my wand, he was down on the ground screaming again, before lifting the curse and leaving him gasping in pain.

"Don't talk about Annabeth like that." He demanded. "And Percy didn't ruin my plans. I stabbed myself, I killed Kronus."

He tossed Chase's pills over in the corner and put his head on his knees. I didn't even know how he kept hold of them while being cursed twice, but he could tell by looking at the dates on the pills that Annabeth Chase had not, (up until she left them behind anyway), missed a day taking them. And he knew what that meant, and I knew he was now trying to get the picture out of them two together out of his head. He may not see Percy Jackson as his downfall, but I could tell he didn't like him anyway.

"You can get revenge you know." I said. "Just join Gaea and I, we will not fail like her son did. What do you say." he didn't say anything.

"Come on, Mr. Castellan. What do you say?" I asked. "You still want to get back at your dad don't you?" After a long moment he looked up at me.

"I did what I did to cause my father pain." Castellan said. "It got a little out of hand and I ended it in the end, but I still got what I wanted out of it. By doing what I did, I embarrassed my father in front of all the other gods, he lost face in front of the other Olympians. Which caused him pain." He reached up and wiped his eyes.

"Oh, you really did care for Annabeth didn't you?" I teased, trying to get in his head.

"Is Annabeth happy?" Castellan asked. "What about Thalia?"

"Ohh, another love interest?" I said. "I can see it in your eyes. You liked my little sister too. Oh, how cute. Thalia she is still a hunter. Not too many days ago escaped imprisonment. But sadly she has to die. But join us and I will make sure Annabeth lives. And when Jackson dies, you can step in and comfort her. Before long she'll be taking those little pills for you." He glared at me, but said nothing or did he try to attack me. I guess he learned quick it would only cause him pain.

"Mr. Castellan, you have the chance to work with us." I said. "You can have power, when the Olympians are destroyed you can even take your father's place."

Castellan snorted. "Yeah, I always dreamed of being a Mailman." He said. I snorted at his response.

"You can get back at Camp Half-Blood." I said. "I plan to have an attack there in a couple of weeks. I need a warrior who can lead a group of monsters and giants in the attack. So, what do you say. I can just picture Jackson's shock face when he sees you."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to do that."

"Then tell me what do you want?" I asked. "What does Luke Castellan want?"

"You really want to know what I want?" He asked. I gave a nod. "I want you to kill me." I raised an eyebrow. "I want to die so I can go back to the Underworld where I belong. I do not care if you or Gaea or the gods win. I just want to go back to my death and pretend to forget about them all." He shook his head. "No, to forget. I want to forget I ever knew any of them."

"Even the lovely Annabeth?" I asked. "You don't want to fight Percy Jackson for your girl?"

"What good would it do?" Luke asked. "She will just pick Percy no mater what. It's always been Percy Jackson, and always will be. I knew that the moment she glanced at him when telling me, she thought she had feelings for me, but she realized I was more like a brother. Killing Percy will just make Annabeth hate me and cause her pain."

"Yes, Gaea warned you would feel that way." I said. "So, I guess I'll just have to make you do what I want."

"And how do you think you can do that?" Luke demanded. I gave him a grin.

"Magic." I whispered and pointed my wand at him. "_Imperio."_

_A.N. Hope you liked my little surprise. I decided to make it where Voldemort didn't know much about Nico, and then thought it would be funny for him to wonder if Nico had a girlfriend he could kidnap, then turn round and think he didn't care that Luna got away, because she was of no use to him. And as I was typing up this chapter putting Luke in it just popped in my head. And since Luke somewhat turned back good in the end I decided it would be more realistic if he had to be bewitched to help the bad guys. (Still don't like him though) __Hope I get the next chapter up soon. But right now I'm stuck on the what to do next with the good guys, I just can't get anything right. So, it could be soon or a little bit before the next chapter. Depends on if I can get anything to pop in my head. Sorry about that._


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer" I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. Sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't get it right and I'm still not happy with this chapter, but it's the best I could do. And sorry if it's the very good, not much happens, and there is a few time skips in it. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone._

Chapter 15: My Not So Happy Birthday

Harry's P.O.V.

Sirius, Percy, Ananbeth, Thalia and Ginny went back to our place after the battle to find the place destroyed and all of us gone, to say they freaked out would be an understatement. Since I was asleep when Hermione and Leo came back to camp and found out we were here and what had happened: Nico went to let Sirius and Percy know we were alright and at camp. It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I was suddenly being shaken awake by Sirius, who had already checked on Sally and Abby. Shaking me awake made Kayden wake up and he began to cry, which woke Piper up, who wasn't very happy about having her baby waken; Sirius was just shocked to see a baby lying between us. Nico hadn't told him that part. Sirius, Ginny, Hermione, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Ananbeth and Sally all had to take a turn holding Kayden. They couldn't get over how tiny he was. I had asked Nico if he wanted to hold him, he had thrown up his hands and backed away shaking his head. Which made Percy laugh at him. It was kind of funny. He looked scared of him. The great Nico di' Angelo scared of a baby. Percy and I wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Speaking of Percy, I was sadden to hear of the death Of his friend Grover. He and Annabeth really took it hard. Annabeth blamed herself because he pushed her out of the way of the curse that killed him. She just kept saying it should have been her. At one time Percy had snapped at her; telling her not to say that, but then felt bad for yelling at her. I didn't know Grover all that well. I had only seen him a few times, and only actually talked to him about twice. But it was still sad that he was killed. And I hated seeing two of my closet friends in pain. We had a little serves for Grover and Percy planted him in front of the statue of Pan, by request of the other satyr, they seemed to have looked up to Grover. Chiron had said at his serves: That Grover had been more like one of campers than one of satyr, everyone had liked him and he brought most the older campers here, including Thalia, Percy, and Nico. Clarisse had even looked ready to cry. Grover's girlfriend Juniper had really taken the news of his death hard. She broke down and bawled when Annabeth gave her the news and told her what Grover had said. Then after the serves she went into her tree and hasn't been seen since.

Two days after Kayden's birth, Sirius, Percy, and I went to our apartment to get the things we would need, and when I searched for Slytherin's locket, I discovered it was no longer there. I remembered hearing Voldemort destroying Sally's china cabinet and realized Voldemort had come to get it. We had left that cup behind at Malfoy Manor of course he would have seen it. He now knows we are searching and destroying his Horcrux: We shouldn't have kept them damn pieces, we should have done something with them. Anything: bust them into little pieces and barred them, owled thm to Sirius to hide in Grimmauld Place. Anything other than carrying the damn things around with us. Heck, when Wendelin gave me the idea on how to open the locket I should have just destroyed it myself, and allowed Jason to destroy a different one. There are two other than it. Nico was really ticked that Voldemort had gotten the locket back, but after he cooled down, we all decided to just find the diamen, then go after the Nagini then destroy the locket. Knowing Voldemort he was probably walking around with the thing around his neck. So, we'll have to wait to last and somehow get it off him and destroy it right before killing Voldemort himself.

Three days after Kayden's birth Sally took Piper to a Doctor to get checked out. She wanted to make sure Piper really was okay and to get her some birth control pills. He told Piper the same thing Eilieythia told her. That we couldn't make love for six to eight weeks.

I had been shocked to learn the Patil twins were demigods even if they are still finding it hard to believe. Apollo had claimed them to my shock. I hadn't known the story they had told Hermione on the train, so when I first saw them, my first thought was Aphrodite. But that had not been the case, and when Apollo had claimed them. I thought well, that would explain Parvati's love of Divinations. And I found out Padma had been good with healing spells. So, I guess they were two sides of Apollo. Padma was healing and Parvati was prophecy.

I loved being a father, Kayden was such a cute little guy, Piper and I were staying in the infirmary for now, so we both could take care of him; he hardly cried at all. Unlike Abby, Kayden knew you sleep at night and stay up during the day. Something Piper was happy about. He seemed to like Piper more than me. Whenever he cried she was the only one that could get him to calm down. She seemed to have a Mother's instincts and knew just what he wanted, or what was wrong. Rather Kayden was crying because he was wet or wanted a bottle or just wanted to be held. I admit I was a little jealous that I didn't have that same instincts. And Percy told Piper not to turn his nephew into a Mama's boy. Something I found funny since Percy was about the biggest Mama's boy I have ever meant. I pointed that out to Percy, his comeback, coughing the name Hera. I glared at him, but Jason found it funny.

Jason seems a lot more cheerful with Ginny around, she had an Apollo kid show her how to take care of his wounds, they all weren't completely healed. Mostly some stubborn ones on his chest and back. Anyway, after Ginny refused to allow Jason to break up with her. She started taking care of him. Dressing his wounds and changing his bandages, at first Jason was embarrassed and didn't want Ginny to do it. But she was stubborn and Jason gave in and though he still feels helpless sometimes, he's more cheerful. He even gets up and moves around some. And spends a lot of time outside. Jason even started staying in cabin one.

Before we went on the hunt, sometime at the beginning of March, Aphrodite and Hera had thrown Piper a baby shower, so we already had everything we needed for Kayden stored in my cabin: bottle, toys, formula, a crib, clothes, a bassinet, blankets, socks, even little tiny shoes. We moved the bassinet into the infirmary so Kayden had somewhere to sleep. I wanted to move us to Hera's cabin, since it was basically my cabin, when it had been rebuilt after the first one had got tore down during a camp attacked. Hera allowed me to choose how it was rebuilt. It wasn't fully built when I was kidnapped by giants. But Ananbeth had drawn out the plans for it. And the campers knew what I wanted and I got a shock when I came back to find a newly built Cabin Two.

Anyway, Piper said Chiron probably wouldn't allow it. There was that rule no boys and girls alone in a cabin. I think Chiron had let us stay in the infirmary together because people are always in and out and Piper was told that had to wait before we can make love again; I had this funny feeling after six weeks Chiron will ask us to move back into our cabins.

I told Piper the offer Hazel gave me, she thought it was a good idea, but was a little worried about how I would react to it. But after thinking it over and talking it out, we both thought it was a good idea and I told Hazel I would accept her offer. So, first-thing that next morning I was rudely awaken by Nico, then led deep into the forest where he told me Hazel had been sitting something up all night that would help me. When we made it to Hazel, she was standing outside a tunnel made of dirt and grass she had made from raising part of the ground up. She then placed a baby doll into the tunnel and told me to go save the baby. I thought she had lost her mind. But I went in anyway.

The first time I really freaked out, after it took me ten minutes to even get up the nerve to walk into the tunnel. And when I did I instantly started hearing yells and shouts, the same things I heard in Tartarus and almost had another flashback. I had to turn around and run back out of the tunnel. Nico made me go back in. And it took me almost an hour just to make it to the doll, and once I got it I nearly ran back out of the tunnel, only for Nico to make Hazel put the doll back and make me go get it again.

For a week we did that, Nico would get me up at the crack of dawn and drag me into the forest, so Hazel could put that freaking doll in the tunnel and make me go get it. It was supposed to be me overcoming my fear to save a baby. I would go in there and panic a bit, but Nico wouldn't let me out until I had the doll in my hands. He would even block the entrance to the tunnel with shadows making it even darker. And the harder going into the tunnel was, the more times Nico made me go back in again. Sometimes Marauder would go in the tunnel with me, and sometimes he was just too lazy. We did that from sun up until the lunch horn sounded. By the end of the week, though I still panicked a bit and heard yells and screams, they were softer and barely there. So maybe Hazel's idea would work after all. If only Nico would stop being so pushy. And I could swear the tunnel got longer and more narrow each day.

It's been two weeks and a day since Kayden was born. I was heading back from the tunnel, it had been a bad one. After starting to get better I suddenly had a fallback. Nico tried to make me go back in, but I just walked off. I didn't want to go back in that tunnel ever. Hazel had put the doll further in and it was hard enough ignoring the voices and the dark and the inclosed trapped feeling, which only got worse further I went, but half-way out I really began to panic. The tunnel suddenly had two pathways leading out, and I went down one and got lost, then panic when I came upon a dead-end. Marauder hadn't come with me today. I did not know where he was. Hazel had to come in to find me and lead me out. She apologized over and over for doing that. She said she thought I was ready. She had tried to see if I could keep my head and find my way out if I was lost in a tunnel or something similar. I told her I wasn't mad at her and then walked off when Nico tried to get me to go back in. We were done for the day.

I opened the infirmary door and walked in, Piper was sitting on the bed folding some of Kayden's little outfits as he slept next to her in the bassinet. She looked up when I entered, then frowned at seeing me.

"You're back early." Piper said. She frowned at my face. "What is it? What happened?"

"Just give me a minute, okay." I said. "I really don't want to talk about it just yet."

I walked over to our bed and grabbed the bag of stuff I packed for Piper and I when I went to our apartment and pulled out a change of clothes and went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, and changed out of my dirty clothes. When I came out I laid down next to Piper. She frowned down at me.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" She demanded. Wendelin's pouch was hanging on the bed post and her head popped up to look at me. Marauder must have been in the forest somewhere. He liked to run around in there and hunt Monsters.

"It was awful." I said. Then explained it to her what happen. Piper leaned down and kissed me. Then pulled back.

"You were bound to have a sit back." Piper said. "You weren't going to get over it all in one week." She laid down next to me on her side, and ran her hand through my hair. "Don't worry you'll get it over this."

_"Once you stop being such a wimp."_ Wendelin hissed. I ignore her.

"How's Kayden this morning?" I asked.

"He cried a little after you left. I think he wanted his daddy." Piper said. I smiled at that. "He fell asleep not long ago." She leaned in and kissed me again, I laid my hand on her side and gently pushed her on her back, then moved to where I was almost on top of her. I put my hand on her waist and deepened the kiss, then push my hand up her shirt. She flinched a little. She was still swore there. I mumbled sorry and took my hand out of her shirt, ran it up and down her hip, but when I gripped the waist line of Piper's sweatpants, she grabbed my hand and stopped me. I pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"Not only do we still have a few weeks to go." Piper said. "We are also in the infirmary where anyone including Chiron could walk in at any time."

_"And I am right here you know."_ Wendelin hissed.

I groaned and rolled over on my back. This waiting was really killing me. Piper's pretty much got her old figure back. She didn't even look as if she has had a baby, I don't know if it was from her being a daughter of Aphrodite or her or her being a Metamorphmags, but Piper pretty much looked the same she did before she got pregnant, all but her chest and they were bigger from where they were swollen. She really looked hot. Even though she was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Hey, babe?" I asked. "You're not going to make me wait eight weeks are you?" Before Piper could answer someone in the door way said:

"I would." I looked that way and groaned, when I saw it was Clarisse standing there. Piper snickered at what she said and I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Don't get smart with me, you little runt." Clarisse demanded. She walked over to a cabinet and got out some ambrosia.

_"Want me to bit her?" _ Wendelin hissed. I hissed back a no and turned to Clarisse.

"I'm not a runt." I snapped. "And what's that for?"

"For someone to eat. What else would I do with it?" Clarisse demanded.

"Is someone hurt?" Piper asked.

"Two idiots in my cabin got carried away with their 'play fighting'." Clarisse rolled her eyes. Her and Piper had become friends when I was gone. She helped keep the boys who pestered her away, and she's even thought Piper some fight moves. Oh and when Piper was pregnant she beat up the girls that made fun of her.

"Oh." Piper frowned. "Why do you guys go around fighting each other anyway?"

Clarisse shrugged. "We're board."

"Yes, because that's a very good reason for beating up your siblings." I said, rolling my eyes. Clarisse glared at me.

"It's good training." She said. She walked over to my side of the bed, then suddenly before I knew it, Clarisse grabbed my arm, jerked me out of bed, and had me down on the floor in a headlock.

"Hey, " I cried.

"See, you and your friends do nothing but sit around and you get rusty." Clarisse said, tightening her hold. I still found it embarrassing that no matter what, when it comes to hand to hand combat, Clarisse always beat me. She was just too strong and knew better moves than I did.

Wendelin slithered down from the bedpost and onto the mattress and looked me over at the side.

_"Want me to bit her now?"_ She hissed. I didn't answer I was too busy trying to get loose.

"Clarisse, let him up, please." Piper said. Clarisse let go and smirked.

"You're lucky your girlfriend is a friend of mine, Punk." She growled, I rolled my eyes. And stood, I sat next to Wendelin on the bed, and rubbed my throat. Piper moved so she was next to me so she could look at my neck.

"I'm fine, baby." I said. Then leaned in and gave her a kiss. Clarisse made gagging noises.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Clarisse said.

_"She's not the only one."_ Wendelin slithered crossed my lap, then down to the floor, she snapped playfully at Clarisse's ankles, before slithering under one of the hospital beds. I think she was probably looking for mice or something else she could eat.

"If you don't like it you can get out." I said. Clarisse glared at me. Then hit me on the back of the head.

"Hey!" I cried, grabbing my head. "Would you stop! Just go away."

"Brit, is doesn't matter if I'm in here or not." Clarisse said. "Piper still isn't going to give you any." My face turned red and I covered it with my hands as Piper started laughing at me. Clarisse then turned and walked toward the door. She looked back our way as she opened it.

"Make him wait eight weeks." She told Piper, smirking as my face turned redder and went on out the door.

With my face still red I laid down on my stomach and covered my head with a pillow. I can't believe Clarisse was talking dirty.

"It's not funny." I said. Piper just laughed even harder. When she calmed down, and my red face started to fade. I rolled over on my back. And propped my feet in Piper's lap. She raised her eyebrows at me. Then smirked and knocked my feet off her and stood. She walked over to her side of the bed to check on Kayden and smiled.

"I can't believe it." She said. "He's still asleep after all that."

Smiling Piper sat down on her side of the bed, leaned against the headboard and just watched him sleep.

"He's like the best baby in the world." She said. I smiled and agreed, but then Piper's smile dropped and she looked as if she was about to cry. I frowned, reached over and laid my hand on her knee.

"Piper, you alright?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"I think I'm going to die." Piper said. I frowned and sat up to face her "I saw this vision in my dagger, it was the final battle and I had my throat ripped out. It was at Hogwarts. We were in the Great Hall, you were holding me and rocking back and forth, crying...I was dead. I'm not going to-"

"Sh." I pulled Piper in a hug and rubbed her back. "That' not going to happen." My heart snuck. "Are you sure you just didn't have a bad dream?"

"No." Piper cried and pulled away. "I saw this in my dagger, Harry. I don't care if I die. I just don't like the thought of leaving you heartbroken, and mostly, not getting to raise my own son. I'm not going to have much time with him. We'll be leaving soon. Leaving him behind. Kayden will never know his mom." She gripped the mom neckless I had given her for her birthday. I reached up and laid my hands on either side of her face.

"Babe, look at me." I said. "You're not going to die. I will make sure of that. What you saw in your dagger will not happen. And if it does, I promise you, you won't be dead long." I used my thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"You can't promise something like that." Piper said.

"What about our other promise." I asked. "Remember it?" She nodded.

I repeated the promise then kissed Piper's forehead and pulled her into another hug. I was not going to let her die. I was going to make sure of that. I couldn't lose her. Kayden couldn't lose her. She will get to raise our son. We'll get to raise him together.

I sat there with Piper in my arms for about five minutes, then we had to pull away, when Kayden woke and started crying, we both smiled and Piper turned around and picked him up. As I got up to make him a bottle.

The next day Piper talked me into going back down to the tunnel and trying again. Nico nor Hazel even mentioned what happened yesterday, and though the second tunnel was still there I did not get lost. I had remembered what tunnel to take.

The days seemed to go by fast. Another week soon passed. And by the end of it I could go in that tunnel, even though I still felt panicky, I no longer heard the voices and screams. We had decided to go back out on the hunt after my birthday. Hopefully that would give Jason time to heal, so he could go with us. We decided it would be us seven going together. Nico, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Percy, and I. We felt that the final battle could be close. It was time for the Seven of the Prophecy to stick together. The big battle was coming upon us and we needed to be ready.

It was just a day before my birthday now. Kayden was already a month old. Piper was right about one thing he was going to grow up fast if you go by how fast the first mouth went. Just last week Chiron asked me and Piper to go back to our cabins. We took turns with taken care of Kayden, one night he would stay with me and the other Piper in the Aphrodite cabin. I don't know why Piper couldn't stay in my cabin with me. We've already had a baby, how much more trouble could we get into.

It was right after dinner, everyone but me was at the campfire. I didn't go, I didn't feel like being down there singing and roasting marshmallows; ever since Piper told me what she saw in her dagger, I haven't been able to get it out of my head. It wasn't fair. Just when I feel like I finally got the family I wanted, it looked as if I was going to lose the most important person (besides my son) in my life. I wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't going to stand for it. I will not lose Piper. Fate can't do that to me. Hasn't it or whatever fate was done enough to me. I deserved to be happy.

I was standing by the side of Thalia's tree watching the sun go down, like I said before everyone else was at the campfire waiting for dark to come so they can roast marshmallows. That's where Piper were, she and Kayden. I didn't feel like going to some cheerful camp fire. I was thinking about what Piper had told me.

The shadow stirred next to me and I knew who it was, Nico had disappeared a couple of days ago. It's been only Hazel at the tunnel. I asked her where he was. Hazel said she didn't know, Nico was like that. He disappears for days and you never find out where he's been or what he's been doing.

"Hey, Nicky, where have you been?" I asked, as the shadow disappeared and he was standing there, he scowled at me.

"Look, I can live with Nick, barley." he said. "But would you stop calling me Nicky?."

"Sorry," I said, smirking and not really sorry. He glared at me and did not answer my question. I knew he wouldn't. Nico never tells me what he's been doing unless he feels I need to know. But then sometimes it might be better not knowing what he's dong. We stood in silence for a while.

"Nico, would you be Kayden's godfather?" I asked. Nico stared at me.

"Me, why me?" he demanded. "I figured you would pick Percy." I shook my head.

"Percy and Annabeth are Abby's godparents." I said."I know you don't like babies. And if Piper and I died in this war, Sirius would most likely want to raise him, but I want you to be apart of Kayden's life. He'll need someone to help him with his Hades gifts if I'm not around to teach him. If I die and Piper lives, he'll still need someone there to teach him. Like you did me. I also know you would protect Kayden."

"Okay." Nico nodded. "I'll be his godfather, but, Harry, don't expect me to suddenly want to hold him or anything."

I laughed a little at that. Then frowned. Eileithyia once told me to ask Nico something. That I would know the right time. And I think now is the right time. I may not get the time to ask him during the battle and I was cautions about asking him now. We just got back the friendship we use to have before the big fight. I fully trusted him again. But I don't know if he fully trusted me. And Eileithyia said this was a touching subject with Nico. He would not like me asking. That's why I made him godfather before asking. If he got mad at me, I didn't want to lose the chance to ask him.

"Nick, do you remember when we were at my sister's." I asked. "When we were at Eileithyia's?"

"Oh course I do." Nico said. "You took my sword and ran out into the middle of a bunch monsters just to save Clarisse."

"I've been thinking about the next morning after all that." I said. "When Eileithyia asked to speak to me. She...she told me the night before Apollo had visited her. He had a vision. Whatever it was it was going to cause me pain. She said to ask you something. Something you would not like to asked. Said I would know the right time to ask."

"And you think that time is now?" Nico asked, giving me a questioning look. I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Because there may not be time in battle and when it happens you may not be around. Eileithyia told me when the time was right to ask you-"

"Ask me what?" Nico demanded.

"About a Soul for a Soul." I said. Nico stiffed next to me, a look of anger crossed his face for a moment, before it was gone.

"Why would you need to know about that?" he demanded. "It can't help you. You wouldn't do it even if..." he shook his head. "That is nothing I want to talk about."

"Piper had this vision he her dagger." I said. "She saw the final battle. It was taking place at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was being used to put the dead and she saw me holding onto her lifeless body crying." I couldn't help it a tear fell down my face. "I'm going to lose her, Nico. I can't lose her. Please..."

"I'm telling you...you wouldn't do it." Nico shook his head.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep Piper alive." I said. "Even if that means I die."

"Harry, I couldn't even do it." Nico said. "It's wrong. It's-"

"Please, Nico. I can't lose her." I pleaded.

"I'm telling you it's nothing you'll do." Nico said. He sighed. "But since you're not going to drop it-" He was quiet for a while, before he took a deep breath.

"You will need to make an exchange." Nico said. "A soul for a soul. You need to offer Hades a soul of someone whose cheated death, someone who should have died already, not yours," he added when I opened my mouth. "Yours won't do-"

"But-" Nico shook his head.

"He wouldn't want a soul he will get eventually." Nico said. "It has to be someone whose out lived his times and has cheated death out of his...well, death."

"But that's-"

"Murder." Nico said. "I told you, you wouldn't do it."

"Hang on." I said, thinking of something. "Would it work if I already gave him a soul?"

"Yes." Nico said. "But get Flamel out of your mind. Hades already used him to let you live."

"What?" I said, looking at him. Nico nodded.

"Why do you think your name never reappeared on Thanatos list of escaped dead?" Nico asked. "Clarisse can delete your name all she wants-yes, I know about that, so does Hades, but your name would have just appeared again later. But because of you the Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed, and dad finally got Nicolas Flamel's soul, so he gave yours back when you died."

"Damn." I chewed on my lip. "But doesn't that mean if I offer mine-" Nico shook his head.

"Dad wouldn't accept your soul." Nico said. "Especially since he's the reason you're alive. So no, your soul won't work and I wouldn't let him take it if it would anyway." I glared at him.

"Harry, how do you know the vision will even come true?" Nico asked. "I think your best bet is to keep Piper close to you during battle. I would suggest making her sit out, but-"

"She's one of the seven and we'll need her." I finished.

"What about Riddle?" I asked.

"Are you still on that?" Nico demanded. "Just forget about it. There is no way you could do it, one you don't know any who had cheated death, only Riddle and his soul is too damaged, so you can't use his death. And two: there is no way you would kill anyone for any reason-"

"I have before." I said. "I killed a Death Eater at Hogwarts. It was self-defense."

"That's different, Harry." Nico said. "Self-defense and killing someone to triad their soul for someone else's is two different things."

"Like I said there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep Piper alive." I said. "I can't stand the thought of her-"

"Harry, we all die sometime." Nico said. "And unless you can come across someone who has cheated death for years. Someone even older than Dumbledore." I frowned. "Someone who should be dead, but has stopped themselves from dying, something like what Flamel did. But you don't know anyone else like that."

"Do you know anyone like that?" I asked. Nico gave me a look I couldn't read.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" he demanded. I nodded.

"I told you there is not-"

"I don't know anyone, okay?" Nico said, and for the first time since I knew him, I heard a little fear in his voice. "Harry, please just let it drop. Her vision might not even be true. Just-look, unless there is someone out there Thanatos hasn't taken back yet, which since they've already been dead once. I don't know if their soul would work. Just forget about it. Do you think Piper would want you to kill someone just so she can-"

"I know, but I just can't stand the thought of her dying." I said. "Look, we have this promise to each other and I'm going to keep it."

"Harry-"

"She's not dying, Nico." I said. "I'll do anything to keep her alive."

Nico said nothing he just watched me with what I was pretty sure was a worried look on his face. And a bit of fear too. I think he was afraid of what I might do to keep Piper alive

"Harry, you're a good person." Nico said. "You're so nice it's almost sickening. That's very rare to see now a day, so don't let this war turn you cruel. You're my best friend. You know that? I couldn't handle losing you that way. Just forget about this whole thing and keep Piper close and protect her."

I looked at him surprised and he just stared at me a moment, before shaking his head and mumbling something about he should have never told me.

"I have to go see Percy about something." He said. "Catch you later." He turned and walked toward the campfire. The sun had gone down and it was dark now.

I sighed and turn and headed toward my cabin. I wasn't going to turn cruel. I don't know what Nico's so worried about. I went into my cabin and laid down on my bed. Marauder was staying in the Aphrodite cabin, he stayed in which ever cabin Kayden was in and tonight was Piper's night to keep him. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like that fact Wendelin was lying in the middle of his bed curled up asleep.

I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling thinking. There had to be someone else like that. There was someone on the back of my mind. Something told me there was another soul like Flamel's that I have given to Hades, I just couldn't remember who. And I couldn't think of how that could be. Flamel is the only one I knew that made a Sorcerer's Stone. I just had to think. I couldn't think of who it would be or how that could be. I just had this feeling there was someone else. I knew this whole Soul for a Soul thing was cruel and I didn't like the thought of it, but if it kept Piper alive. And if I could remember that other person that I gave Hades' their soul. But who was it?

There was a knock on my door, then it opened and someone flipped the light on. I looked up to see Percy looking down at me, he had a worried and angry look on his face. I frowned and sat up.

"Nico just told me what you asked him about." Percy said. "He didn't think he talked any sense into you. So, I'm going to."

"Percy-"

"No, shut up and listen to me." Percy demanded. "You can't go around killing people. Just for that reason." I opened my mouth and Percy held up his hand. "Self-defense and in battle are different things. Piper would not want you to kill someone just so she could live. You know that and if you did, she would probably never speak to you again."

"It's worth the risk to keep her alive." I said. "What about Annabeth you would-"

"I would do everything I could to stop her from dying." Percy said. "But I know Annabeth and if she did die she wouldn't want me to bring her back. And even if it caused me pain the rest of my life, I would respect her wishes."

"I can't lose her, Percy." I said. "I just can't." Percy walked over and sat down on my bed.

"I know, buddy." Percy said. "So, I'll help you keep her alive. We all will. Piper is our friend. We don't want her to die either. But please just get the thought of what Nico told you out of your head. The vision might not have been true or what it seemed to be anyway. So, why worry about it now."

"I know that." I said. "But I just want a back up in case it does. And I just need a way around killing someone. There's has to be another way." I explained to him the Flamel thing and what Nico had told me. "I'm pretty sure there is someone else like that. I just can't think-"

"Harry, Nico is right." Percy said. "Your best bet is to just keep Piper close and stop it from happening."

"I guess you're right." I said, just to shut him up. I then laid down on my back and covered my eyes with my arm. Percy sighed, stood and hit my foot lightly with his hand and mumbled something I couldn't understand then went out the door.

I almost drifted off to sleep, but then I heard my door opening again. I thought it was Nico and Percy back so I didn't bother removing my arm from eyes and looking up. Until said person sat on me. I moved my arm and looked up to Piper grinning down at me

"Piper...what-" I was cut off by her binding down and kissing me, I was so shocked I didn't even kiss her back. She raised back up and smiled.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" I demanded. "Where is Kayden?"

"Don't worry he's spending the night with his Uncle Percy in the Poseidon cabin. Percy's idea." She leaned in and kissed me again, this time I kissed her back. When she broke the kiss she smiled. "He thought we could use the time alone together. Said he thought you could use some cheering up." She gave me a grin.

"And since I wasn't able to get you a birthday gift." She said. "I thought, you know-" She leaned in and kissed me again, long and deep. When she pulled away I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table.

It read: 12:05 a.m. "I guess I'm seventeen now." Piper nodded, I wasn't really as excited as I thought I would be. I guess because it really didn't matter since I've used magic outside of Hogwarts for over two years now.

Before I got my head turned back to face Piper she was kissing down my neck. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" She asked between kisses. I nodded my head as she took my shirt off. I grabbed her waist and changed and moved, so I was on top, Piper put her arms around my neck and brought my lips to hers.

After words we snuggled up and drifted off to sleep. We slept peacefully all night, and when the sun shinned in my eyes the next morning. I tried to ignore it and snuggled up to Piper. Silently cursing Apollo. Piper raised her head to look at me and smiled.

"Good Morning." Piper said. I smiled, and rolled over on my side so I was facing her.

"Good Morning." I said. I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." Piper said, she reached out and put her hand on my cheek. I smiled wider.

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed her again, Piper put her arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I laughed a little and put my arm around her waist. Then we were both startled apart when someone came running into my cabin.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Harry-Oh my gods! Why don't people lock their doors when they're going to do that?" We looked up to see Leo running out of my cabin and Hermione standing there with a red face.

"Sorry, we didn't know...um...Piper was in here." Hermione said.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused and sat up. I had my boxers on so I wasn't naked and Piper was wearing my shirt. we always put something back on after we made love. Neither of us liked the thought of sleeping naked. Never know when you'll get attacked I your sleep.

"Well, we were told to wake you." Hermione said. "I got an owl from Sirius telling me to make sure you're at headquarters by noon. Percy and the others are already there. Something about a meeting or something. Leo and I were told to bring you there. It's already eleven."

"Hang on." I said. "If Percy is already there. Then where the hell is my son?"

"He's in my cabin." Hermione said.

"Oh," I said. "But he should have told us, if he was going to leave Kayden with someone else and run off."

"Babe, it's okay." Piper said. "Hermione is good with him." I nodded my anger fading, but I still was going to talk to Percy about it.

"Well, um...I'm going to check on Kayden." Hermione said. "You two might want to get ready. Maybe shower and um...wear something nice." And with a red face Hermione went out the door. I laid back down next to Piper, and started running my hand up her leg.

"You heard the boss." I smiled. "She thinks we should shower." Piper laughed, but then rolled out of the bed.

"Sorry, but I'll do that in my cabin." She slipped on her jeans. Then sat down and put on her shoes. "I don't have anything in here to put on. Besides, I want to check on Kayden. Make sure he's in one piece after Percy watching him all night." She leaned in to kiss me. "Remember, put on something nice." She said, as she stood and went out the door. I got up and headed for my bathroom to shower. Why the heck did I have to dress up just to go to an order meeting? Like the order is going to care about what we wear.

I picked jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, ran my hands through my hair a couple of times, before hooking my sword to my side, hung Wendelin's pouch around my neck and headed out of the cabin. I noticed Leo and Hermione standing by Thalia's tree so I headed their way, I didn't see Piper so I figured she was still getting ready. Since Hermione was holding Kayden.

"Hey, guys." I said. I smiled at my son and took him out of Hermione's arms. "Hey, Little guy, daddy missed you last night." He just stared up at me, biting on his little fist. He was wearing an outfit Sirius bought him. It was red with the words: Future Gryffindor. Cross the top.

Leo snorted. "With what you and Piper..."

"Leo!" Hermione snapped, smacking him on the arm and stopping what he was going to say. Leo just grinned at her and I rolled my eyes.

To my surprise he was dressed up. In black jeans and a red silk shirt. That had orange flames around the bottom, but he still had his tool belt around his waist. Hermione was wearing a blue dress with black boots, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"You look nice." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Harry." She said. Just then Piper came walking up in jeans and a blue blouse that came off her shoulders. Her hair was light brown and shoulder length, with waves and partly pulled back. She had both her quiver and a diaper bag hanging on her back. She walked up next to me and put her hand through my arm and smiled.

"Good, I was afraid you wouldn't dress up." She said.

"I still don't know why I have to." I said. She just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Well, if you're ready we'll go." Hermione said. She took Leo's hand and apparated away with him.

"Ready?" I asked Piper, she nodded, and I held Kayden closer to me and apparated away with them both.

Leo and Hermione were waiting by the front door when we appeared and after making sure all of Kayden was still there. I walked up the steps with Piper. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped on the door, we heard the locks click and we entered. And headed toward the kitchen, for some reason Piper felt the need to take Kayden from me when we got to the kitchen door and Leo and Hermione told me to go in first. Rolling my eyes I opened up the door and walked in. The funny thing was the light was turned off.

"Oh, it's dark in here." Hermione said, as the other three came walking in after me, she waved her wand and the lanterns around the walls turned on.

"SURPRISE!" I suddenly had about twenty people screaming surprise at me. And I jumped back and grabbed the handle of my sword with my eyes wide.

"Bloody hell!" I cried. "I forgot it was my birthday." Everyone laughed and Sirius came over and gripped my shoulders.

"Happy birthday, Pup." He hugged me and pulled away grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the table.

All my friends and family were here: Most the Weasleys, Sirius, Sally, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Lupin, Tonks, Hazel, Luna, Marauder, Abby, Fleur, even: Clarisse, Tyson, and Argus, who when he saw me looking at him pointed down to a big pile of gifts next to him. I rolled my eyes with a smile. Those would be from Hera.

"Harry, dear, come eat." Mrs. Weasley pulled out a chair and I sat down in it. Piper sat on my left Kayden still in her arms. "Oh, Harry, he's adorable! May I" She held her arms out. And Piper nodded and handed Kayden to Mrs. Weslsey. "He's got Harry's eyes, Look, Arthur, he has Harry's eyes." She walked over and showed him to Mr. Wealsey.

"I see that, dear." Mr. Weasley smiled at me. "He's a cute baby, Harry."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." I smiled.

"Did you really forget it was your birthday?" Annabeth asked, as she and Percy took chairs across from me. The table was already loaded down with food. Everyone sat around the table and chatted as they ate. Sally was holding Abby, and she was wearing a little blue dress with pink flowers.

"Surprising isn't it? Especially since Piper gave him an early birthday gift last night ." Leo wiggled his eyebrow, Piper's face turned red and I glared at him.

"Cousin." Tyson called to me, and started waving, it's been a while seen I've seen him. I smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Tyson." I said.

We all sat there smiling, and joking and laughing, it was like there wasn't even a war.

"Hey, Shorty." Percy said. "Annabeth and I haven't been able to get you anything. With everything that was going on. So, you'll just have to wait."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." I said. In fact none of my demigod friends have had time to get me anything. I didn't care, this party with enough. I did get gifts from Sirius and Sally, and Lupin and Tonks, (they were together now) and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the usual jumper, but it's the thought that counts anyway. She even made a little one for Kayden. She made it a little big, because she said he would be bigger when winter came. And plus I got the big pile of stuff from my mum. I was happy with everything. No one really had to give me anything. I would have just been happy with the birthday party.

After we ate, Mrs. Weasley carried out this huge birthday cake, and everyone sung Happy birthday to me. (All but Clarisse and Nico) It was shaped like a giant snitch, but was blue. Which told me Mrs. Weasley and Sally made it together. I didn't get to finish my piece because Wendelin slithered out of her pouch and dove into it.

"Hey," I hissed, sitting down my fork. "You're a snake. Not a pig."

After cake I was getting ready to open the gifts from my mum when there was suddenly a bright light and to my displeasure Enyo appeared.

"Happy birthday, little bro." She cried. I glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Can't a sister wish her brother a happy birthday" Enyo demanded.

"Not when that sister is you." I said.

Enyo just laughed and walked over to Tonks who was holding Kayden.

"Oh, look, it's my new nephew. Give him to me, Spikey." Piper and I jumped up. Tonks glanced at me and we ran over to Enyo, but by the time we got there she had already taken Kayden. "Oh, isn't he a cute little guy."

"Give him here, now." I said. Piper nodded.

"A protective father are you?" She asked, not handing me Kayden. "You shouldn't be that way. You'll make him a sissy."

"Give me my son, Enyo, now." I demanded.

"Now, Enyo." Piper ordered. "Give back our son." Her hand on her dagger. We were both too afraid to try to take Kayden, we didn't want him to get hurt.

Enyo finally handed Kayden to me and when she did she leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Don't judge me for the way I am. Aren't you the one who is willing to kill someone, just so your little dove can live." I jerked back and glared at her.

She laughed and walked by me, when she passed Percy she ran her hand through his hair. He jerked his head away from her.

"When you get tired of the owl, handsome." She said. "Give me a call." She winked at him. And Annabeth glared at her.

"In your dreams." Percy said. She laughed.

"No, sweetheart, in yours." She winked at him again and he made a disgusted look. Enyo made it to the door and turned around to and laughed real loud.

"Just what do you find so funny?" I asked. Holding Kayden close, as Piper checked him over.

"It's not funny, really." Enyo said. "More ironic."

"What?" Percy demanded.

"Oh, just that camp is being attacked right now, and all its best fighters are here. Having a party." Enyo said. And laughing her head off, as if she just made the funniest joke she disappeared.

_A.N. I'm going to end the chapter there. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, and I hope I didn't confuse anyone with all the time skips. And sorry for just leaving you hanging like that, but I want the battle in Percy's P.O.V and Enyo only warned then because she didn't think the battle would be very good if all the good fighters weren't apart of it._


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but It's the best I could get it. It starts before the battle, but it does have the battle, but I wanted to give Percy's thoughts on taking care of Kayden and on what Harry asked Nico about._

Chapter 16: I see an old enemy and give up a heel.

Percy's P.O.V.

It was fun taking care of Kayden. When I first suggested it to Piper, she looked at me like I was crazy and said. "You take care of my baby, all night. Just you, no one else?" Like it was the worst idea in the world. I asked her what did she think I would do give him to a bunch of nymphs. She didn't think my joke was funny, and when she finally gave in and handed him to me it was with a: "I better get him back in one piece or I'll let Harry loose on you."

Imagine that, threatening a man with his own step-brother. I walked away wondering how Harry ever wins a fight with her, but then again, Harry is a very stubborn person. I had only afford to keep Kayden for the night because of what Nico had told me Harry was asking about. It scared the Hades out of me. I couldn't believe sweet little Harry was talking about killing someone to keep Piper alive. I agreed with Nico: Harry turning cruel and heartless would be worse than losing him to death. Because he would still be here, but he wouldn't be our Harry, our good buddy. Sweet kind Harry, the boy who would save anyone in trouble; even a Draken being attacked by giant snakes. The one I see as a little brother and Nico sees as an older brother. (if you go by Nico's real age more like grandson) Kayden wouldn't have his loving daddy. The one who thinks the world of him and his mother.

Talking to Harry just scared me more. He was talking as if Piper's already dead and he was hunting for someone to kill to bring her back. I don't think I got through to him anymore than Nico did. Why the heck Nico even told him what it was I will never know. I went to Piper, because I believed what Harry needed was to see her, be with her. So he'd know she was alive and well. Not dead. That he still had her. We needed to make sure Piper didn't get killed in this battle. She's my friend and Mother of my nephew. I don't want to see her die and I'm afraid of what Harry would do if she did. I think he would go crazy. After all the poor guy's been through. I still want to go beat the crap out of Vernon Dursley. What kind of person locks a kid up in a closet.

Anyway, I had fun watching Kayden, except for the fact he wouldn't sleep in his bassinet, he had to be in the bed with me. I don't know rather it was because Harry and Piper have him use to sleeping in the bed with them or what. Maybe he missed his Mommy and Daddy. He did at one time give me a look like he wanted to say. 'You're not my Daddy' or that's what I thought it looked like anyway. But I had fun taking care of him and briefly wondered if I could talk Annabeth into having a baby when the war was over. Watching my nephew made me want my own baby. Wonder if Piper and Harry would notice if I don't give Kayden back. Probably, and knowing my luck Harry would find a way to get past the Achilles heel thing to cause me great pain.

I could tell he was going to be a protective father. A few days ago, Harry had come back from whatever it is he's been doing with Hazel to find Piper panicked. She was watching Kayden in the Hera cabin and went to the bathroom and came out to find Kayden's crib empty: Harry and Piper searched the whole camp and couldn't find him. Piper was almost in tears and Harry was ready to curse everybody and everything in sight. Then Hermione asked if anyone seen Leo and it clicked, he must have Kayden. Piper and Harry took off running toward bunker nine, and sure enough, Leo had Kayden in there with him. He had come to Hera's cabin to visit them, and saw no one but Kayden and decided to take him. Harry had fit, I thought he was going to kill Leo from the look on his face. He told Leo if he ever took Kayden without asking or letting them know he had him again he would be in a lot pain.

Kayden was a sweet and adorable baby. I felt like pouting when I had to hand him over to Hermione the next morning. I think she knew I hated to give him up, because she gave me this knowing smile and look, before picking up his diaper bag, taking Kayden from me and heading out the door. So the rest of us could head over to Grimmauld Place and help set up for Harry's birthday party: The look on Harry's face when everyone jumped out and screamed surprise. The way his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. He even grabbed the handle of his sword, it was priceless. And then to have him say he didn't remember it was his birthday. Even Annabeth thought that was funny. We all did.

It was a good party too, just friends and family gathered around talking and joking, and having fun like we weren't in a war and could be killed at any time. That all ended when Enyo showed up. Teasing Harry and messing with Kayden. I wanted to say something when she took him from Tonks, but Harry bet me to it. I felt like throwing up when she told me if I ever tire of Annabeth to give her a call. Yeah, like that would happen. I would never tire of Annabeth. If I couldn't have her I don't think I would want anyone else. She was my first real girlfriend and my last. I was going to marry her someday, and have a lot of little wise people running around. That was my plan anyway. I just hope Annabeth would want that too.

But what Enyo said before she left, that she found it ironic that camp was getting attacked and all the best fighters were there having a party. We were all so shocked at first no one moved, but then when all jumped up and moved at once. After my mom and Mrs. Weasley assured Harry and Piper they would take good care of Kayden. And after what happened last time Sirius and I left to go to a battle; I got Tyson to agree to stay and watch over the babies and women while we were gone. He was holding Abby when we left. Tyson was confused with the half-brother half-sister thing and thought since Abby was my sister she was his sister too, even though he knew Poseidon wasn't her daddy. He called her baby sister when he saw her and had to hold her. For a big guy he sure was gentle when it came to holding Abby or Kayden. It was kind of sweet.

Anyway we all headed back to camp. Wizards apparated us demigods who didn't have the ability to just disappear and reappear somewhere else. But Harry, he shadow traveled: Piper, Annabeth, and I. Nico shadow traveled Hazel and Luna. Bill, Ron, Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks all came with us. Sirius brought Clarisse with him. Why those two are friends I have no idea. I did know one thing, Clarisse has a huge crush on my step-dad, just hope she remembers he is a married man and too old for her anyway.

By the time we got to camp the battle was in full force, we could hear shouts and screams and yells. There were Death Eaters, inferi and monsters. I pulled out Riptide and ran into action. I sliced and stabbed my way through monsters. I noticed Harry fighting the Death Eaters. Piper right beside him, shooting off arrows at monsters, keeping them from getting near Harry as he fought the Death Eaters. He blasted them with magic and shadows. I saw him bring up a few skeleton warriors too. I didn't see Voldemort anywhere so that was good. But camp being attacked by monsters and Death Eaters not good.

Annabeth was next to me; we were back to back, she was fighting monsters and flipping Death Eaters. And keeping any from getting me from behind. I did the same with her. I stood to her back, and sliced and stabbed every monster and fought every Death Eater that came my way, stopping any from getting her from behind. A Death Eater came at me, but I grabbed his wand arm and flipped him over my shoulder, then twisted his wand arm and he screamed as I heard it snap. I then picked up his wand and broke it in half and tossed the pieces aside and moved on to the next fight.

Behind me a Death Eater came at me, but Annabeth grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, then knocked him out by hitting him in the head with her elbow as hard as she could. She then did the same I did and snapped his wand in half. That was an idea Harry came up with. To snap the wands of Death Eaters we beat. It will be pretty hard for them to find new ones and it'll take out some of the enemy, at least until they find new wands if they do. A lot of them didn't know they could use their magic without them, so they'll feel defenseless and useless. Sirius said if you snap the wand of a pure blood it's a big insult. They don't feel like real men or women if they don't have a wand in their hand. It's like we took their magic. And if they get new wands it's not the same. It's a good way to play with their heads. It threw them off their game.

While I was fighting I was keeping an eye on all my friends too. Nico was going crazy with the shadows and skeleton warriors, he had Death Eaters running, he had shadows swirling around like tornadoes, and disappearing into the shadows himself. Half the time I couldn't see him. And watching him too long could make you dizzy. I did notice he too remembered the wand thing and had hand shaped shadows snatched the wands right out of their hands.

Jason was still kind of weak, so he wasn't using any lightning or anything to fight, he was going sword to sword with a used to be Camper, now Death Eater. And had even got rid of a few monsters. Ginny didn't like the fact Mrs. Weasley made her stay behind and wouldn't let her come, but secretly I was glad. I knew Ginny could fight well, I've seen her do it. Jason was the one that taught her after all, and he was a pretty good fighter. But if she was here Jason would just be worried about her and add to the fact he's still weak could have caused some problems if she got hurt or in trouble. I watched as Jason put his sword right through the Death Eater then turned to fight another. I guess he meant what he said to Harry. He was through with just winning a fight with them and let them go, only to have them come back to hurt him another day.

Leo and Hermione were working together, she was cursing Death Eaters as he took out the monsters with his favorite weapon a sledge-hammer. Sirius was casting spells, jinx and curses at any bad guy that moved. Clarisse had pulled out her spear and ran into the fight hitting...well, everything, I couldn't even be sure if she didn't hit any of our people. The rest of the wizards were fighting Death Eaters and leaving the monsters to us demigods. Hazel and Luna were fighting together until Hazel made a few earth-born follow her into the forest, I don't know why, but after a while there was a big earth like crumbling sound and the ground shook a little, then after a few more minutes Hazel came back out covered in dirt and no earth-born following her. I looked over to see Harry was overwhelmed with Death Eaters, though he was doing a good job dodging and blocking their spells, but Piper was busy with her own fight, so she couldn't help him.

"Hey, Beth." I said, stabbing an earth-born in the gut. "I'm going to go help Harry. You think you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Annabeth said. "Go on and help Harry." She sliced the head of an Inferius, then turned and we kissed, before I ran off toward my step-brother to help him. Piper was now a little way away fighting Bellatrix Lastrange. Bellatrix cast a spell at Piper, she ducked and then tackled her to the ground and started pounding her with her fist. She must have said something or did something to really tick Piper off. They were now rolling around on the ground; Bellatrix had that dagger of her's and was now on top of Piper, she was aiming toward Piper's chest, but she brought her foot up and lifted Bellatrix off her and flipped her over her head, Bellatrix landed hard on her back, dropping the dagger. Bellatrix got on her belly and crawled to her wand, but the moment her hand touched it Piper's foot came stomping down o her hand. I heard a snap, and I wasn't sure if it was Bellatrix's hand or wand. Maybe both, but her scream of fury was cut shot by Piper's foot to her temple.

I stabbed a couple of monsters and knocked out a couple of Death Eaters, and I made it to Harry in time to shove him out-of-the-way of a hex a Death Eater cast at him. The hex hit me instead, but it just bounced off because of my heel.

"You alright there, Shorty," I asked, reaching down and pulling him to his feet, just as Sirius came over to help. Us three teamed up together to take out the Death Eaters. We made a pretty good team. It almost felt like father and sons working together to fight the bad guys. Sirius and Harry with magic and me with my sword and fist. In no time we had taken out the Death Eaters we were fighting, and moved on to monsters.

I had just killed an earth-born, when someone knocked me down. I jumped back up and faced my attacker. He had to be another demigod, he was dressed in full body armor, even had a helmet on his head, a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. A sword that I knew very well. I frowned.

"Where did-" I tried to ask, but he gave me no chance to talk, he held up his sword and came at me. I was shocked by the sudden attack, so he caught me off guard and I stumbled back when I raised my sword in time to block the blow, but was able to balance myself and straightened up. I then came at him, but he was able to stop my blow. I frowned, it was almost like I was fighting my old friend then enemy, then kind of friend again: Luke Castellan. He had his sword and was doing on his moves. But no it couldn't be.

Harry ran forward to help me, he brought his sword around, but the demigod stopped it and Harry then brought his elbow up and hit him under the chin. The demigod's head flew back and his helmet flew off: When I saw his face, my mouth dropped. I was so shocked I dropped my sword and just stood there and stared; it was Luke Castellan. I didn't know how, but it was him. He even still had that scar on his face, he must have escaped the underworld before Harry and Nico closed the Doors of Death. I was so shocked I couldn't move a muscle. What I didn't understand the most was why Luke was on Voldemort's side. Didn't he turn decent at the end, he did kill himself so Kronus would be destroyed, so why was he against the gods again or why did he even come back in the first place.

Of course Harry didn't know who he was, he just went on trying to fight Luke, but he was far too skilled for Harry to fight, and every time Harry brought his sword up, he would block it. Harry tried to get him by doing the tricking of the sides thing, but of course he knew it. He soon had Harry on the ground, sword at his throat.

"Percy, would you stop staring and help?" Harry cried, that brought me out of my shock. I ran forward and as Luke came at Harry with the final blow I brought my sword down and stopped it.

"Why-how is it you're here?" I demanded, he gave me a creepy smile. But didn't say anything, but something was off about him, he had this blank look in his eyes and he kept blinking; his eyes would look normal for one second, but then go back blank and he would come at me even worse than before. I soon had him backing up. Back and forth we went. People who knew Luke soon turned to look at us. Shock on their faces. I was worried how Luke's sudden appearance was going to affect Annabeth and I almost wished she didn't see him, but she would find out anyway.

"Luke?" Annabeth was suddenly there, her face wide with shock and disbelief. When she cried out Luke's name he didn't look. I don't know if he just didn't hear her or if he was ignoring her, but like an idiot I looked her way and as I turned a little bit of my body, Luke hit me in the back just inches above my Heel. It sent a shock through my body and I fell to the ground. I think he remembered where my heel was and had aimed at it.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, fear in her voice. I think she thought he did hit my heel. I held up my hand showing her I was alive and rolled over on my back.

"Luke, why are you doing this?" Annabeth asked. "You changed, you're a good person." I heard hurt in her voice, but I was thinking that we should have known better than to trust Luke.

Luke didn't say anything and brought his sword down at me. I rolled out-of-the-way, grabbed Riptide and jumped up and swung my sword around, but click. He stopped it. I narrowed my eyes at him, and brought my sword back up and click he hit it again. On and on it went. I tried to come at Luke with my sword and he would stop it. He was ticking me off. I brought my sword back up and he blocked it once again, he was using all the same moves I was, almost. With a few different ones. I stepped back a little, then came back at him, and he just blocked my sword again. Back and forth we went on and on, with me blocking him or him blocking me.

I came back one last time, and he stopped it and brought his sword down in away he made my sword hit the ground. He then took his leg and knocked my feet out from under me. And I hit the ground hard. But of course I didn't feel it, though it did make a loud noise.

"Percy!" Harry cried. And as Luke came at me, Harry got back to his feet, thrust out his hands and blasted him with magic, Luke went flying away from me and landed hard on his back.

Annabeth chewed on her lip and looked between me and Luke like she couldn't decide who to check on. That hurt more than if she would have driven her dagger through my heart. How could see not immediately run to me. Wasn't _I_ her boyfriend, wasn't _I_ the one she told she loved all the time. Wasn't _I_ the one that was her first time. The one she snuggled to in bed at night. It was my cabin she snuck into every other night. How could she not run to me and just stand there like she didn't know who to run to.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Luke got up and went after Harry. I jumped up and ran toward him with my sword raised and got him in the shoulder, he stumbled back grabbing his shoulder. Luke straightened up and came at me again, swinging his sword at my head I ducked and came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Luke, Percy, stop!" Annabeth cried. "Luke, you don't have to do this. Leave him alone!"

Luke paused a moment and his head did a funny flicking type thing and his eyes blinked, but then he shook his head and he came at me, but I brought Riptide up and blocked what ever blow he was coming at me with. I then swiped his legs out from under him and then came at him with Riptide again, but Annabeth ran forward and stopped me.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Percy, please don't hurt him." She said.

I looked at her like she was crazy, but as my attention was on her Luke jumped up and pushed Annabeth to the side, knocking her down and came at me. I blocked his blow with my sword, then spun around and got him in the neck, he grabbed his neck and stumbled back and sneered. He looked around and saw the monsters had been taken care of and most the Death Eaters had either taken off or was on the ground hurt or dead, and everyone's eyes was on us.

"I'll get you yet, Jackson." Luke said. The first time he spoke since I first laid eyes on him again. He pulled out a piece of metal, then disappeared. I think he had a porkey. I turned to Annabeth and helped her up.

"What were you thinking? Jumping in the middle of our fight?" I demanded. "You could have been hurt."

"It's Luke, Percy." Annabeth said. "He's back. Maybe this time...he doesn't have to die. We can help him. Maybe if I could just talk to him. Maybe this time we can save him."

"Like last time?" I demanded. " Annabeth, he's on Riddle's side. He obviously didn't mean it when he supposedly turned good at the end."

"He did, Percy." Annabeth said. "Something is wrong with him. His eyes...I don't know. I don't think it's really him." I gave her a weird look. "I know it's Luke, that's not what meant-" She stopped talking and shook her head. The whole camp was standing there watching us argue, even the wizards that had come to the battle. Nico had come up and was whispering something to Harry, I think he was explaining to Harry who Luke was, because his eyebrow kept shooting up further and further with each word Nico said.

"What is it with him, Annabeth?" I asked. "No matter what he did, you always defended him."

"You've always thought the worse of him." Annabeth said. I frowned.

"Thought the worse?" I asked. "He was always trying to kill me, I wasn't going to think he was a stand up guy."

"He changed at the end though." Annabeth said. "You two made up. And now-"

"He's back to the way he was." I said.

"You don't know that." Annabeth argued.

"He just tried to kill me again!" I yelled, my temper rising. "He's on Riddle's side, they just attacked Camp, he tried to kill Harry."

Annabeth glared at me. "I can't talk to you when you get like this. You're clearly not going to listen." She turned and walked off, leaving me totally bewildered.

I looked around at everyone staring at me, then walked to my cabin to be alone. Our first fight in months and it's over Luke. I can't believe this, was he always going to come between me and Annabeth. I ran my hands through my hair and wanted to cry, but didn't. If I wasn't careful with what I said I just might lose Annabeth. I couldn't lose her, but then again I just might anyway. What if she was right about Luke, what if something was controlling him, if he could be saved and live, would I lose Annabeth to him. I'm pretty sure she liked him more than me. How could she not when she always takes his side over mine, no matter how bad he acts, or what Luke does it's never his fault, but when I make the slightest mistake it's all my fault, my Kelp Head, Seaweed Brian fault.

I punched the bedside table putting a big fist shape hole in the top. Then lay down on my bed and wondered if I really was going to lose Annabeth. After all I didn't become her boyfriend until after Luke died. Was I just his replacement. I shook that thought, what was I thinking. Annabeth loved me. She's told me I don't know how many times. I can tell she's telling the truth by the way her eyes shine when she tells me. Her beautiful gray eyes that just make you want to stare in them for ever. Without blinking.

I thought about the first time Annabeth and I ever told each other I love you. It had been when I first met Harry, actually after taking Annabeth and Harry from Grimmauld place and on our way to camp. Tyson and Harry went to look for firewood and Annabeth and I stayed behind to clear a place for a fire. When we stopped and hugged each other. I laid my hand on her cheek and told her I loved her. Her eyes got big for a minute, before they lit up; smiling she then said the words: I love you too.

Annabeth meant it. She loves me and I love her. She's my life and no one, not even Luke was going to take her away from me. We're happy together. I don't know why she never listened when it came to Luke. Or what hold he has on her. But she's mine, not his and she was going to stay that way. I'll just give Annabeth time to calm down, then I'll go talk to her.

My thoughts changed to the battle we just had. And how Jason was actually killing the Death Eaters he fought. I thought about what Harry told me Jason said. And after Grover was killed by a Death Eater we once let go. How I killed him in returned. I hate to admit it, but maybe Jason is right. We're not going to win this war if we keep letting the bad guys go. I thought about Luke, I was so shocked seeing him I didn't even use my full powers. I could have taken him with my heel, but I was too shocked to do much. Or did he still have his heel. I don't know, I would have to ask Nico about that later. I didn't want to have to kill Luke. Maybe Annabeth was right. There was something off about his eyes. But if he made one false move toward Annabeth I will kill him this time.

I sighed and rolled over on my back and closed my eyes. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard shouts and the ground suddenly shook. I jumped up grabbed my sword and headed out the door. The first thing I noticed was a giant. He didn't look the way Gaea's giant children usually look; he looked pretty much like a normal person, just about twenty feet tall and yeah, there was the lion head. But other than that, he looked pretty much like a normal person.

What scared me though was the fact Harry was fighting him or trying: He would try to run at him, but then have to dodge a the giants big hand or something thrown at him. Nico was there trying to help, he had shadows flying everywhere. Leo was fighting him too, but was too afraid of setting the camp on fire to use his fire abilities so he wasn't of any help. I saw Annabeth helping too, and I took off running toward them. Some of the Death Eaters and other monsters had come back so most the camp was back to fighting them.

"Percy," Annabeth said, when she saw me. "There you are."

"I guess Luke would have gotten here faster." I said, Annabeth frowned and a look of hurt crossed her face and I felt bad. I don't even know what made me say that.

I took a deep breath and ran forward with my sword up, and while the giant's attention was on trying to grab Nico through all the shadows. I sliced the back of his leg, he fell down on one knee and I jumped on it and then ran up his arm, and got him across the shoulder. I jumped off as he took his hand and tried to knock me away. I did a flip in midair then landed on my feet. I turned around in time to see Harry run toward the giant and sliced him across the other leg.

The giant brought his fist down, and Harry dodged the blow, and instead cut him across the hand. He cried out and stumbled, Harry took the chance and sliced him again. Nico too was slicing whatever part he could reach. So was Annabeth, and Leo was hitting him with a hammer. More people came over to help, Clarisse with her spear, Piper with her bow, Sirius, Bill, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, and Hermione were throwing spells and jinx at him. Hazel was fighting it with her spear. Harry was doing a bit of both, and I ran back in to help.

We all worked together for I don't know how long, slicing and stabbing, and shooting him with arrows and spells. And at one time Piper put her bow down and used her dagger instead; we were hurting him and maybe even weakening him. But without the help of a god we had no chance of defeating him, the best we could hope was to chase him off and I doubted that.

Harry ran to the giant with his sword raised, but the giant brought his hand down and hit the ground right at his feet, Harry was knocked down, and his sword went flying out of his hands and landed at my feet. I looked toward Harry to see Nico send a shadow at him, knocking Harry out of the way of a giant fist coming at him. I looked down at Harry's sword and was about to pick it up so I could toss it to him when someone said:

"Go on, pick it up, Handsome." I looked to see Enyo standing there. "That sword can help Heracleitus defeat the giant."

"How?" I asked. "And why don't you help you're a goddess." I said.

"I do not take sides." Enyo said, "You know that. Now go on, pick up the Blade of Olympus."

"Where are the other gods?" I demanded. "Why don't one of them help." Enyo smiled.

"Gaea has learned to use the Mist to her advantaged. None of the Olympians even knows camp is being attacked." Enyo said. I frowned at that. "Gaea is growing stronger. It won't be too much longer now, you guys will have to fight the final battle soon. You don't have too much time left, before she fully wakes. I can't wait. The carnage, and bloodshed little Heracleitus will cause." She clapped her hands and squealed like a child that had just been given an awesome toy. I frowned at what she said about Harry. It couldn't be true.

I looked back over to see Harry back up and using magic on the giant, everyone else was doing as they were before. But it really wasn't doing any good.

"How can that sword help Harry?" I demanded. "We need a god to-"

"Did you forget that little story Hazel told you?" Enyo demanded. "About the last hero to use that sword, he was turned into a god and-"

"Tricked into giving that sword his immortality by Zeus." I finished. "Yeah I remember, then Zeus killed him with it."

"Right," Enyo said. "And that godly power is still in that sword, its been a sleep-I guess you can say, for many years, it just needs to be wakened."

"How would I do that?" I demanded.

"It needs to be given something powerful to wake it." Enyo said. "You can wake it, Percy, you just have to make a little sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" I asked.

"It needs to be given something powerful." Enyo said. "A cures, a very strong curse to wake the godly immortality inside. It will become stronger and more powerful than it already is."

"My heel." I asked. "Will that work?"

"Yes," Enyo said, giving me this creepy smile and she reached over and laid her hand on my cheek. I jerked away from her.

"Will...will I die if I give it up?" I asked.

"Would I tell you to do something that would kill you?" Enyo asked.

"Yes," I said. Enyo laughed.

"No, given up your heel will not kill you, you'll just be weak for a day or so." Enyo answered. She reached out and ran a blood-red nail up and down my arm. "I can come take care of you for those couple days if you like?" I moved my arm away.

"No." I said. "Please don't." I was starting to wonder if Enyo was just trying to play with my head or was she really flirting with me. I hoped it was the former. Last thing, I wanted or needed was some bloodshed crazed goddess having the hots for me. Gross.

I looked up to see Harry dodge another blow from the giant, it was like the giant wanted him. I made up my mind, I had to help Harry some how. I couldn't let that giant kill him or anyone else and no god was coming to help us now.

"How do I do it?" I asked. Enyo grinned real big, she had a motive behind this, that wasn't trying to help without helping, but I didn't have time to figure it out. If I didn't do something now, that giant was going to kill Harry, leave Kayden without a father, Sirius without a son and me without a little brother.

"You just pick up the sword, Handsome." Enyo said. "And will your heel into it. just think about giving it to it and it'll happen, but be careful, you don't want to give that sword more than that."

I nodded and bent and picked it up. I took a breath and closed my eyes. Then thought about giving the sword my Achilles Cures. At first nothing, I felt nothing and nothing happened. Then I could feel the curse leaving my body. I started to feel less stronger and weaker. The sword began to grow warm as I did and I was starting to feel weaker and weaker.

"That's enough." Enyo said. "Unless you want to give it your water powers."

I opened my eyes and dropped the sword. I nearly fell over, but I caught myself. The sword suddenly shook and then the inside where the light was glowed so bright it almost looked like the whole sword was glowing.

"It worked." Enyo smirked. She bent and grabbed the sword, and then disappeared. At first I thought she had tricked me; talked me into making the sword more powerful for her to use, but then she appeared in front of Harry and tossed him the sword. He looked at her in shock. Then down at the sword. She nodded my way, he looked and his eyes got big at the sight of me as I fell down on my knees, no longer having the strength to stand. I wondered how awful I looked, because I felt as if I had been run over my a herd of angry elephants.

Harry glared at Enyo and said something, I don't know what I was too far back to hear, but it looked as if he said. "Stay away from my brother." Then turned and ran toward the giant. The world suddenly decided it wanted to spin and I almost fell on my face, but familiar arms went around my shoulders and held me up.

"Oh, gods, Seaweed Brian, what did you do?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was full of fear and concern. "I saw you talking with Enyo. What did that bitch do to you?"

"That bitch didn't do anything." Enyo suddenly appeared. "Just told him a way he could help Heracleitus beat the giant." She ran her hand through my hair. If I had more strength I would knock her hand away. "Handsome here gave the Blade of Olympus his Achilles Heel."

"What?" Annabeth cried. "Percy, you didn't!"

"I...had...to," I said. "It'll...it'll help him kill the...kill the giant." I felt so weak I could barely talk. Water, that's what I needed was to get to the lake.

"Oh, gods, Percy, you're not going to die are you?" Annabeth demanded, tears falling down her face. I shook my head. But then stopped because it made the world spin faster.

I looked up to see Harry thrust out his hand and screamed a spell, ropes shot up out of the ground and wrapped around the giant's legs, bringing him down to the ground. The other wizards began to help and more and more ropes shot out and wrapped around the giant tying him to the ground. Harry took off running, then climbed up on his leg, ran up to the giant's chest. He raised his sword and brought it down. I heard him scream out: Go to Tartarus, before stabbing him in the heart. The giant screamed or more liked roared as he burst to dust.

"It worked." I said. Enyo knelt in front of me, put her hands on either side of my face and made me look at her.

"I told you it would, Handsome." She said. "Do you think I would let Heracleitus be killed when I'm looking forward to the bloodshed and carnage he'll make?"

"Just go away and leave him alone." Annabeth demanded. But Enyo smirked at her, then leaned in and kissed me. I mean not a little peck on the lips either, but an actual kiss. I reached up to push her away, but Annabeth beat me to it. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" She cried pushing Enyo off me.

"I think am going to be sick." I said, laying my head in Annabeth's lap. "Annabeth, get me some bleach."

She smiled a little at that and Enyo stood. I made a face. I was pretty sure I was going to throw up any minute. If I had the energy I would run to my cabin and brush my teeth or bleach my mouth out, anything to get the taste of Enyo's kiss out of my mouth. She had like a minty taste in her mouth. I vowed never to eat anything with a mint flavor ever again.

"Just go away, you've done enough to him." Annabeth said. Enyo ignored her and smiled her creepy smile down at me.

"I heard your thought." She said. "When you were babysitting little Kayden. And if you still wish to have a baby of your own after this war...well, I can always use another demigod kid." Before I could reply she disappeared leaving me feeling even sicker.

"Wise Girl?" I asked.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, running her hand through my hair. Our argument seemed to be forgotten for now.

"Is it possible for someone to get a Restraining Order against a goddess?" I asked. Annabeth laughed a little and bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Percy, what was Enyo talking about?" Annabeth asked. "About you wanting a baby?"

Thankfully I didn't have to answer her because Sirius, Harry, and the others came running over. Besides, that thought was probably because I was watching Kayden. I'm not even sure I meant it. Well, I did want to marry Annabeth and have kids, but probably not so soon after a war. When we're older, maybe mid-twenties.

Sirius knelt in front of me and Harry knelt down behind me.

"Hey, kiddo, you all right?" Sirius asked me. That made me smile a little, the only person Sirius has ever called Kiddo was Harry. Felt nice, like Sirius saw me as a son. But I would have to draw the line if he started calling me 'pup'

"Yeah," I answered. "I'll be okay, Padfoot." Sirius smiled a little at the use of his nickname and I turned to Harry. "Hey, you're tied with me again. We've both beaten two giants a piece."

"Actually, Percy, Harry is tied with me." Nico said, "We've both taken out two and half giants. You're behind. You need to take out a whole giant to catch up."

"You better be glad I'm too weak right now to move, Death Breath." I said. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you do that, Sea-Monkey?" Harry demanded. "You're going to get hurt without your heel. What if Riddle finds out." Poor kid looked as if he might cry. Piper laid her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a bit. But I suddenly felt weaker.

"Water." I choked out. "I need water." Annabeth looked at Sirius,

"We need to get him to the lake." She said. He nodded, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He then threw it around his shoulder, and Annabeth did the same with my other arm. Together they walked me down to the lake. And I climbed in. Before my head sunk into the water, I heard Harry telling Annabeth and Sirius that we had to make sure Voldemort didn't find out about me no longer having the Achilles Curse. And as I sunk down to the bottom of the lake instantly feeling better (though I'd weaken when I climb back out) A thought suddenly came to me. I took the dip in the Styx, because I was feeling reckless after arguing with Annabeth over Luke, and I just lost the Achilles heel after arguing with Annabeth over Luke. Was it even possible for me and Annabeth to talk about Luke without it ending in an argument. God, I hope I didn't lose her over Luke.

_Hope that was good or at least okay, there is a reason I had Percy give up his heel. I needed Harry to see it. Sorry if this chapter or the battle wasn't too good, I did my best. And I hope I pretty much got Annabeth and Percy's reaction to Luke right. I figured Annabeth would want to save him and Percy would be angry that he's on Voldemort's side. He doesn't know Luke's bewitched so he thinks he's on Voldemort's side. Oh and the giant. I looked them up one day to find out about the ones that haven't been in the books yet, and read about him. So, I used him._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I wrote like three different chapters before I got it right, hope you like it. Not much happens at first but they do have a fight at the end, and there is another time skip. Not too big though just a week or so._

Chapter 17: I meet a bull man in a maze.

Harry's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Percy gave up his Achilles Heel so we could defeat the giant. I thought he did it to save Camp, but Annabeth told me he did it to save me. That shocked me even more, no one has ever done anything like that for me. Hermione and Ron helped me save the Sorcerer's Stone, solve the Chamber of Secrets, go back in time to save Sirius and helped me with the Triwizard Tournament. Piper and Nico have both saved my life. Nico even helped me save Piper when Voldemort kidnapped her. Sirius adopted me and took me in as his son, he went on a quest with me as a dog, and he killed Wormtail when he stabbed me, all of them went through hell just to rescue me when I was dragged through Tartarus and locked up in a bronze tomb, but no one has every gave up so much for me before. Now I have no idea how I will repay Percy, there was no way.

After the battle and everyone was checked out and we made sure no one was seriously hurt, thank gods no one on our side was killed. Chiron called a meeting at the Big House, everyone had to come, even the nymphs and satyr. Also the wizards that were here. Chiron figured the old campers that are now Death Eaters allowed the Monsters to get passed, since there really wasn't a way to stop demigods from coming through. So Chiron figured we needed something more than just the fleece as protection, he asked the Order members to cast some protective charms around the camp, and the Ares and Hephaestus cabins to make and sit up traps. Chiron also made some new rules.

Everyone twelve and up that's been at camp more than a year has to take turns standing guard around the border, even at night. And those who were not on guard duty must be in their cabins by sunset, no more capture the flag or camp fires, Chiron said it was too dangerous. He was upset that they were taken off guard with the attack. After camp being attacked last summer, Chiron said they should have been more prepared, and we should be thankful that no one was seriously hurt or killed.

The daily activities would go on as planned, but Chiron warned us who have girlfriends and our own cabins. That there was to be no more 'musical cabins' as he called it and that we were to stay put in our own cabins. That way he knows just where everyone was at night, in case of other attacks. After the battle Chiron was madder than I have ever seen him, and one look at Piper told me she was going to follow the rules, which meant I would not be having her lying next to me at night. And if I go by Percy's look, Annabeth was going to do the same. I was kind of glad now that we would be leaving soon. I was never one for following rules; especially when it kept Piper away from me. I guess we will be taking turns with Kayden again too. Oh, and the forest was now off-limits to everyone. And Chiron asked for charms to be put up to keep anyone from getting into to camp that way.

For the rest of that day and into the night, the Order members that were here along with Ron, and us demigod wizards worked together putting up protective charms and spells, Sirius and Piper had left for the night to go to Grimmauld Place so Piper could check on Kayden and Sirius could check on Abby and Sally. When I finally went back to my cabin that night I fell onto my bed and went right to sleep.

It took Percy three days to fully get his strength back, and since Chiron wouldn't let us help guard the borders saying we needed to plan our trip to find the Horcruxes and since we were leaving soon, there was no need to put us on the guard list, he would just have to redo it when we leave. So us seven spent our time planning the hunt, but we still didn't know where they were. And Piper and I were spending all the time we could with Kayden, before we had to leave him behind.

I was also helping Percy to train, he wanted to get use to fighting again without his heel, he felt like he was a little rusty since he had relied on his heel during fights and battles. I didn't see where he was rusty though, he was still able to kick my butt. But I did finally pin him wrestling one day, though Percy will swear I cheated, just because I was able to use magic on him now. The nerve of him.

It was five days after the attack on Camp, Percy came up to me and told me there was something he always wanted to do. But because of his Achilles Heel was unable to, and that was get a tattoo. He didn't know rather or not you could tattoo the skin of someone with an Achilles Heel, he never tried, because he didn't want any awkward questions if the needle broke on his tough skin while the artist done the tattoo. I asked Percy why he was telling me all this, and he said because he wanted me to sneak out of camp with him, and go into town so he could get a tattoo. I looked at Percy like he was crazy, but I did own him, probably for the rest of my life, so I agreed. I know, it was a stupid thing to do: Here we were in the middle of a dangerous war, and could be attacked if caught wandering the streets by ourselves, but yet Percy and I was going to sneak out so he could get a tattoo. I agreed mostly because we still need some normal in our lives so we could stay sane, and you couldn't get more normal than two teenage boys sneaking out to get tattoos. Well one would be getting a tattoo I was just going with him, I thought that anyway.

Percy already knew what he wanted and where, so that was easy. But it took over an hour or two to do it. And now on the lower part of Percy's right leg; was a green trident, lying next to the trident on one side was a book on the other was a sword, and sitting on top of the trident was a gray owl. When the guy doing the tattoo asked Percy if there was a reason he wanted that as his tattoo; Percy shrugged and said he and his girlfriend were into Greek Mythology. I had to hold back a laugh at that.

When he got done with Percy, I was ready to leave and get back to my baby and girlfriend, but Percy and the tattoo bloke got together and talked me into getting a tattoo. I didn't get one as complicated as Percy's. On the inside of my arm I got a Hawk and Dove, they were holding up a banner between them, and on the banner was the name: Kayden. The tattoo guy had been surprised when I told him Kayden was the name of my son. He said I was too young to have a kid.

I know going out and getting tattoos while we were in the middle of a war is stupid, and apparently Chiron thought so too when he told Percy and I we had kitchen duty the rest of the week. Our girlfriends didn't like the reason Percy and I disappeared for a day and worried them, and neither Piper nor Annabeth would talk to us the rest of the night. Percy warned me that the harpies kept the dish water boiling hot, and he wasn't lying. I ended up having to use my dragon hid gloves I used when I went to Hogwarts.

About a week after camp was attacked, it was Piper's turn to take Kayden for the night. I was wore out from training with Percy and doing kitchen duty for the last time, that when I got to my cabin at sunset, I put on a pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed and went to sleep. And of course I had to have one of those demigod dreams.

_I saw Draco Malfoy he was sitting in a tent, there was a stack of books on either side of him, he looked very thin, and had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. His clothes were also dirty and ripped. He slammed closed the book he was looking through and pulled out a wand. A very familiar wand, the git had my wand, he waved it and a book zoomed into his hands. I watched him look through it then slam it close._

_"I told that blasted goddess there is no way I can find that wand." Draco said. "I doubt it even exist." _

_"Oh, it exists." Hera was suddenly there. "And you have better find it soon or else." She raised her hand and Draco flinched like he thought she was going to hit him. "I want you to find that wand. Before Heracleitus and Nico or even Tom Riddle dose. If Heracleitus finds it he will destroy it and if Nico finds it he'll give it to Hades. I can't have any of that."_

_"What, not planning to give it to Potter as a gift, I'm shocked." Draco said. Hera frowned._

_"Do not get smart with me!." Hera cried. Draco drew back in fear. "And do not speak of my son like that, he is far better than you, you are not worthy to even wipe his shoes. Just do what I told you to do!" She disappeared leaving Draco looking frightened. I frowned, I think my Mother and I need to have a word about the way she treats people, and why on earth did she want the Elder Wand._

_My dream changed and I was now seeing some island, I saw a herd of sickly looking sheep, that happened to be very thin, but they just matched the island, it too looked...Well, dead, the grass was brown, the trees had no leaves, and even the sand by the ocean didn't look right. I climbed onto the island and walked past the sickly looking sheep until I came upon a cave, sitting outside the cave were two giants one male and one female, I knew right away they were children of Gaea by the way they looked, but my attention was the cave, I had this feeling I should go in it and have a look: So I did, I walked into the cave and the first thing I saw was a Cyclopes. I kind of felt bad for him, because he had a patch over his one eye and couldn't see anything. He looked so pathetic. Sitting there, holding a dead baby sheep, that he didn't seem to realize was dead. Even though it had started to decay, I had to turn my head away before I got sick even though this was a dream._

_I turned and walked further into the cave, and felt shivers, I didn't like this one bit, it was nothing like the tunnel Hazel made to help me, but I went further into the cave anyway, it felt like I had walked forever until I came upon some large rocks, I saw something sitting up top that was shiny, I knew I had to see what it was, and suddenly someone appeared next to me, I jumped, but it was only Hades. I had no idea where he came from._

_"Lord Hades." I asked. "What's up there, sir?" He didn't say anything, he just got behind me grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up and sat me on top of the rocks. I looked back down and Hades was gone. I glanced over to the shiny object, I saw a small crown, it was silver, with an eagle on top and a giant oval-shaped sapphire right in the middle of it. I knew right away what it was, Voldemort's Horcrux, Ravenclaw's lost diaden. Also known as Athena's lost diaden, She had made it for her daughter Rowena Ravenlaw, and it disappeared centuries ago, how Voldemort ever got his hands on it I have no idea, and really didn't care. All I cared about was destroying it._

_I reached my hand out wondering If I could touch it when the dream changed and I was suddenly standing in an underground maze. Up ahead I saw Hades again he waved me to him. I took a step toward him and suddenly found myself running, I was running through twists and turns, and pass monsters of all kinds; then finally I saw Hades again, he was standing outside a large silver door with a snake design. He pointed at it. I looked and the door flew open and there suspended in mid-air was Nagini._

_I looked back at my great-great-great-grandfather. "What is this place, Lord Hades, sir?" I asked. He smiled a little at the respect I showed him._

_"A maze, I'm not allowed to tell you where, but it was once a town." Hades smirked. "Until my son decided to destroy it." He reached out took my hand and laid something in it. "For Kayden." He said, then disappeared. _

I woke up in my bed, holding something in my hand. I looked to see a silver skull ring like the one I wore. Which was a little different from the ones Nico and Hazel wore. Their skull rings showed they were children of Hades, mine and the one he gave me for Kayden showed we were Hades' descendants. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up and without even putting on a shirt or shoes. I decided to break the new rule and left my cabin after putting Kayden's ring away. I needed to tell someone about my dream. So I headed to Cabin Thirteen.

I walked up on the porch and went to knock, but the door flew open before I could and there stood Luna, wearing nothing, but one of Nico's Skeleton T-shirts. I had to force my eyes not to travel down her body and to stay looking above her shoulder. I knew my face had to be red, I could feel it burning.

"Hello, Harry." Luna smiled, seemingly unaware that she wore only a T-shirt.

"Um...Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt anything." I said. Apparently, I wasn't the only one breaking the rules tonight. "I'll...just go...and..."

"You didn't." Luna said. "Nico and I got done making love over an hour ago."

"No offense, Luna, but that is something I could have done without knowing." I said, my face even redder, in the distance I could hear some harpies. The Nightly Guards were down at the border passed Thalia's tree, so I doubt I would get caught by them, but I didn't want eaten either.

"Bad Dreams?" Luna asked. "Need me to wake Nico?"

"No, I'll...just talk to him tomorrow." I said, backing up and still not looking directly at Luna. "I'll go." I left Luna chuckling in the doorway of the Hades cabin and walked back to my cabin. but instead of going in. I walked over to Cabin Three and knock on the door. When Percy didn't answer I opened it and went on in. Thankfully Annabeth was following the rules, and Percy was the only one in here. I shut the door and walked on over to his bed.

Percy was laying in the weirdest way, one leg hanging over the side of the bed, the other was folded up under him, and one arm was lying across his stomach and the other hanging off the bed. He must have gotten hot during the night because his cover was thrown on the floor. His head was turned to the wall and he was drooling.

"Percy," I said. No answer. "Percy, wake up, I need to talk to you." No answer. "Come on, Drool Boy, wake up." Percy just mumbled something in his sleep and straightened out the leg that was under him, and brought the one hanging off the bed back on it and rolled over on his side, facing the wall.

I reached out and shook his shoulder, which was a mistake, Percy was startled awake, and he turned over, his hand was suddenly coming at me in the form of a fist. It connected with my eye and I went down.

"Percy, you prat!" I cried, holding my eye, and sitting up.

"Harry?" Percy asked, he flipped on the light and I blinked my good eye at the sudden brightness.

"Of course it's me, you git." I said. "Who the bloody hell did you think I was?"

"I don't know." Percy frowned down at me. "You startled me."

"No kidding." I said. "If that's how you greeted Annabeth every time she snuck in your cabin, I can see why she has no problem with following the rules now."

"Very fun." Percy mumbled. "Annabeth knows not to shake me awake. She always kissed me to wake me."

"There is no way in Hades I'm going to do that." I said, grabbing hold the side of the opposite bed from Percy's and tried to pull myself, up Percy came over and grabbed my arm and helped me. He then moved my hand from my eye to look at it and winced.

"Damn, it's already starting to swell." Percy mumbled, he tilted my head and looked it over then whistled. "That's going to be some black eye tomorrow."

"Glad you're enjoying my pain." I said, as Percy let go of my face. I reached up and touched it and flinched.

"Look, I really am sorry." Percy said, he disappeared into the bathroom, then came back out carrying a wash rag, he opened up a cooler he had over in the corner full of Cherry Coke and got some ice out of it and put it in the rag, then came over and handed it to me.

"Sorry, I have no nectar or ambrosia in here." he said, as I put the ice on my eye. "Why were you sneaking in here so late anyway?" Percy sat down on the edge of his bed, I sat down across him on the other bed.

"Because Luna answered Nico's door half-naked." I said. Percy gave me a weird look.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." I said. "Look, I dreamed about the Horcrux, I know what place they're hiden in, but I don't know where they would be at."

"What did you dream?"

"In my first dream...about the Horcrux." I decided not to mention about Draco and Hera for now. Not till I find out what my mother was up to. I love my Mother and she treats me nice and I know she loves me. But she can be very vindictive when it comes to other people. And for that not many like her.

"I saw this island." I explained to Percy and with every detale his frown deepened and deepened, and by the end Percy cursed and looked ready to hit something.

"What?" I demanded.

"We'll have to go through the Sea of Monsters." Percy said. "The Cyclopes you saw would be my half-brother Polyphemus, to get to the island we'll have to cross the Sea of Monsters."

"The what?" I demanded.

"Sea of Monsters." Percy said. "It's the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures, it use to be in the Mediterranean. But like everything else, it shifts locations as the West's center of power shifts. It's now in the Bermuda Triangle."

I stared at Percy with my mouth hanging open. "You sound like Beth." He smirked.

"Who do you think told me that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, of course I should have known. "Harry, the Sea of Monsters is a very dangerous place to sail. You got Siren Bay, Circe's island is out there somewhere, not to mention Polyphemus will not be happy to see me, I'm the reason his eye is gone, plus Annabeth, Tyson, Clarisse and I stole the Golden Fleece from him. Oh and we have to get past Charybdis and Scylla to even get into the Sea of Monsters."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Charybdis and Scylla." Percy said, sounding a lot like Annabeth did when you didn't know what she was talking about. "Charybdis is this Monster that sucks up ships and spits them back out. Scylla is up high on the rocks and plucks sailors from their ships."

I frowned. "We have to go anyway. The Horcrux is in the cave. Maybe Nico and I could shadow travel to the island."

"And fight two giants and a Cyclops by yourselves?" Percy demanded, then yawned. "You guys are good fighters, but you're not that good." I tossed the ice rag at Percy.

"Git." I mumbled, Percy glared at me, then tossed the rag on the floor.

"We have Leo's ship, maybe we could fly there." I suggested.

"Maybe." Percy said. "We'll talk to Annabeth and the others tomorrow, I know we'll have to go but...we have to be careful. Now this maze Nagini is in. I don't like the sound of it. Sounds too much like the Labyrinth." Percy shivered and I frowned.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Labyrinth." Percy said. "You know from the myths, the Minotaur use to be kept down there, Daedalus built it."

"Oh," I said, even though I still didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't think that's it. Hades told me it was a maze that use to be a town Nico destroyed."

"Hades?" Percy frowned.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you he was in my dream, he was the one showing me the Horcruxes." I explained.

"Oh," Percy scratched his head and yawned. "That's a relief it's not the Labyrinth then and if Nico destroyed the town, then he should know where it is. We'll talk to him tomorrow." Percy laid back down. "At least we know where to look now." He closed his eyes. "Do you think you could handle going down in the maze? "

"I might be able to." I said. "Hazel and Nico have helped with...my fear...I'll still be pretty freaked out, but I should be able to go through it."

Percy didn't say anything, and I noticed his breathing deepened and I knew he was asleep. I frowned, he just fell asleep during our conversion. Annabeth was right, Percy is a Kelp Head.

Shaking my head I yawned suddenly tired myself, so I laid down and covered myself with a sea-green blanket. I was too tired to walk back to my cabin, plus I did not want to be eaten by harpies if I stepped back out. I went to sleep thinking: I hope Lord Poseidon doesn't mind, and I could swear a felt a small breeze and the smell of salty sea air. Must just be the cabin.

The next day when I woke and headed back to my cabin to get dressed and was meant with a very relieved and very angry Piper, I believe if she hadn't been holding Kayden she would have hit me. She had come in my cabin to wake me up to find me gone, but yet my sword was still there, my shoes and bag I have packed to go back out on the hunt was still there, and what scared her the most (which Percy laughed about when I told him later) was that I had left without making my bed. She thought someone had done snuck in the cabin and kidnapped me. Once I calmed her down and told her why I had gone to see Percy in the middle of the night and just fell asleep in his cabin, she noticed my black eye, and when we met up with Percy and Annabeth later she hit him on the back of the head.

We gathered all the seven, plus Ron, Luna, Hazel and Hermione and went to the big house so we could tell Chiron about my dream, he suggest to wait until in the morning to leave, and for us to spend the day planning and getting ready. The Seven of the Prophecy would go on the hunt, but no one else. We didn't plan on taking anyone else, but Chiron made it clear no one else, there were already losing their best fighters they couldn't spare anymore people on top of that.

When we had left the Big House Nico took Ron aside and talked with him. I don't know what about, I just hoped Nico wasn't telling Ron to stay away from Hazel. When I told him what Hades said in my dream, Nico had said the only town he ever destroyed was Little Hangleton. So the maze Nagini was in would be at Little Hangleton, we decided to go there and kill Nagini first. Then go through the Sea of Monsters. Get Nagini out of the way first.

The hardest part was leaving Kayden behind, I really didn't like having to leave my son for who knew how long, and Piper didn't want to either. It was my night to take care of Kayden and Piper and I almost got in a fight about who got to keep him, but in the end I got him, after all Piper already had her last night with him. After kissing Piper bye, I carried Kayden back to my cabin. It was hard to get him to go to sleep, it was almost like he knew me and his Mum would be leaving tomorrow and leaving him behind. I finally got him to go to sleep in the bed with me. I didn't sleep much though; I was afraid Kayden would fall off the bed or roll under a pillow or the covers or something and smother. I could curse Percy for getting him use to sleeping in a bed with someone. Percy claimed the night he watched Kayden he wouldn't sleep until he put him in the bed with him. Which I found odd since Piper and I had Kayden use to sleeping in either his bassinet or his crib, but then later Piper admitted when she watched Kayden she put him in the bed with her. I told her not to do that, he could get smothered or roll off the bed. But I guess she didn't listen.

Even though I put charms around him so I wouldn't roll over on him or anything, I was still sacred something might happen, like him rolling off the bed or under the covers or pillow, finally after Kayden had been asleep for a few hours, I was able to lay him in his crib without him waking up and got a couple of hours of sleep. I was able to fall asleep knowing Marauder was watching him during the night.

The next morning when we got up, Kayden was still sleeping, so I took a quick shower, and brushed my teeth. I dressed putting on a pair of baggy faded jeans, and a dark green T-shirt. Then I came back out of the bathroom and put my shoes on. I then checked my bag and made sure everything was there. And this time I did have my invisibility Cloak with me, when Percy, Sirius and I had gone to our apartment to get some things, Sirius made sure I didn't forget it this time. He said anything I could use to help keep me alive I must take with me. After I made sure everything was in my bag, Kayden woke up.

"Daddy's boy is finally up." I smiled and reached in the crib and picked him up. "I bet you'd love to be changed and have a bottle, eh." I picked up Kayden's diaper bag, got out a little outfit and diaper and laid him down on my bed. I took his sleeper off, and changed his diaper. After I got his clean diaper on I dressed him. I picked out a pair of green shorts, and a matching green shirt. The outfit made his green eyes stand out. I then put on little green socks, and his little tiny shoes. They were cloth and were soft so they didn't bug him or anything.

When I got him dressed I laid him down in the crib, and was making him a bottle when my cabin door open and Piper came walking in. She was already dressed and ready to go. She had on a pink tank top, and jean shorts, along with her hickening boots. She had both a bag and her bow hanging on her back, and I saw her dagger hooked to her side. Piper's hair looked like it did when I first meet her: Chocolate-brown, cut short, choppy and uneven, with two braids on each side of her hair. The only difference was she now had my phoenix feather that use to be the core of my old wand braided into one of the braids. I frowned wondering when Piper had taken it from me. I never even noticed it missing.

"Where's my baby?" Piper demanded, without some much of a "Hi, Babe, how was your night." I smiled though and pointed to the crib as I shook the bottle.

"He's awake." Piper smiled, she reached over and picked Kayden up out of the crib and sat on the edge of my bed. I handed her Kayden's bottle and sat down next to her. Piper looked at me and smiled as she feed Kayden. I looked pointy at my phoenix feather. She just smiled.

"Thief." I said, reaching up and pulling on her braid.

Piper laughed and leaned in and we kissed, not a real kiss, just a short peck to each other's lips, before she pulled away and looked back down at Kayden.

"It's pretty." Was Piper's reason for stealing my phoenix feather. I reached up and ran my hand over the feather. That feather saved me in the graveyard when Voldemort had returned, and it was a part of my old wand. But I decided that part of my life was over. No use hanging onto it.

"You can have it, Baby Girl." I said.

"I was going to keep it anyway." Piper smiled. I smiled back and leaned in and we kissed again.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Lacy and Mitchel, two of Piper's half-siblings.

"Everyone is waiting for you two down by the lake." Lacy said. "So, if you're ready we'll take Kayden now. Hermione is saying bye to Leo."

Piper suddenly looked sad and held Kayden closer to her. The Aphrodite cabin, mostly Hermione was looking after Kayden while we were gone. But since she was telling Leo bye, I guess Lacy and Mitchel would be taking Kayden for now.

"Come one, babe." I said. It broke my heart to take Kayden from her, and Piper had tears falling down her face. I felt like crying too. I didn't want to leave my son behind. But Piper was taking it really hard, I think it was what she saw in her dagger. I think she really believed this might be the last time she saw her son. But it wasn't going to be. I was going to make sure Piper lived through this war no mater what I had to do.

"Thanks for looking after him." Piper said, wiping her eyes and I after I gave Kayden a kiss on the forehead I handed him to Lacy. And Mitchel picked up the diaper bag.

"Keep my son safe." I told Mitchel, he nodded.

"Keep my sister safe." Mitchel said. I promised him I would and he reached over and surprised Piper a little by giving her a hug.

"Make sure the cabin listens to Hermione." Piper told them. "I put her in charge while I'm gone, what she says goes."

"As long as we don't have to read." Lacy said. I laughed, and Piper glared at me.

We both kissed Kayden one more time then allowed Lacy and Mitchel to take him away, Marauder got up and followed them. He would be staying behind to keep an eye on Kayden.

I put Wendelin's pouch around my neck, she stuck her head out of it and hissed at me, before going back in. I grabbed my bag, made sure my sword was still on my side, Piper grabbed her bag and quiver. I put my arms around her.

"Don't worry, Babe." I said. "We'll be back with Kayden before we know it." Piper nodded and pulled away wiping her eyes. I grabbed her hand and led her outside and down to the lake where Leo's ship was.

When we got there I saw Leo and Hermione standing at the bank of the lake hugging each other, Luna and Nico were talking, Hazel was standing next to them. Jason and Ginny were kissing, Ron was standing by Percy, and Annabeth, who were talking to Chiron and Argus was standing next to Chiron holding something in his hand.

We walked up to them and Argus held what he had in his hand out to me, he pointed at me, then Piper, then what he had in his hand. I took it to see it was a round locket with a hawk on the front of it. When I opened it there were two pictures on the inside, one was of Piper, Kayden and I, and one was Kayden.

"Is this for Piper and me?" I asked, Argue nodded his head. Then pointed at himself. I smiled. "It's a gift from you?" He nodded and pointed at the picture of Kayden. "Oh, I see , you thought we would like a picture of Kayden to take with us." Argus nodded.

"Argus you're sweet." Piper said, Argus' blushed and Piper took the locket to look at it. She smiled sadly at Kayden's picture. Argus then pointed at Kayden's picture then himself. I smiled, because I knew he was promising to guard Kayden and keep him safe.

We thanked him one more time and then said bye to our friends that were staying, Nico and Luna kissed briefly, before Nico joined us on Leo's boat, Annabeth and Percy was next, but I didn't think Jason and Ginny were ever going to stop kissing, and when he finally joined us on board, we had to wait for Leo to get done saying bye to Hermione, they gave each other a short kiss, then just stood there hugging for about ten minutes. Before finally breaking apart and kissing one last time before Leo climbed aboard the ship.

We waved as the ship took off, and once camp got out of sight Piper put her arms around my waist, her head on my shoulder and just broke down and cried. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her until she got it all out. I also felt tears falling down my face. We were leaving our baby behind for who knew how long, I was scared he wouldn't even know us when we got back. What if he forgot who Piper and I were or said his first word or walked or crawled while we were on the hunt, would it take that long, how many of our baby's first would we miss. Would we even be there for his first birthday, surely this hunt wouldn't take a year. It couldn't possibly could it.

When Piper finally finished went below deck to our room, and tossed our bags in there, then went in search of our friends, we found them in the Mess Room, where they were all eating.

"There you two are." Annabeth said. "We were just talking out what we should do, if all of us should go into the Maze or should just a few?"

"I think we should split up." Jason said. "Half of us goes to the maze and half of us heads to the Sea of Monsters."

"I don't think would should split up." Percy said. Jason frowned.

"Why should all of us head to the maze if only a few will go in it?" Jason demanded. "We could save a lot of time if half goes after one Horcrux and the other half goes after the other."

"You'd think it made better sense to split up." I said. "But with how dangerous this is, I think it would be better if we stick together." Jason scowled. "Look, Jas, I'm not trying to fight with you or anything, but remember what happened the last time we spilt up, well, not split us so much as you walking out on us. Do you really want something like that to happen to any of us again?"

Jason looked down at his scared up arms and hands, the scars wasn't as bad as they were when it first happened, but they were still pretty visible. The wounds were healed the best we could, but the scars will forever be there. Not just on his arms and hands either, but also his legs, chest and back. But surprisingly his face was untouched. I don't know if it was because he used his arms to block it, and that's how his arms got so scared or what. But not one scar was on his face, Though he did have a small one on the side of his neck.

"I guess not." Jason said. "Though it would take less time."

"I was thinking." Nico said.

"Oh, no, that's not good." Percy smirked. Nico glared at him.

"Shut up." Nico said.

"Careful, Nico." I said. "You don't want to end up with one of these." I pointed to my black eye, that had yet to start fading away. Though it wasn't swollen anymore. I don't know why I didn't get it healed, but I just didn't.

"That was an accident." Percy mumbled.

"Sure it was." I said.

"Alright, let's get back to planing." Annabeth said. "Nico, what was your idea?"

"Okay, it might not seem like all of us would be needed to go into the maze." Nico said. "But we don't know how big it is. So, we'll have to split up once in the maze. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Yeah, I guess." Annabeth said. "But we'll have to sit a time to meet back up at the entrance. Rather we've found the Horcrux or not. If neither group hasn't we'll have to make a new plan."

"We know Nagini is in there." Piper said. "We just don't know where or what we're going to run into. But what we can't do is get lost. So, we'll have to come up with a way to mark the way we came to follow them back."

"Yeah, it would be bad if we got lost." I said.

Leo laughed a little. "What if we all got lost, both groups."

"That's not funny, Leo." Piper snapped.

"I hate mazes." Percy mumbled, I snorted and Annabeth reached over and laid her hand on his.

"Hey, Leo, how long till we get there?" I asked.

"About a day or two, three at the most." Leo said. "And don't worry, Uncle Harry, I have checked every part of this ship, it's all in working order and I have also stacked extra supplies in case something does go wrong, this time we will be prepared."

"Good," I said. "And don't call me Uncle."

Leo was right we got there just as the sun was coming up on the third day. Leo landed the ship in a large clearing in some woods, just outside of what use to be Little Hanglton. The Fidelus Charm that was on it has worn off, apparently Hermione hadn't been skilled enough to make it last, so we had to try to hid it some other way. Which wasn't really hidden it just landed it deep in the woods, hoping no one ever comes that way, if they did they would wonder how a large ship got in the middle of the woods.

Nico said he didn't want to have to put up with any lovey dovey crap, so the two 'couples' as he called us would go one way once we get into the maze and he, Leo and Jason would go the other. I think it was just an excess, and the real reason was he didn't trust Leo and Jason to kill Nagini if they were the ones to find her. And felt he needed to keep an eye on them. And since I was in the other group he didn't have to worry about Nagini being killed, he knew I would make sure she was killed. That was our goal go in, find Nagini, kill her and come back out. Oh, and most likely fight monsters. Wendelin asked to be left behind, she did not wish to see her mother, so I left her in her pouch down in mine and Piper's room.

It took us about twenty minutes just to find our way out of the woods, and another ten minutes to walk to Little Hangleton, I know we could have got there a faster way; like me or Nico shadow traveling us or apparations, even a portkey, but no one complained about the long walk. I think it was because we weren't looking forward to going down in a maze (or labyrinth as Annabeth and Percy called it) and splitting up who knew what we were going to face down there.

When we made it to town it took us another ten minutes to find the entrance to the cave, Nico complained that Chiron should have at least let us bring Hazel she could have found it in no time, and then when we got the island on the Sea of Monsters and went in that cave Hazel could have led us right to the diamen. I agreed, Hazel would have been a lot of help, but Chiron didn't want no more than the seven of the prophecy to leave. He needed all he could at camp if it was attacked again.

We finally found the entrance, it was hidden behind a huge rock, it took Jason, Percy, Leo and I to move it. Making me feel even worse about Percy giving up his heel for me, but we can't take it back now. And Percy wasn't willing to take another dip in the Styx, someone, I think it was Ron, asked him couldn't he always take another swim in the Styx, Percy had looked at him like he was crazy and said there was no way he would go back into that river, he barely survived it the first time, and he only did that so he could fight Kronus.

Anyway, once we got the rock moved we went into the entrance, there was two paths to choose from. Nico, Jason and Leo took one way, and Annabeth, Percy, Piper and I took the other way. I don't know what they were playing to do to mark their path, but I knew what I was going to do. As I watched Leo, Jason and Nico get further into the tunnel I saw Leo's hand light with fire so they could see where they were going, or so Jason and Leo could see Nico didn't need a lit, he could see in the dark.

"Nagini isn't going to come to us." Percy said. He uncapped Riptide to use as a light and we walked into our path, Piper reached over and took my hand, in front of us Annabeth did the same with Percy. As we got deeper and deeper into the tunnel, when we turned I stopped just outside the pathway, and held my hand out to wall and said.

_"Flaggate."_ A glowing blue X appeared on the wall.

"Oh, Harry, that was a good idea." Annabeth said. "I was wondering how we were going to mark the path."

"Yeah, man," Percy said. "Where were you when we were in the Labyrinth?"

I didn't answer, I doubted Percy was looking for one, and we went on down the path. So far I was doing fine, a little spoked and felt a little closed in, but other than that fine. I just hoped I stayed that way the further we went. When we came upon another turn I said the spell again and put up another blue glowing X. And went on. I just hoped the others remembered to mark their path, we turned again, I marked the path. It's a good thing we did mark our way, I soon lost count of how many times we turned, but it seemed like we had been down here forever when we came upon two separate pathways.

"Let's try this way first." Annabeth said, pointed left. We went that way and I marked it with an X, we went down another long tunnel, turned some more. I was starting to worry, because we hadn't come upon anything, and I figured if we were going the right way, we would have run into some kind of monster, a wolf, Inferi, Earth-born, something, but nothing, and that reminded me too much of the maze in the Triwizard Tournament and it was making me start to panic, but I pushed those feelings aside and looked over to see Piper watching me concerned. I tried to give her a smile.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said. She frowned, but said no more as we came upon a large door. We paused in front of it.

"Okay, guys, anything can be behind here." Percy said. "So, get ready."

"I don't think it's Nagini." I said. I let go of Piper's hand and pushed my way in front of the door. "It can't be, there would be a trap or monster, something to get in our way if we were getting closer, but we have to check every place." I held my hands out of felt around the door, trying to see if there was any spells or anything.

"Um...Harry, why are you feeling up the door?" Percy asked. I glared at him and Annabeth hit him on the shoulder.

"He's checking for spells or curses." Piper said. I smiled at her and turned back to the door and stepped back.

"I can't sense anything." I said. Pulling out my sword, but we need to be careful anyway." Percy held up Riptide and the girls got out their daggers. I slowly opened the door, and stepped in.

"Bloody hell, what died in here." I cried, the place stunk. No Nagin, but there was dirty plates and goblets all over the room, pieces of food, both rotten and not rotten. A bucket of water sat in the corner and there were old dirty clothes lying all over the place. A small door led into a very small room that I assumed was once used as a loo if you go by the smell coming from it. Percy shut the door, but it didn't help much.

"Was someone kept prisoner here?" I asked. Looking around, and covering my nose with my shirt like the rest were. Piper frowned and walked over to a corner by the door and picked up a small round case of some kind, Piper frowned at it, then closed it and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked. Piper didn't answer me, but walked up to Annabeth.

"Look." She said, holding it out for her to take. "I found it over in the corner." Annabeth frowned.

"But these were left at Malfoy Mannar, how'd they-" She trailed off and looked around, her eyes widened.

"Luke." She said.

"What about him?" Percy demanded, with a frown.

"He's the one that was kept prisoner here." She said. "I bet anything."

"Why would Riddle keep one of his Death Eaters locked up?" Percy asked. Annabeth glared at him.

"He's not truly a Death Eater, Percy." She said. "He's cursed or something." She held up the case and I realized what it was because Piper was now taking them it was Birth Control Pills, and Annabeth's name was on the front. "Remember what Luke asked me before he...he stabbed himself?"

"How can I forget?" Percy asked.

"Riddle must have brought these here to tease Luke or something." Annabeth said. "Poor Luke, he must have been in this awful room for sometime."

"Poor Luke." Percy said. "Annabeth, have you forgotten he tried to kill me again, he tried to kill Harry, he was leading the Death Eaters that attacked camp." Annabeth growled and threw the pills at Percy, if he hadn't ducked they would have hit him in the face.

"You're so impossible." Annabeth cried, then turned and left the room, Piper threw Percy a glare before following her.

"Come on, Mate." I patted Percy on the back. "Let's get out of this room before we start smelling like it." he just nodded looking almost heartbroken and we left the room, and I close the door and put an X on it. Annabeth and Piper was standing just outside the door, and we allowed them to walk in front. So if anything attacked from behind it would get us first, and if something attacked from in front Percy and I both had good enough reflexes that we could pull them out of the way and heck, I could even cast a Shield Charm to block them.

No one spoke as we followed the glowing Xs back the way we came. I just hoped Annabeth didn't end up one of Percy's Xs. Didn't she see how much it hurt Percy when she mentioned Luke? I didn't really know the guy, but I knew I didn't like him, and didn't even care if he was under one of Voldemort's spells, I still didn't like him, not with all the fighting he caused between my two good friends. They had always been the couple I looked up to, the couple I thought all couples should be like.

The tunnel turned again and as I marked the turn Anabeth screamed out as an inferus came out of no one and grabbed her.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, he pulled Annabeth out of its gasped and sliced its head off with his sword. It had come out of a very narrow dark tunnel, that was on the side. Percy helped Annabeth up and hugged her. "You okay, Wise Girl?" She nodded and hugged Percy back.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said.

"There's more of them!" Piper cried, and sure enough about twenty were heading this way out of the tunnel. "I don't think we could fight that maney

"We'll have to lose them." I said. I sliced the head of one, and we took off running, I made sure to remember to put up the X to mark our path as we ran. Every once in a while, I would turn around and either blast magic or shadows at them, or cut the heads of ones that got too close. We ran deeper and deeper, then turned and hide in this other pathway and the inferi passed us by. Percy took a deep breath.

"I think we lost them." he sighed. We stood there a moment to catch our breath, and I began to rub the back of my neck, I really wanted to get out of here, but knew I couldn't without killing Nagini, at least until the two hours we decided to be down here was over. I just hoped someone was keeping track of the time. We all took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think we should-"

Annabeth was cut off by a snort, that sounded like a bull, we all paused, then slowly turned and standing right behind us was a tall, very tall, half bull half human. He wore nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"Gross." Piper made a face.

"How many bloody times do I have to kill you?" Percy demanded, suddenly sounding tired.

"Um." I said. "Who is he?"

"The Minotaur." Annabeth answered.

"Oh,." I said, holding up my sword. "I guess we should have realized he would be down here. This is a maze." Percy glared at me and I just smirked. He was further down the tunnel then he seemed because he was so big, and he bent over a little and started rubbing his back foot across the ground like a bull does before it charges, then suddenly the Minotaur took off running toward us. Percy and I didn't move we just stood there holding up our swords, when the Minotaur got closer, Piper suddenly jumped in front of us and held out her hand.

"STOP!" She cried, and the Minotaur did just that, he stopped in his tracks.

"Piper, what the bloody hell are you doing?" I demanded. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Shut up, Shorty." Annabeth said. "Piper knows what she's doing." I was so shocked I listened. Though I really didn't see where she could call me Shorty, I was almost as tall as she was now.

"That's it, you just stand right there." Piper said. "Don't move." The Minotaur listened. And in an under tone Piper said. "Okay, if anyone would like to take care of him now would be great."

The Minotaur blow smoke out of his nose and kicked his back foot, I think Piper was losing control over him, so Percy and I had to act fast. We started moving very slowly toward him, his eyes moved from Piper to us.

"No, look at me." Piper said, she spoke in a calm smooth voice, and the Minotaur turned his eyes back on her. As Percy and I inched closer to him, we hoped Piper could keep the Miniature's attention on her with charm speak and Percy and I would be able to stab him from either side, but nothing ever works as planned.

The Minotaur got tired of looking at Piper and just charged at her. Piper's eyes widened in surprise.

"NO!" I cried, and did something stupid, I jumped on the Minotaur's back and wrapped my arms around its neck, just like I did the troll in first-year. Annabeth grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her out of the way as the Minotaur swung me around trying to knock me off. Percy kept jumping at him trying to stab, but couldn't get a good shot, and Piper got out her bow and shoot an arrow at him, but she missed and the arrow gazed the top of my arm. I cried out as my grip slipped and I fell off the Minotaur's back. Then had to roll out of the way of his stumping feet.

"Stand still, moron." Percy cried. "You over grown cow!"

The Minotaur brought its arm around and hit Percy in the stomach slamming him against the wall. I slammed my hand on the ground when the Miniature turned his attention to Annabeth and cried out:

_"Incarcerous!" _ Ropes shot up out of the ground and wrapped around the Minotaur's legs, he started kicking and trying to get loose, and it only made him fall over on his face. I cried the spell again and roped shoot out around his arms, and turning him over on his back, the Minotaur blow smoke and tried to get loose, I grabbed my sword jumped up and ran toward him. I raised my arms then drove my sword right through his chest. The Minotaur made a snorting like yelling noise, then was gone. Leaving nothing but boxers and a horn behind.

"You guy alright?" I asked. They nodded and I went over and helped Percy to his feet.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Piper cried, coming over to look at my arm. It was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said wrapping one arm around her and pulling her to me, I kissed the top of her head. Percy walked over and picked up the horn.

"You have one now too." He grinned and tossed it to me. I had to jump my sword to catch it since my other arm was still around Piper. I let go of her to pick my sword up.

I looked down the tunnel, it really didn't seem too inviting. Percy held up Riptide to give some light.

"I think that's a dead-end." He said. "Looks like solid wall, no wonder the bull man was in such a bad mood, he took a turn and couldn't get back out.

"We'll go back the other way and keep going straight." I said. I cast my X, and we walked out of the tunnel and started walking the way the inferi went. I just hoped we didn't run into anymore nasty surprises like the Minotaur, once again Piper took my hand, and I smiled when I saw Annabeth slip her's into Percy. I just couldn't see any possible way they would slip up. They're too perfect together.

_A.N. I'm stopping it there, and the next chapter will show what Leo, Nico and Jason runs into, and they'll probably get to Nagini at the same time. _


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer : I don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter 18:

Nico's POV

I didn't really want to leave Harry, I was afraid he might freak out or something, but I knew him and Piper would want to stay together and Annabeth and Percy would want to stay together, and I wasn't going to leave it up to Jason or Leo to kill Nagini if they ran into her, and I knew Harry would get the job done if his group ran into her. So, I allowed the couples to go in one group and I would go with the other group. So I could make sure Jason and Leo didn't mess anything up.

When we came upon a turn, I formed a skull and crossbones out of the shadows to mark our path as we went on. Leo was in front with his hand on fire, Jason behind him, and I was at the end. None of us talked. I hardly ever talked anyway, I liked to listen and watch. You can't learn more about a person then to just watch them. Mostly their eyes and their body language. But mostly their eyes. There is an old saying, that the eyes are the window to the soul. Well, I didn't know about that, but I know you can tell a lot about a person by just looking into their eyes. Like when I first meet Harry, I could tell he had been through a lot by the look in his eyes: I saw sadness, hurt, betrayal, bitterness, anger, but also a bit of happiness. I think the happiness had something to do with the new friends he made and Piper. I could also see he was someone who could be trusted and was loyal. Even if he did make fun of me for being shorter than him, but when I shook his hand I knew I just met a real good guy. Finally someone I could trust. I also felt a little bad for him, I did not know what his life had been like yet, but I could tell it had been a hard one. Though he can't make fun of me anymore, we're the same height now. I'm just waiting a year and when I out grow him, I'm going to tease him about it.

Sometimes Harry can be hard to read by the way the green in his eyes changes to match his moods, but Jason was easy to read, and when he and Harry got in that fight, I might have been mad at Harry, but I didn't want to see him fried by a lightning-bolt, and I had to do something, I knew by the look in Jason's eyes he was really going to kill him, so I blasted him off Harry with a shadow. Jason better be thankful he did not kill Harry. I would have killed him if he did. They are three people I fully trust, Harry, Luna, and Hazel, and Jason would've had one pissed off son of Hades after him if he had killed Harry, the one I trust the most. And if you ask me he forgave Jason a little too easily. I never trusted him and still don't. If I got to choose who would be apart of this prophecy, it wouldn't be seven, just four, Harry, Luna, Hazel and I. Maybe Percy, he can be useful sometimes, even if I don't fully trust him, but I trust him more than the others and now I have to worry about Annabeth. With Luke back who knows what she'll do.

The person after Percy I would consider less untrustworthy would be Leo, the boy is too big of a goofball to turn on anyone and his loyalty to his 'Uncle' Harry was too strong for him to turn on him, but he has a big mouth. That is what I don't trust about him, he could easily let something slip without meaning to, and then there was Piper; I know she really loves Harry, I can see it in her eyes, and she gave birth to his son, but her Metamorphmagus makes it too hard to read her. The way she could make herself look like anything, and not show her true self. There was also the Charmspeak thing. Never know when she'll use it on you. And it's so strong I don't know if I could fight it off. So I watch what she says and how I act around her. I doubt she would ever use it against one of us, but you'd never know. You don't survive in war by letting your guard down and being too trustworthy.

When Harry had asked me to be Kayden's godfather I was shocked, and the fact Piper agreed to it. Though rather or not she did just because of Harry made her I didn't know. It didn't matter, Harry wanted me to be Kayden's godfather and I am. Kayden was my godson. Those words still sounded weird to me. I was someone's godfather. Luna smiled when I told her and said she knew I would be a good godfather and maybe even a father someday. I don't think so about the later, I'm not cut out to take care of a kid, but like Harry said, if he and Piper both died Sirius and Sally would raise Kayden and I would let them, and be there for him, for the reasons Harry mentioned. And if somehow Harry was the one to die, I would still be here for Kayden and for Harry's memory I would watch out for Piper, only because I knew he would want me to. But if she ever got over him and moved on, and her new boyfriend even thought of mistreating my godson I would kill him. I don't think I would have to worry about that though, Harry wasn't going to die and if he did I don't think Piper would ever move on to someone else. Just like if Piper died Harry would never move on.

I couldn't believe it when Harry asked me what a soul for a soul was. I looked into his eyes and knew he was deadly serious about it. That scared the heck out of me, and when I went to Percy for help, I saw it scared him just as much if not more, Harry was our friend, the closet thing to a brother I was going to get. I couldn't stand it if Harry turned dark like that. Percy tried to assure me Harry wasn't like that. But like I told him he didn't see the look in his eyes. Besides this was Piper he was trying to keep alive. The love of his life and the Mother of his child, Harry would do anything for her, and that scared me. Because that meant he would do anything to keep her alive. I knew how he felt, when Xeno had told us Luna was captured I felt as if something just ripped my heart out. I didn't realize it then, I was too angry and wanting to find her, but after getting her back I realized I really did love Luna. And like Harry I'll do anything to keep her alive and safe.

The other night after Harry left my cabin Luna and I had our first argument. Harry's voice and Luna talking had woke me up, and after Harry left. I yelled at Luna for answering the door in only a T-shirt. Her answer was she knew it was Harry, and having his own girlfriend he sleeps with, he knows what a girl's body looks like. I told her Harry didn't need to know what her body looked like. Luna didn't like being yelled at or my jealousy is how she put it, so she slipped on her pants and shoes and went back to her cabin, still wearing my shirt. And that was my favorite one. She won't give it back either. After Luna left I felt bad. But the next morning, she was all smiles again and acted as if we didn't fight the night before. We've only been gone for three days and I already miss her. I couldn't wait to see her again, so I can get my shirt back.

I pulled Harry's watch out of my pocket, the one Leo had made him with all our names on the hands, recently I had Leo add three names and while he was at it he added one himself. The watch now had four new hands; one read Hermione Granger, (Leo's doings) one that read Hazel Levesque, one that read Kayden Potter and one that read Luna Lovegood. Right now Hermione, Hazel, Kayden, and Luna's hands all pointed at camp. Leo, Jason and my hands pointed at quest, but I frowned at Piper, Harry, Annabeth and Percy's hands they were pointed at being attacked.

"Hey, guys." I said, Jason and Leo stopped and turned to look at me. "The others are getting attacked."

Jason looked at the watch and frowned. "Why do you have Harry's watch?" I rolled my eyes, yeah that's what we should be worried about right now. Truth was Harry never asked for it back, so I kept it. He's even seen me with it. Leo made the thing for Harry and he had a chance to return it to him after he put the hands on it, but he gave it back to me instead.

Leo looked worried. "What should we do? Look for them?" I shook my head.

"They could be anywhere." I said. "Besides, Percy and Harry can handle it." Jason glared at me.

"Look, you might be heartless, but the rest of us care about our friends." He said. As I watched, their hands moved from attacked to quest.

"You sure showed how much you care when you tried to kill Harry." I said. Jason narrowed his eyes at me. His hand went to his pocket where his coin was. My hand went to my sword.

"Guys, save it for the snake." Leo said. "We're not going to get anything done by fighting each other." Jason turned and started walking down the tunnel. What I wouldn't give to get to fight him just one time. Just one time. Him and me. I know he wouldn't get the better of me like he did Harry, he held a lot back. Me, I would hold nothing back.

"Come on, Nick." Leo said. "Let's just keep moving, hopefully Harry and Percy can-"

"They're fine." I cute crossed him. "Their hands are moving back on quest." I closed the watch and put it back in my pocket. Leo looked relived. "Oh, and my name is Nico, not Nick."

"You let Uncle Harry call you Nick." Leo said.

"Yeah, well, you're not Harry." I said. Motioning him to get moving. Leo gave me a weird look, before turning and following Jason. Sometimes I wonder if Leo hasn't called Harry uncle for so long, that he now thinks of him as his uncle. If Piper and Harry got married, I wouldn't be surprised if Leo started calling her Aunt Piper.

We made a turn and I marked our path with a skull and crossbones shadow again. Jason and Leo were walking next to each other now, and Jason was mumbling things to Leo I couldn't hear. But by the way Leo kept glancing nervously at me I knew it was about me. Jason was really trying my patients. If he didn't shut up, he would have to fight me next. I didn't want to, because that would upset Harry, but he needed to keep his mouth shut and just do his part. I think his hostility toward me has something to do with his girlfriend Ginny, I know she didn't like me, I saw it in her ugly brown eyes every time she looked at me. I didn't like her either. There's not many people I do like. But liking somebody and trusting them was different. Take Percy for example. I like Percy, I consider him my friend, but I also don't trust him. He broke the biggest promise anyone could make to someone and for that, I could never really trust him.

I don't know if the other noticed, but as we turned another tunnel and I marked it, I saw a glowing blue X. I smirked, remembering how Harry marked the doors in the Ministry that time we went there to save Sirius. So, we somehow got turned around and were now heading the same way as the others. We went on and turned down another way that was marked too.

"What's with all the X's?" Leo asked.

"Harry marked their way." I said. "We've somehow got turned around so we're now heading in the same way as Harry and the others."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jason demanded.

"What good would it do?" I demanded. "If we turned around we'd just get lost. These tunnels all seemed to end up going the same way."

"Let's just keep going." Leo said. "Maybe we can find a turn they didn't take." We kept going and soon came upon a door with a glowing X. I frowned.

"You know, I don't like the fact we haven't run into anything." I said, since Harry marked the door, we figured they already checked that room out and we decided not to waste time going in there too, and went on.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"We haven't run into a trap or monster." I said. "And I don't like it."

"Why, so you can fight?" Jason said. "That's all you think about is fighting something."

"No, it's not because I want to fight." I snapped. "It's because it means we're going the wrong way if we want to find Nagini, and since Harry and the others have come this way, they are going the wrong way also. At this rate we'll never find that damn snake."

"Why can't this ever be easy?" Leo demanded.

"Here, let's turn here." I said. Pointing down an unmarked tunnel. "Harry hasn't marked it." I marked the pathway and we turned.

"Who put you in charge?" Jason demanded, sounding a lot like a kid.

"If you don't want to follow, by all means go your own way." I demanded. "Good luck finding your way out."

"You know what, di'Angelo?" Jason said. "If you want to fight, I'm more than willing to kick your ass." I snorted and turned to face him.

"Like you can." I said. "You can't fight without the aid of Daddy's lightning-bolts."

Jason's eyes flashed with anger and he pulled out his coin and went to flip it, but Leo snatched it out of the air.

"Stop!" Leo demanded. "The both of you, we're all on the same side here. And I swear one more word out of either of you and I'll...I'll tell Harry on you." Jason frowned at him.

"You'll tell Harry on us." He repeated. "Leo, we're not two years old." Leo glared at him.

"Really?" He asked. "Are you sure? Because you're both acting like you are." He tossed Jason his coin back. "If you don't start acting your age, I'll tell on you like you are little kids, and you both know Harry won't be happy to hear you guys did nothing but fight instead of finding the snake. Especially, if they don't find the snake and we didn't just because you two wouldn't stop fighting."

Before either Jason or I could respond Leo turned down a tunnel, then suddenly yelped and was thrown backwards out of the tunnel and against the wall. Jason and I rushed to him. A spike had caught his jacket sleeve and pinned him to the wall. Why he was even wearing a jacket as hot as it was I didn't know, but Leo was never without his jacket with the many pockets. But it was a good thing he was wearing it now, since the jacket stopped the spike from pricing his skin, it was about a foot long, black and very familiar, but before we could say or do anything, we suddenly had more spikes being thrown at us. We ducked and I looked down the tunnel to see a very familiar beast coming our way. It was the Manticore. Hatred suddenly flowed through me like I have never felt before. All these years a part of me still blamed Percy for Bianca's death, but if this bastard hadn't been trying to capture us Artemis would have never showed up. And Bianca would probably be alive. She would have liked Harry just as much as I did. Bianca would have treated him like a brother.

The Manticore went to throw another spike as I raised my sword, Jason stepped in front of Leo who was basically helpless while pinned to the wall, and he raised his sword but the Manticore stopped and looked at me.

"No, it can't be." He mocked. "Is it? It is! Little Nico di'Angleo. Why the last time I saw you...you were a tiny little guy, very chatty." Jason looked at me surprised at that last part, I ignored him. I sure was an idiot when I was a kid. "Do you still play that game? The one with the dolls. What were my attack points again? Three thousand?"

I gripped my sword tighter, wanting to attack, but I had to wait for the right moment.

"Dude," Leo grunted. "You played with dolls?"

"They were figurines." I snapped. The Manitcore gave me a creepy grin.

"How is that sister of yours?" He asked. I flinched. "What was her name? Bianca? Yes, that's it. Bianca di'Angelo." Jason frowned.

"Whose Bianca?" He demanded. I glared at him so bad he winced.

"None of your damn business." I snapped.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." The Manitcore said. "Didn't she abandon you to join the hunters than die?"

"It's your fault she's dead!" I yelled.

"Me?" he asked. "Why, I never touched her."

"No, but if you had never stuck your nose in our business, then Artemis wouldn't have showed up and Bianca wouldn't have never joined the hunters and went on that damn quest, and she wouldn't have died because Percy doesn't know how to keep a freaking promise!"

Jason was looking at me with wide eyes, and I could feel Leo's eyes on me too, and I was pretty sure they were wide also.

"Such anger coming from such a small boy." The Manticore said. "Blaming everyone, but who's really to blame."

"Yeah, and who would that be?" I demanded.

"You of course." He said. "Do you ever think that maybe if you hadn't been such an annoying little brother, that maybe she wouldn't have been so willing to get herself killed."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and gripped my sword tighter, I was stunned for a moment, then what he said sunk in and I raised my sword, with a growl of anger and charged at him. I came down with my sword, but he brought his tail around and smack me with it, I was knocked to the ground and my sword fell from my hand.

"Still helpless I see." The Manitcore said. He threw a spike at me, but I rolled out of the way. "How about when I'm done with you. I go introduce myself to your new sister. I believe her name is Hazel. Isn't it?"

"You stay away from my sister!" I cried.

I grabbed my sword and jumped back up, the Manitcore tossed a spike at me I held my arm out and a shield made of shadows formed there. His spike just bounced off as if it had been a metal shield. I faded into the shadows and appeared out on his other side, and got him crossed the face with my sword, he stumbled back shocked. Then brought his tail back around, I just turned to shadow again, and got his leg this time, then his arm, and when he turned around, I faded into the shadows once more, and came back out behind him. Every time he tried to throw a spike at me, I either blocked it with my shield or faded into shadows. Mostly the shadow thing though. It was hard to fight if you can't see or touch the one you're fighting, that's why turning into shadows is my favorite way to fight.

After what seemed like I was fighting with the Manitcore forever, I finally got behind him and sliced his tail off with my sword. He cried out in pain and I decided to finish him off by fading back into the shadow and coming out in front of him and driving my sword right through his chest. He screamed for a moment, then silence. The Manitcore was no more.

I looked back toward the others and Jason was staring at me with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock.

"Thanks for the help." I said. He said nothing. "Grab fireball, we're going this way." I turned and headed down the tunnel the Manitcore came from, and without argument Jason did as he was told, he helped get Leo unstuck from the wall, then he jogged to catch up with me.

"Look, Nico, about what that thing said." Jason started, I stopped and rounded on him.

"Do not even ask about." I warned. "Because I'm not telling you anything. I've never even told Harry the story, and I tell him almost everything." I turned and started back down the tunnel, I marked a turn when Jason finally spoke again.

"I was just going to say I know how you feel." Jason said. I frowned, and turned around and faced him.

"Your sister is alive." I said.

"Yeah, but she abandoned me for the hunters." Jason said.

"Thalia joined the hunters before she found you." I said. "She didn't-

"That maybe, but after she found me and brought me to Camp she took off with them." Jason said. "She abandoned me twice actually." Jason held out his arms, almost shoving his scars in my face. "I was almost mauled to death by wolves, we get saved and the moment my girlfriend comes to camp to take care of me, Thalia leaves to go find Artemis and what's left of the hunters."

Jason put my arms down and sighed. "Thalia thinks more of her hunters than she does her own brother." I looked him over, then my eyes dropped back down to his arms. Thalia might have waited a while and stayed at Harry's so she could take care of Jason, but he was right, the moment Ginny showed up and wanted to help take care of him, she takes off, and Jason wasn't even all the way healed yet.

"The hunters suck." I said, running my hand through my hair. Jason nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "The hunters suck."

I turned and started walking back down the tunnel. Thalia and I got in a fight before she left camp. I saw her talking to Hazel and I warned Thalia not to go thinking anything. The hunters weren't going to get that sister. She rolled her eyes and called me stupid. She also told me Hazel and turned her down. Thalia had talked to a lot of the girls at camp, I think she was trying to find replacements. A few seemed to be listening to what she had to say, and Luna told me Thalia had said she would be a good hunter. I smirked at that. I don't know what Luna said to turn her down, but Thalia had been too late. Luna wouldn't have been able to join the hunters even if she wanted to. Though that was not my reasons for sleeping with Luna. But I think Thalia was surprised at how many girls at camp couldn't join the Hunters. One that could though, and when Leo saw Thalia talking to her it freaked him out; Hermione. I neither like or dislike Hermione. Hermione was too goody two shoes to have done anything other than kiss Leo. I can read people pretty good and I knew Hermione was one of those girls that wouldn't do anything unless you put a ring on her finger. Old fashion I guess you would call her. Shocking considering who her mother is.

"Anyone keeping track of how long we've been down here?" Leo asked.

"I haven't." I said.

"It might seem like we've been down here for hours." Jason said. "But I doubt we've been down here for two hours."

"Wonder if the others found Nagini yet." Leo said.

I pulled Harry's watch out of my pocket and a piece of paper fell out of my pocket onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up. Hazel had given it to me before I left. She said James Potter appeared to her in a dream and told her to write a name down and make sure Harry gets it at the right time. She didn't know how long the hunt was going to be or if she'll see Harry before the big battle, so she gave it to me and made me promise to make sure Harry gets it at the right time if she wasn't around to do it, said James told her we would know when that time was. I just hope she was right and I knew when to give it to him or she was there to give it to him. I had a feeling it was important for Harry to get, I don't know why, it was just a feeling. I had looked at it, and the one name had no meaning to me, hopefully Harry would know what it meant.

I put the paper back in my pocket and opened Harry's watch, Harry, and the other's hands were still on quest. Along with my name and the two idiots I was with. Luna's was still at Camp, but I frowned when I noticed Kayden's hand, it was moving from Camp and heading toward traveling. Harry was not going to be happy that someone was taking his son out of the safety of Camp, well, however safe that still was. But Harry didn't like for someone to take Kayden anywhere without getting permission from him or Piper, and he barely let them by with it if they just asked Piper. I didn't worry too much though, whoever was taking him had to be a friend, or his hand would be heading toward kidnaped. I stuck the watch back in my pocket and made a note to tell Harry someone took Kayden out of Camp.

We walked on in silence for a don't know how long, we then took a turn and up ahead I could see the backs off Harry, Percy, Annabeth and Piper, they were standing in front of a door. And their clothes looked a little burnt, and covered in dirt, like they had fought through a fire. The door they were in front of was silver with a snake design.

"This is the door in my dream." I heard Harry say. "Nagini is just beyond here."

At first they didn't hear us walk up, but once I was right upon Harry, he suddenly turned around real fast with his sword raised, but I blocked it with mine. And his eyes grew wide.

"Nick!" He cried, lowering his sword. "Sorry, I thought you were another monster or something." He then turned to the other's and smirked. "I told you it was Nico that put that skull and crossbones on the wall."

"No one argued with you." Percy said.

"How many monsters have you guys run into?" Jason asked.

"Two, and a bunch of inferi." Percy answered. "Harry here took out the first one." He reached down in Piper's quiver and pulled out a horn, that looked just like the one hanging on Percy's wall. Then he dropped it down in the quiver.

"You killed the Minotaur." I asked. Harry just shrugged.

"The others helped." Harry said.

"What else have you run into?" Leo asked. "Nico just killed some monster thing with throwing spikes and a human face." He pulled on the hole in his jacket sleeve. "One pinned me to the wall." Harry frowned and reached out and checked Leo's arm.

"It didn't cut you did it?" Harry asked.

"No, Uncle Harry," Leo said. "I'm fine."

"I'm not your Uncle." Harry said. I snorted. He sure sounded like some overprotective uncle.

"Hang on." Percy said. "When you mention a monster with a human face and throwing spikes, you don't mean the-"

"Manitcore." I said. "Yep, he is no more." Percy frowned, I knew what he was thinking, he was picturing Annabeth falling off that cliff with the Manitcore.

"So, what other monster did you guys run into?" Jason asked.

"The Chimera." Harry said. "We couldn't kill it, so we trapped him and ran." I noticed Harry looked tired and awfully pale. I frowned at that.

"How did you trap it?" Jason asked.

"Harry did it." Piper said. "He trapped it in a bunch of shadows, while Percy kept it busy."

So, that's why he looked so tired, he over did it. I warned him not to do that. He never listens.

"So, we need to go in here, kill Nagini and leave, before he comes along and finds us." Ananbeth said. "I don't know if Harry and Percy can trick him again."

"Well, let's get to it then." I said. I watched as Harry began to rub his arms.

"Yeah, I would like to get out of here." He mumbled. Well, at least he wasn't panicking. I guess Hazel and I were of some help.

Harry turned around and felt of the door, he frowned. "Again, doesn't he think the same old thing gets old. Piper, babe, let me see your dagger a moment." Piper frowned confused, but handed Harry her dagger. He held up his hand and put the dagger to his palm.

"Harry, what are you-" Piper stopped talking and winced as Harry cut into his palm. "Oh my gods! Why did you do that?"

He didn't answer instead he held his palm out to the door and the snakes began to slither around. Harry then hissed something and the door flew open. But I was watching Piper, when Harry handed her dagger back she looked into the blade and her eyes widen, before her face took on this shocked frightened look.

"You alright?" I asked, Piper jumped and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." She put her dagger back. And looked away from me. I frowned, Piper saw something in that dagger she didn't like.

"You all ready?" Harry asked, we needed, then stepped into the room. Hanging up on the ceiling in glowing green light was Nagini. She looked down at us with a hiss.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo cried. "That's one big snake!"

"How do we get it down?" Annabeth asked.

"How do we kill it?" Jason asked.

"Only mine or Nico's sword will destroy a Horcrux." Harry told him. "When I get her down, you guys keep her distracted and once one of us gets a chance either Nico or I will kill her."

"Sounds too easy." Leo said.

Harry took a deep breath, then thrust out his hand and a blast of magic hit the light Nagini was in, after about two minutes the light faded and Nagini fell to the ground. She hissed and took a dodge at Harry, I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way. Making him drop his sword, Nagini's long tail knocked it crossed the room. Nagini took another dodged at Harry.

"NO!" Piper cried, she hooked her arrow and shot it at Nagini, Piper knew it wouldn't kill her, she was just trying to get the snake's attention from Harry and on to her. It worked, Nagini turned from Harry and went for Piper, but Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way, then smacked the snake in the face with the end of his sword. Nagini raised up and shook her head.

I raised my sword and ran toward her, but she brought her long tail around and got me in the gut, I was knocked against the wall, and slid down. Jason ran forward, but Nagini hit him too, then Leo, she turned to Leo, and hissed, she took aim, and Harry suddenly hissed something out. Nagini stopped and turned to Harry and hissed back, then they seemed to have an argument with hissing back and forth. At that moment I wished I was Parsltounge, I would have loved to know what they were saying to each other.

While Harry had the snake's attention, Percy had picked up the Blade of Olympus and came at Nagini, she wasn't fooled though and turned around real fast and nearly snapped Percy's head off, but he ducked, and came back up, but the snake hit him with her big tail like she did me, and Percy went flying, dropping the sword.

Annabeth picked it up and went at the snake, but she missed as Nagini ducked, then came back with her tail and hit Annabeth. I jumped back up and went for her, but missed, she then turned back to Harry and hissed. He hissed something back and Nagini swung her tail around and before Harry could move he was knocked him up against the wall, and he slid down, with blood dripping down the side of his head. He looked like he was dizzy, as he just sat there stunned. Nagini came at him with her fangs bared.

"Harry!" Percy and Jason both went for Harry's sword, but Piper got to it first. She grabbed Harry's sword off the ground and as the snake dodged at Harry, she jumped in front of him brought the sword around and sliced off Nagini's head off, it went spinning in the air, as the body of the snake shook and dumped. Suddenly a horrible screamed filled the air, before everything went silent. Piper kicked the snake's body with her feet.

"Teach you to mess with my wizard." She spat. I rolled my eyes at her and bent down to check on my buddy. He hit his head pretty hard, I think he met have a concussion. We needed to get him back on the ship so we could give him some nectar.

"Wahoo!" Leo cried, "way to go, beauty queen!"

"Don't call me that!" Piper demanded. Leo held up his hands while looking at Harry's sword still in Piper's hand.

"Alright, no need to take my head off too." Leo said, Piper rolled her eyes, and got own on the other side of Harry, as Percy knelt in front of him.

"You alright?" Percy asked. Harry nodded..

"No he's not." I said. "He's has a concussion." Percy frowned at Harry, while Piper leaned his head over so she could look at his wound.

"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't been knocked against a wall before." He mumbled. Piper frowned at him..

"When have you ever been knocked against a wall?" She demanded. Harry looked down.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled, which only made Piper frown more and Percy looked angry all of a sudden, as he stood. Then he and Jason both went to help Harry up, but then stopped and glared at each other. I rolled my eyes, nodded to Piper and together, her and I gently helped Harry to his feet. He stumbled a little, but Piper put her arm around his waist and held him up.

"We should get going." Annabeth said. "Before something else was to come along."

Piper was unable to hold Harry's sword and help hold him up too, so she held it out to me, to my shock. "Would you carry this for us?" She asked. I nodded still shocked and took it from her. I looked into her eyes, which were brown, not blue or some wacky color like she was known to make them. Or the ever changing colors. I wondered if brown was her normal eye color because right then I learned a lot about her. In those eyes I saw a mixed of emotions like I did when I first meet Harry. There was love, happiness, anger, hurt (don't know why that was) and mostly fear. Something had Piper scared and I beat it was what she saw in her dagger.

Together we all made it out of the maze without running into anything, Piper helped Harry walk down the tunnels and I walked behind him to stop him from stumbling or falling, and to stop anything from attacking my injured friend from behind. When we got back on the ship, Piper took Harry down to the Sick Bay, and instantly started feeding him nectar and ambrosia. They seemed to forget I had his sword, just holding the thing made me feel more powerful. This was one dangerous word. It almost felt alive. And if you looked close enough you could see a little bit of sea-green light was now swirling around inside the blue light. I wondered if it was from Percy.

We were another Horcrux down, hopefully we can make to the Sea of Monsters and to the other one. I pulled Harry's watch out of my pocket one and looked at it. Kayden's hand was now on visiting. I frowned, visiting who. Who would go to camp and take Kayden and who would they trust enough, to let them just come take him like that. I thought a minute and it clicked in my head. The one person who would think he had every right to take Kayden and Hermione would allow him to, that was only one person: Sirius, but now the question is why? Why would Sirius feel like he had to take Kayden, and if I went by the watch he didn't take him home. I closed the watch and headed down to the Sick bay. To give Harry his sword and to let him know Sirius took Kayden out of camp, and if he brought his mirror we could see why.

Kayden was my godson after all I have every right to know why his adopted grandfather would show up out of the blue to take him away like that.

_A.N. I hope you liked it, and the fight with Nagini was okay, and you will find out next chapter why Sirius showed up to take Kayden. I don't know if they'll get to the Sea of Monsters yet though. Depends on what pops in my head But I do know just a few more chapters and they'll finally have the final battle. And if you're wondering when Harry and the other's hands were pointing on attack, it was the one when they were fighting the Chimera. Nico hadn't looked at it to see them getting attacked by the Minotaur._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but this chapter was hard to do, and I hope it's just good, sorry if the battles isn't very good, but I did my best._

Chapter 19: My birthday goes from bad to... better.

Percy's POV

After seeing that Harry was going to be okay, I went down to mine and Annabeth's room, and laid down on my bed to think about stuff. I wished we would just get through the Sea of Monsters quickly, kill the giants and Cyclops, grab the Horcrux and get out quickly, but I know it's not going to be that easy. I just wanted this whole war over with. So, I could go home and see my Mom, step-dad and baby sister. Hopefully I still had an Annabeth to take home with me. But after seeing her look when she figured out Luke had been the one kept in that room down in the Maze. I was more sure than before that I was going to lose her. I was going to lose my Wise Girl. After a while Annabeth had come into the room, and I tried to talk to her and she just pulled away, sitting down at the desk and looking up something on her laptop, so I just rolled over and went to sleep. For the next couple of days Annabeth barely left the room, even to eat. Reading her laptop, and going through spell books she borrowed from Harry.

The third day after Piper killed Nagini I was laying on my bed just staring up at the ceiling. Last night I had tried to get Annabeth to make love with me and she refused saying she was busy. She's been doing that every time I suggest we do something since she found out Luke was alive. I would suggest we spend time alone and she would always have a reason to not do anything; from she was busy, to Chiron's rules, to she just didn't feel like it. I would ask her if something was wrong she would say no. But I was pretty sure there was a reason she would barely even kiss me now. And I was sure it had to do with Luke.

I sighed and rolled over on my back and thought about what I had hoped would happen. I knew we were still pretty young, but Annabeth and I have been together since we were sixteen and after the war was over, I wanted to go down to my father's kingdom and pick out a small pearl that was pretty and have Tyson put it in a ring, and ask my Wise Girl to marry me. Then after a few years of just us, we could start a family. I wouldn't mind having one boy and one girl. Or maybe two of each. But it looks like my dream wasn't going to come true. No picking out a pearl or having Tyson turn it into a ring. Which isn't fair. Why can't I have what I want for a change. I just start being happy and something takes it away.

My door suddenly opened and Annabeth came walking in, I said nothing as she shut the door and came walking over and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said. "You feeling alright, you've been kind of quiet."

"I'm fine." I lied. Annabeth frowned.

"Are you going to come eat?" Annabeth asked. "Leo made some-"

"I'm not hungry." I said. Annabeth frowned deeper and I turned over and faced the opposite way.

"Percy, are you sure you're okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, do you love me?" I asked. Without realizing I had asked, I do that sometimes, just say things without thinking.

"What kind of question is that?" Annabeth demanded. "Of course I do."

"More than Luke?" I asked. Ops, I believe I said that out loud.

"What?" Annabeth said."I don't love Luke. Not like I love you." I rolled over a little to look at her.

"You always think more of him than you do me." I said. "So, do you love me more than you did Luke."

"Percy, I might have had a crush on Luke when I was younger or thought I did, whatever my feelings were toward him." Annabeth said. "But I never loved him, not like I love you. Percy, I want you, not Luke."

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" I demanded. "Ever since you found out Luke was back, you've pulled away, back before we left camp you were hardly around me, you were always off doing other stuff, you barley kissed me, and we haven't made love since you saw Luke either."

"Percy, Chiron warned everyone not to go sneaking around in other's cabins at night." Annabeth said. "I had to follow the rules, To set an example for my cabin."

"You haven't followed that rule since before we met Harry." I said. "It was against the rules for a boy and girl to be alone with each other in their cabins since before any of us came to camp, but that never stopped you from sneaking in there to see me before. Not ever since we first made-love. And what about when we got on the ship, you barley let me touch you?"

"That was before I knew Chiron knew." Annabeth answered my first question, but ignore the second. "If I had any idea Chiron knew, and just hadn't said anything I wouldn't have snuck in your cabin at night."

"That makes me feel better." I mumbled. Sitting up.

"Percy, you're being so unreasonable." Annabeth cried, standing up. "I can't believe the way you have been acting since we saw Luke."

"The way I've acted?" I demanded. "What about you, he's all you think about anymore. I love you, Annabeth, and I don't want to lose you, but I can't keep going on like this. It hurts too much."

"What...what are you saying?" Annabeth demanded.

"I...don't know what I'm saying." I said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me, then threw open the door and walked out, slamming it behind her as she went. I put my head in my hands. I wasn't for sure, but I think I might have accidently broken up with the love of my life. Why can't I ever keep my big mouth shut?

The tension on the ship was high for the next few days, Annabeth and I wasn't speaking to each other and by now the whole ship knew something was up between us. Annabeth had come back about two hours after our fight and got her stuff and moved into the room that was Ginny's when we used the ship the last time, making me believe now more than ever that yes we have broken up. Either that or having the biggest fight we have ever had. And to make it worse Piper was mad at Harry for siding with me. Now I have made my brother and his girlfriend fight. And Piper got even madder at me when I decided to start blaming this whole thing on Aphrodite. She had after all promised to make my love life 'interesting'

I love Annabeth more than anything, I want her back, I wanted to say sorry, and that I didn't want to break up, but every time I tried to approach her she would walk away from me, and it hurt even more when I would see her face wet and eyes red. And knew she had cried and it was because of me.

I mostly stuck with Harry for the next two days, we hung out on the top deck or in the hull with Leo. The day after we killed Nagini, Harry had told me something that had really ticked me off. You see Nico told him, (we don't know how he knew) that Sirius had taken Kayden from camp, Harry immediately called Sirius on his mirror to see what was going on. Sirius had told Harry he did it because he didn't feel Kayden was safe at camp anymore, since Order members were allowed to come and go and Snape happened to be an Order member. You see Sirius had come home from guard duty at camp one day to find Snape trying to kidnap my Mom, he went nuts. It took Kingsely Shacklebott, Remus Lupin, and Bill Weasley to pull Sirius off Snape. He was really trying to kill him. My Mom wasn't helpless though she had put up a pretty good fight, and put three big scratches down Snape's face with her fingernails. Since then Sirius had taken Mom and Abby and moved them into Tonks' parent's house, her Mom was Sirius' cousin Andromeda (don't like her name) and after he took them there he put the Feildeus Charm on the house with him as the secret keeper, then went straight to camp and got Kayden. I didn't blame him either. If Snape can get in camp Kayden was batter off at Andromeda's.

Right now Harry and I were in the hull hanging out with Leo, when Nico came in. "Hey, guys, you might want to come look at this sky."

I frowned, and followed Harry and Leo out onto the deck, Piper, Annabeth, and Jason were all standing on deck looked up at this big black clouds just sitting over us. I could hear thunder, and see flashes of lightning. But it was yet to start raining, and there was an eerie feeling in the air, almost like a forbidden feeling. Just as that thought went through my mind a big gust of wind picked up.

"I'm not one for seeing signs in things, not after Trelwany, but I think this might be a sign." Harry said. He walked over and put his arm around Piper's shoulder, she smiled and leaned in to him.

"Harry, I think you're right." Annabeth said. "I've had this feeling the last few days, I can't explain it, but the big battle is close, it can feel it."

"Yeah, me too." I added. Annabeth looked at me and our eyes caught for a moment, before she turned and looked back up at the sky.

"We're almost to the Sea of Monsters." Leo said. "I was fixing to take to the sky, but I don't know if that would be such a good idea now."

"No, not with that lightning." Jason said. "Damn, what are we going to do now?"

"I have no clue." I said. Annabeth smiled a little before it dropped and she glared at me.

"There is nothing else to do, but keep sailing for now, Leo." Annabeth told him. "Maybe the clouds will go away before we which there and we can take to the sky then." Leo nodded and turned and headed back to the hull. Annabeth glanced at me one more time, before heading back below deck and probably to her room. I stood by Nico and watched the sky, Piper and Harry were looking at the locket with Kayden's picture in it. If I didn't act soon, I think I might just lose Annabeth forever, but how could you say sorry, when the person you want to apologize to won't talk to you. I wanted to ask Piper for help, but I doubted very much she would help me.

By the time we reached the Sea of Monsters the next day, the clouds were still overhead, and Leo was unable to get take us to the sky, so we were going to have to try to sail the Sea of Monsters. The first thing we would come across was the sirens, they were easy to pass, Harry just cast a silent spell around the ship and to be even more secure we all stayed below deck till we passed and turned a stereo up full blast. Nothing like drawing out sirens with a bit of Rock music.

So far everything was going great, but, as they say all good things seem to end, and it did, once we reached Charybdis. All of us, but Leo was on deck watching ahead of us, the air was hazy and humid, the clouds seemed to have gotten even darker and up head you could make out a couple fuzzy splotches.

"We are reaching Charybdis and Scylla." I said, knowing what those splotches were going to be. Next to me Harry put his arm around Piper and pulled her close to him, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to do the same with Annabeth, but was too afraid of how she would act if I did. I should be happy right now, going out to a movie or to dinner, to celebrate my nineteenth birthday, but here I was, sailing through the Sea of Monsters to fight two giants and a Cyclopes to find a Horcrux, and to top it all off, my girlfriend and I broke up a couple of days ago. And no one seems to realize it was my birthday. Happy birthday to me.

A few minutes passed and the splotches up ahead came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea- an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that. The other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

"What should I do?" Leo asked.

"There is nothing you can do." Annabeth said. "You have to sail through them, it's the only way to get into the Sea of Monsters, if you try going around them, then they would just appear in your way again."

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" I asked. "The ones you mentioned once before, the way the first Jason went." Annabeth smiled a little. "What were those?"

"The Clashing Rocks were huge rock cliffs that came together and crushed anything in sight. Jason was told to release a dove when they approached them, if the dove made it through, it would be safe to sail, but if the dove was crushed then they were doomed to begin with. Jason listened and when he got close enough to the rocks he set a dove loose, and it got past with only losing a few feathers, Jason saw this and they went that way, and made it with only a few manner damages to the stern of the ship. Supposedly, after that the rocks joined together and it was safe for anyone to pass after that." Annabeth explained. "But knowing the way things have gone lately"

"-the rocks are back to crushing things." I finished. "Too bad we don't have a dove."

"We have a hawk." Harry spoke up. "A hawk animagus anyway."

"No," Piper said. "No way, Harry, don't even think it."

"Come on, Piper, if there is a chance the rocks are safer, then we should try." Harry said. "I don't fancy being sucked up in the sea or being plucked out of the ship, which is what would happen if we keep going this way."

"You're not going to fly between some crushing rocks." Piper said. "I'm not having you crushed."

"Piper is right." Jason said. "Harry, it's too dangerous."

"I say let him do it." Nico said. "If it's gone back to the way it was in the story, then he'll just lose a few feathers." Nico snorted. "Might give him a bald spot." Harry glared at him.

"You're the one who should have a bald spot, grandpa." Harry said. He reached over and pulled on Nico's hair. He smacked Harry's hand away. "Is that a few gray hairs?"

"Maybe we can try the sky." Leo suggested. "Even with the storm going on up there."

"No, we'll be hit by lightning not long after getting up there." Jason said. "We should just keep sailing. Try-"

"But that's stupid." Harry cut in. "We should try the Clashing Rocks. I could turn into a hawk and fly through, if I make it, then Leo can sail through."

"No," Piper said. "Harry, I'm not risking you being crushed."

"I'm not going to be crushed, Piper." Harry said. He looked at Annabeth. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should try the Clashing Rocks." Annabeth said. "Percy and I already went this way." She pointed ahead. "And barely made it, I think our best chance would be to sail through the Clashing Rocks. Like Nico said, you'll most likely lose a few feathers. And it may not even have gone back to clashing together anyway."

"But it could have." Piper said.

"It's better than trying it this way." I said. Piper growled and snatched the locket Argus made them out of Harry's hand.

"Fine!" Piper snapped. "But I'm not watching you being crushed." She turned around and went below deck, and Harry sighed.

"When are we going to reach the rocks?" He asked.

"As soon as Leo heads that way." Annabeth said. She looked at Leo and pointed out what way she was sure they would be, he gave a salute and headed to the hull of the ship, promising to go through once Harry makes it to the other side. I guess he has faith in our buddy.

The ship soon turned and headed that way, I wanted to talk to Annabeth, but didn't. Maybe if we made it through and got the Horcrux I would talk with her. Hopefully she will forgive me and take me back.

When we got closer to the rocks, Piper came running back on deck to hug and kiss Harry before he went. We all said good luck. Jason shook his hand, I gave him a one arm hug, Nico patted his back. Annabeth gave him a hug and Piper gave him such a long passionate kiss I thought they were going to suffocate. Harry then turned into his hawk animagus and fly off toward the rocks. We all watched nervously, the rocks had gone back to crushing things, and we watched as Harry stopped in midair right in front of them as they went together making a loud rock banging like noise, and the sea rose a little. Harry waited for the right moment, then he went flying through the rocks.

Harry was almost to the other side when suddenly the rocks came together with a loud crushing bang.

"HARRY!" Piper screamed, her hands on her mouth, Jason's eyes were wide, Annabeth looked on in horror, I got up the courage to put my arm around her, and Nico looked as if he was ready to pull out his sword and stab the rocks, but then they pulled a apart and there was Harry on the other side still in hawk form and turned to face us, waiting for us to go through.

"I'm going to kill him!" Piper cried. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, Annabeth smiled up at me, I smiled back, then dropped my arm from around her shoulder as Leo headed toward the rocks.

"That jerk." Nico spat. "I thought the rocks had crushed him, I was about to shadow travel to the Underworld."

"You might have to yet." Piper cried. "When I get through with him, he's going to need saving!"

"Man, I was not looking forward to telling Sirius we let his son get crushed by clashing rocks." Jason said, he winched as if imagining a painful curse or spell.

"But he wasn't close enough to the other side how did he... he apparated." Piper cried. "He is a jerk. I'm going to kill him."

I suddenly started laughing. "To think, the great Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He survived the killing cures twice, he's killed two and a half giants and to think he was almost done in by rocks." I don't know why I found that so funny, maybe because Harry hadn't been crushed and I was just so relieved that I still had a little brother.

"It's not funny, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said, but she was finding it hard not to crack a smile.

"I think it is." Nico smirked.

Jason glared at us both and we suddenly had to grab onto the sides of the ship as we entered the rocks.

"Where's Harry?" Piper demanded, I looked back up to see Harry was gone, I frowned, but then we were all thrown down to the floor of the ship.

"Everyone okay?" I asked. "Wise Girl, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Annabeth said. The ship was rocking back and forth so bad, we decided to stay down. Without even realizing I did, I reached over and held on to Annabeth and covered her with my body to keep her safe, I was shocked to see Nico did the same with Piper. But then I figured he was protecting her for Harry, because he was afraid of what Harry would do if she died.

After about a moment's rocking back and further, there was a sudden loud bang, and we were thrown on our backs or stomachs as the back of the ship was hit. Then it all stopped and Harry suddenly flew down in the ship, and turned back in his human form, before going straight to Piper and helping her up.

"You alright, Fancy Face?" Harry asked. Piper nodded, then smacked Harry on the shoulder, then the arm and anywhere else she could hit. Harry backed up surprised.

"You jerk!" Piper cried. "I thought the rocks had crushed you!" She gave him a push, then turned from him with her arms crossed. Harry just smiled and put his arms around her waist from behind and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Look!" Jason cried, we all turned to see the rocks, they had not joined together, but then had stopped crashing up against each other and just stayed on ether side of the path.

"Percy, this was a good idea." Annabeth said. "I told Clarisse we should take this way. She didn't listen."

"Well, now we can tell her I told you so." I said. Annabeth looked at me and gave a smile I smiled back. We just stared at each other for a moment.

"Guys!" Leo came running on deck. "I see an island up ahead, I think we're almost there." Annabeth turned from me and faced forward again.

"Good, just keep going forward, Leo." Annabeth told him. He gave a nod.

"Guys, I hate to do this, but I think I should sit this fight out." Leo said. "I should cheek the damage on the back of the ship and fix what's wrong, so it will be ready for when you guys come back."

"Okay, Leo." Harry said. "I couldn't see much damaged from the sky, but I'm not good about those things, just be ready for when we are ready to go."

"You got it, Uncle Harry." Leo saluted him, and turned and headed back to the hull.

Going this way was not only easier, but it was also quicker, and only took Leo about three hours to reach the island after passing the Clashing Rocks.

"One person down." I said. "You think us six can do it?"

Nico snorted. "Just you, Harry and I could do it. Maybe we should leave the girls behind."

"I'm not staying behind." Piper said. "I'm sticking with Harry." Annabeth didn't say anything which surprised me, but Jason glared at Nico.

"Are you saying I'm a girl?" He demanded. Nico just shrugged, and Jason opened his mouth to say something.

"Guys, please, no fighting." Harry said. "We need to stay focused."

"How will we get past the man-eating sheep." I asked. Harry gave me a weird look.

"The what?" He demanded.

"The man-eating sheep." I said. "Polyphemus has man-eating sheep on the island."

"Those sickly looking sheep that were in my dream?" Harry asked. "They could barely move. I kind of felt sorry for them."

"You felt sorry for a bunch of sheep?" Nico demanded.

"They were sick, Nico." Harry said. "And cold barely moved, they were suffering, so yeah. I felt sorry for them." Nico smiled a little. "But I have an idea, Beth, do you have your cap?" Annabeth nodded. "Good, I'll go get my cloak, Piper, Jason and Percy, you three try to squeeze under it. And I'll use my hawk form, I can fly passed them, hopefully they are too weak to realize you all are there if you're invisible, and my pale Nico here can turn into a shadow and pass them." Harry looked at Nico. "You can do that can't you?"

"Of course." Nico said. "And as a shadow the sheep can't touch me." Harry nodded.

"Good, I don't want you to get hurt." Harry said. "Any of you. I'm going to go get my cloak." Harry turned and headed down the bottom deck.

"He worries too much." I said. Nico nodded in agreement.

"That's Harry for you." Nico said. "He worries because he never had some many people care about him before, and would hate if anything happened to any of us."

We reached the island as Harry came back on deck carrying his silvery cloak, he handed it to me and I took it from his hand, and the moment Leo stopped we climbed off the ship. I threw the cloak over Piper, and then Jason and I ducked under it, it was a tight fit, but we made it work, Annabeth disappeared under her cap, and Harry turned to a hawk, and Nico a shadow and we slowly and carefully walked through the herd of man-eating sheep, they were so sickly and weak I didn't know if they knew we were there or just too weak to bother us.

When we passed the sheep, we took off the cloak, Annabeth took off her cap, Nico appeared and Harry landed and turned into his human form.

"Okay, now what?" Harry asked. I folded up his cloak and handed it back to him. Harry somehow fit it in his pocket.

"I would suggest trying to just sneak pass the giants being invisible." Jason said. "But we really should take them out while we can." I nodded.

"Two less to fight in the big battle." I said. Nico nodded agreeing to that. "Well, I guess we just walk up and fight them then. Harry's sword can kill giants now, so we don't have to worry about having a god with us."

"Let's go then." Harry said.

We started walking toward the giants, Piper and Harry were walking side by side, Annabeth was walking next to me and I looked down at her.

"Annabeth, after we leave here I think we should talk." I said. Annabeth sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, we probably should." She said, then we both fell silent. And headed toward the giants. Right before we reached them Annabeth reached over and squeeze my hand. I gave her hand a squeeze back.

"Don't get killed, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said, Annabeth grinned, before pulling her hand away and we all headed toward the giants.

They didn't see us at first. But then they heard our footsteps and looked up. Even though they were both ugly, with the dragon like legs, and looked pretty much a like, I could still tell Harry was right, one was a female, she was smaller and thinner than the male and her face looked feminine.

"What do we have here?" The male said. "Looks like lunch, demigod lunch." he threw his head back and laughed like he had just made a funny joke.

"Dude, that wasn't even slightly funny." I said.

"Why are we standing here talking?" Nico demanded. "We're suppose to be killing them."

"Oh," the female said. "He's got guts." She looked to her brother. "Can we keep him? He's cute."

"Gross." Nico made a face.

"No, we can not keep him." He said. "We have to kill them all. That's what Mother and the Dark Lord wants." The female crossed her arms and began to pout. I saw Harry bit the inside of his jaw, and knew he was going to tease Nico endlessly about this later.

"It's not fair!" She cried. "Mother was going to let the others choose demigod wives. Why can't I have a demigod husband?"

Nico glared at Harry, who could barely keep in his laughter now, before pulling out his sword and running toward the male giant, he sliced him across the leg, he cried out in pain and reached to grab Nico, but he turned to shadows and disappeared. Harry ran forward with his sword raised a serious look now on his face and sliced at the giant's other leg, and I and Jason followed, together we took turns taking shots at the giant. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Piper hooked her bow, and they took on the female.

I raised my sword, jumped on a large rock, then up on the giant's knee, and ran up his arm and sliced at the side of his head. Then when he cried out and tried to grab me I jumped down and sliced his leg as I went, on and on it went, us taking turns weakening him, but we really needed to end this. Jason had it thundering and rain poured down as he ma lightning strike the male giant, it didn't kill him, but did back his hair smoke.

"Harry!" I yelled. "Sword!" Harry tossed his sword up to me. I almost missed it, but Nico caught it with a shadow and held it up to me, he was doing that whole fighting in the shadow thing again. I thought it was pretty cool, it made me wish I had some kind of power like that, maybe turn into water or something, but I guess what I can do it alright too.

I caught the sword and turned around and put it through the male giant, he laughed at first, thinking we needed a god to stop him, but then he frowned and burst into dust. I suddenly heard a mad laughter and looked over. The female giant had caught Nico.

"I got him!" She cried. "I caught the son of Hades! He's so adorable!"

"Would someone do something?" Nico asked. He tried to get his sword up, but her grip was on him too tight. Harry didn't look like he was going to help, he was too busy laughing.

"Wise Girl." I cried, Annabeth looked at me, "Here you do the honors." I tossed the sword to her, Annabeth caught it by the handle and took off running toward the female giant who was now petting Nico with her giant finger. She jumped up on her knee and before the giant knew what was happening, Annabeth ran up the side of her arm and stabbed her in the head. She burst to dust, dropping Nico to the ground.

"Beth, you shouldn't have done that." Harry warned, holding his hand out to help Nico up. "You're going to make Nico mad. You killed his new girlfriend."

"Harry," Piper said, smiling.

"Keep it up, Shorty." Nico said, accepting Harry's hand to pull himself up. "And I'm going to run my sword through you." Harry snickered a little more, before he turn serious.

"Alright, Nick, I'll stop." Harry said. "For now." He took his sword back from Annabeth. "Look, guys, I promised Jason he could destroy a Horcrux and since the locket was stolen back, I think we should let him do the diadem. I mean most of us have destroyed one, I destroyed the dairy, Nico destroyed the ring, Percy got the cup and Piper killed Nagini." I nodded.

"Fine with me." I said. Piper and Annabeth both nodded, and after a moment Nico finally gave in and shrugged.

"Okay, good." Harry said. "In my dream Polypemus couldn't see, so maybe we can sneak past him without his knowing who we are. Hopefully we can get in and out without having to fight him.''

With Harry in the lead, we walked into the cave, the first thing I saw was Polypemus sitting on the ground holding a dead sheep, which made me feel sick. No one spoke as we walked by him as quietly as we could. But he was still able to sense we were there.

"Who's there?" He demanded, we all closed our mouths tight, and kept moving. "I know someone is there? Who is it? Is that Nobody?" I had to bite the inside of my jaw to stop from laughing. I looked back to Annabeth to see she was doing the same. It took us about ten minutes to reach the rocks in Harry's dream. He turned to his hawk form and fly up and got the girly crown, and when we made it back to the cave entrance Polypemus wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Jason whispered.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here, before he comes back." I whispered back.

We all exited the cave, and I thought that was way too easy, and Polypemus had to be up to something, and no sooner did that thought cross my mind when we heard something behind us and as we turned weapons raised, Polypemus' giant Cyclopes hand came down and smacked Nico, the closest that was to him, Nico went flying ten feet and landed hard on the ground and didn't move. His Word landed about five feet from him.

"NICO!" Harry went running to him, but I turned around and raised my sword.

"You had no right hurting my friend!" I cried. "How dare you?" I ran forward with my sword raised. Polyphemus slammed his hand down on the ground and it shook. We fall to our feet, but got back up and had to dodge out of the way as his hand came down again. Piper hooked her bow and shot an arrow at Polyphemus, it hit his shoulder and he cried out in pain. Then brought his hand down and grabbed at Piper, but missed since he couldn't see he was guessing at where she would be.

Jason ran forward and stabbed Polyphemus in the back of the leg. He cried out in pain again and swatted at him. Jason rolled out of the way, and Annabeth ran up and stabbed Polyphemus in the foot. He reached down to grab Annabeth, but she jumped out of the way, but he did manage to grab Piper who was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. She screamed out and kicked her feet, her bow and quiver dropping to the ground.

"Hey!" I cried. "Put her-" I stopped and didn't finish the last time I said "Put her down" was to a giant who had grabbed Annabeth, and he did put her down, by just letting go sending her hurling to the ground. Luckily Harry had cast a spell to save her, but right now Harry was checking on Nico, and would kill me if I caused a Cyclopes to drop Piper. But now Harry saw he had Piper and was now running this way.

Piper screamed out as Polyphemus turned her upside down, she screamed again and waved her arms around. I wanted to help the others did to, but we were all afraid he would drop Piper and hurt her. Harry stopped I his tacks next to me, realizing the same thing. He look up at Polyphemus with fear in his eyes as he gripped is sword angrily.

"Polyphemus!" Piper cried. "Put me down." Polyphemus paused swinging her. "Now, I said. Put me down right now!" Polyphemus listened and sat Piper on the ground.

The moment Piper's feet touched the ground, Harry thrust out his hand and sent shadows flying at him, he then ht himith a blast of magic, raised his sword and took off running toward him. He sliced him cross th let, and then the other one.

"We've wasted enough time on him." Jason said, he tossed his sword and turned it into a javelin, he held it out and thunder rumbled and lightning came down out of the sky, struck his javelin, bounced off and hit Polyphemus, he burst into dust.

I frowned looking down at the dust lying there. I felt a little bad about Polyphemus and hoped my dad didn't get mad, but he was a monster he would reform sooner or later. I just hope I never had to come back here for anything again.

After we all got over the shock of the fight with Polyphemus just ending like that we turned and headed toward Nico, he was awake now, moaning in pain when we reached him. He was also paler that usual and had blood running down the side of his head.

"I gave him a little nectar from a flask he had in his pocket." Harry explained. "It healed him a little, but we need to get him back to the ship. Jason, you can destroy the Horcrux there, right now I think the most important thing is getting to the ship, so I can tend to Nico."

Together Harry and I helped Nico toward the ship, he moaned in pain a bet with us moving him, but we had to get him to the ship, when we reached the sheep, Piper just used her charmspeak to keep them away as we made it back to the ship, we were greeted by a cheerful Leo Valdez, but his cheerfulness soon faded when he saw Nico hurt, and helped lead him down to the Sick Bay. After giving Nico some more nectar and ambrosia. He fell asleep and Harry decided to stay with him till he woke, and when I was sure Nico was going to be okay I went to my room to lay down.

I was only in there for about five minutes when there was a knock on my door and Annabeth walked in. She was holding something behind her back and smiled at me.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I sat up and greeted her. I was a little uncomfortable, this was the first time Annabeth and I had been alone since our break up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said back. She then brought out what she was holding behind her back, it was a small gift wrapped in a blue wrapping paper. She gave me a small smile. "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brian." She handed me the gift, but I didn't open it. I just looked down at it. My eyes suddenly felt wet for some reason.

"Look, Annabeth, I didn't mean what I said the other day." I said. "I really didn't." I looked up at her. "I love you, and I was just feeling hurt and afraid I might lose you. I couldn't stand that." Annabeth smiled and sat down next to me.

"Percy, you don't have to worry about losing me." She said. "As far as am concern we didn't break up, we just had a long fight." I smiled. Annabeth slipped her hand in mine, then reached up and laid her hand on my cheek and made me look at her. "I chose you, remember. I told Luke he was more like a brother. I thought I had feelings for him, but I just had somewhat of a crush, before I realized I loved you, only you. You're my Seaweed Brain and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

I leaned in and the first time in about two weeks we kissed, I brought my hand holding the small gift around her waist as we deepened the kiss. When I pulled away I smiled at her.

"Percy," Annabeth said, her hand was still on my cheek and she started rubbing my jaw with her thumb. "I love you, the last two weeks have killed me, thinking maybe we would never be together again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Then marry me." I said, before I could stop myself. Annabeth's eyes widened. "After the war, after we win, beat Riddle and put Gaea back to sleep. Let's get married, then in about four years when we're older and in our mid-twenties we start a family, have a bunch of little Wise People and Seaweed Brains running around." Annabeth laughed.

"You have to work on believing I only want you." Annabeth said. "And I have to learn to be honest with you." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you were a little right." Annabeth said. "There was another reason I didn't sneak into your cabin after Chiron tightened the rules. It had nothing to do with Luke. Him being back won't stop from being with you."

"Then what was it?"

"I was a little afraid." Annabeth said. "Do you realize we have never made love without you having the Achilles Heel, I was afraid, maybe...maybe you wouldn't..." Annabeth's face turned red. "Wouldn't like it and change your mind about wanting me."

"Why didn't you explain that to me?" I asked. "We need to talk about things like this." I pulled Annabeth to me. "And that would never happen. I love you and nothing will ever change my mind about you."

I love you too." Annabeth said, putting her arms around me. I smiled, I finally had my Wise Girl back and I was not going to lose her a second time. I pulled back and gave Annabeth a long passionate kiss.

"So, what do you say?" I asked, when we pulled back. Annabeth smiled.

"Okay." She said, "When the war is over we'll get married."

I grinned real big and kissed her long and deep, Annabeth kissed me back just as passionate. I pulled back, sat the still wrapped gift aside for now, and picked Annabeth up in my arms and laid her down in the bed. And for the first time since I lost my Achilles Heel we made love. And it was wonderful, better than before. Opening up to each other brought us closer than we have ever been. Being apart during our short break up made us realize just how much we needed each other.

After we made love I opened he gift Annabeth gave me, she had Tyson make it a month ago when he was at camp, and had kept it till now. She brought with her because she knew we would still be on the hunt when my birthday came around. The gift was a small desk that fit in my hand, the front had a sea-green trident and the Greek letter for a P in the middle and when I pressed it the desk grow into a shield. I smiled and told Annabeth I loved it. Then laid it aside and made love to her a second time. When night came we went to sleep holding each other. I knew now that I had nothing to worry about. Luke or no Luke, Annabeth was mine and will be for the rest of my life.

_A.N. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, and the battles kind of sucked, but I've written this series for so long, I'm running out of battle ideas, and the final battle will start in the next chapter and will probably be a few chapters long, since I want to try to show it from Harry, Piper, Percy and Nico's POV._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. The battle starts in this chapter, there is a time skip and violence, thought I would warn you. Hope you like it. It's just the start of the battle, it will get better in the next few chapters._

Chapter 20: I Make a Not so Difficult Choice

Annabeth's POV.

I woke up and rolled over to put my arm around Seaweed Brian's waist, to find the Kelp Head son of Poseidon wasn't even there. I frowned and raised up.

"Percy?" I called. But he wasn't in the room, then I thought maybe he got up to use the bathroom, so I wrapped the sheet around me, climbed out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Percy," I opened it and immediately heard the shower running, I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Percy," I called a little louder, then his hand appeared on the shower curtain and he pulled it back enough to look at me. He grinned.

"Nice outfit, Wise Girl." Percy said. "You should wear that more often." I rolled my eyes. His grin dropped a little. "Did you need something?"

"Just wondering where you went." I said. Now Percy's grin grew back.

"Did you miss me." Percy teased, I rolled my eyes yet again. "I have an idea." Percy suddenly smirked. "How about you drop that sheet and jump in and join me." He was only partly joking, but I shocked him by doing what he suggested, I let the sheet fall to the floor and got in the shower with Percy. After he got over his shock, he grinned at me and pulled me to him and began kissing me, as I brought my arms up around his neck.

After Percy and I had our shower, we got dressed and headed up deck to see what everyone else was doing. The only one we saw was Piper who was standing on top of the deck watching the storm clouds. Which looked a lot worse than yesterday.

"Hey, there, Pipes." Percy called to her, she looked taken back by his cheerfulness, but then smiled.

"So, you two made up?" Piper asked. Percy nodded with a grin.

"Yep." I smiled. "I took your advice."

"What advice?" Percy asked, looking between Piper and me.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brian." I said, running my hand through his messy wet hair. "Just girl talk." Percy nodded and turned back to Piper.

"We're getting married." Percy told her. I almost laughed at the look on Piper's face.

"Annabeth and I." Percy said. "After the war. We have decided to get married." Piper looked at me, and I gave a nod with a smile.

"Wow, that's great." Piper smiled, she didn't look too happy about it and I frowned. I was so caught up in Percy and my fight, I haven't noticed, but come to think of it, Piper has looked sad the last few days. Ever since we said the final battle was soon. But before I could ask her about it, Piper grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Have you been to the Mess Hall yet?" Piper asked, I shook my head. "I just left from there." She laughed a little. "Sirius told Harry this morning that yesterday was Percy's birthday, I guess Sally told him, anyway, Harry felt so bad about losing track of the days and not realizing it, that he has Leo and Jason down there making them help him sit up Percy a little surprise party. He even baked a blue birthday cake. Though he still feels bad about not having a gift for Percy. He made a card and put some money in it." Piper rolled her eyes with a smile. "I tried to tell him Percy wouldn't care and if he did just throw up he didn't get him anything."

I laughed a little and could feel Percy's eyes watching us. "Just give me a minute to make sure they're ready before you let Percy go down there and hunt something to eat." I gave a nod and Piper turned and headed down the stairs. Next thing I knew Percy was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let's go find Harry." Percy said. "I want to tell him the good news."

"That'll have to wait till Piper comes back up and tells us it's okay to go into the mess hall." I said.

"And why do we have to wait for Piper's permission?" Percy asked. He then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Can't say." I said, fighting a smile, Percy frowned, but before he could go further, Piper came running back up with a big grin on her face.

"Alright, you guys can come down." Piper said, then disappeared back below deck.

I took Percy's hand and led him down below deck, and toward the Mess Hall, he frowned, confused as I dragged him along. I couldn't wait to see Percy's face when he see's Harry sit something up for his birthday, after we made love the second time last night, Percy told me he felt a little bad that I was the only one to remember his birthday, but he also could understand how the others would forget. I was also wondering how much money Harry stuck in Percy's birthday card to try to make up for it. Him and Sirius were like the richest wizards in England, and they tend to spend a lot on the people they cared about. Just look at the birthday gift Sirius gave Percy last year for his eighteenth birthday, a corvette.

I opened the door to the Mess Hall and pushed Percy through first, he jumped as Jason, Leo, Piper, and Harry yell 'surprise'. I went around Percy and stepped into the room, they had hung blue and sea-green decorations everywhere; there was a blue banner that said 'Happy Birthday' hanging on the far wall, and a large blue birthday cake in the shape of a dolphin sat in the middle of the table. Sitting around the cake was about a dozen Cheery Cokes. And sitting in front of the seat Percy always sat in was a huge double cheeseburger, with two patties, cheese on each, and a tomato on top, with a seedless bun. A large pile of fries sat in the plate next to it and a can of ice old Cherry Coke sat by the plate.

"That's not one of your cheeseburgers is it?" Percy asked. Harry grinned.

"Yep, made just for you." Harry said. Percy went right to it and sat down and began to eat it.

"Mm..." He said. "The best you ever made yet." Percy's favorite cheeseburgers didn't come from a fast food place or a dinner. No, Percy's favorite cheeseburgers where the ones Harry made.

"Sorry, I forgot your birthday yesterday, Percy." Harry said. "I lost track of the days."

"Hey, Shorty, don't worry about it." Percy said. "This cheeseburger more than makes up for it." Harry grinned. He then passed Percy a card made from a folded up piece of parchment. Written crossed the top in Harry's neat hand written was:'Happy Birthday, Big brother' Percy picked it up as he stuck a fry in his mouth and frowned, then smiled when he was finally able to read what it said, he opened it up and his eyes widened as he pulled out three hundred dollar bills.

"Harry, this is too much." Percy said, Harry shook his head.

"Percy, don't argue, just take." Harry said.

"I wouldn't feel right." Percy said. "After all, I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"That doesn't matter to me." Harry said. "Just stop being stubborn and take it. When you get a chance you can buy whatever you want with it." Percy opened his mouth to argue back when Leo spoke up and said.

"Hey, if neither of you wants it I'll take it." He just grinned when both Percy and Harry glared at him: Gods those two were so much alike I was starting to wonder if they weren't really brothers somehow.

"Percy, please, it's from, me, Piper, and Kayden." Harry said.

Percy grinned and stuck it back in the card and laid it aside.

"Alright, I'll take it. It can be the start of Annabeth and my wedding fund." Percy grinned, Harry looked at him weird.

"Did you just say wedding fund?" Harry demanded. Percy grinned.

"Annabeth and I are getting married." Percy announced. Jason, Leo, and Harry all looked at Percy like he was crazy, maybe they didn't believe him, but then Harry's face broke out in a grin.

"That's great." Harry cried. "But, Perce, you don't have to save up for that. I can pay for your wedding. Anything you want or need."

"No!" Both Percy and I said. Harry frowned.

"But, I have plenty of money." Harry said. "It just sits in the bank not being used for anything."

"Harry," Percy went on. "Annabeth and I want to pay for our own wedding." I nodded in agreement. "It won't be too big anyway."

"And we can get married at Camp." I said. "That will save some money, plus most our friends will already be there. We'll just need money for a wedding cake, wedding clothes and stuff like that."

"Oh my gods." Piper cried, for the first time sounding like an Aphrodite kid. "You guys can stand by the lake when you say your vows."

Percy and I looked at each other and smiled, then Percy winked at me, as he stuck another fry in his mouth.

Things seem a little too calm over the next few days as we sailed across the ocean. At one point Harry let Jason use his sword to destroy the Horcrux, they did it below deck when no one else was around, but we still heard what it said. The Horcrux screamed stuff about Jason hating Harry, and being abandoned by his sister and how Zeus loved Thalia more than him, and how no girl would ever truly love a sacred rejected son of Zeus. I felt bad for the kid, he disappeared to his room for three days after that. But I don't know if it was because of what the Horcrux said or because something happened during that, something between him and Harry, but none of them would talk about it.

Percy and I seem to grow closer as the days went on. We spent a lot more time in our bedroom alone then anywhere else. At first I wondered if Percy and I weren't moving a little too fast, we were still teenagers, our last year of being teenagers yeah, but we still were teenagers, we've been together two years. And I even almost told Percy maybe we should slow down, but then got to thinking, we loved each other, and if neither of us die in the last battle, then maybe we should get married. I knew I wanted to be with Percy for the rest of my life, so why not make it official. Sooner or later we would anyway, so why not make it sooner.

Piper seemed to be suddenly worried and fearful, and she and Harry would be seen having whispered conversions they didn't let anyone else be part of, but I did hear Harry one day assuring Piper he would never let anything happen to her. Piper tried to hide her worry from everyone else, but we could see it in her eyes. Percy told me he thinks it has something to do with Piper seeing herself dead in her dagger. That shocked me, no one told me about it. Then Percy went on to tell me, Harry has vowed to do anything he can not to let that happen and he even asked Nico about that Soul for a Soul thing. Percy was worried about Harry I could tell, and I was worried for both my friends. I didn't want anything to happen to any of us, but if something happened to Piper, we all know Harry couldn't handle it.

Nico was now spending most his time alone, only to pop up out of the shadows from nowhere and scar the heck out of everyone, sometimes I think he's lurking in the shadows spying on everyone. I keep getting a feeling of being watched when no one is is one weird kid. But he's good to have on your side. He's powerful and good at battle, even if he is a bit shady and not fully trustworthy, but for some reason Harry trusts him with his life. I don't get that, but then I can't see Nico, no matter how shady he is turning on Harry. I would almost say he would turn on Hazel first.

Jason is acting pretty weird lately too, he stays mostly by himself or with Leo, and seems to avoid the side Harry had the Blade of Olympus hooked to. Something about that sword affected Jason or scared him. I'm not a nosy person, but I was dying to know what the heck happened between Jason, Harry, and that damn sword.

Leo was spending his time in the hull or talking to Hermione on some kind of device he made before leaving. Leo said, Hermione told him the same clouds were hanging over Camp too, and they had the same feeling the final battle was about to began. Hermione also said she heard on a muggle radio that weird storms were popping up all over, from tornados on one side of the map to snow storms on the other, and it was just the end of summer. She also said they've been a lot of earthquakes, even in places that never get any, but Percy and I don't think they were from his dad, or even actual earthquakes. My guess would be it was Gaea starting to really wake up, and we needed to get back to camp and figure out what to do to stop her waking and we needed to do it soon or we were going be too late.

Harry was now staying close to Piper's side, never leaving it, and they both were always holding each other somehow; rather it was holding hands or Harry having his arms wrapped around Piper or her sitting in Harry's lap. I could see worry and sadness in Harry's eyes and he stopped being cheerful days ago. I really hoped he didn't lose Piper, if he did then that would mean we would lose Harry in a way. Percy was now worried over Harry even more than he was before.

Right now Percy, Piper, Jason, Harry and I were standing on the top deck. Percy was to my right, and we were holding hands and looking up at the sky, it was real dark today, almost black you couldn't even tell it was daylight hours, it looked like night-time, and I think the gods were aware the battle was soon. I had this bad feeling something bad was going to happen today. Harry was sitting on the side of the ship facing the opposite way the rest of us was facing. Piper was facing the same way, her back leaning up against Harry, his arms around her shoulders. On Harry's other side stood Jason. No one was talking and it was making me feel uneasy. When we were all together like this we always talked about something, even if it was just planning or acting like idiots, someone was always saying something. And the silence wasn't only getting to me, Percy was starting to get restless. Bouncing from foot to foot or taping the side of the ship with his hands.

"Hey, I just realized something." Percy said. I knew he was just trying to get us talking, we were all just standing here silently, with that feeling that something bad was going to happen hanging over us.

"What's that?" I asked, when no one else seemed to want to answer Percy.

"I'm in the lead now." Percy said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry roll his eyes with a smile. "I killed three." Percy went to go on to name off every giant he has killed.

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for my sword you couldn't have killed the last giant." Harry smirked, I could tell he was kidding.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me that sword couldn't beat giants." Percy said. He turned and smirked at Harry. "Hey, in a way I help you kill Leon the lion-headed giant dude."

"Giant dude." Piper asked, with a giggle.

"I have killed three and a half then." Percy said, Harry shook his head.

"No way, Mate." Harry said. "You're not taking credit for one of my giant kills. I already have to share one with Nicky."

"Doesn't matter anyway, I'm still in the lead." Percy smiled. "Hey, and Beth is in the game now. You have a lot of catching up to do, Wise Girl." I just rolled my eyes.

"I just thought of something." Piper said. "Isn't Anteaus a child of Gaea?"

"Yeah," Percy scowled, "Gaea and my dad's." He made a face like he found the thought gross.

"So, if you think about it then Harry is in the lead." Piper said. "He killed Aneatus last fall."

"Hey, that's right." Harry said. "He was a son of Gaea and a giant. So, I've killed three and a half."

"Wrong kind of giant." Percy said. "He doesn't count."

"You're just saying that so you can be in the lead." Harry said.

"Well, let's look at it this way." Percy suddenly smirked. "I also once took out Aneatus, so then if he counts then I'm way in the lead at four and a half giants."

"Alright, we won't count him." Harry said. "And I killed Leon."

"How about this then." Percy said. "I won't count Leon as half either. You can claim his kill."

"Okay, and I'll let Aneatus drop." Harry said.

"Deal." Percy grinned. I shook my head.

"You guys are nuts." Jason said.

Harry and Percy looked at each other and laughed, then Nico suddenly appeared out of the shadows behind us or in Harry and Piper's case in front of them. Percy, Jason and I turned to look at him, he was watching Harry as he yawned. Nico's hair was messed up and his eyes were a little red, he looked as if he just woke up.

"Hey, Nick, about time your lazy bum gets up." Harry teased. Nico glared at him.

"I dreamed about Riddle." Nico said, that made Harry's smile drop. "I'm not getting into what it was about, don't have time, but he knows where the Elder wand is."

"Shit!" Percy cursed.

"Percy!" I snapped at him.

"He's on his way to get it from whomever has it." Nico said. "I didn't hear who it was, but who had it before him, said _He_ took it years and years ago. Before Riddle killed him. If I can find out who he was, then maybe we can find out who has it now." Nico turned back to Harry. "Have you ever heard of a wizard name Gellert Grindelwald, that's what Riddle called the man before he killed him?" I frowned at the name, not knowing it, but both Percy and Harry gave a nod.

"Not much, but according to Dumbledore's chocolate frog card he was a dark wizard-" Harry suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. "I know who had the Elder wand." he whispered, but before we could ask, Harry demanded. "What day is it?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "I know it's been around two weeks since Percy's birthday, so-"

"If the date on my watch is right." Jason cut in, looking at his watch. "Then it's September first."

"Shit!" Harry cried, making Percy snicker, he then gently pushed Piper aside and jumped down from the side of the ship.

"LEO!" He yelled running to the hull and pulling his mirror out of his pocket as he went.

"What the heck was that about?" Percy demanded.

"Don't you get it, Seaweed Brian." I asked. "I think Harry was about to say Dumbledore's chocolate frog card said he beat Grindelwald-"

"It does." Percy said. "I remember Tyson reading that when he had gotten Dumbledore's card. He defeated him in 1945, I think."

"Then that means Dumbledore has the Elder Wand." I said. "So Riddle is going after Dumbledore, Harry must be going to use his mirror to have Sirius warn him."

"Shit!" Piper suddenly cried, she then ran toward the hull where Harry went.

"Okay, I think they know something we don't." Jason said.

"Don't you know? After all you're dating a witch." Nico said. "September first is when Hogwarts term starts. When Riddle gets there all those school kids-

"Will be enjoying the start of term feast." Jason finished. "Not knowing they're in terrible danger." Jason started cursing and kicking the side of the ship. "Damn, Ginny's there. And that's where Riddle is heading."

Harry and Piper suddenly came running back over to us. "Leo is heading to Hogwarts, if Riddle is going after Dumbledore then there is a lot of kids in danger, and I told Sirius, and Leo called and told Hermione, the order and most of Camp is heading to Hogwarts." Harry looked around at us all.

"This is it, isn't it?" He asked. "The final battle." We all nodded and he reached out and pulled Piper tightly to him. "Don't worry, Baby Girl, I'll keep you alive no matter what I have to do."

As I watched them, I saw a tear fall down Harry's cheek and land on top of Piper's head. I could also hear her silent sobs. They really loved each other, I don't think either of them could stand to lose the other.

By the time we got there the battle was already going on, we could see spells being thrown, people yelling and screaming. I heard a couple of battle cries. I could see members of the order, including Sirius. I also saw Chiron and a few campers, I saw Hermione throwing spells at a Death Eater not too far away, and once the ship stopped and we got off, without a word Leo took off toward her to help. I saw Harry and Piper kiss each other and say I love you, before Harry told her to stay close by, and together they ran into the battle. Staying close to each other and battling together.

"JASON!" Ginny spotted Jason as he got out his sword and ran into battle, she noticed him when he stabbed an earth-born not far from her, she ran to him and threw her arms around him in a hug, he hugged her back tightly, relief written all over his pulled apart and Jason gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips before they ran into battle together.

I pulled out my dagger, took Percy's hand and went to lead him to the battle, but before I took a step Percy pulled me back and turned me around. Thunder boomed over head and lightning flashed crossed the sky, and the wind was picking up, and it was turned pitch black. Percy laid his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I just love his eyes.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl." Percy said. "And no matter what happens we are both going to survive and get married."

"Yes, we are." I hugged him tightly around the waist. "And I love you too. Always will."

Percy pulled back and grinned at me then he leaned in and gave me a long passionate kiss, my arms went from his waist up to around his neck, and as we kissed there was a big crack of thunder, lightning hit something off in the forest and rain started pouring down, but at that moment we didn't care, this could be the last time we get to kiss each other, and we were going to make it count. For a moment nothing else existed, the battle wasn't there, the other people and monsters wasn't there, for one moment it was just us. Percy and I. Before we pulled apart and reality came crashing down on us and what lay ahead.

"Ready?" Percy asked. I gave a nod. "You be careful, Wise Girl, and try not to get separated from me okay?"

"You too." I said. Percy nodded, and uncapped Riptide, we gave each other one last short kiss before running into battle.

An earth-born came right at us the moment we entered the battle, I ducked as Percy swung his sword around and cut the things head off. I then came back with my dagger, pushed Percy aside and stabbed an inferius in the head that was coming at Percy from behind. We really did make a pretty good team. Two Death Eaters spotted us, and came running toward us. I ducked one's spell and flipped him over my shoulder, I then dropped down and stabbed him in the arm with my dagger, he cried out, and I knocked his wand away, and an Ares kid accidentally stepped on it as he battled another Death Eater not far away, Percy also ducked the spell thrown at him, and came back and got the Death Eater in the nose with his elbow I heard it crack and Percy snatched the wand out of his hand and broke it. Then flipped the Death Eater onto his back and kicked him in the head so hard, I was pretty sure he broke the Death Eaters neck, but I didn't say anything, I don't think Percy noticed how hard he kicked him, his Achilles strength might be gone now, but Percy didn't seem to realize how strong he was without it. And ad the fact it was raining and the water was making him stronger.

I looked around trying to see our friends, I saw Luna, she was lying on the ground crying in pain as a Death Eater cursed her. I was about to run to her to help, but then Nico appeared in front of her out of the shadows, he gave the Death Eater such a scary glare that he dropped his wand and held up his hands and backed up, Nico just narrowed his eyes and stepped forward and put his sword right through the Death Eater. He then sent shadows after another one that had run their way. Nico turned to Luna and reached his hand down to help her up, he asked her something, I guess if she was okay, because Luna laid her hand on her stomach and nodded with a smile. Nico nodded back and turned and went back to fighting, shadows now swirling all around them.

I turned away from the weird couple and looked around, I spotted Jason and Ginny working side by side, along with Ron, ad Hazel he and Jason seemed to put their differences aside to fight. A Death Eater sent a spell at Ginny, and Ron blocked it with a shield charm, as Jason ran forward and tackled the Death Eater to the ground, he knocked his wand out of his hand. He jumped up, turned his sword to a javelin, slammed it down on the ground and sent a bolt of lightning at the Death Eater, it hit him was such force he was sent flying twenty feet into the Forbidden Forest. Ron then blocked a spell thrown at Hazel, as she took out an inferi. Jason turned to help along with Ginny, who put her sword away, and got out her wand to sue instead.

Leo and Hermione was working together too, she would curse a Death Eater, while Leo took his sledgehammer and bashed a monster with it. Side by side they fought, Hermione taking out Death Eaters and Leo taken out monster, at one point he set his hammer on fire and tossed it into about a dozen inferi, sitting them in flames. Hermione then cried out as a spell hit her face. It spilt her cheek open and blood went pouring down it. Leo looked her way, saw her holding her bleeding face, then took off running toward the Death Eater, he tackled him to the ground as the spell he sent at him went over his head, and Leo just began to pond him with his fist, as Hermione sent a hex at another who had tried to come help the Death Eater.

I turned from them and looked around, there was one couple I was looking for, Piper and Harry, I wanted to make sure they were alright, then to my relief, I spotted them. Working together putting out monsters, and Death Eaters, I could tell by the blink looks on the Death Eaters faces that Piper was using charmspeak to help her. Harry was fighting monsters and Death Eaters at the same time he would put out a monster, then a Death Eater, then go back to a Monster.

As I looked around I noticed something, no giants. I guess Voldemort and Gaea was wanting to weaken and tire us out, before they brought in what was left of the giants, what Percy, Nico, and Harry didn't kill. I smiled a little when I thought about their contest. I think it went from being a joke to actually being a contest, they seemed to really be trying to kill the most giants, at least Harry and Percy was, I think when they became brothers, it started a little bit of sibling revelry between them.

I decided to bring my attention back to the fight, I saw Percy going sword to sword with what we have begun to call ex-demigods. I took a step to help when someone hit me from behind real hard with what felt like the handle of a sword. I fell on my face, my dagger flying from my hand and rolled over holding my back and to my shock I saw Luke standing above me. I stared up at him wide-eyed as he snarled down at me.

"Lu...ke." I stumbled, I couldn't believe he hit me like that, even in the first war, when Luke brought back Kronus he never did anything to me directly. He said nothing as he raised his sword and came at me, he paused a moment blinking, and looked as if he was trying to stop himself, but then he brought his sword down and I rolled out of the way as it struck a rock that was behind me. He growled out and came at me again, and again I rolled out of the way, my back was killing me, I knew I would have a big bruise or something later, but I still tried to fight back, Percy didn't see me being attacked yet, he was too busy with the other ex-demigod. I kicked Luke's leg as hard as I could when he came at me again, he stumbled back and grabbed hold of it, as he was distracted by the pain, I crawled over and grabbed my dagger. And as Luke came at me, without thinking of what I was doing I turned around and stabbed Luke right in the side.

Luke lowered his sword and stumbled back, grabbing his side, which was now bleeding. Anger flashed in his eyes, as he looked at me.

"You little bitch." Luke growled, he came at me, sword raised, but as brought my dagger up, Luke stopped it with his sword, then shoved be back, I stumbled and fell, the dagger dropped from m hand again. I must not have stabbed Luke too bad, he seemed to be ignoring the wound pretty well, as he came back at me with his sword. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy now battling two ex-demigods, as he looked our way, he was trying to get to me, but kept getting stopped, and my only thought as to get to him and help him.

Luke growled and raised his sword, but as he brought it down, lightning flashed and lit up around us Luke's eye fell on my dropped dagger, and he blink a few times, made a jerking motion with his head, then lowered his sword as the blink look left his face.

"What...what." Luke blinked again, looked at his sword, then at me.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." Luke dropped down in front of me, and laid his hand on my face. I looked over to see Percy still trying to get to us. "Annabeth, I didn't mean it. It wasn't me. I would never hurt you. I love you."

I turned back to Luke. At one time I thought I was in love with him, and when he came back from the dead, it had brought back all those old feelings and I had been so confused. But then I spent two weeks broken up from Percy and it made me realized I really loved him. I want him. I needed him. Not Luke. I want Percy. And always will.

Luke leaned in to kiss me, but I brought my hands up to his chest and pushed him away as I leaned back away from him.

"Percy and I are engaged." I told him.

Luke blinked and stumbled back "You're...you're...marrying Percy?" He looked at me, this time with his normal eyes, no blank exception, no anger, I saw hurt and confusion, but nothing else. I nodded again.

"Yes, Percy and I love each other." I said. "I couldn't go on without him." Luke looked over at Percy, who had beaten the two ex-demigods and was now watching us, his eyes going back and forth between me and Luke. He turned back to me, rain was still coming down, it was sticking his hair and to his face, but he didn't seem to care.

"Does he truly make you happy?" Luke asked. I nodded. "I wasn't really on Voldemort's side. I was bewitched, I told him just to kill me and send me back, I didn't want to be part of this war." I nodded.

"I know, Luke." I said. I heard Percy cry out and looked over to see the two ex-demigods had gotten back up and got him from behind, along with three other ex-demigods, they had him on the ground beating him.

"Percy!" I cried. I grabbed my dagger, and to Percy to help, I pushed one of the ex-demigods away from Percy, he turned around, and came at me with his sword, but I ducked and flipped him over my shoulder, another one came at me, with a dagger of his own, but Luke's sword suddenly came down and sliced crossed his chest, he then shoved me down, as he took care of another one then Luke ran over to Percy. I thought he was going to do something to him, but he shocked both me and Percy, by bringing his sword down and stabbed one ex-demigod, then another.

Percy then ran over to me and helped me up, and begin to check me over. "Are you hurt, Beth?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked, no checking him over.

"I'm fine, Wise Girl." Percy assured me, we hugged, and over my shoulder I saw Luke watching us. We pulled a part and Percy turned to Luke and before he could say anything, the ground underneath our feet started shaking, then split open, Percy pushed me out of the way, as roots shoot up and grabbed both him and Luke, and drag them into the hole, Percy held on to the side with one hand, trying to keep from fallen in and he held Luke's arm with the other as the roots wrapped around his legs pulling Luke down.

"Hold on!" I cried, I grabbed Riptide from where Percy dropped it and ran over and sliced the roots from his arm, and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, but I wasn't strong enough to pull both him and Luke, and as I looked around for help or some way to get them both up, something hit me. There was no way to save them both. I had to save one and let the other fall. But could I do that.

I looked Percy in the eyes and realized, yes I could. I didn't want to, but if it means saving Percy I would do anything, I ran back to Percy and grabbed his arm and leaned in and said.

"You have to let go of Luke." I said. "So I can pull you up, I'm not strong enough to pull you both."

"Then go get help, Annabeth." Percy said. I shook my head.

"By the time I find someone, it would be too late." I said. "Percy, please, I don't want to lose you. I know it's not right, but you have to let him go so I can save you."

"But...remember what you said?" Percy asked, "maybe this time-"

"It's not what he wants." I said. "He asked Voldemort to kill him again. Percy, Luke just wants to go back to his death and be left alone."

Percy looked down at Luke, he wasn't even trying to fight the roots, nor was he holding on to Percy to stop from falling the only thing keeping Luke from falling was Percy holding on to his arm. He looked up from the roots around his legs right at Percy.

"She's right, Percy." Luke said. "Just let me die, without Annabeth I wouldn't want to live. She loves you, I can see that. The only thing I ask is for you to promise never to hurt her."

"I would die before I hurt her." Percy told him. Luke gave a nod. But Percy didn't let go of Luke's arm, and mine was getting tired and Percy's arm was about to slip out of my hand.

"Let go." Luke said. "Percy, please, I'm trying to keep you alive here. We'll both end up being sucked in. I'm doing this for her, Percy. She can't live without you." They stared at each other a moment, then Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry." Percy said. Luke gave a nod and Percy let go of his arm, and the roots pulled Luke down into the hole, Percy brought his other hand up and I pulled with all my strength and pulled him out of the hole. A root had wrapped its self around Percy's ankle and tried to pull him back down, but I grabbed Riptide and sliced it off, we then crawled away from the hole and hugged each other.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, as I cried into his shoulder. I nodded.

"As long as I have you I'll be okay." I said. "You're all I need." Percy's grip around my waist tightened. He pulled back to check me over, and give me a kiss, he took his arms from my waist and gripped my hands with his.

"And you're all I need." Percy said. Then something began to happen. My left ring finger suddenly felt funny, I looked down and gasped. There was a circle of water going around my finger. Percy looked down and frowned, then a gray light shinned around the water, then both disappeared and there on my finger was a ring. It was silver, with a white pearl inside what looked like an owl eye, all around the pearl was little gems. I didn't know what kind, but they were stormy gray and sea-green. It was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen.

"Where did that come from?" Percy demanded.

"I think...I think it's a gift from both my Mom and your dad." I said. "I think this one time they worked together and agreed to give us their blessing." Percy grinned.

"You think so?" he asked, hopeful. I nodded.

"It appeared on my left ring finger." I said. "I think it's their way of saying they're okay with us getting married." Percy grinned and kissed me.

"I love you." Percy said, he let go of my hands and wrapped his arms back around me.

"I love you too." I wrapped mine around him and held him close, and ever though there was a battle going on around us we just sat and held on to each other. I felt closer to Percy now than I ever have.

_A.N. I'm ending this chapter here, remember this isn't the end of the battle, it'll take a couple more chapters, the giants come in toward the end. And in a chapter or two there will be a lot more violence. I'll put warning up on those chapters, but it could go just thought I would warn you now. _


	21. Chapter 21

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but it's hard to make them long when the chapter is all about fighting._

Chapter 21: The Last Horcrux is Destroyed.

Jason's P.O.V.

When Harry let me use that sword to destroy the Horcrux, something happened. The moment I had the sword in my hand, I felt this hatred for everything, the gods, demigods, the world, and myself. I didn't care for anything or anybody. I almost attacked Harry again, and it was all that damn sword. I told Harry he needed to get rid of the thing: Something was inside the sword wanting out and I was pretty sure that something almost possessed me. I'm pretty sure Percy's heel woke up something other than godly magic. Something that wants revenge; on us, on the gods, on the whole word. And I would bet anything Enyo knew that would happen. We should have known something other than beating the giant had been on her mind. Percy had said he thought there was something else Enyo was wanting to happen, but he had to give the sword his heel so Harry could kill that giant and save Camp, and mostly so the giant wouldn't kill Harry.

I finally realized why my father asked Harry and not me or Thalia to get the sword. If it affected his children like that, then we didn't need it. If I end up fighting a giant I'll just have to hope and pray a god comes to help me, or maybe Harry sees and kills it, because I know I am not touching that sword. I couldn't risk almost attacking Harry again. I felt so bad after doing it before, but Harry assured me he knew it wasn't me, and promised after the war was over he would give the sword back to Zeus or hide it somewhere. He had already planned to do that. Saying he would get his real sword back from Malfoy. He meant the wand that turned into a sword Hera gave him as a gift when he first got to Camp. I don't know how Malfoy ended up with it, but I always thought it was neat. It was a bronze wand, that could turn to a sword if turned to the right or a staff if turned to the left. Harry also told me he could feel something inside of the Blade of Olympians: Something wanting out. He didn't like the sword either and if it wasn't for needing it for the war, then he would have got rid of it. Harry also said that after his trip through Tartarus the sword seemed worse.

I was standing next to Harry and Piper on the deck of the ship. When we found out Voldemort was on his way to attack Hogwarts because Dumbledore was the one who had the elder wand. It felt as if my heart had stopped. That's where Ginny was: Gods I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to her. I still felt guilty for the whole Reyna thing. When we got there and I saw the battle had already started. I was scared something might have happened to Ginny. At first I didn't see her anywhere. But then I heard her voice scream my name, I looked and there she was. Running right to me, when she got to me, she almost knocked me down throwing her arms around me. I hugged her tightly, feeling relief, that she was fine and alive. That nothing had happened to her before I got there. And now that I was here I could keep her safe, and alive. Or die trying.

When we pulled apart we ran into the battle. To fight for our lives, for the world, but most of all fighting for the ones we cared about and a chance to be happy. Ginny, Ron, Hazel and I were fighting side by side, which shocked me, Ron usually wants to fight me, not with me. A Death Eater threw a curse at Ginny and Ron stopped it with a shield charm. I then tossed my sword in the air and it turned into a javelin, I slammed it down on the ground, lightning came from the sky, hit it and then bounced off the javelin hit the Death Eater and sent him flying. Nobody tries to hurt Ginny and gets by with it. Ron glanced over at me. Our eyes locked a moment, then he gave me a nod. I nodded, and we went back to fighting. I used my sword and lightning, and Ron used spells, curse, hexes, and jinxes: All the magic he knew we threw at Death Eaters or monsters, anyone not on our side. Ginny put her sword away and got out her wand. She was firing curses and jinxes one after the other; she was doing it so fast I couldn't keep up. I swung my javelin around, and knocked down about five inferi. It was like that all around, us demigods were fighting the bigger monsters and ex-demigods, and the wizards were using spells on the smaller monsters and Death Eaters. It was hard to tell who was beating who, because there were people from both sides lying on the ground, knocked out, hurt and even dead. Everyone just fighting around them, I saw some of our guys dragging some of the hurt out the way, and to stop them from getting stomped on and hurt worse.

I looked around and saw Nico and Luna fighting together, I saw Leo and Hermione fighting side by side, they were soon joined by a Hogwarts student I believe was named Neville Shortbottom, I think, or flat-bottom. I don't know, something about a bottom, but I know he was a friend of Harry's. He blocked a spell thrown at Leo. Then joined in their fight. I saw Clarisse and Sirius taking out Death Eater after Death Eater. Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the ground hugging each other. I guess it was their break time. Chiron was standing next to Dumbledore, he was shooting shiny ropes out of the end of his wand, tying Death Eaters up together, while Chiron was shooting arrows at the ones trying to hex Dumbeldore. Dumbledore turned to Chiron and said something, he nodded shoot one more arrow, then ran off into the forest for some reason. It was now raining so hard it was hard to see to fight. But I did notice that Piper and Harry had somehow got separated, Harry was fighting some inferi while Piper was a good several feet away having a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange. They both were getting pretty good hits in. Or in Bellatrix's case spells in. I wanted to help, but was too busy to get over there.

I ran forward and took out an earth-born, before, turning and taking out another. Hazel was making a tunnel in the ground open up and swallow some inferi. I suddenly heard a loud scream and looked over to where Annabeth and Percy had been to see one of them giant spiders, forgot what they were called. Percy was trying to battle it while covering Annabeth, I went to take a step to help, but Harry suddenly apparated next to Percy and together they took it out.

I turned back to my fight in time to see Ginny knocked down by a spell, I flipped my javelin back to a sword, and ran forward and put it right through the Death Eater who dared to hurt my girl, then as I pulled it out and he dropped, I didn't even give him another thought as I bent down to help Ginny to her feet, then picked up her wand and handed it to her. She had a shock look on her face as handed her the wand, but then it dropped and we kissed before I turned back to the battle.

_"Impedimenta," _ Another Death Eater cast a spell at Ginny.

_"Portego,"_ Ginny blocked the spell with a shield charm. Then pointed her wand and called._"Avis" _ A flock of little birds attacked the Death Eater, he dropped his wand to bat them away. He backed up and stumbled on his long robes and fall down in one the holes Hazel made. I turned from him and used my javelin to stop an inferi from grabbing Ginny, then she cast a spell sitting him on fire. She then dodged a different Death Eater's spell and shot one back at him.

I was hit behind with a heavy blow, and turned around to see a Death Eater that use to be a demigod. He had hit me from behind with a javelin of his own. I grabbed mine and jumped back up. I twirled mine around and came at him, he blocked it with his, and on and on we went. I would block his blow and he would block mine. It was still raining, and the ground was getting slippery and muddy.

The ex-demigod came at me, and got me in the shoulder with a smack. I came back at him and hit him with my javelin, I twirled it around, and held it so the point was pointed at him, and went at him, but he ducked and came back up, I duck, then took my leg and knocked his feet out from under him. Then I took my javelin and smacked him in the head and knocked him out cold. I debated on rather or not I should just finish him off, I know I hurt him pretty good. But if he woke he could get back up and kill me or even Ginny. Or at least hurt one of us. I decided I wasn't going to take the risk, and with both hands held up my javelin with the point, pointed down at him. I raised it, getting ready to strike.

"Jason." Ginny called. I looked up at her, she was looking at me wide-eyed. I saw pleading in them. She didn't want me to do it. She didn't want me to kill anyone else. Lightning flashed, and thunder erupted. For about two minutes we just stood and stared at each other. Then I looked down at the demigod, then back up at Ginny's frightened pleading eyes, and couldn't do it. Not in front of her. The boy was helpless and couldn't defend himself, knocked out cold from a blow from me. I guess it wouldn't be right to kill someone who couldn't even try to defend himself.

I sighed and stepped back from the boy lowering my javelin. Ginny ran to me and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on top of her wet head. We both were soaked and muddy. Ginny and I just stood and hugged each other tightly. Then out of nowhere a Cyclopes came charging our way, I raised my sword, and Ginny reached up and took her's off her neckless, and pressed the eagle making it grow. I raised my sword, and Ginny raised her's and together we ran toward the Cyclops.

I ran to one side, and stabbed his leg, and Ginny ran to the other, and sliced crossed it. We then ran around in circles, and switched sides, I sliced at his other leg, and she sliced at the one I did before. He cried out and tried to grab me, but I dodged as Ginny sliced at the hand he tried to grab me with. I then had to grab her arm and jerk her out of the way from him grabbing her. We stepped back a little and then ran at him, and just stabbed, sliced or hit any place we could reach, we were injuring him and tiring him out, but not killing him. We needed to finish him off because we were going to end up tiring ourselves out as well.

I had an idea, if we took out his eyes, and blinded him, then we would be able to take him out easier. I had an idea, I could just fly up there and stab it, but I think since he kept trying to grab my girl. I should let her be the one that does it.

"Ginny!" I called to her and then pointed up at his eyes, she understood instantly, and came running to me, I got down on one knee, but my sword down and cupped my hands; she didn't stop running as she stepped into my hand and I tossed her into the air at the Cyclopes, I then used my air abilities to keep her up in the air, the Cyclopes stood in shock as she came flying at him, Ginny raised her sword and stabbed him right in the eye, he cried out, as she fell to the ground, then rolled out of the way as the Cyclopes stumped around in pain, and almost stumped right on her. I snatched up my sword, turned it back to the javelin, then slammed it on the ground, lightning came down, hit it, then the Cyclopes and he burst to dust.

I ran to Ginny to make sure she was okay, she was already standing. She said she was fine as I got to her and checked her over. After I was sure she was fine, I went back to taking out earth-born and inferi who were near. I had just sliced the head of a female inferi when I heard Ginny let out a loud scream. I turned to See Voldemort standing over Ginny, his wand pointed at her as she withered in pain.

"STOP!" I cried. "Leave her alone!"

Voldemort smirked and lifted his wand. "How about a round two, little brother? I'll kill you this time."

"You can try." I said. "But it isn't going to do you any good." Voldemort sneered.

I slammed my javelin on the ground, and brought a lighnting-bolt down from the sky, it struck Voldemort and knocked him about ten feet. He slammed down hard on the ground, and as I ran to Ginny to see if she was okay, Voldemort made it back to his feet and laughed, he put his wand away and got out his silver sword, with the snake shape blade and slammed it on the ground, lightning came from the sky and hit me, knocking me back a few feet.

"JASON!" Ginny cried. I was slammed on the ground hard, and let out a moan. I slowly got to my feet. Voldemort laughed and disappeared in the air, and reappeared right in front of me. He came at me with his sword, I brought my javelin up and blocked the blow, when his sword hit my javelin, a rumble of thunder erupted so loud the ground shook and electricity crackled around our weapons.

I shoved forward and Voldemort stumbled back a little, then laughed.

"Is that all you got little brother?" He taunted. I felt anger flow through me.

"We are not BROTHERS!" I screamed the last part, and threw my javelin in the air, it turned into a sword and then landed in my hand. I came at Voldemort, but he blocked the blow, again electricity crackled around our weapons. I brought my sword down, and tried to come at him again, but every time I did he blocked it and every time our swords hit thunder erupted and electricity crackled around them. The bad thing is Voldemort soon had me backing up, him having the Achilles curse on him made it hard to fight him. I backed up and then brought my sword back down, lightning came down with it, but Voldmort just disappeared into the air. And then reappeared behind me. I turned around real fast and stopped the blow. He sneered at me, pulled back his sword, and came at me, I lifted my arm and shot up in the air.

Voldemort held his hand up and lightning shoot from the sky and down at me. I was able to move out of the way and instead the lightning hit the ground, putting a big burn spot in it.

I flew at Voldemort with my sword raised, but he disappeared into the air again and reappeared behind me. I turned around and lighting came down and hit me. I was thrown a few feet and landed on the ground hard.

"Jason!" I heard Ginny cry. She turned to Voldemort. "Leave him alone." She tried to curse him. Voldemort didn't even try to block the spell. It just bounced off him, he then sent a spell at Ginny, she dodged it, but landed in mud. I think the wind was knocked out of her for a moment, she didn't move.

Voldemort now stood over me laughing, he brought his sword down, but I rolled out of the way, and sparks flew as it hit the ground. My back was killing me. And when I rolled I hit my head. Voldemort laughed and came at me again. He raised his sword, but before he could strike, silver arrows flew at him, he frowned and backed up. I looked up to see my sister Thalia standing over me. The hunters or what was left of them had arrived.

I got to my feet ignoring the pain in my back, and picked up my sword. Voldemort sneered at Thalia.

"Get away from my brother!" She demanded, she shot another arrow, but of course it just bounced off Voldemort. Thalia tossed her bow down and pulled out a sword, as she hit her silver bracelet and made her shield appear. I stood up next to her, my sword raised. Voldemort just laughed.

"If it isn't my little sister." Voldemort said. Thunder rumbled overhead. "Too bad our dear father isn't here to see me kill you."

"You're not killing anyone." Thalia said. The ground shook slightly under our feet. Giants had appeared on the grounds. I saw the hunters and demigods immediately run to fight them, and I could swear I hear wolves howl, as rain poured down harder. I heard a big crash and looked to see that one giant had taken his hand and destroyed one of the castle towers. One I was pretty sure was Gryffindor Tower. I turned back to my fight in time to see Voldemort send a bolt of lightning at Thalia she raised her shield and stopped it, before running forward with her sword.

Voldemort blocked the blow, and she brought her sword up and went at him again and again Voldemort blocked it. He laughed as they began to block each other's blows, back and forth. Like with Voldemort and my weapons, every time Voldemort and Thalia's swords meant and electricity crackled and thunder rumbled. I ran forward to help my sister and together we soon had Voldemort's smirk dropping as we had him backing up. We couldn't hurt him because of the heel, but maybe we could wear him out.

As Thalia came down with her sword, I tossed my sword in the air it turned back into the javelin, and I slammed it down on the ground, lightning came down from the sky with a big rumble of thunder, hit the javelin, then bounced off and went at Voldemort, but he blocked it with his sword, the lightning hit the blade and bounced off it back at me. I had no time to duck as I was struck with the lightning and went flying backwards.

"Jason!" Thalia cried, as I slammed hard on the ground, a moan escaping my lips, my back was already hurting without being slammed on the ground. I sat up holding on to my back in time to see Voldmeort send Thalia flying in the opposite direction, she slammed down on the ground as hard as I did, and moaned. Voldemort had all his attention on her as he turned his back to me and headed her way, sword raised. Ginny came running over to me.

"I'm fine." I told her, before she could even ask.

"I think I'll kill Zeus' only living demigod daughter first." Voldemort said. "Do away with Daddy's little girl."

I frowned, Thalia was anything, but Daddy's little girl, but I guess when you're fighting with someone you use what ever taunts pops in your head. Both my sister's sword and shield had been knocked from her hands; I tried to get up to help her as Voldemort walked slowly toward her like she was his prey, but as I moved pain shot through my back, I grabbed hold of it, and tried to ignore the pain. Ginny frowned and tried to check my back, but I wouldn't let her, Thalia needed my help. I watched helplessly as Voldemort raised his sword end pointing toward Thalia's chest as she lay there, her eyes widened a little, as she reached for her sword, I fought through the back pain and with Ginny's help stood, as Voldemort brought the sword down, but before it could meet its mark a sudden blast of magic hit Voldemort sending him flying backwards. He slammed down on the ground hard.

Harry had come from somewhere to help Thalia, he stood in front of her, and raised his sword. "I don't think so. You just back away from my step-sister."

Thalia looked at Harry a little surprised, as she grabbed her sword and stood, then bent to pick up her shield. She then stood next to Harry, the pain of being slammed down on the ground for like the millionth time was easing off a little, and after telling Ginny to stay right where she was, I ran forward and I stood on Harry's other side, javelin turned back to a sword, and I held it up.

All three of us stood in a roll, swords raised and ready to fight, Thalia on the right, me on the left and Harry in the middle. Voldemort sneered at us and ran forward. Harry stepped forward and met him, their swords hit, this time there was no crackle of electricity as the swords hit, but I did feel magic rippling in the air. Voldemort pulled his sword back, and came at Harry, he stopped it, and twirled around and tried to get Voldemort in the side, but he blocked it and brought his sword around and Harry jumped back in just in time. Voldemort's sword came inches from his stomach. I ran forward and stopped Voldemort's sword as it came down at Harry's head. Which gave Harry the chance to bring his sword back up and sliced crossed Voldemort's side, it cut him, but his wound healed within seconds.

Thalia ran forward and blocked a blow Voldemort aimed at Harry's arm with her shield, and I came at him from the other end. We soon had Voldemort backing up with all three of us coming at him: Thalia from his right, me from his left and Harry from the front, his taunting smirk soon dropped to a sneer as we came at him, then Thalia and I raised our swords, as Harry thrust a hand out, and just as two lightning bolts came from the sky one from me and one from Thalia it hit Voldemort the same time a blast of magic from Harry's hand did; Voldemort was blasted away about fifty feet, hit a side of the castle and fell to the ground. After a moment of being shocked Voldemort slowly got to his feet, he sent a large bolt of lightning at Harry, Thalia grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way of it, and Voldemort disappeared into the air, and didn't reappear anywhere.

"You two alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Thalia replayed. Harry smiled a little. I know Thalia and Harry didn't like each other all that much, but we all three had made a good team, as we fought side by side. To me it felt like two brothers and a sister fighting a known family enemy. And I would fight with them on my side any time.

"Jason!" Ginny cried, she came running forward and hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay." I smiled and hugged Ginny back.

Harry opened his mouth to say something else when the ground opened up and a small tunnel appeared, we backed up with our weapons raised, but only Hazel popped out of it. She grinned at us, holding something behind her back. Harry frowned.

"What-"

She grinned and held up the locket Horcrux, Harry's eyes widened a moment. "How did you get that?"

"While you guys were fighting him." Hazel said. "I was under the ground the whole time in a tunnel I made. I used my ability to summon it from around Voldemort's neck." Hazel gave a smirk that reminded me of Nico. "He never even knew I took it. I bet he still doesn't even know it's gone."

"Hazel, you're brilliant!" Harry cried. Hazel held it up, smiling at Harry's praise.

"So, who gets to do the honors." Hazel asked. Harry frowned. He looked between Thalia and Ginny, then down at his sword. Then back up at Hazel.

"Bring it here." He said. Hazel nodded and walked forward and handed it to Harry, he took it and summoned a middle size rock toward him, and then lay the locket across the rock. He then looked up at Ginny and held out the sword, she looked taken back.

"You never got your revenge for what happened in second-year." Harry said. "So, why not get it now."

Ginny grinned a little and took the sword Harry offered her. "Remember it'll say anything to distract you, whatever it says do not listen." Ginny nodded. "Good, I'm going to open it using parsletounge. Ready?" Ginny nodded and brought the sword up, Harry leaned down a hissed something at the locket it opened, and Ginny came at it with the sword, but stopped in her tracks as transparent figures of Me and Reyna appeared.

_"Why would I want you?" The one of me demanded. "When I can have Reyna, she's tougher, smarter and more beautiful."_

_"I'm a fighter." Reyna said. "You're just some witch who can't even cast a spell right. Jason wants me not you."_

_"Your family doesn't even want you!" I yelled. "Why else does your Mom treat you like a baby, who would want some ugly squib daughter when they have six talented sons?"_

_"You're useless." Reyna cried. "You can't do anything right. You're also weak, stupid. Jason is mine."_

_"You only wanted me because Harry didn't want you." Transparent me yelled. "Why would he? Why would anyone?"_

"Ginny," Harry said, because I was too shocked to say anything. "What did I say? I said not to listen. Kill it." Ginny didn't move she just stood and stared at the thing, as Reyna and I went on calling out insults. Then to my shock the transparent Reyna and I turned to each other and started kissing. Somewhere off in the distance I could hear people fighting, yelling, as wolves howled and rain poured down.

"Ginevra!" Harry screamed. "Stab it or I will hex you!"

That got Ginny moving, she blinked ran forward and stabbed the locket with the sword, a light shined and I could hear a scream, but then it was over. Ginny handed back Harry's sword, and I walked up to Ginny and put my arms around her.

"None of that is true." I told her. "You're just as talented as your brothers, and your parents want you." I kissed her cheek. "And I want you."

"And you're way too talented to be squib." Harry said.

"What's squib?" Thalia asked. We all made some unspoken agreement not to mention the part about Harry, which I'm sure Harry was just as thankful as Ginny about that.

"It's a child born to a witch and wizard, but can't do magic." Ginny answered.

"Kind of like me." Hazel said. "My mom was a witch, but I can't do magic."

"I don't think you count though." Harry said. "Your dad is a god, not a wizard."

"I know I'm not a squib." Ginny said. "That was something I feared, before I got my first Hogwart letter. I just didn't like seeing...seeing Jason and Reyna together."

"Hey, Gin, you know that whole thing between Reyna and I is over." I said. "I chose you, not her. I love you." Ginny nodded and turned and hugged me. But Thalia narrowed her eyes at me.

"What do you mean." She demanded. "The whole thing with Reyna is over? Who is Reyna? Did you cheat on Ginny?"

"Wow." I said, because Thalia looked mad, it was scary. "Not really, I mean I was confused and-"

"Not really?" Thalia demanded. "Either you cheated on Ginny or not?" Her eyes narrowed further as I looked away. "You did? How could you hurt a girl like that? Who do you think you are, Zeus?"

"It was a mistake." I cried. "I'm only human. Ginny forgave me, and I'll never do it again."

"You better not." Thalia threatened. "Last thing I need is for you to start acting like our father and jumping in bed with every female you come across."

"I only kissed her." I said. I glared at Harry who seemed to find the whole thing funny.

"Kissing leads to other things sometimes." Thalia said. I heard wolves howl again. Thalia said no more as she turned and headed back into battle. I glared at Harry and told him to shut up.

"It's your own fault." Harry said, smirking, before saying something about finding Piper and headed off into battle.

"Jason." Ginny said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin." I said. We pulled back a little so we could kiss, but we suddenly jumped apart as we heard a loud howl, followed by a blood-curdling screamed that sent a shiver down my spin

_"A.N. I'm leaving the chapter there, hope you liked it, and who I decided to let destroy the horcrux, I was first going to have it be Thalia, but changed it, since the sword affects kids of Zeus and I didn't want to put all that in it. So since in the books Ginny never got her revenge for what Voldemort did to her, I decided to let her get her revenge. And I'm going to warn you now, the next two chapters will be pretty dark. And I might wait to write both before posting either one, since the next might be kind of short. _


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. I know I said I might post two chapters next time I updated, but when I did this one it came out too short and the next chapter to what happened after this didn't turn out right, plus it left you hanging, so I put the two chapters together and made one big chapter, longest chapter I ever did. I do warn you though it has a lot of violence and Harry doesn't act like himself_

Chapter 22: The Start of the Ending

Piper's POV

When the clouds rolled in and the diaden was destroyed I knew it was getting closer to the last battle, and possibly my death. That's what I was worried about the most, but not because I was afraid to die. No, because of how my death would affect Harry and Kayden. Harry would be heartbroken, and Kayden would have to grow up without a Mother: Hopefully Harry does a good job raising him and Kayden doesn't hate me for leaving him. I just hope Harry can move on without me. I know he promised to do everything he could to stop me from dying. But I still had this gut feeling I was going to. Maybe it was just fear or maybe instincts or maybe...I don't know, it was just a feeling.

One night after Harry fell asleep I snuck out of our room and went to see Nico, but he wasn't of any help, since he wouldn't know if I was going to die unless I was dying or dead. And his only advice was, to just stay close to Harry and don't die. I guess I should have known it was Nico after I left his room I ran into Jason, who looked at me suspiciously and asked if Harry was in there; when I told him no, Harry was in bed asleep, he narrowed his eyes and warned that I better not have done anything that would hurt Harry. I got mad and told him I wasn't him, then walked off. I know that wasn't very fair of me to say, what happened between him, Ginny and Reyna were their business, but I saw how hurt my friend was over it and Jason just made me so mad. He basically accused me of cheating on Harry with Nico. Like I would ever cheat on Harry with anyone. Jason wouldn't even look at me the next day and kept me coming out of Nico's room to himself, but I told Harry myself I went to see Nico the night before, just in case Jason got any ideas. I think this war was just getting to all of us.

As the days went by I started looking into my dagger more, I ignored the fear of seeing myself dead, for the longing of wanting to catch sight of Kayden at sixteen again. Since I didn't think I would ever get that chance, but every time I looked at it I saw a battle at Hogwarts. But I did see Kayden one time: It was weird, he was no longer alone, he was with others, I guess kids, but I couldn't really see them, their faces and heads where foggy, too hard to make out. All but Kayden and one other kid. A girl who looked to be a little younger than Kayden: She had blonde hair cut short with black bangs, dressed all in black from head to toe, tight black pants tucked down in tall black boots, black T-shirt, black nails and black eyeliner under her black eyes. Which I found weird. Never seen a blonde haired girl with black eyes before. Brown yes, but not black. She and Kayden looked to be friends, I just wished the other kids hadn't been blocked out. I wondered why that was. But then the vision changed to one of the battle and I put my dagger away, and didn't get it back out to look at.

I told Harry about the girl and he smiled and asked. "Did you say blonde hair and black eyes?" I nodded and Harry started laughing, then wouldn't tell me what was so funny, he couldn't for laughing so hard. Then Percy had come in the room and I didn't get to drag out of Harry what he found funny. Because he immediately started talking to Percy about other things.

Then the day came when we were all standing on deck of the ship and chatting about different things when Nico came up and told us of his dream, then he asked about that wizard with the weird name, Harry's eyes widened as he realized Dumbledore had the elder wand, and ran to see Leo, I did too after a moment. I knew the time had come, the battle was upon us and my death was getting way too close. Harry told me to stay close to him as much as I can. He even assured me I would be fine by the end of the battle, even if he had to give up his own life to do so. That sent a shiver down my spin and told him not to say that. Harry just smiled and said, not to worry it wouldn't come to that. He had another plan. And promised even if I did die I wouldn't stay dead. Harry was really scaring me with all that talk. But when he held me in his arms all the fear went away, if just for a moment.

Right before we got there Harry had me repeat our promise to each other with him, the one about nothing could keep us apart. Then we promised each other forever and sealed it with a long passionate kiss. It was just too bad we didn't have time to make love one more time before we got there. But we had to keep our minds on the battle.

Saying that again helped calm my nerves and once we got there I was ready to fight, fight so Harry and our son could have a happy and safe future even if I wasn't going to be part of it. Just as long as they could be safe and happy as Kayden grows up with Harry raising him. That's one thing I didn't have to worry about, with Harry as his father, Kayden would grow up to become a good man, I just hope Harry makes sure he doesn't forget me. But I knew I was leaving my son in good hands. Harry was a great father even if he was too young to be a dad. Harry still knows how to take care of his child and Kayden seemed to be getting attached to him. Right before we left camp he started crying for Harry. I knew it was Harry he wanted because he would stop crying when Harry would take him. He was getting close to his daddy and that was a good thing, maybe it won't hurt him so much if or when his mommy didn't return from battle.

The moment we got off Leo's ship, my heart dropped when I saw the battle had already begun, the people from Camp was already here, though how they got here I have no idea, but they were here. Harry and I said 'I love you' one more time, then ran off into battle holding hands. We let go so we could fight. Harry brought out his sword and I got out my dagger, though my bow was on my back, but right now it was close up fighting. We soon got separated from the other seven, but as long as we weren't separated from each other I was fine. We we were fine. As long as we have each other.

Harry was blasting Death Eaters with magic, then he would take his sword and kill a monster or inferius. Once I even saw him stab an ex-demigod with his sword. Then blast another away with magic, but he mainly went after Death Eaters and monsters. I used my dagger to slice through inferi, earth-born and even hell-hound, I was just glad that so far I didn't see any wolves or Lycaon, but I knew they would pop up sooner or later.

Thunder begun to rumble and lighting went across the sky and rain begin to pour down, as we continued fighting, we had to win, my son had the right to grow up in a good home with a loving father without worry of some evil thing trying to kill them.

When I looked around I saw our friends fighting just as hard as we were. I saw Ginny and Jason fighting together, along with Hazel and Ron. Annabeth and Percy were back to back fighting a monsters and Death Eaters. Leo and Hermione was fighting alongside Neville Longbottom. I saw Sirius fighting alongside Remus Lupin, and Tonks. Dumbledore was fighting, he sent Chiron into the woods a little while ago don't know why. But he hasn't come back out yet.

I turned from them and put all my attention on the fight. I jumped over a puddle of mud and sliced the head off an inferi, then I turned around and got a hell-hound in the side. Another came running at me I held up my hand and yelled "Stop," using charmspeak.

The hell-hound stopped and didn't move. I ran forward and stabbed it, it burst to dust. I then used my charmspeak on some Death Eaters to help Harry take them out, it had gotten so strong I was even stopping the inferi with it. I would tell them to stop and stand still in a line side by side, they would listen and Harry would slice off their heads with one go. Together we defeated I don't know how many monsters and Death Eaters with my charm speak. Inferi, ex-demigods, Death Eaters, Earth-born, hell-hound, giant spiders, even a Cyclopes. On and on we went. I used charmspeak and Harry would put them out with his sword. I even 'talked' some Death Eaters into fighting each other. With one word from me they turned to each other and started throwing spells. Then I did that was a couple ex-demigods, with my demand they began to battle each other.

Then after getting rid of a few more Death Eaters, Harry and I somehow got separated, but maybe it was better this way, I wouldn't want him to witness me getting killed if it did happen, I saw my guy a few feet away fighting inferi, I guess he didn't realize we were separated or he would be heading back my way.

Once I saw Harry was okay, I went back to fighting monsters myself. The storm roared on, and over a loud rumble of thunder I could have sworn I heard a wolf howl, which sent a shiver down my spin, but I didn't have time to react or think about it, because as I stabbed a hell-hound, I heard a voice yell out.

_"Curico!"_

The spell hit me from behind and I fell to the ground screaming in pain. When the spell was lifted I rolled over on my back and saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing over me laughing. Lightning went across the sky lighting up her face, she looked like some mad crazed person standing there laughing. Bellatrix then stopped and aimed her wand at me again, but I rolled out of the way, and grabbed my dagger, then stood up.

"This time, _Bella_." I snarled. "You're not walking away from this fight alive."

Bellatrix just snarled and aimed another curse, I ducked it, then rolled up under her and sliced her leg, she cried out, and as I got to my feet she aimed her wand and cried.

_"Sectumsempra."_

I dodged out of the way, but the spell still hit my arm and sliced it open, I cried out in pain as blood poured from it. It hurt like hell, but it made me more angry than anything, as I jumped up and raised my dagger, I went at Bellatrix aiming for her chest, but she moved and I got her across the arm instead.

Bellatrix cried out, and aimed her wand at me again, I dodged the spell this time, and came back at her and she cried.

_"Incorcerous."_

Ropes shoot up out of the ground and wrapped around my legs and as I tried to lift them to stop it, I fell over, on my face, dropping my dagger. Bellatrix laughed like crazy, and aimed her wand again. This time at the ropes.

_"Geminio!"_

The robes split to form more and with another wave of her wand they wrapped around one of my arms and pulled me down to the ground. I reached my free hand out trying to grab my dagger to cut myself free when.

_"Cruico"_

I screamed out as pain went through my body, but I still reached for my dagger, I was starting to get use to this spell, I've had it on me so many times, and not just by Bellatrix, but also Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, and Severus Snape. His was the weakest, and Voldemort's was the most powerful and believe me you don't want him to put the Crucistus Curse on you, because since finding out he was a son of Zeus, Voldemort puts electricity through the curse and it feels as if you're getting electrocuted. I lost track of how many times one of them put me under this spell while being held hostage in Azkaban, but I think my body has gotten used to the pain, sad to say, but true, since I was able to work through the pain and reach to get my dagger.

Bellatrix didn't seem to notice, she just stood over me laughing her head off, as if she'd gone insane, the spell still on me, I gritted my teeth in pain. Thunder rumbled above me, lighting flashed, I heard other people screaming, things getting destroyed, the ground shaking, and wolves howling, as I wriggled my legs, and pulled at the arm that was tied with ropes, and finally my hand clasped over my dagger handle, at the same time Bellatrix's spell ended, I then brought it down and cut the robe around my arm, then my legs, and weakly stood, my body screaming in pain and my arm was bleeding, and I was soaken wet and covered in mud. I stood and stared at Bellatrix, who gave me a shock look, then a snarl.

"I might be destined to die tonight." I told her. "But I'm going to make sure you die along with me."

Bellatrix laughed. "You, beat me? You, a pruning little Muggle? I think not."

"Think?" I asked. "You have to have a brain to think." Bellatrix snarled and aimed her wand.

"You little bitch." She cried.

I smirked. "I believe you're mistaking me for you. After all, isn't that just the first letter of your name in front of witch?"

Bellatrix growled in anger and cried. _"Everte Statum."_

Her spell hit me and I went flying backwards and landed hard on my back, dropping my dagger again, that's when I realized at some point during our fight I had lost my bow and arrows.

I rolled over on my side holding on to my back, it freaking hurt slamming down on the ground, and Bellatrix came walking toward me as the rain poured down harder. I looked around for my dagger as the wind began to pick up. Off several distanced behind us I saw Harry battling a giant, before that he had helped Thalia, and Jason fight Voldemort.

Bellatrix was right above me now, her wand pointed at me. "_Avda Ked-"_

There was a sudden roar and out of nowhere Marauder jumped Bellatrix from the side and knocked her to the ground, her wand went flying out of her hand as he raised his head and gave a big roar. He then went for her throat, but I cried out:

"Marauder, no!" He paused and looked over at me as I got to my feet. I looked and found my dagger. "Let her up, I want to be the one to finish her." Marauder backed up and Bellatrix jumped to her feet.

"Can't you defeat me without your little kitty?" Bellatrix snarled.

"He's not my little kitty." I said. As Marauder growled, "He's Harry's, and yeah, I can defeat you without him. I'm about to right now."

Bellatrix made a mocking type of sad face. "Poor little bitty Kayden Potter, he'll have to grow up without his Mummy, because of the big bad witch."

Anger flew through me like never before, she dare to mention my son's name. She had no right to even know it, little long speak it.

"What kind of name is Kayden anyway?" Bellatrix taunted.

"Oh my gods, you of all people are going to make fun of the name Kayden?" I said. "Look at your name, who the hell names all their family members after stars anyway?"

Bellatrix snarled. "At least I'm not some half-blood bastard."

I felt so angry I saw red, she dare call my son that, then a thought suddenly hit me, Kayden will be growing up hearing that from a lot of cruel people. I felt really angry right then. I growled in anger along with Marauder, who roared at Kayden being called that name. I gripped my dagger even tighter and ran at Bellatrix, she dodged out of the way, sent a spell at me, I flipped to avoid it, then jumped on something I don't know what, and came at her with my dagger raised. I came back down putting my dagger through her chest. Bellatrix looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ding dong the wicked witch is dead." I said. Driving my dagger in further, then twisted it.

Bellatrix's eyes widened even further as blood poured out of the wound, I then jerked my dagger out of her chest, and she crumbled to the ground, staring up at me dead. Thunder rumbled above, lightning flashed lightning up the ground, Bellatrix looked kind of spooky just lying there staring up at me unmoving.

Marauder came up next to me and I petted his wet mane. "Let's go find my wizard." I told him. Marauder turned with me and not giving Bellatrix another thought I started walking to find Harry, I stopped only to pick up my quiver. I looked around, but didn't see Harry anywhere, I frowned worried at that, and took a step and suddenly heard howling all around me: Suddenly I was surrounded by Lycaon's wolves. My heart dropped. This was it, my death.

I hadn't put my quiver on my back, which was a good thing, I was able to slowly reach in it and pull out the arrow with the black hawk father attached to the end, Harry's hawk feather, he put it there so I wouldn't accidently use this arrow on another monster, because the end was silver. Apollo gave it to me when he warned Lycaon was back and after me. When Harry had sent Lycaon to Tartarus two years ago he promised he would come back and rip Harry's heart out, when he did make it back we realized, by Harry's heart he meant me. Lycaon was wanting to kill me because he knew it would hurt Harry far more than anything he could do to Harry.

As the wolves circled me Marauder stood in front of me growling in warning and I gripped the arrow like it was a dagger, tightly in my hand. And tried to keep an eye on all the wolves, and watch out for Lycaon to appear.

Two wolves jumped at me from the front and Marauder jumped up and catch them in mid jump, he knocked them to the ground and that made the rest attack or try to. One from behind jumped at me, I ducked in time, and as he went over me I turned around and raised my arrow and got him in the gut, he landed in front of me and melted into the ground, I then turned and stabbed one that jumped at me from my left, then as I cried out as I felt claws go across my shoulder-blade. I grabbed my shoulder and fell over.

Marauder heard my cry and hit the two he was fighting killing them, he then came running over and as he drew his paw back and came at me again; his claw were inches from my face, Marauder hit him and knocked him to the ground. I noticed something, Marauder's claws looked different, they were silver somehow, they never been silver before. Another claw to my side brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned around and stabbed the wolf that had my side now bleeding. Another jumped at me and looked at him and screamed out 'sleep' and he dropped to the ground asleep. I then put a few more to sleep and stabbed another one.

If it was my time to die, I wasn't going to make it easy for them. I was going to take out as many of them and Lycaon if I can, if the cowardly wolf would show himself. Another wolf got me in the leg as I got to my feet, I cried out and stabbed him in the head, and he turned to dust, but the problem I did it a little too hard, and my arrow snapped in half. Now all I was a stick with a hawk feather at the end.

I looked at my broken feather with a frown, as lightning flashed and thunder roared, Harry was nowhere in sight, but when the wind howled and blow I could swear I heard him call my name over the wind, but he was too far away for me to answer, or maybe it was just my imagination, I wanted so much to see Harry just one more time before I died, but it looked like I wasn't going to get to and that made this that much worse, I would give anything to be able to hear Harry say I love you. Just one more time.

Over the wind, rain and thunder I heard the sound of sudden laughter, and the wolves backed off their fighting as the king of wolves himself came walking up. I glared at him as his wolves surrendered him and Marauder stood in front of me protectively growling. For one moment Lycaon and I just stared at each other neither saying anything, I was holding my side that was bleeding, it wasn't the only place either. My arm, shoulder-blade and leg were now bleeding, and in pain, not to mention my body was still in pain from Bellatrix's cures, but at least I made one goal. To kill Bellatrix before I died.

"Where is the son of Hera?" Lycaon asked. "I figured you'd be hiding behind his pant leg, or he would be keeping you locked in a box somewhere."

"I don't hide behind anyone." I said. "Or from anyone. You want to kill me? Go right ahead. Just remember it will be the biggest mistake you could ever make."

Lycaon snarled, and gave a nod, at once all his wolves ran forward and attacked Marauder, I saw one claw his face, he roared, then clawed back, but then the rest got the better of him, and ganged up on him. Lycaon locked eyes with me and a cruel, cold smile grew crossed his face. My heart speed up, wishing I had my arrow now, one hit right in the heart would take care of him. Maybe I could use chamrspeak to stall him.

"Lycaon," I said, in a smooth voice. "You don't want to hurt me." Lycaon blinked. A blank look went over his face. I started backing up, but his wolves left his side and ran behind stopping me from moving. That gave me another idea, as my charmspeak wore off Lycaon smirked and reached into the pocket of his robes.

"I knew you would try that." Lycaon said. He held up what he was showing, he held up two small fur balls just big enough to fit in his ears. He stuck him in there and smirked.

"Now, I can't hear you." Lycaon said. I didn't care, I had another idea. I looked to the wolves standing behind me, blocking my path, I took a deep breath, then cried out.

"Attack him!" The wolves took off running toward Lycaon, his eyes widened as they came at him, but the wolves still standing by him stopped them and they began to fight each other.

"STOP!" Lycaon cried. "What are you doing?" A couple of wolves broke free and went after him, he cried out as they attacked, but there were no match for him. With just two hits, both wolves were lying dead. The wolves had stopped fighting on his command.

Lycaon drew his head back and gave a big howl, his wolves howled back, I froze in fear, I couldn't move, rain poured down, thunder rumbled, and lighting lit up the sky as Marauder howled in pain as he felt his attackers.

Then suddenly without warning Lycaon pounced, he came at me so fast I didn't have time to move. But right before he struck, a blast of magic came from somewhere and knocked him away from me; he slammed down on the ground, there was a shift in shadows and Harry appeared right in front of me, holding his sword tightly in his hand. He glanced back at me.

"Alight, Love." Harry asked. I gave a nod, surprised at his sudden appearance. I reached out and laid my hand on his back. I could feel his magic stirring, he was angry.

For a long moment Harry and Lycaon just stood and stared at one another. The Lycaon gave a nod, and his wolves jumped into action. They came at us, but Harry raised his sword and sliced the first one's head off, he ducked the second one and drove his sword through the gut of the third one. Then shoved me to the ground when the fourth one tried to get me from behind. Now Marauder got into the mix.

He jumped one trying to attack Harry, and knocked him back ten feet where he melted into the ground. Harry gave him no thought as he went back to fighting, there were less and less wolves now. Harry and Marauder were really taking care of them, but the problem their attention was taking off the biggest threat, Lycaon. He stood in shock and anger as Harry and Marauder took out all his wolves.

"Forget about Voldemort." Lycaon snarled. "Potter, you're mine!" He took off running toward Harry. Who had his back turned and didn't notice.

"Harry, look out!" I cried. I ran forward and shoved Harry out of the way, Lycaon snarled in anger at me and before any of us knew what was happening, he grabbed me around the waist with one hand and before I could even try to get free his teeth sunk into my throat. I let out a scream as I felt the skin ripped from my neck. He pulled back letting me go and I just stared in shock at the large piece of skin dangling from Lycaon teeth along with my Mom neckless. I backed up, blood pouring from my throat. I was choking and making gasping noises as I fell back and was suddenly engulfed by strong arms I heard Harry scream out in despair as we both fell to the ground as Harry held me to him.

"No!" Harry screamed. "No...No...No.."

Harry was the only thing I could hear or understand as I laid there, my whole body in shock.

"Somebody help!" Harry cried. He let go of me long enough to take off his shirt, then hold it to the wound on my throat. "Don't worry, Baby, we'll get you some help." He looked up at Marauder. "Get help." Marauder roared and took off running.

I had little strength left, I was about to draw my last breath I could feel it, so I mastered the last strength I had in my body, and reached up with a very weak arm and laid my hand on Harry's check. He looked down at me tears falling from his eyes. And before my last breath came I choked out one word.

"Forever."

Then my hand slipped from Harry's cheek and slowly dropped to the ground. My eyes rolled back into my head and it fell back, lifeless eyes staring up at the sky.

"Piper?" Harry asked, quietly. "Piper, can you hear me?" I said nothing as Harry laid his hand on my face. "Baby Girl."

There was footsteps and Harry looked up to see Marauder leading Nico our way. He stopped next to Harry, looking down at him with pity in his eyes. Harry reached up grabbed Nico's shirt and pulled him down next to him as lightning went crossed the skin.

"Please." Harry whispered. "Nico, please, she's not-"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Nico said. Harry shook his head.

"No." He said. "You're lying, please, you're lying." Nico said nothing and reached his hand out and laid it on Harry's back.

"NO!" Harry screamed out, then he started rocking back and forth, holding my body close. "No, please." He held me closer, not caring he was getting my blood on over him. Then laid his head on my forehead and started crying. Some time during all this Lycaon had taken off.

Lightning went crossed the sky, thunder rumbled, and rain poured down as Harry sat there and cried over me, his heartfelt as if Leo was in his chest taking his sledgehammer to it, every moment I didn't breath another piece broke off. Harry leaned over kind of laying me on the ground and I was kind of in his arms and he laid over and kept crying. Then Voldemort's loud cold voice rise over the thunder.

_"You have fought," it said. "Valiantly, Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of godly or Magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have two hours. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now to both you Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, surrender your weapons and give yourselves up, or I shall come back in two hours with worse reinforcements, Gaea will wake in five hours; in time for the sun to come up, those who are not on our side shall die, and Harry, Albus, if you have not given yourselves and weapons up by then you will die, and every last man, women or child who stands in my way to get to you. Two hours."_

Harry sniffed then raised his head, and gave my lips a short sweet kiss.

"Nothing can keep us apart." He whispered. "Not Gaea, Not Voldemort, or any god on Olympus, not even death itself, no matter when, where or how, we'll always find a way back to each other." He kissed my lips as lighting went across the sky. "Forever." He whispered. Then straightened up, he lifted one hand and wiped his eyes. He looked Nico right in the eyes. "I'm not losing her, I can't." he gave a nod and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"You'll need this." Nico said, then reached over and stuck the paper in my pant pocket. Harry gave a nod, stood, then bent down, he thought to pick up my dagger and stuck it I his pocket, before lifting me up in his arms. He turned and headed toward the castle. Marauder and Nico following behind him. None of them realizing that they left the most important weapon behind.

Harry ignored everyone and everything around him as he walked toward the castle, others were all over helping the injured up and in the school, or else carrying the dead. As Harry walked, two Ares kids went by carrying the body of little Dennis Creevey, then we passed Travis Stole and another Hermes kid carrying Conner's body toward the school. They were sitting all the dead in the Great Hall, where they were also treating the injured.

Harry made it up to the castle steps and through the open front doors, our friends were standing outside the Great hall wondering where we were, as Harry came into view, Nico and Marauder behind him, they looked up and everyone paused, mouths dropped open at the sight of Harry covered in my blood and holding my body, with no shirt on. He looked up at them, tears falling down his face. They were all too shocked to move.

Then Hermione began to cry, Leo put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, and let her cry into his shoulder. Percy put his arm around Annabeth and she begin to silently cry. Hazel was also crying while Ron laid a hand on her shoulder and Jason hugged Ginny as she cried. Thalia standing next to them reached her hand out and rubbed Ginny comforting on her back.

"Harry?" Sirius stepped forward. He took one look at me and frowned. "Oh, son, I'm so sorry." He walked over to Harry as he now cried so hard he could barely hold me. "Here let me." he reached out to take my body but Harry stepped back.

"Don't touch her." He growled. Sirius held his hands up as if in surrender.

"Okay, okay." Sirius said softly. "I won't take her."

Harry said nothing he just turned and headed up the marble steps. This time Nico and Marauder did not follow. Holding me tightly Harry carried me all the way up the seventh floor corridor, he stopped at the wall across from the tapestry of Bernabas the Bramy. He walked back and forth three times thinking: I need a way to the Underworld, I need a way to the Underworld, past the river Styx and right up to Hades' palace. Harry thought that three times as he walked back and forth and a door appeared in the wall.

Harry gently laid me down on the floor, then straightened up and opened the door, he then bent and gently picked my body back up and walked into the room, the door slamming closed behind him.

The room was solid back from floor to ceiling, not a thing in it, but a black marble pathway leading up to a solid black door with an onyx knob. Harry didn't give the room another thought and walked forward, when he got up to the door it flew open by itself and he walked through the door.

He came out right in front of Hades' palace. Harry walked up to it and once he was just feet away he dropped to his knees and screamed out:

"HADES! YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!"

He gently laid me down, then pulled my upper body on to his lap, and held me close.

"I want her back!" Harry cried. "Do you hear me? I want her back. Don't ignore me! I know you're there, none of you bothered to come help us!"

After a long moment the door opened and not only did Hades walk out, but so did Lily and James Potter. Lily saw Harry and I; her hands flew to her mouth and she looked on as if she would like nothing more than to rush over and gather Harry in a hug. But of course she wouldn't be able to touch him. James looked on sadly and put his arm around Lily's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"How dare you." Hades thundered. "How dare you, come down here, and demanded anything. I already gave you your soul back, no more." Harry looked up at him with a glare.

"After everything I have done to help you gods." Harry said. "I diserve a little something: I saved Hera twice, I fought Voldemort I don't know how many times, I defeated three giants now, I helped save camp two times. I've helped hunt down and destroy every single Horcrux, I closed the Doors of Death and I was dragged through Tartarus for a month all to find a way to defeat Voldemort and stop Gaea. To save a world that has never been good to me, and help the gods and you don't even show up to help in the final battle." Harry looked down and took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling, then looked back up at Hades.

"I gave you Nicolas Flamel." He said. "You can give me Piper back." Hades looked down at my body then up at Harry.

"I can't." Hades said. "I can't because I already gave you your soul back to you for it."

"Then take it back!" Harry screamed. "Take my soul back and let her go instead."

"Harry, no." Lily cried.

"We can't do that." Hades said. "Zeus said no matter what you are to be kept alive until you destroy Tom Riddle. If he isn't destroyed there is no hope in stopping Gaea."

Harry stared at Hades a moment, tears falling down his face, then suddenly, he burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at him like he was nuts as he laughed like a crazy man and a bright green light began to glow around him. He stopped laughed took a couple deep breaths to control it then looked at Hades.

"Do you actually believe I will still be willing to defeat Voldemort for you if I can't even have Piper back?" Harry asked. His face took on an angry type of mad look. "I think not. I am sick of saving a world who does nothing but hurt me in some way or another, losing Piper hurt far more than anything the damn Dursley's could ever do to me, far more than what any of you could ever do to me. If I can't have her back with me alive and well, then just kill me right now so I can join her down here."

"Harry," Lily cried.

"I can't do that either." Hades said. "Zeus wants you alive so you can defeat Tom Riddle."

"Didn't you hear me?" Harry yelled. "I'm not defeating anyone, I am not fighting anymore. I don't care if the world gets destroyed, my world is already gone. So, why would I care? No more. Not unless I get Piper back."

Hades glared down at Harry, he looked close to attacking him, but was holding himself back because Harry was needed in this war, without him they could not win. Because Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort and if Voldemort wasn't defeated and before Gaea wakes, there is little to no chance of defeating Mother Earth.

"You just run along and tell Mr. High and mighty, Mr. Lightning Bolt, Mr. I'm better than everything else because I'm the king of Olympus." Harry spat. "You go tell Mr. Jackass, that I am not going to defeat anyone, they can all lose I don't care anymore. I do not care."

With every word Harry spoke the light around him grow darker and darker, along with his eyes. In the back of his mind he could hear Enyo laughing like a mad woman. Talking to him, encouraging him to go nuts, and her voice was just getting louder and louder, harder and harder to ignore.

Hades had smirked a little when Harry called Zeus Mr. Jackass, but still looked like he would like nothing more than to tear Harry apart for his disrespect. A little surprise was on his face too, Harry has never, not once showed Hades any disrespect. One of the few gods Harry had never lost his temper with or yelled at. It's a wonder Harry hadn't been killed before now. Something I was thankful for. But in the mist of his anger and heartbreak, Harry was forgetting he still had one little person worth fighting for. His mind was not thinking clearly at this point and with someone like Harry, someone as powerful, and unpredictable, that could be a very bad thing.

Harry sniffed and looked down at me as he wiped his eyes, his shirt was still somehow around my neck, since I was dead it was doing nothing more than hiding my nasty wound. Harry laid his hand on my now cold cheek. He was very close to losing it; out of the corner of his eyes Harry suddenly saw something sticking out of my pocket. He frowned and looked down to see the piece of paper Nico stuck in my pocket sticking out.

Harry reached down and pulled it out, then let go of my upper body, with it now just lying in Harry's lap and not in his arms, Harry slowly opened the note and one name was written there: Parenelle.

"Parenelle." Harry whispered, frowning in thought. James Potter grinned a little. "Parenelle." Then Harry's eyes lit up as he looked up at Hades. "Parenelle Flamel." Hades frowned.

"Nicolas Flamel had a wife." Harry said. "Parenelle Flamel, she would have been up in her six hundreds like he was, she would have died with him after the stone was destroyed." Harry looked down at the piece of paper, then back up at Hades.

"A soul for a soul, Lord Hades." Harry said. "I gave you Parenelle Flamel, now you give me Piper McLean."

"You dare come into my palace and make these demands." Hades yelled. "After you show me nothing but disrespect and-"

"Ever since I found out about you gods, I have shown you nothing, but respect." Harry yelled. He gently laid me down and stood. "I have done nothing but show you respect. If you want Voldemort defeated, then give me back Piper."

Hades just stared at Harry, it was like they were having a little stare down.

"Look, don't you realize if I do defeat Voldemort, it wouldn't do any good without Piper." Harry said. "She's one of the Seven. How would we stop Gaea from waking if we don't have one of the seven fighting with us?" Hades frowned, then looked back up at Harry. He looked over the Potters, then back to Harry.

"I'll make you a deal, Heracleitus." Hades said. "Defeat Tom Riddle, kill him once and for all, then I will give you back Piper, but...you must kill Tom Riddle first."

Harry frowned at him, then ran a hand through his hair, leaving some of my blood from his hands in his hair. "How do I know you're not trying to trick me? I go kill Voldemort, then you refuse to give Piper back."

"I guess you'll just have to take that chance." Hades said. Harry frowned and looked around as he thought, his eyes fell on his dead parents and Lily mouthed. "River Styx."

Harry turned back to Hades. "Swear on the River Styx, that if I kill Voldemort you'll give me back Piper. And then I'll go take out Voldemort and anyone who tries to get in my way."

"Harry." Lily cried, Harry ignored her. Hades looked at him with a frown, then nodded.

"Alright." he said. "I swear on the River Styx that if you kill Voldemort I will return Piper McLean to you, alive and healthy." Thunder erupted. Harry gave a nod.

"Good, then I swear I'll kill Voldemort and anyone who gets in my way, so I can have Piper back." Harry said, he then dropped to his knees by me, he pressed a kiss to my lips. "Don't worry, Fancy Face, I'll get you back. I promise." He then pressed a kiss to my lips.

"We'll watch her for you." Lily and James came walking over. He nodded in agreement with his wife. James went to pat Harry on the back, but his hand went right through him.

"Go, son, go save your girl." James said. Harry kissed my forehead, before standing, he nodded to his dad and without saying a word to any of the other's he headed back out the door he came through, back into the Room of Requirement, and down the seven floor corridor, and then down the marble steps. Everyone was still down there watching up the stairs waiting for Harry to reappear, and frowned when he was no longer carrying my body.

"Harry, what-" Percy tried, but Harry stopped and spoke over him, trying very hard to ignore the laughter and taunts of Enyo in his head, and the hatred and rage growing more and more inside him, ready to burst at the right moment.

"How long has it been?" he demanded. Percy frowned, but Leo looked down at his watch.

"You've been gone almost two hours." Nico said. "Voldemort will be coming back any second." He looked up at Harry with a question in his eyes.

"He said I had to kill Voldemort first." Harry answered. Nico frowned, but then nodded in understanding.

"Who said?" Percy demanded. "Harry where did you go? You have to kill Voldemort before what?"

Harry didn't answer he just glanced at Percy, then went to step off the stairs and head out the door, but Percy grabbed his arm.

"Where are you-" Percy didn't get to finish, Harry thrust out his free hand and hit Percy with a blast of magic, he went flying back and slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor, Annabeth ran over to check on him, as Percy glared up at Harry holding the back of his head.

"Harry, why would you do that?" Annabeth demanded. Then had Percy lean forward so she could check his head.

"Do not try to stop me." Harry demanded. "Any of you. I am killing Voldemort and anyone, and I mean anyone, who tries to get in my way."

"How are you going to fight Voldemort or anyone else for that matter?." Jason demanded. "Apparently, you've lost your sword."

Harry looked down and for the first time realized he did have no sword. He frowned, how could he have forgotten to pick it up. But then Enyo's voice spoke in his head: Your hands. He nodded and raised them up, they were wet, and bloody, with black light glowing from them, and if someone was to touch them you could feel the magic tangling in his fingers.

"Harry." Sirius said shocked, as he looked at his son's hands in surprised.

Harry gave Sirius one glance then walked out the door. The light around him now turning black. He walked down the stone steps: The storm was still going on, thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, but the rain had slowed a lot. Harry walked to the middle of the lawn and gripped his sword tightly, he was soaken wet, and covered in mud and my blood. And his eyes were now solid black, ever inch of it, even the white of his eyes, all solid black, as the light around him glowed black, shadows danced all around and bones popped up out of the ground. But Harry didn't seem to notice, he just stood watching and waiting, our friends and allies came out of the castle and stood behind him. Weapons out and ready.

Then the ground started to shake and Harry narrowed his eyes, the rest of what was left of Gaea's giants came bursting onto the grounds, along with what looked to be every monster on the plant: earth-born, Hydras, giant spiders, inferi, dementors, trolls, and not only Gaea's giant children, but also other giants. Harry didn't pay attention to any of them, his eyes were staring right at Voldemort, who looked at him shocked, then smirked as he held up Harry's sword, the Blade of Olympus, it did not seem to affect him like it did Jason, Voldemort's not having much of a soul left he was more monster than human.

"Gods, where did they get all those monsters?" Padma Patil asked.

"I've thought we killed most of them." Katie from Demeter said.

"How are we going to fight them all?" Will from Apollo demanded.

"With our weapons." Clarisse said.

"I've had worse odds." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him. "I think." She rolled her eyes.

Harry ignored everyone and started walking slowly toward Voldemort. On orders of Voldemort's the monsters and Death Eaters came running toward us. Our allies and friends took off running to fight. The ground shook as giants and trolls came running on the Hogwarts grounds.

Rodolphus Lestrange stepped in front of Harry and threw a curse at him, Harry ducked, and came back, held out his hands and called.

_"Expulso."_

Lestrange blow apart, body parts, blood, and guts going every reach way. Even some on Harry. Then another Death Eater blocked his path, Harry did the same to him. Like he said, nothing was going to stop him from getting to Voldemort. Weapon or no weapon he was set on getting me back.

Two inferi came at Harry, he just held out a hand and cried.

_"Incendio." _ The two inferi burst into flames, Harry was so far out of his mind and not thinking by then, he didn't even realize the spell had burned his hand. He felt no pain from it, all he felt was numbness and the sound of Enyo laughing, pleased by Harry's work, as she stood off to the side watching the battle. And now and then she would killed an unlucky person who got too close to her. She laughed harder and clapped when an ex-demigod came at Harry, and he used the fire spell again to set him on fire. The ex-demigod fell to the ground screaming in pain as he burned. Harry just walked on. Every time a Monster, Death Eater or ex-demigod came at him, would eight set them on fire or blast them apart, as shadows danced. Harry was a scary sight, even to those who loved and knew him most. Shocked by his actions.

Harry ducked a spell thrown at him and came back up, the Death Eater removed her mask to show the ugly toad face of Delores Umbridge.

"You can fight all you want, Potter." Umbridge taunted. "The Dark Lord is going to win at the end. You cannot beat him. You are just a child, fighting to be a hero."

"No," Harry said. He took my dagger from his pocket, took a step then drove it through Umbridge's gut, her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees. She looked up at Harry, fear in her eyes. "I'm a father fighting so my son can have a Mother." He gripped m dagger tighter, but fore he could go at Umbridge again Enyo called to him.

"Little Brother." Enyo called, Harry looked up and she tossed him her bone handle sword, with a cruel smile. "Finish it."

Harry gripped Enyo's sword in his hand, then swung it around and sliced off Umbridge's head. He walked on without giving her another thought. And taking Enyo's sword with him, he now used said sword to get to Voldemort, taking out any Death Eater, ex-demigod or Monster.

A few yards away, Leo was fighting a Hydra, he threw a fire-ball and set the thing on fire. Annabeth and Percy were working together, back to back fighting whatever came at them. Jason and Ginny was fighting alongside Ron and Hazel, Nico and Luna were fighting together.

No matter how hard they fought, they seemed to be losing, as Harry kept taking out whatever got in his way to Voldemort, when suddenly there was a pounding of hooves, and over at the Forbidden Forest Chiron came running out with a herd of Centaurs, then over toward the way to Hogsmead the Party Ponies came running our way, along with the Amazons, but that wasn't it. On the left side the shadows begun to stir and then form a bunch of large skeleton warriors, along with Hades in a black chariot. He also had all three furies with him, he pointed toward a group of Death Eaters.

"Get them!" He shouted and the furies flew off toward them, tearing into them and attacking them. Hades then raised his sword and took off toward some giants. Nico disappeared and reappeared next to Hades in his chariot, he looked at him and nodded, Nico nodded back and started fighting alongside each other. Taking out monsters and making their way to the giants.

Then over on the right side there was a loud thunder and lightning came down and stuck the ground and Zeus appeared there, holding on to his Master Bolt. Then light shined all around him and Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Mr. D., Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hera, and Hermes. The weird thing was Drew was standing by Aphrodite, and Draco Malfoy stood next to Hera. They all ran into battle the Olympians were soon joined by their kids, or hunters which ever they had. As a bunch of minor gods appeared, like Hebe, Persephone, a couple winged gods, and goddess; one that I was pretty sure was Nike, and Hecate.

Zeus was fighting a giant with Thalia and Jason, Hermes and his cabin were fighting a couple of giants. Leo and his cabin were fighting alongside Hephaestus, Hermione and the Aphrodite cabin were fighting alongside their mother, Apollo kids fighting with him, and well, you get the point.

With Jason fighting with Zeus and Thalia that left Ginny by herself, and she was soon backing up from a group of three Trolls who were trying their best to bash her with their clubs, but just as she was cornered, a solid white Pegasus with sea-green eyes came flying down, Ginny hopped on his back and took off to the sky, Ginny got Pegasus to turn around and held up her sword, then Pegasus came down long enough so Ginny could slice off all three's head. Then went back up in the sky, people and monsters had to dodge out of the way as their heads and bodies fell.

Percy and Annabeth, who was the only child of Athena who was not fighting alongside her were down by the black lake, sword and dagger out fighting a giant side by side, when there was suddenly the sound of a horn, then the black lake rose into a giant wave, then Poseidon came out of the middle driving in a chariot pulled by two giant dolphins, behind them was a thirty foot tall Tyson, leading an army of giant Cyclopes. Poseidon ordered Tyson and his arm to go fight the giants that weren't Gaea children and he stayed behind and helped Percy and Annabeth take out the giant..

Harry ignored all this though, he gripped Enyo's sword and after taking out the last Death Eater that was standing between him and Voldemort. They stared at each other, with Voldemort was snarling and Harry was glaring. He pointed at the Blade of Olympus as there was a flash of lightning.

"That's my sword." He said. Voldemort's snarl turned into a smirk.

"Finders losers weeper." He taunted, "isn't that what the Muggles says?" Voldemort held up the sword. "Didn't that fool horse teach you not to leave such powerful weapons lying around?"

"Don't talk about Chiron like that." Harry snapped. Voldemort smirked.

"Or were you too heartbroken to think?" Voldemort taunted with a cruel laugh. "I heard about little Piper, such a shame. How will little Kayden get along now, no Mother, and a crazy father." He shook his head mockingly. "Poor...poor Kayden. Hey, maybe when he's older he'll join my side."

Harry gripped Enyo's sword and with an angry growl he came at Voldemort, but he disappeared into thin air and Harry missed his swing, he turned around only to be sliced crossed the side with the Blade of Olympus. But it was like Harry couldn't even feel it, he just snarled at Voldemort, then his eyes widen as he watched his blood soak up into the blade of the sword and then disappear. Voldemort didn't seem to notice, he thought Harry's wide eyes was from the pain of his cut.

Voldemort smirked and came at Harry who held up Enyo's sword and blocked Voldemort's blade, then he started backing up as Voldemort came at him, on and on they went, Harry and Voldemort blocking each other's blows, now and then they would send a curse or spell at each other or in Harry's case raw magic. He used it to blast Voldemort away from him, and when he came at him with his sword and cut cross his shoulder, nothing happened. He needed the Blade of Olympus or...he looked at the sword in Voldemort's hands thinking.

"You suck at sword fighting." Harry taunted, a plan forming in his head, one Annabeth would say was worthy of Athena. "That's why you wanted the Blade of Olympus." He blocked a blow from Voldemort, then hopped up on a large piece of stone, and jumped, and did a flip flying over Voldemort's head and landing behind him. Voldemort turned around snarling, only to be blasted down by magic.

"The only reason that blade is so strong is because Percy gave it his Heel." Harry said, as Voldemort knocked him down, he raised Enyo's sword to block a blow from Voldemort's sword. "Did you know the blade makes demigods stronger, more like gods if they put all that magic, strength and anything else of power in that sword."

Harry took his foot and pushed Voldemort away, and jumped back up and raised his sword. "Why do you think Percy is so strong? Because he gave some of his strength to that sword." Voldemort took a swung and Harry disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind Voldemort.

"All you have to do is will it in the blade and you can even defeat a god." Harry said. Voldemort swung and Harry back and it missed. "So, you see I really needed it back so I can will my magic in it so I can defeat you."

Voldemort leaned his head back and laughed, neither noticed by now the whole battle had stopped and everyone, even the gods were watching their fight. Percy frowning wondering why Harry was telling Voldemort about the sword, but Annabeth was smiling a little, having figured out Harry's plan. Athena was evening nodding

"You defeat me?" Voldemort laughed. "You really are dumb. Tell me all that about this sword, then think I will just give it back." He shook his head "Wizards were much smarter in my day."

"Really?" Harry smirked.

Voldemort came at him with his sword, Harry ducked and went under Voldemort and ended up behind him again. Voldemort swung his sword and Harry dodged it, but ended up tripping on a rock and fell down, Enyo's sword flew from his hand and Voldemort kicked it away, out of Harry's reach.

He smirked down at Harry as he held up his hand and started folding his fingers, Harry choked and gasped as the air left his lounges. Harry fell over trying to breathe.

"NO!" Hera tried to run to Harry, but Zeus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She tried get free, but he held on to her.

"No one help!" He cried as our allies tried to run to Harry's aid. "It has to be just the two of them." Most the wizards and campers listened, well, the wizards did when Dumbledore told them not to move, but Harry's closet friends and Sirius ran to Harry's aid anyway.

Voldemort took his mind off Harry to fight the one's coming at him, the air rushed back in Harry's lounges and he coughed trying to slow his breathing, meanwhile Voldemort was having a hard time fighting Harry's friends and family, he did however knock Jason about fifteen feet with a lightning bolt, Thalia abandoned fighting to go check on her brother, Percy got a good hit in, or it would be good if his sword was able to cut Voldemort. Who soon disappeared into thin air and reappeared a few feet away.

"You think you can defeat me!" Voldemort cried. "I think not." he looked down at the sword with a power-hungry face. "Once I gave this sword all my power and strength I will have the power of a god and I will kill Zeus and become the King of Olympus and every last one of you shall be destroyed.

Harry smirked as Voldemort closed his eyes as he willed all his power and strength into the sword. Slowly every ounce of Voldemort's power and strength went into the sword, and Harry smirk soon grew into a grin. Something begun to happen as Voldemort gave the sword everything, his long black hair began to fall out, his nose crumbled like a piece of an accent statute and fell off leaving two slits like and snake-like and his eyes too shrunk and became snake-like, even the scar I put on his face around two years ago came back, he looked just like his did before jumping into the River Styx.

When Voldemort was done he looked up at Harry and smirked, raising the sword, but then his smirk fall and Voldemort dropped to his knees.

"What-" He looked at his white hands in shock, then felt of his face. He glared up at Harry. "You...you tricked me."

Harry gave a nod. "You're the dumb one, believe the word of your enemy."

"Potter!" Malfoy called, Harry looked over and him and he tossed him his bronze wand. Harry caught it in his hand, gave Malfoy a nod, then twisted it to the right, Harry grinned as the sword grew in his hand. Then he disappeared into the shadows then reappeared in front of Voldemort moments later.

"Hey, Tommy Boy!" Harry said, standing over a weak Voldmort, who glared up at him, and he pulled from his pocket the destroyed locket and held it up. Voldemort's eyes widened and he looked down to his like.

"What-"

"Who knew sweet little Hazel could be just as shady and sneaky as her big brother?" Harry laughed, as he tossed the broken locket down. Voldemort's eyes widened and he whimpered a little in fear, as Harry raised his sword he knew what was coming.

Without another word Harry swung his sword around and sliced off Voldemort's head, it went flying, hit a tree and bounced to the ground as his body slowly fall over, the moment the thud sound of his body hitting the ground was heard and great big cheer erupted, what was left of the Death Eaters, ex-demigods, and Monsters fled. As Harry's friends ran to him and hugged him or patted his back. Harry said nothing as he twisted his sword back into a wand, stuck it in his back pocket and picked up the Blade of Olympus and frowned at it.

While everyone else was cheering and celebrating and forgetting the biggest fight was yet to come, down in the underworld my eyes flew open and I sucked in a big breath. I sat up looked around, saw Lily and James smiling at me, I took Harry's shirt from my neck and tossed it down, then felt of it, not a scratch on me. Then without a word to the Potters I jumped up and ran toward the black door.

"It was good seeing you too." James Potter called, as I flew open the door and ran through to the Room of Requirement, then out to the Seventh floor corridor and down the marble steps and out the front doors.

I didn't see Harry at first, there was a crowd of people wanting to thank him and just touch the one that destroyed Voldemort, but all Harry was trying to do was get back to the castle so he could head to the Underworld and see if Hades kept up his end of the deal. He shoved some wizard out of the way and made his way to the steps.

"HARRY!" I cried, everyone froze at my voice and looked my way, and the one's who really knew us and knew I had been killed just four hours ago was staring as if they'd seen a ghost.

For a moment Harry stood there and stared, along with everyone else. But I only had eyes for Harry and he only had eyes for me. Then as one we took off running toward each other, we met in the middle and threw our arms around each other, Harry lifted me off the ground and hugged me tightly. He sat me back down and gave me the biggest passionate kiss he has ever gave me, right in front of everyone. People began to whistle and cheer, and howler stuff.

Harry pulled back and put his hands on my face and just looked me over, and my neck, he took one hand and tried to wipe the blood off to see if I still had a wound.

"I'm fine." I said. I reached out and laid my hands on his chest. "I'm breathing now and all my wounds are healed."

Harry grinned big and kissed me one more time, before he hugged me close to him, tightly. "Gods, I thought I was never going to see you again." He then burst into tears as he tightened his grip and I held on to him tightly. I too was crying, we looked like two big babies, but we didn't care.

"Nothing can keep us apart." We said at the same time then laughed as Harry finally pulled back to kiss me again.

"Ohhh, they're so cute!" Aphrodite cried, Artemis snapped at her to shut up.

Harry pulled me back into to a hug and held my tightly, one arm across my back and the other hand holding onto the back of my head, he looked up at Hades who was standing there watching.

"Thank you." Harry said, Hades looked taken back for a moment, like no one has ever thanked him for giving back their dead girlfriend. Then he gave a nod, smiling slightly.

Harry turned from him and put his attention back on me. "I never want to let you go." He said. I smiled.

"I never want you to let me go." I said, then laid my head on his shoulder.

"I hate to break up this little love feast." Ares said. "But the fight isn't over yet." Aphrodite glared at him.

"Ares is right." Hera spoke up. "We have only three hours until Gaea is fully awake." And as if to prove his point the ground started shaking. Harry looked over at Hera.

"Don't worry, Mum." Harry told her, with his arms still around me. "We'll think of something, I just got Piper back, and there is no way in hell I'm going to lose her again."

_A.N. Man, it took me like a week just to type up that chapter, and sorry if it confused you with Piper telling what was happening and she was dead at the time, but when it's in someone's POV it's like they're telling a story, of something that has already happened, and I figured it'll be okay, hope the chapter was good,I think it was the best I've done, to me anyway, next will be the fight with putting Gaea back to sleep, then two after that and the story will be done. _

_Oh and about how Piper could control the inferi with her charm speak, I figured when they're bewitched to do a wizard's bidding or however it is, they must have some dark spell on them, and that they listen to that wizard, so I figured Piper's charmspeak could interfere with the spell and get them to listen her. And again hope you liked it._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

_A.N. Sorry, it took so long, but I really got stuck with this chapter, on how to defeat Gaea, and I had gotten halfway through one version of it to realize I had totally forgot about the prophecy and nothing I was doing went along with it. so, I changed it, after thinking of stuff that happened already in other parts of the story and in my other stories I was able to think of a way to make the prophecy come together and make up what it might mean, but I'm still kind of worried about what I did, so sorry if it's not good, but it's the best I could do._

Chapter 23: We Destroy a World

Harry's POV

The Great Hall was so loud nobody could hear themselves think; people crying, yelling and shouting, trying to come up with what to do next, or crying over the lost of a loved one. Some were trying to tend to the wounded. Demigods, wizards, and witches ran around the Great Hall, like, well, this was the last night on earth. Those closet to Piper and I cast us fearful looks as if we both were going to go crazy at any time. We were standing away from everyone, just inside the doors, and up against the wall. Piper had both her arms wrapped around my one arm.

"I never left your side." Piper told me. I looked down at her, confused.

"What?" I demanded. Piper smiled a little. She still looked a little pale, but otherwise was fine.

"My soul." Piper said. "I was by your side the whole time, after I died. I went to the Underworld with you, I stood next to you in battle I saw...saw you kill Voldemort, then the next thing I knew I was waking up back in my body."

I looked away from Piper ashamed, she saw me kill all those people, just slice Umbridge's head off like I was chopping the head off a hell-hound. She saw me turn into that monster. It was like I couldn't stop myself, Enyo talking in my head was no help either. I wouldn't blame Piper if she walked away from me right now, and never gave me another thought; heck I wouldn't blame any of my friends if they just turned their backs on me and never looked back. Then something hit me, my son, I had forgotten all about Kayden, my innocent baby. I had lost Piper and my only thought was there was nothing else worth fighting for. I will never forgive myself for that. Kayden was worth fighting for, like his Mother I would die for him.

I felt Piper's small hand reach up and turn my head to look back at her, it hit me then that I wasn't much taller than her.

"I love you, and nothing can ever change that." Piper told me. "I don't like or agree with what you did out there but I understand this is a war and you weren't yourself. I didn't like seeing you like that. But I love you, I'll always love you. Forever remember?"

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her, before I pulled back and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist as tight as she could. I looked around to see whatever one was doing, most the gods were over in a corner talking to each other, people were tending the wounded, and covering up the dead. Professor Dumbledore and what was left of the Professors were talking over in the opposite corner then that of the gods and goddess. Madam Pomfrey, along with children of Apollo, even Apollo, were going around patching up and healing people, Padma Patil had come over here just a little while ago and patched up my side, but there wasn't much she could do with my burnt hand, she put some nectar on it, and bandaged it up, but it looks like it's going to have to heal the slow Muggle way.

Anyway, as I looked around I felt my heart drop, we've lost so many, it was heartbreaking, Like: Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been burned up by a Hydra, Dennis Creevey, who was killed by a hell-hound, Conner Stole, who was killed by saving a younger Hermes kid, Terry Boot and Seamus Finnigan were both crushed by falling stone, as was Professor Spout, Professor McGonagall was killed by Voldemort; along with Conner there was like three other Hermes kids killed, two Apollo kids, Mitchel, Piper's half-brother, along with two of her sisters. Hestia Jones, and Daedalus Dingle. A lot more demigods and wizards I didn't know. It took seven Death Eaters to take out Clarisse, who happened to take out four of them with her. Later Ares had killed the other three. Remus Lupin, an ex-demigod got him with a silver bladed sword. Poor Sirius was over there sitting by his good friend's body, looking lost. I was told by either Jason or Leo, don't remember which; that Sirius killed the demigod that killed Moony. Tonks and her dad had been killed. I don't know where her Mum was, she didn't show up for battle, I guess she stayed at home.

The most shocking of all and probably the saddest, which all deaths were sad, but to watch her family gathered around her crying, Molly Weasley, was a good woman, she had her faults and could be a bit too busy, and didn't know how to let go when her kids came of age, but she was still the first person who treated me like one of her own, the first person I can remember who acted like a mother toward me. To care if I ate or had clean clothes to wear. Yes, sometimes she could get on your nerves, mostly when treating you like a kid, when you were not a kid anymore and wanting to keep important stuff from you, but in the end she only did it because she cared and was trying to protect who she cared about. She proved that tonight, Molly Wealsey had died, saving Fred's life. She pushed him out of the way of falling stone, and was crushed instead. She held on long enough to tell her family she loved them, before dying from her injuries.

The Weasley family stood by her body, crying. Poor Mr. Weasley was sitting by his wife's side holding her hand, across from him sat Ginny, Jason next to her, holding her in his arms as she cried. Ron sat at her head, tears falling down his face, Hazel was standing by him, rubbing his back. The twins were standing up, too with tears, and Bill and Fleur was hugged up to each other crying. Percy Weasley seemed to be taking it the hardest, he only returned to his family tonight, just in time to help us fight. I guess the quilt of how he treated his Mum the last three years was getting to him.

I took my eyes from the death scenes to see what my friends were doing, Percy and Annabeth were not too far away from me talking with both Athena and Poseidon, Nico, was sitting at one of the house tables, don't know which one, since they had all been pushed up against the far wall, but he sat on the bench facing out, his back to the table, behind him sitting on the table was Luna, she had her arms wrapped around Nico's shoulders so tight you would think she feared this was going to be the last time she ever got to hold him: Next to Nico, sitting almost just like he was, was Hades, behind Hades, next to Luna sat who I took to be Persephone. Though she did not have her arms around Hades.

I already mentioned where Jason was, and I saw Leo sitting on top of one of the house tables too, a different one then from Nico; Hermione sat in front of him with her head on his leg, looking pretty tired. Her eyes were close, but I had a feeling she wasn't asleep. Neville Longbottom sat at Leo's other side, Leo's half-sister Nyssa sat next to him, the three of them sat there chatting about something. As I looked around I saw Padma now chatting with Thalia and Artemis, and her twin sister was with Apollo talking with him. I frowned at that. Even in different houses the Patil sisters were still close.

"I looked into my dagger again." Piper said. "A boy had appeared with Kayden and the girl. He looked just like Nico, but less skinny and pale, he was wearing Nico's jacket." I smiled a little at that and looked over toward Nico and Luna, she was whispering something in Nico's ear and he turned around and looked at her with a shook look on his face. Luna just smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do." I said, still watching them.

"We were just thinking the same thing." I looked to see Percy and Annabeth had walked up to us, Hermione and Leo was with them. Percy patted my back. "How's the wounds?"

"Fine." I answered, feeling a little uneasy, Percy should be yelling at me or throwing punches after what I did to him. "The sword wound is pretty much healed, but my hand, well, Padma did the best she could, but she couldn't do much." I shrugged. Percy nodded, patted my back again.

"Good, then I can do this." He said, I looked up at him confused, until his fist connected to my lip. I stumbled against the wall.

"Bloody hell." I cried, reaching up and wiping the blood that was coming out of my mouth. I glared up at Percy. "You knocked out my tooth!" Then spit it out on the floor.

Annabeth looked a little surprised by Percy's actions, but didn't scold him or anything, and Hermione was looking shocked, her hand covering her mouth, and Leo looked as if he didn't know to laugh or hit Percy for hitting me.

"Harry," Piper cried, she gave Percy a glare, then took a step toward him, I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked at me and I shook my head, my lip was starting to swell just a bit.

"I deserved it." I told her.

"That you did." Percy nodded. "And brother or no brother, next time you blast me up against a wall by magic and when I was just trying to help you, you will get a lot worse, got me?"

I looked up at my stepbrother a little fearfully, I could tell by the look on his face, and the way he had little waves moving in the sea-green of his eyes that he was dead serious. I gave a nod, and Percy suddenly grinned and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Now that that is taking care of." he said. "What are we going to do about the sleepy dirt woman." I smiled a little about that.

"I have no idea." I said. I looked at Hermione there was one thing I had wondered since we got here "How did camp get here before us?" Hermione smiled.

"Did you know there is a secret door in the attic of the Big House?" Hermione asked. I frowned and all of us, but Hermione shook our heads. "Yep, it's a magic door that leads right into the Room of Requirement. Apparently the founders wanted an easy way to get back and forth from camp to Hogwarts, Chiron said, that's how a long time ago demigods that were also wizards got to Camp during the summer. It hadn't been used in years."

"Oh," I said.

"We need to gather the others around and come up with a way to defeat Gaea." Annabeth said. But then looked at Hermione. "Tell me more about the door later."

As if they were talking about the same thing we were, there was suddenly a loud whistle, I looked up to see it was Hades, who had stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone shut up!" He called, and everyone did, and turned to him, even the other gods, Zeus glared.

"Hades-"

"An hour has already passed." Hades spoke over him. "Instead of running around yelling, and crying, I believe you need to be coming up with a plan to put Gaea back to sleep."

"Listen here, Hades." Zeus said. "I do not take orders from you-"

"He's right." Nico stood up and said. "We're running out of time and unless you want to all die, be destroyed or fad, whatever the heck it is you'll do, we need to come up with a way us seven can put Gaea back to sleep."

"I know this, you little brat." Zeus said. "I do not need you to remind me what is at stake here."

"The whole world is at stake." I spoke up. Zeus glared at me and I glared right back. "And Nico isn't a brat." Zeus opened his mouth to speak but at that time the ground shook for a second.

"We need to go over the prophecy and think of what it might mean." Athena spoke up.

"You can go over the prophecy, Miss. Smarty pants." Ares said. "I say we let the bitch wake and then beat her back to sleep." Athena rolled her eyes.

"It's not that easy." Athena said. That's your answer for everything, just beat someone up."

"Alright, alright." Zeus said, stopping Ares from saying anything back, and most likely stopping a fight that would have happened. "Athena is right, let's go over the prophecy, maybe something in it will help us." He frowned and looked around. "Does anyone know the words."

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call." Parvati Patil started. "To storm or fire the world shall fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the doors of death." Apollo grinned and patted her on the back.

"Um...okay." Zeus rubbed his head. "We already shut the Doors of Death, so what about the other." The ground shook a little again, this time a little harder and longer, in fact a crack appeared in the floor.

"I believe it was my son who closed the Doors of Death." Hades said. Hera glared at him.

"My son helped him." Hera snapped. I looked over at her to see Draco Malfoy standing next to her. I suddenly felt a little jealous, shouldn't I be the one standing at my Mum's side, not Malfoy.

"Well, I don't see how any of that is going to help us either." Ares said, "What are we suppose to do? Burn up the world to stop Gaea. That doesn't make sense to me."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Athena demanded. Ares glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

She smirked. "You just prove my point."

"Knock it off." Poseidon demanded. The ground shook again, this time a crack went up the wall, and Hermione suddenly gasped.

"Don't tell me what to do, Poseidon!" Athena demanded. Poseidon opened his mouth to say something, but Zeus thundered.

"Knock it off all of you."

"It doesn't mean world as the actual world." Hermione said, watching the crack grow. Ares turned to her.

"What are you rambling about, busy hair?" Ares demanded. Aphrodite smacked his arm as Hermione's face turned red. Leo took her hand and squeezed it.

"Got an idea?" He asked her, gently. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Please, she's a daughter of Aphrodite." She said. "What idea could she have."

"Hey," Aphrodite and about fifteen of her daughters including Piper all cried at once. "FYI Hermione happens to be smarter than all your kids put together."

"Hey," that was the Athena kids, all but Annabeth.

"Shut up both of you!" Hephaestus demanded. He nodded to Hermione. "Go ahead, Girlie, what were you thinking."

"The world shall fall doesn't have to mean the actual world." Hermione said. "Percy always said a Prophecy always mean something different then you think. I think..." She swallowed. "I think it means a different world. Like the wizard world must fall."

"And how is anyone suppose to do that?" Malfoy sneered. "Kill every wizard in the world." He rolled his eyes, "Even for us wizards that would take a lot longer than two and a half hours. And they say you're the brightest witch of the age."

Hermione frowned, looking hurt, I opened my mouth to say something, but Leo stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone." Leo demanded. "Or-" He held out his hand and lit a fire. Malfoy just glared at him.

"That's not what she meant anyway." Annabeth spoke up, Malfoy glared at her, she ignore him, but I saw Percy's hand go in his pocket. "You can destroy a world without destroying the people. What is it you first think of when you think of the wizard world?"

"Ministry of Magic." An Auror said.

"Hogsmeade." Dean Thomas said.

"Diagon Ally." Someone else said.

"Hogwarts." I said, then my eyes widened. "Hang on, you're not-"

"A world can be destroyed by just taking out it's government and leaving it in chaos." Annabeth said. "It happened all the time in the accent times, kingdoms went into battles and took over other kingdoms, the Romes even took over Grease, Nations use to fall all the time back then, in a way since everyone was so isolated from each other in that time it was like having their own little worlds, like the wizard world is."

She took a deep breath and went on, this time she spoke to the wizards. "Your world has already began to fall, your Ministry, your government at the moment it gone. Out of the main things that come together and make it its own little world is gone."

My eyes suddenly grew. "And the fire already happened." I said, and pointed at Leo. "Leo didn't mean to, but he burned up the last remaining all wizard village in all of Europe almost two years ago."

"That's right." Hermione said. "One of the things that makes this its own world. One of the things people first thinks of when thinking about our world. And Diagon Ally was another, and it was destroyed, turned to stone. That's what made the wizard world its own world. It had its own shops, its own government and schools and villages, and prison. The main village, shops, government and prison have all been destroyed already."

"There is just one last thing standing that tied it all together and made its own world." Annabeth said. Realizing what was probably the two smartest people in the room was getting at, people began to yell and shout.

"Look," Hermione said. "Everything seems to keep bringing us back to Hogwarts, Harry was injured pretty bad on a quest, where is it he goes?"

"Hogwarts." Jason answered.

"The one helping Gaea, the one who wanted to take out Lord Zeus and become the king of gods." Hermione said, with a slightly fearful glance toward Zeus. "Hogwarts was where he felt most at home, here is where Harry, the one who is said to be the most important of the seven came from." She looked at all the other seven. "No offense, and Hogwarts is almost like a symbol of the wizard world. And I believe." Hermione took a breath and pointed at the walls. "I believe she is doing what she has been doing all along to wake up, she's draining all the magic out of Hogwarts, just like she drained the magic from everything else that has been destroyed on the count of her."

"She's using the magic of the wizardry world to wake." Dumbledore spoke up, looking sadden. "Like Miss. Granger and Miss. Chase has said, all the other things making this its own world has already been destroyed. One thing is left and it could possibly be the strongest and must powerful of us she is draining it of its magic to wake. Our world must fall in order to stop Gaea from wakening."

"What?" I demanded. "You're not talking about destroying Hogwarts."

"My son is right." Sirius stood. "There is no way we're destroying Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Someone, I don't know who said. "If it's the last thing making this a world standing, we must fight to keep standing." There was agreement and shouting.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted. "A castle can be rebuilt, our government can be rebuilt, shops can and Hogsmeade has already started rebuilding, but people's lives cannot be replaced." At that most turned to look at Piper. Making her face go red and she stepped a little behind me. "If our world is to be sacrifice to save many...many lives then so be it. We shall rebuild. But you can't rebuild if you are no longer here. If Mother Earth was to wake, the whole world will be doomed. Not just us and not just the demigods or Greek gods, but every last breathing man, women and child will be doomed."

As if to prove his point the ground shook ever harder this time, it was making cracks all over the walls and floors, part of the enchanted ceiling fell down, which was weird looking to see part of the sky on the floor.

"We must stop her from being able to drain the magic out of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "The only way to do that it destroy the castle itself. Once the castle is destroyed so will be the magic. It pains me to say this, Hogwarts as been my home for many...many, many, years. But as I said the castle can be rebuilt, and we will do so, once this is all over, the ones left to carry on will rebuild our world, and hopefully make it a better place than it has become."

"But what about an oath with a final breath?" Artemis asked. "How does that fit in." I frowned, was some else going to die."

"That's already happened." Nico spoke up. "Like Hermione said, the prophecy doesn't always mean what they sound, the prophecy states there will be an oath with a final breath, but not said the person would stay dead." He nodded his head in Piper's detraction. "I was there when Piper took her last breath." I winced at that. "And her last word was Forever. With her last breath she made an oath to love Harry forever."

"No," Percy shook his head. "I don't think that's it." We all turned to him, he glanced at Annabeth, then turned back to us. "I don't think it actually means that the one who takes a final breath is the one to say the oath." Everyone frowned at him, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Look, the whole hero and cursed blade thing was totally different then we thought." Percy went on. "A swear is basically the same as an oath, and the final breath thing I think it means their final final breath. Like someone coming back and having a final breath. Before Luke died, with his final breath he made me swore I would never hurt Annabeth."

"Hang on." Hermes said. "Are you saying you killed Luke?" Percy shook his head.

"Lord Hermes, Gaea killed Luke." Annabeth told him. "Luke was sucked into a hole by roots. He...he died saving Percy because he knew I would be heartbroken without him." Annabeth blinked back some tears.

"So, he was good again at the end?" Hermes asked. Percy shook his head.

"Luke was never really bad this time to begin with." Percy said. "Voldemort had him bewitched. He never wanted to come back or fight in this war."

"Luke wanted to go back to his Death and be left alone." Annabeth said. Percy put his arm around Annabeth and pulled her to him. Hermes looked down sadly.

"So, we all agree." Ares spoke up. "We destroy this castle. Should be fun."

"But how do we destroy a whole castle in that short of time?" Percy asked. No one said anything, then Ginny spoke up from beside her mother's body.

"Jason has to do it." She said. Jason gave her a funny look. "To storm or fire the world must fall. Leo already did the fire part, Jason will have to use lightning to destroy Hogwarts."

Jason glanced at me, then back down at Ginny. "Gin, I can't do that."

"You have to." Ginny said. "If it stops Gaea, you have to."

I felt my heart sink, I didn't want Hogwarts destroyed, this is the place I first felt like I was home, this was my first home. I looked around at everyone, my friends, the gods and demigods, then at my dad. Sirius felt me looking at him and he looked up when our eyes locked, something suddenly hit me. No, Hogwarts wasn't my first home; my first home was the little apartment in New York, my dad and I lived in. A home that had grown bigger, with a sister, brother, the love of my life a stepmother and now my very own son, anywhere I'm with my family is my home.

"She's right, Jason." I spoke up. "You'll have to do it." Jason looked at me a moment then nodded. "But he's not the only one, a lightning-bolt isn't going to be enough." I looked at Percy who frowned at me. "We're going to need you two to pull together and make one hell of a storm." He looked into my eyes a moment, then glanced to Sirius, their eyes locked, before Sirius gave a barely visible nod.

"Okay, I can do that." Percy said.

"Now, before that happens, we must move the injured and the...the dead." Dumbledore stumbled a little. "I won't disrespect our heroes by barring them with the school. I believe your pets and owls field during the battle at the appearance of so many monsters, and I let the house-elves leave before the attack hit, so we do not have to worry over them. Now, if you will all start removing the injured and dead...quickly and carefully, time is very important here, but so is not injuring anyone further."

It took about an hour to move all the injured and dead out of the Great Hall and into the Hogs head from going there through the Room of Requirement. Once that was over with most the wizards stayed at the Hogshead, not wishing to see their school destroyed. By then the ground was shaken none stop. Cracks formed in the ground, I could hear trees falling down in the Forbidden Forest. A thought just came to me, we figured out how to stop Gaea from fully waking, but we never thought about how to put her back to a deep sleep. I guess we'll thing of something when the time comes.

Us seven, a few other demigods, the gods, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Hazel, Luna the Weasley, Fleur and what was left of the Order, were the ones to return from the Hogshead. We all stood outside the looking at the castle, not wanting to do what needed to be done for so long, the sun began to rise.

"I believe the time has come." Zeus said. "You seven need to act now or..." he didn't finish, but we knew what he was saying.

"I think while Jason and Percy is destroying Hogwarts, the rest of us seven need to work together and put Gaea back to her deep sleep." Annabeth said. We nodded.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"No idea." Annabeth said. Nico turned to me with a smirk.

"Just winging it, eh?" He asked. "Harry's favorite thing to do." I smiled a little.

"Ready, Jas?" Percy asked. Jason nodded.

"Ready." He said. They walked forward, Jason flipped his coin and turned it into his javelin; he twirled it around and hit the ground, thunder erupted, lightning flashed crossed the sky, the wind began to pick up and howl, clouds gathered.

Percy stepped forward and held his arms out, after a moment more wind came and swirl around Percy, I could hear the lake splashing back and forth. Jason stepped closer to Percy so their storm could form together to make one big storm. The wind began to blow so hard it was hard to stand up, a big black cloud formed over Hogwarts and began to swirl around forming a funnel.

The ground suddenly shook so hard we couldn't stand, we all fell down. "Piper!"

"I'm fine!" Piper cried over the wind. "But we need to start doing something to put her back to her deep sleep." She leaned forward, put both hands on the ground and started to speak to it in charmspeak, telling it, it was sleepy and wanted to go to sleep, that it was alright to just go back to sleep.

I laid my hands on the ground and cast a sleep spell and didn't lift it I just kept it on, Leo dropped to the ground and touched it and the ground suddenly felt warm. I looked up at him.

"I heard being too warm can make you sleepy!" he cried over the wind. The funnel was now moving really fast. Thunder roared, the wind howled, and rain began to fall.

As it got darker and darker around Percy and son Jason, the Black Lake began to rise into the air. Dumbledore lifted his arms and cried out a shield charm shielding everyone, wizard, demigods, and gods from any flying objects or even trees.

Jason and Percy's storm had gotten so strong Hogwarts began to fall apart, stone by stone, the wind blew it out. Part of it had already been taken care of by one of Gaea's own stupid kids, so it wasn't too hard for Jason and Percy to destroy the rest. Suddenly the Black Lake rose into the air, then the water shot out of the lake and over everyone's heads and down onto what was left of Hogwarts and what had been able to withstand the storm was knocked own by the big wave. With Hogwarts gone, Percy and Jason fell to the ground tired. Annabeth and Thalia ran over to check on them.

"The sun!" Luna suddenly cried over the wind. The storm was only over here around where we were, so over there were Hogsmead was still shiny and the sun was beaming down toward us. I looked up in time to see Luna give Nico a sad smile.

"You know it'll have to be completely dark for Gaea to go fully back to sleep." Luna said. Nico nodded. Luna reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

Nico took off his hell-hound jacket and handed it to Luna. "For you." He said, before putting an arm around her and hugged her, then kissed her. Nico then said to Luna something I was pretty sure he had never said to anyone his whole life. He looked her right in the eyes and said:

"I love you." Before he kissed her again, then turned away and held out his arms. After a moment shadows from everywhere flew to him, it looked as if they were coming from all over the world; from what was left of the forest, Hogsmeade, the now destroyed Hogwarts, I think he took every single shadow there was and the shadows joined together as one big shadow. Nico shot out his arms and the giant shadow shot in the air and covered the whole sky, blocking out the sun. Putting everywhere within miles into total darkness.

I turned back to what I was doing, we needed to put Gaea to sleep and fast, using that much power couldn't be good for Nico, in fact I myself was getting tired, and so was the other's the only one not affected was Annabeth, who for once seemed at lost about what she should do, not having a power or ability she could use, but there had to be some reason for her, or the prophecy would only be the six half-bloods.

Not far from us the ground spilt opened large black roots shot out of the ground wrapped around Annabeth's legs and pulled her down in the hole, Percy was trying to struggle to his feet so he could help, but was barely able to even raise up. So I lifted my spell and ran over and grabbed Annabeth's arms and tried to pull her up, but wasn't having any luck, Annabeth gripped my arms with her hands, and kicked at the roots on her feet. She even tried to climb up the side of the hole.

"Hang on, Beth!" I cried. "Just hold on, I won't let you fall." If is wasn't for Annabeth my life would have been a lot different, I wouldn't have Piper, I wouldn't have Kayden or a family. If is wasn't for Annabeth telling me I was a demigod and bringing me into her world, her and Percy, I probably would have been killed not long after my wand was snapped.

"Somebody!" I cried, Sirius suddenly appeared next to me and grabbed Annabeth's arms.

"I'll hold her, you cut the roots with your sword." Sirius said. I nodded and let him take Annabeth's arms I let go and pulled out the Blade of Olympus, I grabbed hold the side of the hole and climbed down in it partway, and as I held on to the side, I took my sword and sliced the roots off. Sirius immediately pulled her out of the hole. The roots reached up to grab me and slicked at them again and quickly climbed out.

Annabeth had made her way over to Percy, and he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at me.

"Thanks, man." He said. Looking as if he could fall over at any time. "I owe you one." I shook my head.

"No you don't." I said. "Annabeth is my friend."

"It's working." Leo cried. I looked over to him. "I think." Then suddenly the ground shook even more, the dirt began to rise, and we hard laughter. More roots shot up out of the ground trying to grab everyone. Those still working on putting Gaea back to sleep had to stop and pulled out weapons to slice at the ropes, all but Nico who used shadows to stop them from getting near.

Leo looked up at me. "I guess not." I couldn't help but snort at that and sliced a root. Then dropped to my knees and my sleep spell again, I think Leo had been right the first time, it was working, that's way Gaea was trying to grab us with roots, to stop us.

"Come on guys!" I cried. "We need to finish what we started!" Piper sliced a black root with her dagger and dropped down next to me and started charmspeaking the ground to go asleep again. Leo dropped down and began to make the ground warm again. He had started a fire in the Forest accidently trying to stop roots by throwing fireballs at them. Luna and the other demigods and witches standing around ran to help with the roots, so we could get back to what we were doing.

Then the ground stopped shaking and right in front of us rose what looked to be a giant eye-balls made of dirt, that were slowly starting to open, but then dropped back down, like someone who was too sleepy to stay awake, and the mad laughter turned to screams and cries of fear and disappointment.

"She's not fully awake yet." Zeus cried. "Keep going, you must stop her from waking!"

"I little help would be nice." I grunted. To my shock, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hermes and Hades came over and got down and touched the ground, light shined all around them into it. And the giant eyes began to close more.

"Beth!" I yelled. "My sword, get it."

Annabeth came running over, knowing what I wanted, she grabbed the Blade of Olympus and ran over to the dirt eyes, raised it and stabbed one, muddy water came pouring out like blood. And there was his horrible scream. Annabeth pulled the sword out and went over and stabbed the other eye, more muddy water came pouring out. Another horrible sceam and then suddenly as fast as it started it stopped. The ground stopped, the shadow moved away from the sun and light shinned down, nobody moved or said anything.

I lifted the spell and looked around, Hogwarts was nothing but a pile of stones and rubble, I could see the Gryffindor banner from the Great Hall sticking out from under a large stone, it was ripped and dirty, I turned and saw that the Qudditch Pitch was nothing but a giant hole, the Forbidden Forest most the fire had gone out, but some small ones remain. Only about ten trees and survived untouched, the rest was gone. I looked toward Hogsmeade to see a lot of the shops that had been rebuilt were now destroyed again. Then looked back at Hogwarts.

"To Storm or fire the world shall fall." Went crossed my mind. Yeah, the wizard world fell alright. But like Dumbledore said, we'll rebuild it bigger and better. It needed a changed anyway. Sirius came over and threw one arm around me and the other around Percy, who I had not noticed came and sat at my other side.

"You kiddies alright?" He asked.

"We're fine, Dad." I said. Percy nodded, looking tired, I too felt tired, over by Zeus and Hades I saw Poseidon looking our way and frowning at Sirius' arm around Percy. Then a heard a loud thud and I looked to see Nico had fallen on the ground out cold.

"Nico!" I cried, and run over and check on my friend, but nearly fell over, Annabeth who had been next to Percy caught me, before I hit the ground and sat me back up, I was sweating and out of breath like I had just flew around the Quidditch Pitch. Annabeth knowing I wanted to check on Nico helped me to stand and she and Sirius walked me over to him, Piper not as tired as I was since she didn't use a great deal of magic, was able to stand and come sit by me as I sat at Nico's side and rolled him over on his back. He didn't look good he was a white as a ghost and his breath was slow. Luna sat at his head and put it in her lap.

"It's over." Zeus said, he looked a little surprise. "You guys actually did it."

"No need to sound so shocked." I said. Zeus actually smiled a little as Hera came up behind me and laid her hands on my shoulders.

"We won!" Ares shouted. "Ah, put that bitch back to sleep!"

"You didn't do anything." Athena snapped.

"Good job, son." Hera said. She looked at the others. "All of you." Jason and Percy somehow managed to stand and make their way over to us, where they dropped to their knees once more, sweater and more tired than I was. Everyone who had come back from Hogsmead gathered around us, Luna was running her hand through Nico's hair and crying, she had a sad looking smile on her face.

"Luna?" I said. "He'll be fine, once he gets rest." Luna just gave me that sad smile.

"Um...Harry, I don't think-" Jason stumbled. "Sorry, buddy, but he doesn't look so good." I frowned up at him.

"All he needs is some nectar and rest." I said. "Nico is strong, in some ways he's the strongest person I know." I looked back down to Nico and his eyes opened, and he gave me a weak smile, he reached out a weak hand and gripped mine.

"Harry, you're a good friend." Nico said. "Remember, you're the first person I ever truly trusted, and I swear no matter what I'll always watch over my godson." He let go of my hand and looked up at Luna and gave her the same weak smile. She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"He used too much of his power." Hades said, looking down sadly at his son. "He drained himself dry and he did it to save us." Hades glared at Zeus as if it was his fault. Hazel started crying and Ron pulled her into his arms.

"But...but...Nico is going to be a dad he can't-" I said. As I watched his breathing slow even more, and his eyes closed again. No, they couldn't be right. I couldn't lose Nico, he was the one friend that really understood me.

"Nico is going to be a what?" Percy demanded.

"Piper saw them in her dagger, two of them." I said. "A girl and a boy, if Nico dies how-"

"I'm pregnant now, Harry." Luna said, softly "Twins; a boy and a girl." You could hear a pin drop after she said that, and everyone, gods and all turned to look at her.

Hades scowled walked over to Zeus and they got into a whispered argument. I heard Hades say something like. "You offered it to Jackson" Then "He's the only son I have left." And "Nico saved us blocking out the sun" The argued a few more minutes, long enough for Nico's breathing to almost come to a stop.

Finally Hades groaned out. "He is my son I'll do as I please." Then Hades disappeared into shadows taking Nico with him.

"Hey, where?" I tried to say.

"It's okay, Harry." Luna smiled. And I felt tears falling down my face. "Everything is going to be okay now, Nico will never forget you or me, any of us."

"I'm sure going to miss the little guy." Percy said, he too looked as if he might cry. We all took a moment of silence out of respect for Nico di'Angelo. I didn't know if he was died or not, apart of me didn't want to find out, because I didn't want him to be, but rather he was or not, he finally got the respect he deserved, even from the gods who bowed their heads for a moment. I had a feeling I'd see Nico again, rather he was alive or dead.

The next few hours were something of a blur to me, when the Olympians soon went back to Olympus, and of course they took what was left of the seven with them. Zeus said we deserved a reward for saving the world and putting Gaea back to sleep. It'll be eons before they have to worry about her again, or so Apollo assured everyone. Zeus announced that we each would be blessed by Apollo and will never get sick again or anything like that again, and Hebe would bless us so we aged slow, no matter what age we were, would look five to ten years younger, and the last thing Zeus said was that he was making us last six, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo the Olympian Heros, meaning, if the gods ever needed anything we would be who they turned to. I know it might not seem like a reward more like a job to some people, but as the Olympian's own personal heroes we would all be getting respect from demigods, and gods alike for the rest of our lives.

Zeus then told me to tell Dumbledore that he may hire their official architect of Olympus to rebuild Hogwarts. For allowing them to destroy his school to keep Gaea from waking. I didn't even know Olympus had an architect, I guess it never crossed my mind that Olympus didn't just appear that way, I was further shocked when Annabeth gasped and turned to me and promised she would build a bigger and better Hogwarts with many libraries. And kept telling me if I wanted to give any comments or ideas on building it I could. I just stood there staring at Annabeth in shock. No one ever told me Annabeth was the architect of Olympus. I've seen some of her planes and drawling she was pretty good and I knew she would build a pretty brilliant school. When I got over my shock I smiled and said. That if she could just try and make sure there is another Room of Requirement.

Before leaving Olympus I turned to Luna and asked her to come home with Percy, Piper and I, I wanted to take care of her, and help her out, Luna smiled and told me I was sweet, but she would be alright, and planned to go back home and raise the twins at her dad's. She didn't think he could handle leaving alone. I frowned, and wished she would come home with me, but it's not like I could make her and then told her if she needs anything just owl me. Luna smiled and said I was going to make a wonderful godfather for her and Nico's children.

After leaving Olympus, Piper, Annabeth, Percy and I met back up with Sirius who took us to Andromeda's which is where Sally and the babies were. He also had to break the news of Ted and Nymphadora's deaths. Andromeda had excused herself and went to her bedroom to be alone. I couldn't believe how big Kayden had gotten in the short time I had been away from him, Piper and I took turns holding him and crying, with my son in my arms, I finally felt as if this whole war had been worth it, just so he could grow up happy and loved by two parents.

Abby had gotten bigger too and when I wasn't holding Kayden I was holding my little sister. Annabeth and Percy told Sirius and Sally their plans to get married, Sirius had smiled for the first time since it was all over and said, we needed something happy to come out of this.

Piper and I did not make-love that night like you might think we would have, after we showed we dressed for bed, and laid Kayden between us in the bed in the guest room we were staying in and just slept holding on to each other. That's what we needed right now was to be held on to each other and know our little family was still all here.

The next day after making Percy and Sirius swear to guard Kayden and Piper with their lives I grabbed the Blade of Olympus and told them I was going to hide it somewhere, and I needed to be alone to do it. Not that I didn't trust them with the knowledge of its were abouts, but the less people who knew the less people someone could threaten or toture to get it out of. I couldn't think of a place and I ended up going back to where Hogwarts once stood and staring into the Black Lake to think, all the water somehow was back in it and as I stood there watching the ripples someone beside me said:

"You know sometimes the best hidden places are the simplest of places no one would think to look."

I looked next to me thinking I would see Dumbledore for some reason, that did sound like something he would say, but instead I saw:

"Nico, you're alive!" I didn't know what made me do it, but I was so happy to see my good friend I hugged him. Nico put his arms up as if in surrender.

"Okay, Shorty, let go." Nico said. "Before I incinerate you." I pulled back, my face red, why on earth had I just hugged another guy I would never know.

"You can't incinerate anyone." I said. Nico smirked, but I could see in his eyes he wasn't very happy.

"Actually, I can." He said. "And that's Lord Nico now." I frowned.

"Hang on, are you saying-"

"My father made me a god." Nico said. "To stop be from dying. I am now Lord Nico god of Shadows and lieutenant of Hades" I frowned.

"What do you mean lieutenant of-"

"I have to help out Hades." Nico scowled. "He gets to sit on his throne while I basically run everything, make sure the Doors of Death or being guarded, and no one tricks Thanatos again, make sure Charon is doing his job and make sure the judges judge fairly and if they can't decide and agree on someone's fate they have to come to me. He went against Zeus doing it, but for some reason Zeus let him by with it. He didn't even ask me if that's what I wanted."

"Would you have said yes if he did?" I asked. Nico frowned.

"I have no idea." he said. "Can't change it now anyway, but at least I get to keep an eye on Luna and my kids. Though I'll never get to be a real father to them, or even know if I could, but it won't keep me away, I don't care if the other gods like it or not, I'm watching over them and protecting them even if I have to do it from a far."

"I don't doubt that." I said. Nico seemed bitter about this whole thing, and I didn't really blame him, to tell the truth I think if Nico had been asked if he wanted to be a god, he would have said no.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I said. Nico shook his head.

"No you're not." Nico said. "You're glad I'm not dead." I smiled a little.

"You're right." I laughed. Nico grinned a little.

"So, have you decided where to hide that?" Nico asked. "Like I said sometimes the best places are the simplest places-"

"That no one would think to look." I finished. I looked down at the sword, it has felt stronger and more alive ever since Annabeth used it to stab Gaea's eyes, I think it might have sucked some of her energy in it. I looked at the black Lake. And without thinking further I tossed it in.

"The giant squid can guard it." I said. Nico nodded.

"Hopefully it'll sink right to the bottom and no one will ever find it." Nico said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two things, his silver hunting knife and my watch Leo had made me for my sixteenth birthday. "I believe this belongs to you."

"About time you give it back." I said, sticking it in my pocket.

"Well, I no longer need it to know what you mere mortals are doing." Nico teased. "And here give this to the future Mrs. Shorty." Nico handed me his silver hunting knife.

"Mrs. Shorty?" I asked.

"Piper." Nico said. "She needs a sliver weapon, Lycaon is still out there somewhere." I nodded and hooked it to my side and put the watch in my pocket. After killing Piper, Lycaon had fled and we haven't seen him since.

"Don't call Piper Mrs. Shorty." I scowled. "I'm not Shorty, and you can't talk we're the same-" I turned to glare at Nico, and he was smirking at me, and for the first time I really took him in and he was almost a foot taller than me. "Hey, how-"

"Gods can take on any form they want to remember?" Nico teased. I scowled.

"Cheater." I snapped, Nico laughed. Then became serious.

"I went to talked to Dumbledore." He said. "I asked if he would be willing to give up the Elder wand, he said he would, but there was a problem it disappeared during battle and he doesn't know where it went or who has it."

"I do." I sighed, Hera, she got her wish, Draco Malfoy had gotten hold of the Elder Wand and gave it to her, he did disappear while we were moving the injured to the Hogshead. Nico didn't ask who, knowing I wouldn't tell him, he just stood there a couple of minutes before saying.

"I better get going." he said. "I just wanted to let you know I was okay, and thank you for offering to take care of Luna and the twins, but you don't have to worry, like she said, she will be just fine living with her dad. You just put your force on your girl and son."

"Yeah." I said. "From here on out they come before anything." I looked back at the lake. "Are we ever going to see each other again?"

"You're my best friend, Harry, and being a god isn't going to change that. We won't see each other as often as we once did, but I will drop in from time to time, make sure you behave." Nico smirked as the shadows began to shift around him. "Oh, and you need to remember, Shorty, I'm not the other gods and I will not put up with disrespect. You be sure and warn Percy of that too."

"I'll be sure to." I said, and laughed a little, Nico said no more and just disappeared into shadows. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, knowing Nico he wasn't. I glanced down at that lake one more time before turning and walking up to the ruins of Hogwarts, I pulled out the Gryffindor Banner and folded it up and stuck it in my pocket before apparating home.

"There you are." Piper greeted me with a smile, when I popped into the room, she had Kayden in her arms, and I sat next to her on the couch and took him from her. Andromeda had said we could all stay here until we got our apartment rebuild. Annabeth and Percy were just staying her until they could find a place and come up with the money to move in. Chosen to live together and on their own. Both Sirius and I offred to give them the money for a place, they both turned it down.

Since we were living in the Muggle world Piper and I wouldn't be able to find out own place till we turned eighteen, but that was okay with us, I could go with some more time with my Dad. I was happy and loved, with a home and family I was wanted to be apart of this family. Once the funerals were over and the Wizard World would start to rebuild, and we put all of this behind us. I could finally be happy with the family I had always wanted, marry Piper, and have lots more kids, live a happy, unnormal life full of magic, gods and monsters and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Just two more chapters and this story will be done, I'll probably post those to together, since they won't be very long, and I already started on the very last chapter, I just need to start on the one before it. So, they'll probably be up soon._


	24. Chapter 24

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. This chapter skips two years._

Chapter 24: Two years After the War.

Harry's POV.

It took a while for things to go back to normal, the war might have been over, but the pain from it would never really go away, too many deaths, I might not have gotten along well with Clarisse but I was still going to miss her, it may sound weird or silly, but I was going to miss her beating me up, or fighting with her, and bad mouthing her. We had one big serves for all the demigods at camp, the wizards that fought alongside them at Hogwarts came by to pay their respects. The gods gave us permission to build a memorial wall with all the names of those who had fallen, both demigods and wizards, it was put up just on the inside broader of Camp next to Thalia's tree and Percy made sure the names of those who were killed during the titan war was also added. Next to each name was either a D for demigod or W for wizard. Their names will forever go down in history as the names of heroes.

When I told Percy about Nico being turned into a god, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, then laughed when I told him about Nico's threat. Rubbed his hands together and said. "This is going to be fun." I just shook my head, let Nico deal with him, me I might tease him, but Nico is one god I was going to show respect to. Annabeth's reaction had been to frown and say she didn't know what to think of it. Piper was happy that I was happy Nico wasn't dead, and now wore the hunting knife he gave her on her side at all times, right next to her dagger.

When I saw Luna let her know, she smiled and said she knew, and that Nico comes and sees her for time to time, Luna had also taken to wearing Nico's jacket everywhere she went, it kind of looked odd on her, but if it made her feel closer to the guy or god she loved, I wasn't going to say anything. Leo thought it was cool, one of his good buddies was now a god, was how he put it. But I was sure he and Nico were never really that close. Jason had just shrugged and said good for him, truth was, I think he was a bit jealous. Hazel was proud of her brother, but was a little upset that for two weeks after finding out Nico was now a god, Ron wouldn't hold her hand or kiss her (yes they are a couple now) she would slip her hand in his or try to lean in for a kiss and Ron would pull back and look around, and say "Do you think Nico can see us." I laughed when Hazel had told me.

The wizard world chose to have their funerals separate and I noticed Chiron and the demigods had showed up for them as well. The Minister told me at Minerva McGonagall's serves, he was planning to put a memorial fountain in place of the old one in the Ministry when it was rebuilt, and asked me to write down every name and age of the demigods who died helping so they could have a place on it, after all they put us on their memorial. I agreed and the next day owled him a long list of names, of which for Percy and Annabeth I had put Luke's name down, after all he did die saving Percy.

A week after the war was over Annabeth sat down and started making plans for Hogwarts, I told her to make sure there were no restriction sections of any of the libraries, so we would never end up fighting another Voldemort: Why such books were ever in a school for young witches and wizards was beyond me. Annabeth agreed and since we would have to replace all the books that was inside Hogwarts she and I made a list of what books to order, making sure nothing bad got on our list. We had mostly books for learning, and then a few that the students might like. What else would kids need to read. Annabeth even order some about the Greek Gods, and Myths, plus some Muggle fiction stories, for Muggle-Borns and half-bloods, and even purbloods who might be like Mr. Weasley and have a bit of a Muggle obsession.

The day Annabeth finally got her plans all drawn out she asked me to look at them, see what I thought, I don't know why, but she seemed to find it important that I approved of the new Hogwarts. I was shocked at just how good her plans really looked, and I noticed something, Annabeth had named some of the rooms and corridors after falling witches and wizards. Like the library on the third floor was labeled: the Molly Weasley library, the corridor with the new Gryffindor Common room was labeled: the Minerva McGonagall corridor, and so on and so on. I thought it was a sweet juster and told her I thought Dumbledore would greatly approve of her plans. She smiled and the next day had sent a copy to camp asking Leo if he could build her a model of it.

It took three months for us to finally move out of Andromeda's and move back to our newly rebuilt apartment, but only a month after moving back in Percy and Annabeth moved out, got their own little place not too many blocks away, they both got jobs so they could pay for it, Annabeth got a job at a bookstore and Percy got a job at a fast food place, until they could get on their feet and find better jobs, Annabeth was going to get her GED, since they both had dropped out of school, because of the war, and to Percy's horror Annabeth was making him take the classes with her.

It wouldn't be until a year later when they would get around to saying I do, I was Percy's best man, and Piper was Annabeth's matron of honor. Like they had said, they got married at camp, right in front of the lake. Chiron had married them, but apparently it was somehow legal. Both Percy and Annabeth said they were putting off having kids until they had good jobs and more money. And no matter what Sirius and I said. They both still refused to take any money from us, even when we said they could pay us back when they got on their feet, their answer to that was they didn't want to owe anyone money. Sirius and I had put in together and paid for their Honeymoon to Hawaii and gave them 10,000 dollars as a wedding gift, they accepted the honeymoon, but the moment they were gone Sirius found the money in an envelope sitting on top of the fireplace with a note in Percy's messy handwriting reading: Nice Try.

Since the castle was destroyed they had to find the students another place to have classes till the new one was built, but no places in the wizard world were big enough to house so many students, so for the next two years, the young witches and wizards had to get by, with going to classes in tents on the Hogwarts grounds during the day, and porkeying home or sidelong apparations with their parents that came to pick them up after the classes were over. After everyone got used to it did pretty well.

Ginny didn't go back to school, she took the lost of her mother hard, and went into a deep sadness, and Mr. Weasley was of no help, he never left his bedroom after the war or talked to anyone for months, Bill even moved Ginny in with him and Fleur, hoping it would help her, it took nearly a year and almost losing Jason to snap Ginny out of it, when she turned seventeen she got on the Holyhead harpies Quidditch team and moved into a small flat in London. A month later Jason left camp to move in with her. Saying one day they'd get married.

Leo and Hermione chose to stay at camp, and Leo was in charge of building the Nico cabin, since every god had their own cabin it was only fair for Nico to have one, even if his and Luna's twins are not considered demigods. Piper let Hermione take over being the head of the Aphrodite cabin, since we wouldn't be at camp much. Only a few Aphrodite children had complained. After she helped Annabeth figure out the prophecy and how to stop Gaea from waking, she had earned the respect from most of the camp, and even had a few Ares sons hitting on her, something Leo was not happy about. They stopped though when Blase Zabini who took over head of Ares after the death of Clarisse told them to leave her alone, something that surprised me, he even somewhat became friends with Leo.

Draco Malfoy was not the only one to disappear during the battle, so did Drew, no one knows where they went, but I bet his Mother knew, despite Sirius asking her not to; she moved back in Malfoy Manner, to wait till Lucius served his twenty year sentenced in the New Azkaban prison, which was not on an island out in the middle of nowhere, and guarded by dementors, but underground like the Ministry and not far from it, and guarded by wizards and after a year my eighteenth birthday gift from Nico, which happened to be a giant three-headed dog, son of Cerberus himself, and no I did not name it Fluffy, but when it began to get bigger Piper wouldn't let me keep it in our house I had bought us, she thought having a lion, snake, and mean solid white peacocks was enough. So I gave it to Sirius to use as a guard to the entrance of the new Azkaban. Why him you might ask. Well, the ironic thing about it is, Sirius got a job as the Warden of Azkaban, it was his job to run the whole prison. He did a good job with it too.

Seven months after the war ended, on Friday, April 13, Luna gave birth to twins; a boy and girl, at St. Mungo's, Piper and I were there to see the arrival of our god-children, I wasn't at all shocked when Nico appeared in the room out of the shadows to see his children, but what did surprise me was when he held both of them. The girl looked like Luna; with dirty blonde hair, but with Nico's black eyes, Luna named her Celeste Lovegood di'Angelo, she seemed to be Nico's favorite, the boy, looked just like Nico, head full of shaggy black hair, but with the silvery-gray eyes of his mother Luna, his name, Lorcan Nico di'Angelo. Nico had frowned at the name, apparently not liking Lorcan, until Luna told him it meant 'little fierce one' apparently he had been the most active in her stomach, loved to kick her, Luna said with a nod. Nico had laughed, yes laughed. I just wondered how she knew which one did the kicking.

The new Hogwarts was finally built a year and a half later, after the war, and it was just like Annabeth had planned, it was larger than the first Hogwarts, the common rooms were bigger, and so was the dorms. Annabeth had made a library on every other floor. The Great Hall looked pretty much like it did before, just bigger and this time the teacher's table was up on like a platform. Annabeth said it was so the teachers could keep an eye the students, the ceiling was charmed like the sky again, and the house tables were a little longer. There was always a roll of pillars on each side of the Great Hall, looking a lot like the ones on Olympus and in between each pillar was a basin with fire in it, a name of each god written on the basin, so wizards who were also demigods could give a food offering to their godly parent while they were at school. Oh, and Annabeth made sure there was a Room of Requirement.

Two years soon passed since the war, and everything was almost back to normal, or as normal as it was for us Heroes of the Olympians, since nothing big has happened, they've called on us to do the stupidest things, like chase down some monsters, take one of their kids to Camp (That was Apollo) and on and on. Poseidon would call Percy down to the Ocean for stuff, but we were all just glad we didn't have anything big to do, like fight another bad guy or battle in another war. At least for now, so we didn't complain.

On August 30, still two years after the war, I was standing in the middle of the new Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts, under an arch, with pink and peach roses, I was wearing a white tuxedo, with a gold vest, tie and cummerbund. Standing next to me was Percy, dressed almost just like I was, except for the vest, tie, and cummerbund was bronze, behind us or in front of us, depending on the way we faced, was an aisle on either side was rolls of white chairs, full of friends and family members, even a few gods and goddesses. All here to see Piper and I get married. And even though we've been together for so long, I was still a nervous wrack.

It seemed like I was standing there forever before the music started, and down the aisle first was the ring bearer; Kayden, he was now two and looked adorable in a little tuxedo just like mine, carrying a pillow holding two gold wedding rings with the word Forever engraved on the front of both rings. Kayden walked over and stood by Percy and I. Next was the flower girl, little Abby, she too looked adorable in a creamy colored dress, that had gold ribbons that tie up the front, and had sleeves that puffed out at the bottom. She tossed down peach and pink rose petals as she walked down the aisle, behind her was the bridesmaids: Luna, Hazel, Annabeth, and Hermione; all dressed the same way, long golden silk dresses with no sleeves, their hair was pulled back and curly, they were all being led by the groomsmen; Ron, Leo, Jason, and Neville. All dressed in white tuxedo's with sliver vest, ties and cummerbunds, they led the bridesmaids up to the front then took their seats. Now was the Matron of honor. Ginny walking down the aisle, being led by Sirius, who was dressed just like Percy, Ginny had on a dress just like the other girls, but it was bronze and not gold.

Sirius led her over to the other girls, then took a seat with the boys, then it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle, everyone stood up, as Piper appeared being led by Apollo, in a week we would get married again, with just our friends and family, so her dad could be there and walk her down the aisle, Piper was still afraid to tell him about our world. How Apollo came to be the one to walk her down the aislel here, I have no idea, but Piper really looked beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Her hair was long and chocolate-brown, curled at the bottom with a diamond tiara holding it back out of her face, she didn't wear a vile, and her dress looked just like Abby's creamy color with gold ribbons tied up the front. Apollo lead her to the front and handed her to Harry, before taking a seat. The moment Piper was standing in front of me everyone sat down. I mouthed "You look gorgeous." to her and she smiled.

"Alright, let's settle day." Hera spoke up from next to Piper and I, my Mother the goddess of marriage had agreed after my constant begging to marry Piper and I. Though her words were: "Fine, but don't think I am going to bless the thing."

"We are here today to witness the marriage between, Heracleaitus and Piper." Hera began. "So, do you Piper McLean take the Heracleatius James Even Potter to be your husband from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Piper smiled. Hera nodded, and turned to me.

"And do you, Heracleitus James Even Potter, take they Piper McLean to be your wife from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said.

"Now the rings please." Hera said. Ginny took what would be my wedding band off the Kayden's little pillow and handed to Piper, who stuck it part of the way on my finger.

"I believe you have written your own vows." Hera said. "You may say them now please." Piper grinned.

"Harry, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, you've stood by my side, and protected me, and loved me, you gave me a beautiful little boy, and you're never gave up on me, even if it seemed like you were about to lose me for good, you found a way to bring me back. So, I promise to be a loyal wife and love you and protect you as you do me, I swear to do my best to be the best thing that ever happened to you, as you are to me. Through anything we'll have to go through, and be there when you need someone, and be a wonderful mother to your children. I promise to stand by your side from this day forward as long as we live and even after. I promise to be yours forever."

Piper smiled with tears fallen day her face as she slipped the wedding ring the rest of the way on my finger.

"Now, Heracleitus, you may take Piper's ring." Hera said. Percy picked up the ring and handed it to me. I did what Piper did and pushed it part way on her finger. "Now, I believe you too have written your own vows. You may say them now."

I took a deep breath then said. "Piper, I fell in love with you from the very first day I saw you. You were such a gorgeous kind person. You were the first person that I truly felt loved by, didn't care who I was. You have been there when I needed someone, and has saved me more than one time. So, I stand here today and vow to love, honor and protect you no matter what, I promise to be a loving and caring husband and father to you and our children, from this day forward as long as we live and after. I promise to be yours forever."

I got done saying my vows and pushed the wing all the way on Piper's finger, she had even more tears falling down her face by the time I got done.

"You are now man and wife." Hera said. "Heracletius you may kiss your bride."

I grinned real big and leaned in and kissed Piper, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss, we kissed so long, people began to whistle. I pulled back and rolled my eyes with a smile. Piper laughed a little and reached up and gave me one more kiss on the lips. When she did something happened, there was a gold sparkling light that shined down around us for a moment before it was gone.

Piper pulled back, frowning a little. "What?"

I looked toward Hera and she was gone, but I turned back to Piper and smiled. "My mother, she just blessed our marriage." Piper grinned real big and reach up to kissed me again, everyone still watching as a mumble broke out. But before our lips touched something tugged on my pant leg, I looked down to see Kayden looking up and us.

"Daddy." Kayden said, holding up his arms. I smiled and reached down and picked up my son, who seemed to have lost the little pillow he had carried down the aisle. I held Kayden on my hip with one arm, and reached the other hand out to take Piper's hand. We faced the crowd and they began to cheer. I smiled as we made our way back down the aisle, this time as husband and wife.

The rest of the wedding went by just fine, we were greeted by our guest and giving our wedding gifts. Danced, enjoyed chatting with friends. At one time while Piper and I danced Sirius had to cut in and danced with Piper. So, I picked up Abby and danced with her. Her hair had grown out pretty long, and really brought out her gray-blue eyes, you could already tell she was going to be a pretty girl.

"I believe we are going to have to watch our sister closely around boys." I told Percy, after I danced with Abby and went to sit next to him. Annabeth was off somewhere talking to someone, and Percy had been the only one sitting there. He looked up when I spoke and gave a nod.

"Yep." He said. "I believe I will have to blast a lot of boys away with water once she becomes a teen."

"Yep." I nodded. "I think I'll put a shield charm around her."

"You'll do no such thing." Piper had appeared and sat down next to me. "If your sister wants to have boyfriends let her."

"Not if they break her heart." Percy argues. Piper rolled her eyes and reached over and tickled Abby. She giggled.

"Don't listen to either of them, Abby." Piper told her, she nodded as if she was agreeing with her. "They are idiots."

"Ha ha, very funny." Percy mumbled. "I'm not an idiot." He looked at Abby and smiled. "I am, Abby, your big brother Percy isn't a idiot is he." Abby shook her head. "See Abby loves her big brother, am her favorite. She thinks I'm-"

"Seawee Brian." Abby cried suddenly. Percy looked at her his mouth open slightly, as Piper and I laughed.

"What did you call me?" Percy asked, but now he too had a smile on his face as he stood, walked around the table and took Abby out of my lap. "If you will excuse us, I need to have a little chat with my wife." He walked off searching for Annabeth.

"I believe Abby is hanging around Annabeth too much." I commented. Piper smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

"I just had a nice little chat with Luna, before coming over here. I stopped by to look at the twins, they're getting big by the way, and anyway, she told me something I think you might like to hear." Piper said.

"Really, what's that?" I asked. Piper grinned reached out took my hand in hers, kissed it, then laid it on her stomach. "In around eight months you'll be getting your wish."

"My wish?" I frowned, confused for a moment. Then it hit me. "You're-" Piper nodded-"It's a little girl." Piper smiled and nodded again. I grinned real big stood up, helped Piper to stand then wrapped my arms around her in a hug. When we broke apart I took her hand.

"Come on, let's go tell my dad and Percy." I said. Leading her away.

"Babe, where's Kayden?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry, love, he's with Hazel and Ron." I answered, leading her to where Sirius and Sally were sitting, Annabeth, Percy and Abby were sitting with them and from the way Sirius was laughing and Sally was smiling, I knew Percy had told them what Abby had called him.

I wouldn't find out to later, but as I was talking with my family, Hazel had left Ron to watch Kayden so she could talk to Luna and see her niece and nephew, since she hardly saw them with Luna living in London and Hazel at camp.

Anyway Ron had gotten to talking about wizard chess to a couple Athena sons, they were comparing it to Muggle chess. He got so into the conversion that he forgot about Kayden, don't worry I yelles at him later, but Kayden had wandered off. Since learning to walk at nine months it was hard to keep up with Kayden, he wanted to explore. So, whenever he got the chance he took off. Hazel was usually good at keep watch over him, so when I thought she was with Ron I didn't worry, but Ron, he wasn't good at watching Kayden by himself and allowed him to wander off.

Kayden had gotten all the way to the front steps of the castle when someone appeared in front of him, someone I did not want around my son at all. Enyo, she sat down on the step in front of Kayden and grinned at him.

"Well, haven't you gotten big." Enyo reached out and picked him up and sat Kayden on her lap, he looked up at her curiously.

"Ohh, I can't wait till you're older, you're going to-" The shadows shifted in front of Enyo, and Nico appeared, glaring down at her.

"Well, if is isn't the newest little god." Enyo said. "I was just sitting here having a chat with my nephew."

"He is not your nephew." Nico said. "Since Harry does not count you as a sister, so put my godson down now, before you make me angry." Enyo laughed.

"You mean my newest little pawn." Enyo said. Kayden looked up at Enyo and seemed to realize he shouldn't be around him and started to cry. Nico glared even harder at Enyo, reached down and took Kayden from her, once he was on Nico's hip, Kayden stopped crying and laid his head on Nico's shoulder and sniffed.

"My godson is no one's pawn." Nico snapped. "You keep away from him, Harry and Piper, or any other kids they may have, Harry had a right to be happy, and no one is going to interfere with my best friend being happy."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Enyo said. "It doesn't suit you." Nico rolled his eyes. "No one is going to interfere with their lives, not for let's say, another...fourteen years maybe."

Nico glared at her. "Stay away from my friend and his family." He turned to walk towards the wedding party, to be stopped by Enyo.

"You do realize you're holding one of the most powerful child of a demigod there ever was, right?" She asked, when Nico stopped and turned around to look at her, she gave him a creepy grin and she stood up. "But if you would like me to find another little pawn, well, I know of a little boy who will be more powerful than even little Kayden. If you'd rather me use your son. What's his name Lorcan?"

Nico narrowed his eyes in anger. "Don't you go near my kids or Luna!" Enyo laughed.

"Oh, but there are rules, my follow Greek god." Enyo laughed. "You cannot get involved in your childerns' lives." She rubbed her hands together. "I believe I might be friend little Celeste, she'll be a real fighter." Nico growled in anger and sent shadows at Enyo, who just disappeared laughing.

To say Nico was in a bad mood by the time he found me and gave me Kayden would be an understatement. He handed me Kayden and snapped at me for not keeping a better eye on my son, then disappeared all before I got over my shock at Nico being there. I wouldn't see him again until a month later, Piper and I were already back from our honeymoon and was settling into our house as husband and wife, when Nico showed up one day and explained what had happened at the wedding and what Enyo had said. I kept a closer eye on Piper and Kayden after that, and promised Nico to keep an eye on Luna and the twins when I could. I would go over to her house every day sometimes twice to cheek on them.

Luna had been right, and almost eight months later, Piper gave birth to a little girl, my first daughter and second child. She looked a lot like Kayden, with Piper's brown hair and my bright green eyes. We named her Cara Lily Potter, Cara because it means beloved and Lily of course after my mortal mum. We named Jason and Ginny her godparents.

At the moment we were happy, with our little boy and girl, and hopefully more little boys and girls down the road, but maybe we'd wait a few years to try or another one. Two babies were going to keep us pretty busy at the moment. I just prayed and hoped in fourteen years nothing happen as Enyo said it would, but if it did, hopefully I would be ready to defend my family.

_A.N. Hope that was alright, and I'm going ahead and posted the next chapter with this one and the story will be done._


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. This is the last chapter of this story and series, I would like to think everyone for their reviews and sticking by it despite my bad spelling and gammer. And all those who favored and followed, thank you. And I decided that this chapter worked better not in anyone's pov. There is a time skip, about thirteen years. And it isn't very long, but there really wasn't much to put here._

Chapter 25: Thirteen Years after the War.

No one's pov.

The next thirteen years seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. This morning was crisp and golden as an apple, Autumn had arrived early, and the fumes of car exhaust and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. If someone had paid close attention they would have seen the shadows off to the side shift for a moment, and then a family of eight stood there. Two adults and six children ages fifteen to four. They had with them two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; one held an owl hooting indignantly, one held a small size peacock, that pecked or bite at whoever was unlucky enough to walk by it. The parents motioned for the kids to come on, as they lead them across the road.

Behind her older brother and sister a little black hair girl, with chocolate-brown eyes hidden behind little round glasses had crossed her arms in a pout.

"It's not fair." Brianna Clarisse Potter cried. "I don't know why I can't go now!"

"Because you're not old enough." Harry told his third child gently. "It won't be long."

"But I won't even get to go next year." Brianna pouted. "Because my birthday isn't until the end of September. I have to wait a whole year. I'll be the eldest witch in first year."

"That's not true." Piper told her daughter. "I'm sure a lot of kids have birthdays after the first that have to wait."

"We want to go too, daddy!" Harry's three youngest daughters said.

Harry smiled down at them. But Piper sighed, she was not looking forward to when they got home, they went through this every year since Kayden started Hogwarts. The kids that were too young to go would pout for the rest of the day. Piper heard a chuckle behind her and she turned around to see her good friends Jason Grace and Ginny Weasley, along with their two kids, eleven year old Charles (Charlie) Jason Grace, who was starting his first year and nine-year old Stormy Rain Grace. Though they had two kids, they still had not gotten married.

"Don't look at me like that." Jason said. "You're the one who decided to have six kids not me." Piper pointed down at her youngest, three four-year olds; Audrey, Belle and Arya.

"They were supposed to have been twins." She dramatically cried. Charlie's younger sister Stormy laughed at her Aunt Piper, as the three four-year olds ran off trying to catch up with their daddy, who had got ahead of all them with his three oldest children.

Piper sighed, her three youngest sure did have a lot of energy. Ginny patted her on the back, before they started walking up to catch up.

Up ahead fifteen year old Kayden Potter turned around. "What the hell is taking you guys so long?" he yelled back.

"Kayden, watch your mouth." Harry snapped at his only son.

"Sorry, dad." Kayden said, giving an innocent grin, that didn't fool anyone. He ran a hand through his already messy brown hair, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I would spank him." Cara Potter said. "Or use a spell to wash his mouth out." At thirteen Cara was already turning into a beautiful girl, with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Wash your mouth out." Kayden said. Cara blinked, and actually reached in her jean pocket and pulled out her wand, then pointed it at her face.

"Cara, no." Harry cried, and grabbed her wrist gently, then took her wand out of her hand. Harry reached over and hit Kayden lightly on the back of the head.

"What did I say about charmspeaking people." He demanded.

"Only do if it's an emergency." Kayden said. "But, dad, I swear I didn't mean to."

"Just be more careful how you say things, okay." Harry said. Kayden nodded, and Cara snatched her wand out of her dad's hand, and glared at her brother.

"Jerk." She cried, before taking hold of her trolley and running through the barrier. Harry sighed, Kayden and Cara were always fighting about something.

"She's right you know." Brianna said. "Kayden is a jerk." She then crossed her arms and march off after her sister.

"DADDY!" The four-year old triplets finally caught up to Harry, one grabbed one hand, and one grabbed the other pulling him each way like they were playing tug-of-war with the boy-who-lived. A third four-year old, the smallest Belle attached herself to Harry's leg.

"Pick me up, daddy." They all three cried. Harry laughed, before he almost stumbled.

"Hey, you little rugrats." Kayden said. "Don't tear dad in two."

Audrey and Arya looked just alike, and like Harry, with messy black hair and bright green eyes, but little Belle did not look like her sisters; she looked like a little tinny Piper. Harry bent down and picked her up after gently taking his hands from the other two girls.

"Oh, you always carry her." Arya cried. She crossed her arms and pouted, so did Audrey. Harry sighed, looking lost at what to do as the two started to cry.

"Hey, girls." Kayden decided to help his dad out. "Want to set on my trolley and I'll wheel you through the barrier?"

"Yes!" They cried, jumping up and down. Kayden bent down and picked one up and sat her on the trolley, then the other one. And before he took off through the barrier he shot Harry a look, one that Harry took to mean: "You owe me one, dad."

"Oh, but I want to ride on a trolley too." Belle cried. Harry sighed.

"Here, runt." Jason walked up to Harry and Belle. "You can ride on Charlie's trolley." Belle grinned at once and Harry sat her on top of it.

"Thanks, Jas." Harry sighed. Jason patted Harry's back.

"Too many, you had too many" He said, before taking off through the barrier.

"Don't listen to him." Piper stepped up to Harry and took his hand. "They're all brats, but we love them." Harry smiled and after Ginny and her and Jason's two kids went through the barrier, so did Harry and Piper.

"Hey, Kay, Kay." Harry heard someone shout to Kayden, he looked to see a girl Kayden's age walking to him, she had long silky black hair and gray-blue eyes full of mischief just like her father's. Who was walking up behind her, with his wife.

"I told you not to call me that." Kayden scowled. As the girl walked up to them.

"Boy you sure got Cara mad." She grinned. Then spotting Harry. "Hey, big bro." She gave Harry a one arm hug around his waist.

"Hey, Abby." Harry greeted his little sister, as Sirius and Sally walked up.

"Come on, Kade." Abby said. "I saved us seats before the Slyterins could take all the good ones." Kayden sat his sisters off his trolley and gave them both a kiss on top of the head, before giving his Mother a hug, then his dad and grabbed his owl and trunk and climbed aboard the train with Abby.

"Wonder where Cara and Brianna are?" Piper asked.

"Right there." Ginny said, pointing.

Through the smoke of the train, Piper saw her two eldest daughters walking toward them, along with a her good friend Luna Lovegood and Luna's twins, Celeste and Lorcan. Who were now fourteen, Lorcan, looked just like his father, with black hair, black jeans, black T-shirt and wearing Nico's old jacket. The only difference between him and Nico are Lorcan's eyes, he had the silvery-gray eyes of his mother. Celeste looked just like Luna, in the face, but with her dad's black eyes, she use to have the same long hair of his mother's, but had chopped it all off this summer and dyed the ends black, she also wore all black. Even the twin's owls were black.

"Hey, Luna, kids." Harry nodded to his friends. Celeste gave Harry one of her rare grins, so did Lorcan as he nodded to him. Since Nico had been turned to a god before the twins were born, in a way Harry has been the only father they knew. He taught them how to control their abilities and was always there when either twin needed him. Luna had been a good mother to them both, her life was devoted to them, they lived with their grandfather, in his house up until they were ten, and Xeno Lovegood had died from the Dragon Pox, now it was just Luna and the two twins. Who were pretty protective of their mother. Just last year, Lorcan had gotten in trouble for trapping a Slytherin fifth year in shadows and not letting him out when he called Luna, ole' Loony Lovegood.

"Kayden and Abby are already on the train." Piper told them. They nodded and headed that way to find their friends. Harry turned to Sirius and Sally.

"Annabeth and Percy didn't come this time?" Harry asked. Sirius shook her head.

"Liberty is sick." Sally said. Harry frowned. Liberty was Annabeth and Percy's daughter, they all usually came to see the other kids off, but couldn't make it today since Liberty was sick. Her full name is Liberty Justice Jackson. She was their only kid, and eleven, she looked just like Annabeth, with curly golden blonde hair, but with Percy's sea-green eyes, she acted more like Percy too, and didn't like reading or learning. Something that drove Annabeth nuts.

They weren't the only ones to have children, a few years after the war Leo and Hermione finally got married, and left camp, less than a year later Hermione had their first child, Axel Granger Valdez, he was only nine, so he had two years before he started Hogwarts, and he had a little brother. Hugo Lee Valdez. He was only six.

Hazel and Ron had been the last to get married, but they weren't at the train station either, they had two little girls, ages two and three. Their names were Molly and Marie Weasley.

"I better get on the train." Cara said, she hugged her father and Mother, then both Aunts and Uncles, before turning and climbing on the train.

They grow up too fast." Sirius commented. Harry nodded, and bent down to pick Belle back up, as Jason helped his son onto the train. Ginny put his arm around Stormy as she waved at her brother, Stormy looked just like her, with long fiery red hair, but the sky blue eyes of her father, Charlie on the other hand looked just like Jason, hair, eyes and all.

The final whistle blew as Jason returned to the others, they all waved at their kids as the train began to roll on, with the whistle blowing. Somehow Audrey was able to talk her grandpa Sirius into picking her up and putting her on his hip, as Arya was able to talk her Uncle Jason into holding her.

As the train rolled on out of sight movement caught Harry's eye from the other side of the tracks, Harry looked to see someone he hadn't seen in thirteen years and how hope to never see again. His sister Enyo, she gave Harry a smirk and a wave, before disappearing. Harry frowned.

"Babe, you alright?" Piper asked. Laying her hand on his arm, Harry turned to her.

"Eh, oh, yeah, I'm fine." He answered, Piper frowned as Harry looked back over to where Enyo was, he couldn't help, but think of what Enyo said to Nico at his wedding, and he couldn't help but start to fear as he realize it had almost been fourteen years.

_A.N. Will it ended with a cliff hanger, don't worry though, it was just getting you ready for a story I plan on doing about the hero's kids, which will begin the summer after this chapter, when they already left Hogwarts for the summer, but I won't start it for a while, there is other things I want to do first._


End file.
